We're more than just Rumors
by Kwiky
Summary: Naruto est un acteur avec deux oscars ; Sasuke, lui, est un footballer nommé ballon d'or. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, les médias explosent littéralement. Le problème c'est que, au delà des rumeurs, tout cela est un peu plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Famous!AU. Romance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto &amp; Cie appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. _

**A/N : **_Ceci est très sincèrement mon petit bébé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'enthousiasme autant à propos de cette nouvelle fiction, mais je suis super inspirée par elle. Elle comprendra entre 3-4 chapitres - si je ne m'emballe pas avant - et je vais me concentrer sur elle dans les semaines à venir. (Le Chapitre 2 est déjà bien entamé.) J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez autant que j'aime l'écrire, sinon... bah sinon, je kifferais toute seule (; J'ai essayé de me tenir loin des clichés, mais je sens déjà que c'est peine perdue, aussi attendez vous a beaucoup beaucoup de fluff. Probablement. _

_Attention aussi, on entre rapidement dans le vif du sujet, et j'ai l'impression que c'est assez lourd pour un premier chapitre. Mais bon. (Tout sera bien sûr expliqué au fil de l'histoire). Bonne chance, je suppose ?_

_(Pour des raisons de soucis de mis en page, j'ai séparé le prologue du chapitre 1, qui est tout de suite derrière.)_

.-.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture

.-.

**We're more than just Rumors.**

.-.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

.

**ALERTE À LA BOMBE !**

_Le couple le plus convoité du pays semble sur la fin ! Twitter s'est enflammé depuis que des fans ont posté une vidéo compromettante mettant en scène Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki en pleine dispute dans un restaurant bien connu. Les spaghettis ont volés ! Le son est peut-être de mauvaise qualité et l'image un peu flou, mais nous pouvons toujours vous voir… Connu pour sa faible patience, il semblerait que l'Uchiha ait déchargé sa légendaire agressivité sur son compagnon. Alors, info ou intox ? Le fameux couple de rêve serait-il au bord de la rupture ? (Pour voir la vidéo, _**CLIQUER ICI**_.)_

_._

* * *

_._

**VU !**

…_. Ou plutôt _pas _vu. Naruto Uzumaki brille par son absence au match d'ouverture de saison de Première Ligue de son compagnon, Sasuke Uchiha. Notre caméra a eu beau le chercher, l'acteur était introuvable. Y aurait-il de l'huile sur le feu ?_

_._

* * *

_._

**ÇA SE PRECISE…**

_Alors que l'histoire de Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki ne cesse d'enflammer la plume de nos journaux, il se pourrait bien que c'en soit la fin… Hier, la photo la plus connue du couple (celle-là même qui avait annoncé leur relation il y a trois ans, ndlr) a disparu de l'Instagram de l'acteur en fin d'après-midi. La toile s'embrase sous les suppositions. Alors, simple erreur de la part de notre blond favori, ou tentative de mettre un point final à leur histoire ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a encore fait à notre acteur préféré ?_

_._

* * *

_._

**VU !**

_Itachi Uchiha, le célèbre grand-frère de notre footballer ténébreux, refuser d'applaudir à la fin de la première du dernier film de Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke, lui, jouait un match amical contre Kiri. Mais serait-il venu sans cela ? Doit-on en déduire que les rumeurs sont vraies ?_

_._

* * *

_._

**RIEN NE VA PLUS !**

_Le couple le plus IN du moment semble bel et bien se séparer ! Sortez vos mouchoirs, parce qu'il paraîtrait que nos Brangelina du Pays-du-Feu viennent de mettre fin à la relation la plus suivie du continent ! Naruto Uzumaki a été vu en train de déménager ses affaires hors du cocon que les tourtereaux partageaient maintenant depuis trois ans sur les hauteurs de Konoha, et ici, à la rédaction, on ne s'en remet plus ! Toute cette histoire a un goût de fin du monde…_

_._

* * *

_._

**VU !**

_Sasuke Uchiha au Sharingan hier soir, entouré de deux de ses équipiers, Neji Hyûga et Gaara Sabaku. Notre ballon d'or tente-t-il de noyer son chagrin d'amour dans l'alcool, ou profite-t-il de son célibat récemment acquis pour enchaîner les conquêtes dans l'un des bars les plus huppés de la ville ?_

_._

* * *

_._

**LA FIN DE D'UZUMAKI-UCHIHA : ENFIN CONFIRMÉ !**

_La team com' de Naruto Uzumaki a confirmé la rupture ! Nous n'avons encore aucun commentaire des intéressés, mais cette première a déclaré que notre Golden Boy aux deux Oscars allait maintenant se concentrer sur son travail, et notamment son prochain film. Une source proche du couple nous a confié ; "__**Ça faisait un petit moment que rien n'allait plus entre eux, ils se disputaient tout le temps. Sasuke est très pris par ses entraînements, et Naruto en avait marre de ne jamais le voir en dehors de ses propres heures de tournage. Il a été compréhensif au début, mais la solitude lui a fait poser un ultimatum. Lui ou le Foot. Je suppose qu'on sait à présent ce que Sasuke a choisi.**_" _On ignore si l'on doit se morfondre de la fin du couple le plus sexy du pays, où se réjouir d'avoir gagné deux célibataires qui, certainement, vont être la nouvelle cible de bien des gens. En attendant, on promet de suivre tout ça de très près…_

_._

* * *

_._

**VU !**

_Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno à la sortie du Starbucks, submergé par les paparazzi. Si notre blond préféré a baissé la tête sans déclaration, l'air émotionnellement épuisé, sa collègue a répondu aux multitudes de questions par un sobre "__**Sans commentaires**__."_ _Réputée pour être tout spécialement proche du couple, sa présence aux côtés d'Uzumaki signifie-t-elle une prise à parti ? La question se pose donc… Qu'as-tu fait, Sasuke, mm ?_

_._

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 1

.-.

**We're more than just rumors**

.-.

Chapitre 1

.

.-.

.

"Monsieur Uchiha, un commentaire à faire sur Monsieur Uzumaki ?"

"Sasuke ! La rumeur selon laquelle vous auriez trompé Naruto est-elle vraie ?"

"Uzumaki vous a-t-il vraiment quitté parce que vous aviez peur de l'engagement ?"

"Monsieur Uchiha !"

"Un commentaire, s'il vous plaît !"

"Avez-vous réellement mis Sakura Haruno enceinte ?"

Sasuke tire sur son bonnet pour couvrir son front, gardant ses yeux résolument fixés sur le sol. Il ne regarde pas où il va, laissant les mains sûres et expertes de Kakashi le guider vers la voiture qui les attend. Les personnes censées couvrir ses arrières sont légèrement surmenées ; sa team habituelle étant absente, il n'y a que le personnel de l'hôtel pour le job. Or les trois hommes le suivant et tentant de se frayer un passage derrière lui ne sont clairement pas préparés à une telle confusion, et ne servent guère à grand chose.

Sasuke jure dans sa barbe, maudissant intérieurement _l'enfoiré_ qui a diffusé les informations sur sa localisation et son heure de départ. (Cette réceptionniste l'a fusillé du regard dés qu'il a mis un pied dans l'hôtel hier soir, et lorsqu'il a aperçu un certain Uzumaki sur son fond d'écran, il a rapidement compris pourquoi. Elle est maintenant son premier suspect.)

Ses mâchoires sont si serrées qu'il en a mal, mais il se refuse catégoriquement à relever les yeux et à observer le chaos qui règne autour de lui. Entre caméras, paparazzi et fans hurlants en arrière plan, le seul fait que son garde-du-corps en chef réussisse à se mouvoir dans la foule reste un mystère. Un mystère qu'il n'a pour le moment aucune envie d'éclaircir.

Il grimace lorsqu'il sent une nouvelle main se saisir de sa veste en jean oversized, le tirant légèrement en arrière. Ignorant la pression, il continue d'avancer, mâchoires encore plus serrées.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrette amèrement de s'être lancé dans une carrière de footballer. Il n'a jamais voulu de tout ça ; tout ce buzz autour de lui et de sa vie privé. Oui, il adore jouer, et ne se sent jamais aussi bien que sur un immense terrain, un ballon entre ses pieds. Mais des fois, il se demande sincèrement si ça en vaut la peine. La peine de supporter ces attaques répétées à chaque fois qu'il met le nez dehors.

(Il aurait dû faire golfeur. Après tout, tout le monde se fout de ce qu'ils font, non ?)

"Monsieur Uchiha, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du fait que Uzumaki se soit déjà remis en couple ?"

Dés que la question fuse, encore plus claire que les autres au milieu du brouhaha général, Kakashi resserre sa poigne et le tire violemment en avant par le bras. Sasuke, qui a déjà commencé à se retourner vers le journaliste –_ journaliste son cul, ouais _– est perturbé un instant et n'a pas le temps de fusiller le crétin du regard comme il le voudrait. Ou même de se jeter sur lui.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, Naruto n'est pas déjà en couple, et Sasuke sait qu'il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs, et de toute façon ils disent ça pour obtenir une réaction, et putain, il a envie de leur en donner une à ses crétins, mais—_

Kakashi le connait trop bien. Heureusement qu'il est là ; ce n'est clairement pas le bon moment pour créer un nouveau scandale médiatique comme Sasuke est connu pour le faire. Ravalant sa rage, le brun rebaisse la tête, et se laisse guider jusqu'à la voiture qu'ils ont enfin atteinte.

"Dégagez la voie !" crie son garde-du-corps en faisant coulisser la portière.

Evidemment, personne n'écoute. Sasuke se retrouve pressé contre la voiture, et sent d'autres mains essayer de tirer sur sa veste, les interpellations fusant de toute part derrière lui. Clairement, le personnel hôtelier s'est déjà fait avaler par la foule.

"Putain", grommelle-t-il dans sa barbe, se sentant à deux doigts de craquer et de se mettre à hurler.

Il ne se retient qu'à peine, sauvé de justesse par Kakashi qui le tire à l'intérieur de la voiture. Sasuke appuie sa main sur son bonnet quand il sent un bras le frôler de façon dangereusement agressive. Il a déjà perdu deux couvre-chefs de cette façon, et il n'est pas pressé de faire augmenter ce nombre.

Enfin mis à l'abri, la portière se referme, les cris continuant à l'extérieur alors que les coups contre les vitres se multiplient. Kakashi donne un petit coup contre celle qui sépare le conducteur de la partie arrière de la voiture, indiquant au chauffeur d'y aller.

"Direction l'aéroport. Terminal 6."

La voiture met bien cinq minutes à démarrer et se lancer dans la rue, tant les personnes sur son chemin sont nombreuses.

Une fois sûr d'être en route, Sasuke lâche un immense soupir, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la lassitude.

"On aurait dû les écraser."

C'est sa conclusion.

Kakashi laisse échapper un rire, ébouriffant encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà la touffe de cheveux argentés sur son crâne.

"Je te rappelle qu'il y avait des fans, là-bas aussi. Pas que des journalistes."

Le regard perdu au travers de la vitre teintée, Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel.

"Je peux t'assurer qu'à ce stade là, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre."

Kakashi ne répond rien à la remarque, se contentant de sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste en cuir. Heureusement que sa cicatrice et l'écharpe qu'il porte sans arrêt pour couvrir le bas de son visage suffisent à lui donner une allure effrayante, parce jamais il n'a fait d'effort pour s'habiller de façon un tant soit peu professionnelle. Même lors des galas et autres évènements classieux que Sasuke déteste.

Heureusement, et ce même s'il n'en a pas l'air, l'homme connait son travail, et l'accomplit mieux que de raison. Le brun ne se voit pas survivre une journée sans lui.

"Et le mystère s'éclaircit enfin", s'exclame tranquillement Kakashi, les yeux distraits par l'écran de son téléphone. " ShionUzumakiLover est responsable de ce bazar. Elle a publié l'endroit et l'heure de ta sortie sur Twitter il y a déjà deux heures. Ah, et elle a ajouté un petit commentaire à ton intention. Apparemment, Naruto est beaucoup mieux sans toi dans sa vie."

Sasuke se souvient de l'étiquette sur la veste de la réceptionniste, étiquette qui lisait 'Shion Nura-quelquechose.' C'était donc bien elle.

_Conasse._

"Génial. J'ai le droit de twitter un petit message à son intention aussi ?"

Kakashi ne lui jette pas même un seul regard. C'en est décevant.

"Tu as envie de passer les trois prochains matchs sur le banc de touche, comme la dernière fois ?"

C'est décidé. Sasuke hait le monde.

"Hn."

Son garde-du-corps a l'élégance de lâcher un petit rire, replaçant son portable au fond de sa poche.

"C'est ce que je pensais. Tu sais ce que Anko as dit. Tu te concentres sur le foot et tu fais _profil bas_. C'est le moment de se faire oublier pour tout ce qui ne traite pas de toi en train de marquer un but pour ton équipe. Le reste, tu nous laisse gérer."

Sasuke lâche malgré lui un rire dépréciateur.

"Je vous laisse déjà tout gérer."

La véracité de ces paroles le déprimerait presque. Qu'est-ce qui est encore à lui ? Quelle décision lui appartient encore ? La réponse est simple ; aucune. Même sa relation avec Naruto n'est plus à lui et il—

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, et secoue la tête. Il s'est promis de ne pas penser au blond pour l'instant. Ni à lui, ni à l'incroyable chaos qu'ils ont créés deux semaines auparavant lorsque Naruto a mis fin aux spéculations les concernant en autorisant sa responsable RP a officiellement annoncer leur rupture.

En réalité, ils se sont séparés bien avant ça. Ça va maintenant faire deux mois _exactement_ que Sasuke n'a pas revu Naruto, ni eu aucun échange d'aucune sorte avec lui. Aucune nouvelle, aucune parole depuis ce jour où l'Uzumaki lui a tourné le dos, fait quelques pas, et a fermé la porte de leur appartement de façon silencieuse et déçue.

Ce jour où il ne s'est pas retourné.

(Cela dit, grâce à une soirée passée à se vider deux bouteilles de vin rouge tout seul, et avec l'aide gracieuse de Google et _GossipMag_, Sasuke sait que le blond se porte très bien, aujourd'hui.)

(Mieux que lui, probablement.)

(Ce _dobe_.)

"Putain", grommelle Sasuke, tout à coup agacé par son propre pathétisme. Il ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses esprits. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il voit Kakashi en train de le fixer, son regard silencieux en disant long sur ses pensées. L'Uchiha a une moue désapprobatrice. "Pas de commentaires. S'il te plaît."

"Je n'ai rien dit."

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fait en silence.

.

.-.

.

"Mais ça fait onze !"

"… um, en fait au total, c'est douze."

"_Quoi_ ?"

Naruto n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il tente de faire le calcul dans sa tête ; ses yeux s'arrondissent impossiblement.

"Mais— Mais ça veut dire que ça va commencer à… sept heures du mat' ?"

"Six heures quarante-cinq", rectifie immédiatement Moegi, observant avec attention son bloc-notes. Puis elle relève la tête et lui adresse un regard contrit. "Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais il faut compter les pauses entre les interviews et…"

"Ouais, ouais, je sais…"

Lâchant un soupir force 5, il se laisse retomber dans le canapé, déjà épuisé à l'idée de ce qui l'attend. Six heures quarante-cinq. Sérieux. Ça va le faire se lever à quelle heure, ça ? Cinq ? Il jette ses mains en l'air.

"Putain, j'avais dit à Tsunade que j'avais quelque chose la veille au soir pourtant ! Comment—"

"Et Tsunade n'en a absolument rien à foutre", déclare… Tsunade, justement, qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. "C'est la promotion de _ton_ film, je te rappelle. Ça veut dire des interviews. Ça veut dire te lever à cinq heures du matin s'il le faut. Et ça veut surtout dire ne pas te plaindre en le faisant."

Naruto roule des yeux. Il n'est pas très impressionné.

"Ecrites, ou filmées ?" demande-t-il. Devant le regard vide de sa manager, il clarifie, "Les interviews ; elles seront écrites ou filmées ?"

C'est Moegi qui s'empresse de répondre, remuant les pages de son bloc-notes avec précipitation.

"Quatre pour des magasines, et le reste pour des chaînes Internet. Trois passeront à la télé, normalement."

"Ce qui veut dire que peu importe ce que tu dois faire la veille, et l'heure à laquelle tu te couches, je te veux _présentable_", enchaîne immédiatement Tsunade, lui lançant un regard sévère. "Pas de cernes, de barbe de trois jours, de regard injecté de sang complètement vide—"

Naruto se frotte le visage avec les mains. "Facile à dire, mais c'est quand même l'annivers—"

"_Présentable_, Uzumaki."

Il lève les mains en un signe de défaite à peine dramatique.

"Okaaaaay."

Tsunade lève les yeux au ciel, et tourne vers la commode brune contre le mur où se trouve la bouteille de Saké. Elle s'en verse un verre, et Naruto lui offre un sourire moqueur. Il s'apprête à faire une remarque – en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr – mais il se fait couper avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son.

"Ah", fait tout à coup Moegi, tirant une feuille de sous son bloc-notes, et attirant son attention à nouveau sur elle. "On m'a donné ça aussi, il faut que tu le passes en revue. C'est l'ensemble des questions qu'on ne veut pas qu'ils te posent, et l'équipe souhaite avoir ton avis. S'il y a d'autres choses avec lesquelles tu n'es pas confortable, tu sais."

"Fais voir", dit Naruto, se penchant en avant pour attraper la feuille.

"Surtout ne fais pas ton difficile", commente Tsunade après une gorgée et avec un ton railleur. "Si tu censures trop, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus grand chose à raconter. C'est pas comme si t'étais intéressant."

Sans relever les yeux, le blond lève sa main et lui adresse un doigt d'honneur. Il se rassure quand il entend sa supérieure étouffer un rire dans son verre. (Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle passe derrière lui après pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne, pour le remettre à sa place).

Il jette une main en arrière sans se retourner pour la contrecarrer – trop tard – et tente vaguement de se concentrer sur le papier entre ses doigts.

Alors… _Par la présente, nous vous demandons dans un accord tacite d'éviter les questions suivantes et blablabla… _Naruto se met à faire défiler les points sensibles, qui sont plus ou moins toujours les mêmes. _Religion, origines, tout ce qui touche à la famille, plans éventuels pour un prochain film, pas de question non plus sur l'argent ou le salaire touché pour avoir fait le film, ni sur l'endroit où il a passé son dernier break, ni sur… _Oh.

L'Uzumaki fait une pause dans sa lecture en diagonale sur le point 18. Il cligne des yeux.

Relit la clause.

_'Aucune référence à Sasuke Uchiha. (Comprend les notions suivantes : pas de question sur leur relation, leur séparation, l'état de Sasuke Uchiha en ce moment même, et aucun sous-entendu explicite ou implicite le concernant.)'_

Le léger sourire de Naruto se résorbe, ses sourcils se fronçant en un pli clair sur son front.

Ce n'est pas qu'il soit, um… _surpris_ ou quoi que ce soit, mais… Mais c'est la première fois que cette clause apparait. Ce qui paraît évident en soit.

En fait, sa team RP a été très claire à la base ; elle voulait jouer sur la position de victime de Naruto que les médias semblaient avoir adoptée, et profiter de la relation tendue entre Sasuke et la presse pour inspirer la compassion du public pour l'Uzumaki. (Après tout, aucun magasine ne se refuserait un bon Sasuke-Bashing. Il a toujours été bien trop facile de le dépeindre en méchant.)

Etonnamment, c'est Naruto qui a condamné cette approche lorsqu'on la lui a proposée. Connaissant la haine de l'Uchiha pour les médias, adopter consciemment une attitude qui allait le mettre au centre de l'attention et ce d'une telle façon aurait été… méchant. C'est le terme. Complètement méchant et puéril.

Et malgré ce qui s'est passé entre eux, Naruto n'a aucune envie de rendre la vie plus difficile à son… à son _ex_, il suppose.

C'est… compliqué.

Aussi, après beaucoup de discussions et de négociations, il a fini par envoyer ses chargés des Relations Publiques se faire foutre, leur expliquant concrètement qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à critiquer Sasuke dans la presse, ni à expliquer quoi que ce soit concernant leur relation ou leur rupture. Ce qui a entraîné la création de l'approche suivante ; la discrétion ultime. Aucune déclaration, aucun sous-entendu, et Naruto doit "se concentrer sur son travail". Sa vie privée reste privée.

Le blond n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à signer pour cette version. Elle lui convient à la perfection.

Ce n'est donc pas surprenant de découvrir que le nom de Sasuke vient d'atterrir au centre de la feuille stipulant ce que les journalistes n'ont pas le droit de demander. C'est assez évident même ; c'est la base même de leur tactique vis-à-vis des médias.

Et pourtant, c'est… il ne sait pas. Naruto ne sait pas. Mais voir ça noir sur blanc devant ses yeux, aussi _officiel_, ça lui… ça le rend mal à l'aise.

Et il se sent stupide, tout à coup. Stupide de sentir ce pincement au cœur en lisant le nom de Sasuke, stupide de se sentir soudainement nostalgique. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas y penser, que ça ne l'amènerait à rien. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de subir cette ribambelle de flashbacks, ceux qui datent d'avant, d'après le jour où Naruto a convaincu Sasuke de rendre leur relation publique, _enfin. _

Et il revoit tous ces moments, où l'Uchiha et lui jouaient avec la presse, ne l'affrontait pas tout seul, mais ensemble.

_Naruto trouvant le moyen de mentionner, moqueur, l'incapacité de Sasuke à faire la cuisine sur le plateau de _Tonight, Konoha_ alors qu'on vient de lui demander ce que c'est de tourner un film avec le grand Jiraya._

_Sasuke, refusant de répondre à un reporter à la fin d'un match, parce qu'il cherche Naruto dans la foule autour d'eux, parce que c'est de lui qu'il attend des félicitations. _

_Naruto tirant sur la main de Sasuke sur le tapis rouge de la Fashion Week de Suna pour montrer, fier, la tenue brillante de son compagnon. (Sasuke fusille du regard la commentatrice surexcitée, mais serre la main de Naruto discrètement)._

_Sasuke se mordant la lèvre de façon arrogante – et ultra sexy, dixit Vogue – alors qu'il explique que, non, vivre loin de Naruto pendant son tournage n'est pas un problème. D'ailleurs, Naruto a une voix encore plus profonde au téléphone, vous le saviez ?_

_Naruto se penchant par dessus la barrière qui sépare les gradins du terrain pour embrasser l'homme qui vient de marquer un but décisif et qui, après s'être fait submergé par ses co-équipiers, a couru dans sa direction avec un sourire qui lui donne encore des frissons aujourd'hui. (Les médias ont élu cette action 'plus beau baiser people 2014'. Ce n'était pas l'intention de départ.)_

_Sasuke déclarant…_

Naruto s'arrête ici, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Merde. Il n'est pas censé faire ça.

Surtout pas maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…" Sûrement alertée par son silence soudain, Tsunade se penche par dessus son épaule, et parcourt la feuille du regard. Elle ne met pas longtemps à faire le lien. "Naruto", soupire-t-elle.

Aussitôt, l'Uzumaki replie le papier comme pour le cacher – ce qui est stupide, et il le sait – et lui lance un regard à mi chemin entre la culpabilité et l'accusation. Mélange étrange qui la fait pincer ses lèvres.

"Moegi, tu nous laisses un instant, s'il te plaît ?"

C'est plus un ordre qu'une question. La jeune femme interpellée pèse son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air plus gênée qu'autre chose.

"Um, oui-oui, pas de soucis." Elle s'apprête à se diriger vers la porte, puis se retient au dernier moment. "Au fait Naruto, je suis désolé, mais um… il y a ça aussi qui est arrivé pour toi ce matin."

Elle fait trois pas très rapides dans sa direction, dépose une enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle tenait sous sa pile de papier sous son bloc-notes, lui fait un ultime sourire, puis sort de la pièce à moitié en courant.

Etrange.

Naruto tend la main vers l'enveloppe, curieux, mais Tsunade l'interrompt avant.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de nous faire, gamin, hein ?"

"Quoi ? Je—"

"_Naruto_. Fais moi plaisir, et oublie-le. Passe à autre chose."

Là, il se sent presqu'insulté.

"Mais c'est ce que je fais—"

"Alors bouge toi, _merde_. Si tu réagis comme ça devant un papier, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand on va te poser des questions en live, hein ?"

Pris de court, l'Uzumaki secoue la tête, puis agite la feuille pliée qu'il a toujours sur lui. "C'est pas à ça que ça sert, ça ? Qu'on m'en pose pas, justement ?"

Soupirant comme s'il était idiot – la connaissant, c'est très probablement ce qu'elle pense – Tsunade retourne vers la commode où elle a posé son verre.

"Il y a une très fine ligne entre la naïveté et l'idiotie", répond-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, et non vingt-cinq. "Fais attention à ne pas la dépasser." Elle boit une gorgée, le regarde avec ennui. "Tu sais très bien que la plupart des journalistes n'en n'ont absolument rien à foutre, de ce papier. Particulièrement ceux qui sont en live, et qui n'attendent _que_ de voir ta réaction à chaud sur le sujet."

"Ouais, ben qu'ils aillent se faire f—"

"Très mature", le coupe-t-elle pour, il a l'impression, la énième fois. "C'est ce que tu vas leur dire, je suppose ?"

Sasuke le fait tout le temps, à envie de lui répondre Naruto, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Le problème, c'est qu'il connaît déjà la réponse. Sasuke s'en fout complètement de l'image qu'il peut avoir dans les médias ; sa carrière ne repose pas sur sa personnalité, et ses fans ne boycotteront pas un match parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas.

C'est l'un des principaux points qui les a toujours opposé. Parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais réellement compris, là-dessus.

"Bien sur que non", finit-il par répondre, se saisissant de l'enveloppe en une tentative inutile de se distraire. Ça ne fonctionne pas, et il finit par froncer ses sourcils dans la direction de Tsunade. "Cela dit, _excuse-moi_ de trouver ça difficile d'oublier du jour au lendemain quelqu'un qui—"

Elle jette une main en l'air.

"Oh, pitié, ça va faire deux mois."

"Et on est resté quatre ans et demi ensemble !" réplique-t-il immédiatement, sentant son ton monter. "Merde, j'ai quand même le droit à un petit peu de temps, non ?"

Il ne mentionne surtout pas la rupture en soit, qui a été plus que compliquée parce que floue. Floue, c'est le mot. Finir une relation de presque cinq ans de la façon dont ils l'ont terminée est… difficile. Et Naruto n'est plus trop sûr de savoir où il en est.

Peut-on vraiment l'en blâmer ?

Tsunade marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, et Naruto est presque sûr que c'est une insulte à l'encontre de l'Uchiha. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé ; et c'était réciproque. Sasuke a toujours refusé de se plier à son jugement, et a plus d'une fois disparu avec Naruto des jours où ce dernier était censé travailler. (Sa manager a toujours tenu Sasuke pour responsable de ces escapades, et en un sens, elle n'a pas tort). On peut raisonnablement dire qu'ils ne se sont jamais appréciés.

"Soit", finit-elle par lâcher, clairement contre son gré. "T'as quand même intérêt à te débrouiller pour paraître plus serein devant les caméras."

Malgré lui, il sourit, commençant à ouvrir l'enveloppe que Moegi lui a laissé.

"Je suis acteur, non ?"

Ha. Tsunade finit par lui retourner légèrement son sourire, levant les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Elle finit son verre cul sec.

"Un très mauvais acteur. Minable."

Naruto se force à rire, et déplie la feuille cachée dans l'enveloppe.

"Mauvais peut-être, mais qui a quand même réussi à gagner deux…"

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge, parce que son cerveau vient de finir par enregistrer les mots qu'il vient de lire distraitement.

Oh.

Il se retourne vers une Tsunade surprise par son changement d'expression, et lui envoie un regard vide.

"_…Merde._"

.

.-.

.

**K : **_C'est bon, la caméra est sur moi ? On me voit bien ?_

**Camera1 :** _Ça tourne !_

**K : **_Bonsoir, peuple de Konoha ! Je suis Kin, et vous regardez _Konoha Nightfall Live_. Nous sommes actuellement sur l'avenue des Hokage, la rue la plus chaude de la ville. Vous pouvez voir derrière moi l'entrée du Bijuu, célèbre club ultra huppé où, bien sûr, nous rêvons tous d'entrer, ha-ha… Et ce soir, tous les people de Konoha sont présents ! Shikamaru Nara a en effet choisi de fêter son anniversaire au sein de ce bâtiment, avec sa compagne Ino Yamanaka, et tout le gratin est ici. C'est un—"_

**Camera1 : **_Attend, décale-toi un peu sur la… voilà, c'est parfait._

**K : **_C'est bon ? Okay, alors comme je le disais, c'est un réel défilé de célébrités depuis tout à l'heure ! Comme vous pouvez le voir derrière moi, les fans sont venus en nombre ici pour tenter d'apercevoir leurs stars favorites et prendre quelques photos. J'ai moi-même tenté d'en kidnapper quelques uns, ha… Et d'ailleurs, oh, qui vois-je…? Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est Sasuke Uchiha en personne qui descend d'une Mercedes noire, accompagné de nul autre que Neji Hyûga ! Attendez, on va essayer de se…_

**Camera1 : **_C'est bon, je te suis. _

**K : **_Attendez, on y est presque… Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ! Mon cœur de jeune fille palpite comme un fou, laissez-moi vous le dire. Attention, nous— c'est bon. Bonsoir les garçons ! Comment ça va ? _

**N.H. : **_Très bien._

**K : **_Laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes simplement renversants ce soir. Quelques mots pour _Konoha Nightfall Live _?_

**S.U. : **_Ecoutez, on n'a pas le temps alors si vous pouviez déga—_

**N.H. : **_Ce que Sasuke veut dire, c'est qu'on est un peu pressé, on est en retard. _

**K : **_Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas les derniers arrivés. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous portez, ce soir ?_

**S.U. : **_Des vêtements._

**N.H. : **_Ah, il est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je porte actuellement du Lanvin. Et Sasuke ici présent—_

**S.U. : **_Du Adidas._

**N.H. : **_Sas'ke, sérieusement._

**K : **_Je vois que vous essayez de garder le mystère, mm ? J'adore ça ! En tout cas, je pense que nos téléspectateurs seront d'accord pour dire que ça vous va à ravir. Sinon, Sasuke, vous auriez un commentaire à faire sur Naruto Uzumaki ? La presse ne parle plus que de vous, depuis deux semaines !_

**N.H. :**_ Très intelligent, ça. Bonne soirée._

**K : **_Bah où est-il part— Eh, Neji attendez ! je… Bon, excusez-moi très chers téléspectateurs, mais apparemment les joueurs de foot ne sont pas très loquaces ce soir. Qui l'eut cru ? Je commence à comprendre d'où vient cette réputation de— Oh, attendez ! Une autre voiture arrive ! Alors, qui va en sortir ? Je vois que… Oh, MON DIEU, c'est un scoop total ! Ils vont forcément devoir se croiser ce soir pour la première fois ! Y a-t-il des caméras dans le club ? Parce que celui qui s'approche n'est nul autre que—"_

.

.-.

.

Tout commence avec ces huit mots ;

"Konoha, Konoha, emmène nous vers la victoire, celle…"

Sasuke s'arrête à huit, parce qu'il a remarqué qu'ils suffisent amplement à ce que n'importe qui dans un rayon d'1,66 kilomètre alentours reconnaisse la chanson phare des supporters de Konoha, et la reprenne dans l'instant qui suit.

Ça ne trompe pas. Une personne a commencé, et en quelques secondes, ils sont sept autour de Sasuke à se tenir par l'épaule, bombant fièrement le torse.

"…qui fera de nous des rois, celle qui nous…"

Et c'est par là que Sasuke arrête d'écouter. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas entendre chanter l'une des hymnes de son équipe, mais c'est différent de l'écouter de la part de milliers de supporters dans un stade où il peut sentir la sueur tremper son maillot et l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, et subir la version fausses de douze inconnus visiblement saouls.

Le chant augmente en intensité, attirant les quelques hommes encore conscients alentours, et avant que Sasuke ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il se retrouve entouré d'une douzaine de grands gars en costard cravate. Le dernier mot enfin prononcé, l'ensemble du groupe explose en acclamations de joie, se serrant mutuellement dans les bras avec satisfaction. Sasuke reconnaît quelques musiciens, peut-être un acteur, et des modèles principalement. Fou comme ça change de d'habitude.

Le sourire qu'il leur adresse est pincé lorsque ceux assez sobres pour avoir compris qui il était se tournent vers lui avec expectation.

Il lève son verre – un simple Perrier - dans une tentative gênée de montrer un enthousiasme qu'il n'a pas vraiment.

"Yeah !" fait-il, et ça ne sort absolument pas naturellement.

Heureusement pour lui, et comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, il n'a pas grand chose à dire.

"Hey, mec ! T'es une vrai légende, tu le savais ?"

"Putain, ce but contre Kiri, gars, j'étais à deux doigt de fondre en larmes…"

Sasuke hoche la tête poliment.

Un grand blond – l'Uchiha est presque sûr qu'il l'a vu dans une pub pour Diesel – met sa main en avant d'un air affecté.

"C'était n'importe quoi de te mettre sur la touche, pour Oto. J'ai twitté pour toi !"

Le brun à sa gauche tourne de grands yeux sur lui.

"Toi aussi ?" Il étire son regard vers Sasuke, se penche comme pour parler sur le ton de la confidence. "Dosu n'est qu'un gros enfoiré, si tu veux mon avis. Et ce tacle, mec, c'était du génie. Du pur génie."

"Ah, um… Merci, je suppose ?"

Il n'est jamais vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, surtout lorsqu'elles arrivent de façon aussi inattendues. Il regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir bu plus jusque là – même s'il n'en a pas vraiment le droit. (La diète alimentaire est très stricte en pleine saison.)

Le truc, c'est que c'est l'anniversaire de Shikamaru, et ce organisé par Ino. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'au premier, ils auraient été dix avec quinze packs de bières, à fêter ça dans l'un de leur appartement en petit comité. Mais comme Ino est en charge, Sasuke se retrouve dans cet immense club privatisé, où tout le beau monde de Konoha boit ensemble, et fait semblant de s'intéresser les uns aux autres. Ce n'est pas trop son genre d'ambiance, et ça aurait été plus supportable si Neji ne l'avait pas lâché une demi-heure plus tôt pour aller chercher des verres et en profiter pour disparaître dans la foule.

Maintenant, Sasuke se retrouve avec un groupe d'hommes, probablement connus pour une chose ou une autre, qui lui parlent foot en état d'ébriété, et qui ne semblent pas près de le lâcher.

"Sincèrement, c'est quoi nos chances pour la Coupe de la Première Ligue ?"

Sasuke joue ; il ne fait pas de pronostics.

Ce n'est pas qu'il soit de mauvaise foi, mais… des gars qui l'abordent en lui offrant une version moyenne de "Konoha, Konoha" peuvent difficilement lui paraître sympathiques. (Il préfère les vrais fans ; ceux qui suent avec lui dans le stade, qui portent des écharpe aux couleurs de la Feuille, et qui tendent leur main dans des high-five quand il passe avec un regard complice. Ces gars là, il les respecte, parce qu'ils sont en sweat-shirt, et non en costume YSL.)

Sauvé par celui qu'il pense être un acteur, il écoute l'homme donner son propre avis – il explique vaguement que Konoha va gagner, c'est sûr, et puis, t'as vu notre équipe, franchement ? – et hoche la tête en rythme.

Sasuke n'est pas une créature sociale. C'est un fait.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il passe les dix minutes suivantes à écouter les hommes qui l'ont embusqué dans son coin mimer les moments préférés de leur match, avec à peu près zéro idée de comment s'éclipser poliment. La réponse vient à lui tout à coup.

"Et bien, messieurs, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, mais j'ai un besoin urgent", explique-t-il rapidement.

"Oh oui, oui bien sûr !"

"Ne te gênes pas pour nous."

"Une photo, avant de partir ?"

Avec un sourire contenu, Sasuke prend une photo, entouré de la petite bande, puis rend le portable. "Go Konoha !" fait-il en partant, avec un sourire en coin qu'il fait maintenant automatiquement à chaque fois qu'il quitte des – apparemment – supporters.

Puis il se dirige vers les toilettes, apercevant une Ino bien pimpante sur la piste de dance en passant. C'est de sa faute, en quelque sorte. Lui est venu pour Shikamaru, pas pour une bande d'inconnus qui sentent le parfum de luxe.

Levant les yeux au ciel – il est définitivement beaucoup trop sobre (ce qui est évident, parce qu'il n'a eu droit qu'à une bière) – il entre dans les toilettes, se mettant devant le miroir. Il est enfin seul, et il se permet de soupirer, enfin, comme pour se libérer. Se fixant dans le miroir, il profite du silence que procure les murs de la petite salle, le protégeant de la musique agressive de la boîte.

Au moins, ici, il peut s'entendre penser.

Sortant son portable de sa poche, il va dans le menu 'message' et sélectionne le nom de Neji.

'_Si t'es parti en me laissant ici, je dirais à Ibiki que t'as loupé l'entraînement de jeudi pour glander avec Tenten toute la journée_.'

Ce qui se traduit plus ou moins par : _'connard, t'as pas intérêt à m'avoir abandonner, ou je vais faire en sorte que tu te fasses défoncer par notre sadique de coach_.'

Envoyé.

Neji a vraiment intérêt à encore être ici, parce que Sasuke n'a aucune envie de retourner là-bas seul au milieu de cette foule. S'ils ont bien un point en commun, c'est qu'ils n'apprécient pas franchement ce genre d'évènements qui créent le buzz, et comptent généralement l'un sur l'autre pour survivre. Aussi, si Neji—

"Je savais que j'avais entendu 'Konoha, Konoha'."

Sasuke sursaute comme un abruti, se fige, et sent son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge.

La voix pénètre son corps tout entier, et il frissonne. Ça va faire deux mois. Il n'est pas prêt.

Il se retourne automatiquement ; observe le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme est appuyé contre la porte, un verre à moitié vide pendant dans sa main gauche, la peau toujours aussi bronzée, les cheveux toujours aussi blonds. Ces yeux, ces _putains_ d'yeux, sont toujours aussi bleus. Et sont actuellement fixés sur lui.

Sasuke le connaît suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il a bu, mais pas assez pour être complètement inconscient de ses actions. Ses lèvres sont étirées en un demi-sourire satisfait, et l'Uchiha sent la panique envahir son crâne. Le sourire lui est adressé.

_Non putain, il est pas prêt, il est pas prêt, il est pas prêt, il est absolument pas prêt, et merde, il est pas prêt—_

"Naruto", déclare-t-il à voix basse, coupant court à son monologue intérieur de détresse.

Mais à sa décharge, il n'est _pas prêt_.

La première question qui lui vient à l'esprit et qu'il a envie de poser est '_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là _?', et il la retient de justesse. Ensuite vient la douloureuse réalisation qu'il aurait dû le prévoir. Il aurait dû le savoir. C'est l'anniversaire de Shikamaru ; bien sûr qu'il allait (lui ou Ino, d'ailleurs) inviter Naruto. Il conclut pour lui même que, pourtant, ils n'auraient pas dû. Et le prévenir n'aurait pas été du luxe.

(Il regrette tout à coup amèrement d'avoir offert cette moto au Nara. Il est évident qu'il ne méritait rien du tout de sa part.)

Il en est encore plus convaincu lorsque le sourire de son ex-amant s'étire un peu plus. Sasuke avale sa salive. Il sait à quel point ses sourires sont des armes dangereuses.

"Sasuke", répond tranquillement le blond.

Il n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise, ni même gêné. (C'est probablement l'alcool. Oui, sûrement.) Il est juste… tranquille. Non-affecté. Et ça agace Sasuke qui, lui, se sent se décomposer doucement sous ces yeux bleus perçants qu'il n'a pas vus en vrai depuis deux mois.

Diète de merde.

Il aurait _définitivement_ dû se vider au moins une bouteille de vodka pour faire face à ça.

Le fait est, l'Uchiha n'a pas vraiment envie de parler maintenant. Il a envie de partir _très_ loin, _très_ vite. L'autre fait est que Naruto bloque la porte. Et Sasuke préférait se pendre plutôt que de devoir l'approcher avec un pas de plus.

Dilemme.

"T'as l'air…" Naruto fait un vague geste avec la main qui tient son verre dans sa direction. "En forme." Une autre pause. "Oui, t'as l'air en forme."

C'est la pire phrase que l'Uzumaki aurait pu lui sortir. Il ne doit pas en avoir conscience, parce que Sasuke est assez rapide pour cacher la grimace qui déforme ses lèvres un instant.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Alors il répond d'une façon qu'il juge tout aussi stupide.

"Toi aussi… je suppose ?"

Ça sonne comme une question, et l'Uchiha a envie de se mettre une claque. Ou trois. (Peut-être une à Naruto aussi, pour l'avoir surpris dans une telle situation alors qu'il n'est pas prêt.)

Il soupire ; c'est gênant. Principalement parce qu'il a l'air d'être le seul des deux à réellement se sentir gêné, vu que le blond en face de lui continue de sourire calmement.

"Tu sais—"

"Je savais pas que t'étais là", se dépêche de dire l'Uchiha, le coupant sans vraiment le faire exprès, et ce d'un ton plus sec que prévu.

Ce n'est pas une accusation, mais Naruto doit l'interpréter en tant que tel. Il semble confus.

"Oh je… c'est l'anniversaire de Shika, tu sais. J'allais pas le louper." Il fronce les sourcils un instant. "D'ailleurs, je croyais que t'étais à Kiri pour un match."

Visiblement, Naruto, _lui_, a pensé à la possibilité de le croiser. (Et l'avait tout aussi visiblement estimé peu probable.) Sasuke a encore du mal à comprendre comment lui-même a fait pour oublier que c'était une éventualité. Débile, débile, débile.

Inspiration. Expiration.

"J'ai pris un avion ce matin. Loupé l'entraînement. Je repars demain. Le, um… le match est jeudi."

Naruto hoche la tête doucement, retrouvant son sourire. Sasuke se retrouve dans l'incapacité de le quitter des yeux.

"Bonne chance ?"

Le brun ne sait franchement pas ce qu'il lui prend de répondre en levant son poing par un ;

"Go Konoha, yeay !"

Il se sent con. Au moins, ça tire un rire de Naruto.

"Ouais, go Konoha. Rend nous fiers."

"J'essaierais."

"Et tu réussiras."

Malgré lui, Sasuke doit étouffer un très léger sourire. Il essaie de garder son sérieux, de ne pas faire comme si cette situation était ridicule, et arrivait beaucoup trop tôt. L'échec est total. Il secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et pointe le bras en direction de la porte.

"Bon et bien, c'était… sympa. Mais je dois aller retrouver Nej—"

Il fait un pas vers Naruto et surtout la porte, quand ce dernier se redresse tout à coup.

"Non, non— attend ! Attend, il fallait que je te parle, j'ai un… um."

Sasuke se mord la lèvre et soupire, relevant difficilement ses yeux sur l'énergumène blond qui lui fait face. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur, et Naruto semble figé durant un instant où il le fixe stupidement. Puis il secoue sa tête, et vient gratter l'arrière de sa nuque avec sa main libre.

"Je veux dire que ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Je voulais te parler."

C'est tout à fait normal de se sentir nerveux, pense Sasuke alors qu'il sent son cœur s'accélérer stupidement à ces mots. Après tout, deux mois sans une parole, et tout à coup Naruto doit lui parler ? C'est parfaitement normal.

(Merde. Il n'est pas prêt. De quoi ce _dobe_ veut-il lui parler ?)

"Ah."

Etonnement, Naruto semble amusé, et se pince les lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

"_Ah_, en effet." Il se moque, Sasuke peut le sentir, mais il n'a pas la force de l'envoyer se faire voir. Il veut savoir ce que l'Uzumaki a à lui dire. Il veut partir. "Alors le truc, c'est que Moegi m'a donné une enveloppe avant-hier."

Ah.

"Ah", fait-il à nouveau, parce que le blond l'observe comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction particulière.

Sasuke est un peu confus ; Naruto approfondit.

"Oui, et je l'ai ouverte évidemment. Et il y avait, um… il y avait l'abonnement à la saison." Pause. "Tous les matchs de la Ligue ?"

Sasuke ne va pas mentir : il beugue un instant, pris au dépourvu.

Il met exactement trente-six _longues_ secondes à comprendre de quoi on lui parle.

Puis il se souvient.

Il y a cinq ans, avant même qu'il ne soit exactement ensemble, Naruto lui a expliqué que jamais il ne ratait un match de Konoha, et que lui et l'équipe, c'était à la vie à la mort. L'Uchiha lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'impressionner en jouant les fans fidèles, et qu'il s'en fichait que Naruto aime le foot ou non. Vexé, ce dernier était immédiatement allé chercher sa carte d'abonnement à tous les matchs à domicile de Konoha, lui jetant à la tête avec un '_Ah ! Regarde ça, et dis moi si je suis vraiment un faux fan, bâtard _!'. (Sasuke avait marqué une pause, fixé la carte, puis rit bêtement avant de le traiter de _'débile'_ et de tourner les talons).

Leur relation se développant rapidement, Sasuke a fini par lui obtenir l'abonnement privilégié des 'invités spéciaux', qui garantissait à Naruto un accès gratuit à tous les matchs à chaque début de saison.

Il a signé le dernier il y a maintenant quatre mois.

Alors _pourquoi_ maintenant ? Pourquoi l'Uzumaki reçoit-il sa carte _maintenant_, alors qu'ils sont déjà quatre matchs dans la saison ? Et surtout, pourquoi vient-il lui en parler ?

Dans des toilettes, qui plus est.

Sasuke ne veut surtout pas paraître agacé. Mais il sait qu'un tic agite déjà son sourcil gauche.

"C'est quoi la question, exactement ?" demande-t-il, irrité malgré lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Naruto paraît surpris un instant, et fronce les sourcils.

"Oh, et bien c'est juste que… Je ne savais pas trop si tu voulais que je les ais. Encore. Que je vienne, en fait."

Ils se regardent, et Sasuke hésite sincèrement entre rire et soupirer. Il opte pour la seconde option – évidemment – mais ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir vide malgré tout. En sont-ils vraiment arrivés là ?

"C'est ridicule", répond-il, et cette fois son agacement ressort clairement dans sa voix. Il plonge son regard dans celui de l'acteur. "Naruto. Tu aimes le foot. Tu crois que je vais t'empêcher d'assister aux matchs parce que, quoi, on n'est..." Il cherche un instant les mots, inspire profondément. "Parce qu'on est plus ensemble ? C'est ridicule", répète-t-il, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Elle est stupide, mais elle le dérange un instant. "… ou alors peut-être que ça te gène que je sois là-bas ?"

"Non-non, bien sûr que non !" le blond se presse de nier. "Là c'est toi qu'est ridicule, S'uke, si tu penses ça."

"Je ne le pense pas."

"Moi non plus."

"Bien, alors.

"_Bien_."

Sasuke ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent, ne veut surtout pas l'analyser, et ne sait qu'une chose ; il faut qu'il parte. Naruto s'est malgré lui décalé à côté de la porte, et l'Uchiha sent sa chance de pouvoir enfin quitter la pièce. Il fait un nouveau pas dans sa direction, mais l'Uzumaki n'a visiblement pas fini.

"Comment… Comment ça va, Sasuke ?"

L'Uchiha marque une pause, et s'arrête sur place. Il ne sait pas trop ce qui vient de le faire se figer ; les mots en eux-mêmes, ou le ton employé. Probablement les deux.

Naruto ne sourit plus, et le cloue sur place avec une expression entièrement trop honnête et vulnérable à son goût.

Putain. Sasuke avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne connaît pas la réponse lui même. _Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? _C'est ce qu'il a envie de dire. Il a envie d'effacer l'expression du visage de Naruto.

Au lieu de ça, il opte pour un demi-mensonge.

"Bien, je vais bien." Il se mord les lèvres et, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, rend son regard à Naruto. "Et… et toi ?"

Il ne se rend compte de l'importance de la réponse à cette question qu'une fois qu'elle a été posée. Et d'un coup, c'est comme s'il a _physiquement_ besoin de le savoir. Malgré ses errances, il sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment se fier à ce que disent les tabloïds sur Naruto.

Il n'a jamais été séparé de lui plus de 72 heures pendant cinq ans (Ils étaient toujours en contact, au moins au téléphone pour les périodes plus longues). Ça fait deux mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

Il _doit_ savoir comment il va.

En face de lui, l'Uzumaki soupire, et pose son verre à côté des lavabos. Ce n'est que maintenant que Sasuke se rend compte qu'il a l'air fatigué.

(Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras.)

(Le nie.)

(Réalise la chose suivante ; ce n'est plus à lui de le faire.)

Le truc, c'est que Naruto a toujours été trop honnête après deux verres. Ce soir ne doit pas faire exception, parce que Sasuke ne doute pas un instant de la véracité de ses paroles lorsqu'il finit par lui répondre ;

"Je sais pas."

Il ferme les yeux. Naruto continue ;

"Je… c'est bizarre, S'uke."

"Je sais", répond-il automatiquement, et ignore ensuite s'il doit se morigéner ou se féliciter de l'aveu.

L'Uzumaki s'appuie contre les lavabos, mains posées sur le comptoir, et se met à fixer le sol.

"Non, je—" Il grimace, comme s'il devait trouver ses mots. Il finit par réussir, et relève les yeux sur le brun figé en plein milieu des toilettes. "J'ai plus l'habitude, je crois. D'être… tu sais."

Sasuke reste silencieux, et évite son regard.

Il sait.

Il sait, parce que ça fait deux mois qu'il doit gérer le fait de se réveiller tout seul. De dormir sans présence à ses côtés. De ne pas avoir de personnes à qui raconter sa journée. De ne pas recevoir de critique sur sa cuisine désastreuse. De ne pas avoir de présence derrière lui dans la douche, passionnée quand c'est le matin, tendre quand c'est après un entraînement particulièrement difficile. De ne pas avoir ces petits messages stupides quand il est à un match extérieur. Ni ces post-its oranges quand il se réveille effectivement tout seul (Il y a toujours un mot dessus. Sasuke n'a jamais dit qu'il les gardait dans le dernier tiroir de sa table de nuit).

Il sait, parce que ça fait deux mois qu'il doit gérer le fait de ne pas avoir Naruto dans sa vie.

Il est muet comme une tombe. Il ne se sent pas bien. Ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé dire.

"Tu me manques", finit par déclarer Naruto, très doucement, sans le lâcher des yeux.

_Il n'est pas prêt_.

Son cœur manque très clairement un battement, et il, il—

Tout à coup, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre, deux hommes discutant tranquillement pénétrant dans la pièce, détruisant en une seconde l'atmosphère.

Naruto ne leur prête absolument aucune attention, et continue de fixer Sasuke qui est complètement pris au dépourvu. C'est pas possible. Pas maintenant. Il doit—

"Il faut qu'j'y aille", marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, et se dirige tête baissée vers la porte.

Tout est calculé pour que Naruto ne puisse pas l'intercepter et, une fois dehors, il s'enfonce directement dans la foule.

_Tu me manques._

Ah, quelle connerie.

En ce qui le concerne, ça a commencé avec huit mots. Sa soirée se terminera avec ces trois là.

.

.-.

.

Naruto est con. Mais ça, il le savait déjà.

Lorsqu'il sort des toilettes dix minutes plus tard – les deux gars avaient visiblement envie de lui faire la conversation – il se rend compte qu'il a oublié son verre à l'intérieur.

Il étouffe un rire malgré lui, et se dirige vers le bar.

"Un whisky. Sec, s'il vous plaît."

D'habitude, il est plutôt du genre à demander des grands cocktails colorés qui attirent les plaisanteries de ses amis autour – _on ne peut pas faire plus gay, 'Ruto _– mais il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur.

Parce qu'il est con.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, sérieusement ?

Soudainement, alors qu'on lui tend son verre qu'il accepte sans son sourire habituel, il sent une main venir se poser contre le bas de son dos et une présence se coller à ses côtés.

"Hey, ça va ?"

La voix de Shikamaru est presqu'inquiète, et Naruto avale une gorgée de whisky qui lui brûle la gorge. Il lui offre un sourire qui n'a rien de naturel – ne sait même pas pourquoi il tente ça avec l'un de ses plus proches amis.

"En pleine forme", répond-il.

"Galère", grommelle Shikamaru, avant de faire un signe au barman pour obtenir la même chose que son comparse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

L'homme à ses côtés enlève sa main, et se hisse sur le tabouret à sa gauche. Il accepte son verre avec un hochement de tête, puis se met à l'observer.

"Je viens de croiser Sasuke."

Parce qu'il est con, Naruto tourne immédiatement la tête pour balayer la boîte des yeux, espérant stupidement rencontrer un regard noir ou—

"…Il est parti, Naruto."

Sans blague. Le blond vide son verre cul sec et en redemande un autre. C'est débile, parce qu'il va devoir se lever à cinq heures du mat', et qu'il a promis à Tsunade d'être présentable pour la série d'interviews qui l'attend. Mais comme il est con, il s'en fiche. Il adresse un sourire vide à Shikamaru.

"Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre."

Une main vient se poser dans ses cheveux, et les agite gentiment.

"Si ça peut te rassurer", reprend Shikamaru, yeux fixés plus haut sur son crâne, "il a juste eu le temps d'attraper Neji et de me menacer de mort. Ils ont pris la sortie de derrière."

Naruto ne retient qu'une chose, et lance un regard peu impressionné à son ami, alors qu'on lui tend un deuxième verre.

"Tu l'as clairement mérité." Il lève les yeux au ciel. "_Putain_, Shika. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il serait là ?"

L'homme hausse les épaules, et boit une gorgée. "Je voulais que vous soyez là tous les deux."

C'est là que Naruto prend conscience du fait que c'est l'anniversaire du musicien, et qu'ils sont assis au bar d'une boîte où tout le monde s'amuse derrière eux. La place de Shikamaru est au milieu de la foule, pas à ses côtés à devoir lui remonter le moral.

"Pardon", s'excuse-t-il. "J'ai pas envie… Passe pas ta soirée comme ça. Va t'amuser. Je me gère. 'Vais pas tarder à rentrer aussi de toute façon."

Shikamaru secoue la tête et roule des yeux, avant de lui donner un coup de coude.

"Oh, je t'en prie. C'est pas mon genre d'ambiance de toute façon."

Malgré lui, Naruto sourit et lui retourne son coup.

"On se demande vraiment ce qu'Ino pensait", dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice, et Shikamaru répond en lui tirant la langue.

Il fait tourner son tabouret, s'appuyant dos contre le bar le verre entre ses mains, et observe la foule qui danse et rit derrière eux.

"Elle veut m'faire plaisir. Je vais pas me plaindre."

Naruto se mord la lèvre.

"Vous êtes mignon, tous les deux."

Shikamaru lui adresse un regard en coin, et son sourire diminue. "Tu veux en parler ?"

Ha. En parler. De quoi ? Du fait qu'il est con ? Du fait qu'il s'est figé tout à l'heure en entendant chanté son chant favori de supporter, a aperçu Sasuke embusqué par un groupe de gars, est resté transi devant cette vision surréelle (Sasuke était là, _merde_), a vidé un verre avant de rire devant l'inconfort évident de son ex petit ami au lieu de subir le choque qu'il ressentait, et n'a pas hésité un instant à le suivre aux toilettes dés qu'il a pu ? Naruto cache un sourire dépréciateur dans son deuxième verre qu'il termine.

"Non." Il a l'impression que sa voix est ferme, et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter contre son gré ; "Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait."

Ce qui était très con. Naruto le sait maintenant.

Immédiatement, Shikamaru soupire.

"Naruto, tu peux pas… c'est _toi_ qui l'a quitté."

"Je _sais_", réplique aussitôt le blond, et il secoue la tête. "C'est pour ça que j'ai pas envie d'en parler." Pour lui-même, il ajoute ; "J'ai un peu bu."

C'est pathétique. Il faut qu'il bouge.

Il se lève de son tabouret, et se met debout sous les yeux calculateurs de Shikamaru. Se tournant vers lui, il le prend dans ses bras, et le brun retourne le geste avec une force protectrice qui lui fait du bien.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Shika", murmure-t-il contre lui. "Désolé pour ça."

"Arrête, t'as pas à—"

Naruto se décolle de lui, et lui adresse un sourire tranquille.

"On se voit toujours après-demain ? 'Faut que j'aille retrouver Kiba, et on va y aller."

Shikamaru s'humidifie les lèvres, et lui donne un vague coup de pied de son tabouret. Ça veut dire '_je te laisse tranquille pour maintenant, mais ce n'est pas fini.'_ Il fait un signe en direction de l'entrée. "Sortez par devant, et essayez de pas créer d'émeutes."

L'Uzumaki essaie de ne pas penser que c'est intelligent, parce que les paparazzi à l'entrée ont dû les voir entrer séparément Sasuke et lui, et comme ça ils auront la certitude qu'au moins ils ne sont pas partis ensemble. Il _aime_ ses amis, parce que chacun à leur manière, ils veillent toujours sur lui.

"Ha, t'inquiètes. Tu nous connais."

Alors que Naruto tourne les talons, il entend à nouveau la voix de Shikamaru par dessus la musique.

"Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème !"

Naruto lui fais un doigt d'honneur, et s'enfonce dans la foule.

.

.-.

.

_Un avis ? (:_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : **_Tout chaud tout prêt, voici le deuxième chapitre ! (: Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, tout à m'a fait très plaisir, et j'ai écrit encore plus vite ! J'aime bien voir la spéculation autour de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Naruto et Sasuke (;_

_Oh, et j'ai dit n'importe quoi ; en fait, il y a aura probablement entre 7-8 chapitres, ça ne tiendra pas sinon. (Attention aux fautes d'orthographes, aussi.) _

_.-._

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

_.-._

**We're more than just Rumors**

.

.-.

.

CHAPITRE 2

.

.-.

.

**UZUMAKI-UCHIHA : LA DESCENTE AUX ENFERS !**

_Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne ; _the place to be _samedi dernier était l'immense soirée des vingt-six ans de Shikamaru Nara. (D'ailleurs, encore joyeux anniversaire, Shika ! L'équipe pense à toi !). Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha ont probablement eu l'info parce que – et tenez-vous bien, ça devient intéressant – pour la première fois depuis même avant la rupture, les deux ex se sont retrouvés au même endroit ! Mieux encore, leurs voitures respectives sont arrivées à cinq minutes d'intervalle. Coïncidence ? Malheureusement, impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Naruto a été photographié ressortant du Bijuu avec Kiba Inuzuka, mais aucune trace de Sasuke. Comment nos deux anciens tourtereaux ont-ils géré les retrouvailles ? _

_Par ici, on vous raconte tout !_

_Selon plusieurs sources présentes à la soirée et qui ont tenu à rester confidentielles, il n'y a pas eu d'étreintes… plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire. L'une d'entre elles affirment qu'il y a eu échange d'insultes, et une autre soutient cette version, expliquant la sortie précoce de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci, blessé par le comportement du footballer, a préféré repartir plus tôt. Apparemment, la réconciliation n'est pas pour tout de suite… Quelque chose nous dit qu'il va falloir changer de comportement, Sasuke, si tu veux récupérer ton blond !_

_._

.-.

.

"Kamizuki, tu vas me faire l'effort d'arrêter au moins une fois ce putain de ballon, ou je vais fourrer mon pied si haut dans ton cul qu'il sera visible à chaque fois que tu ouvriras ta putain de grande gueule !"

"Mais Coach—"

Izumo n'a pas le temps de se défendre convenablement, et est interrompu au moment même où Ibiki lui-même décharge sa colère dans un tir que l'homme se prend en pleine poitrine. Il en tombe à la renverse.

"Eh, au moins il l'a arrêté", commente sobrement Neji, tirant un rire grave de Sasuke et Gaara.

Les trois joueurs sont assis dans l'herbe, en sueur, et regardent avec un plaisir non feint Coach Ibiki humilier Izumo Kamizuki, fraîchement arrivé de Konoha ce matin. Leur match contre Kiri se trouve être le lendemain mais leur goal habituel s'est blessé la veille, expliquant la venue inopinée du joueur. Joueur qui n'a visiblement pas l'habitude de s'entraîner avec une force de la nature telle qu'Ibiki.

"Ouch", fait Sasuke avec une grimace – et étouffant un rire – alors qu'Ibiki s'avance furax vers les cages, et donne une violente tape sur la tête du gardien-remplaçant.

Izumo semble sur le point de s'évanouir, et il apparaît évident qu'il se demande si jouer pour Konoha vaut le coup de ce genre de traitement.

Bienvenu au club, pense Sasuke. (Il ricane intérieurement de son jeu de mot.)

"On est dans la merde pour demain", ajoute Gaara, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Si c'est _ça_ la seule barrière entre le ballon et nos cages, on n'a plus qu'à prier pour un miracle."

"C'est surtout Kamizuki qui est en train de prier pour un miracle, là."

Le commentaire les refait partir dans une myriade de rires graves, qui ont pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention d'Ibiki. Les trois joueurs se figent, le regard de leur coach les foudroyant sur place.

"Excusez-moi, mesdames, mais seriez-vous en vacances ?"

Neji et Sasuke lâchent un 'non' peu convaincu, qui transforme les yeux d'Ibiki en réels missiles. Gaara ne fait même pas l'effort de paraître coupable.

"Exactement ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger vos petits culs de mauviettes et vous remettre au boulot, au lieu de faire bronzette ! Je veux cinq tours du stade immédiatement !" hurle-t-il, et même le reste de l'équipe qui a profité de l'inattention d'Ibiki pour se faire des passes tranquilles réagit à l'injection.

Grommelant dans leur barbe, et avec l'expression d'enfants pris la main dans le sac, ils se lèvent en un mouvement synchrone et fluide, accélérant leurs pas rapidement en petites foulées.

"Ibiki a toujours été un bourrin, mais il est particulièrement casse-couilles cette semaine", lance presqu'amèrement Neji entre deux souffles, au centre des deux autres joueurs.

"Hn."

"Normal. On vient de faire ex-aequo contre Iwa, et alors qu'on va essayer de s'rattraper, on perd notre goal." Gaara lève les yeux au ciel, allongeant légèrement le pas pour accélérer leur rythme. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire narquois. "En plus, Uchiha ne joue plus qu'un match sur deux."

"Ta gueule, Sabaku."

"Il a raison", ajoute Neji, un sourire tout aussi moqueur dans la voix. "T'as prévu de nous rejouer la scène avec Oto, ou t'as décidé de te calmer ?"

Sasuke roule des yeux, guère amusé.

Personne ne veut laisser couler cette histoire, sérieusement. En plus, c'était déjà la saison dernière.

"Dosu l'avait mérité."

Neji s'étrangle avec un petit rire.

"Il a quand même perdu deux dents."

Le souvenir de la face sanglante du joueur d'Oto allège l'humeur de Sasuke, qui pince les lèvres pour cacher un léger sourire.

"C'pas ma faute s'il peut pas supporter quelques dribbles en passant."

Cette fois-ci, Gaara lâche un vrai rire.

"Des dribbles ? Mec, tu me fait un tacle pareil, j'attends pas la décision de l'arbitre pour t'exploser ta jolie petite gueule."

Amusé, Sasuke ralentit un peu sa course, se tournant vers le rouquin.

"Parce que tu penses y arriver ?"

Gaara lui lance un réel sourire provocateur.

"Je ne pense pas, je _sais_."

L'Uchiha, relevant un sourcil tout aussi moqueur, pivote légèrement sur lui même pour courir devant Gaara. Rencontrant ses yeux verts, il lui donne un coup dans l'épaule, le défiant d'entrer dans son jeu. Or le roux n'est pas son ami pour rien et, deux minutes plus tard, leur jogging ordonné se transforme en petite bataille à même le sol, et ils se retrouvent à rouler dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée du terrain.

"Ok, temps morts, bande de cons", s'écrie un Neji qui tente visiblement de ne pas se laisser attendrir par l'idiotie de ses coéquipiers. "Je tiens pas à rester après l'entraînement à cause de vos petites fess—"

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge au moment même où il se fait faucher les jambes par un tacle de Gaara.

"On emmerde Ibiki", s'exclame celui-ci, avant de repousser Sasuke sur la gauche pour s'allonger dans l'herbe.

"Hn", acquiesce l'Uchiha. "Ta gueule, Neji", ajoute-t-il ensuite avec un sourire, en voyant que le défenseur ouvre sa bouche à nouveau, probablement pour leur faire la morale.

Le dit Hyûga lève les yeux au ciel, soupirant, puis se laisse tomber à leur côté, tête tournée vers le ciel.

"Vous êtes graves."

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne démente l'affirmation, et les trois joueurs restent là un instant, s'écoutant respirer tranquillement dans l'herbe. Ils sont trop loin d'Ibiki pour l'entendre s'il avait quelque chose à dire et, de toute façon, il est probablement trop occupé à continuer de victimiser leur nouveau goal pour s'occuper d'eux.

Parce qu'il a les yeux fermés, vide de toute pensée, Sasuke loupe l'échange de regard de ses deux amis. C'est Gaara qui parle le premier.

"Sinon Uchiha, tu comptes nous parler un jour de c'qui s'est passé l'autre soir ?"

Les paupières du brun s'ouvrent en un instant et, cette fois, il ne manque pas le coup de coude que Neji donne à Gaara. Les deux se redressent en position assise, et Sasuke se sent scruté.

Il lance un regard mauvais au Hyûga.

"Tu peux pas te la fermer, toi, non ?"

Ce dernier hausse les épaules, mais son regard est emprunt d'une légère culpabilité. Beaucoup trop légère au goût de Sasuke, cela dit.

"Hey, c'est toi qui m'a trainé furax hors de l'anniv' de Shika. Viens pas te plaindre si on te pose des questions après."

La voix de Sasuke lorsqu'il répond est sarcastique.

"C'est vrai que t'avais l'air de t'éclater comme un fou, quand je suis arrivé."

"C'est pas le problème."

"C'est quand même toi qui m'a abando—"

"Oh, tu vas pas remettre ça sur l'tapis, si ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !"

"Si, justement, parce que—"

"Eh, on s'en _bat les couilles_ de ça", vient couper Gaara au milieu de leur débat ridicule. "C'est pas ce que je veux savoir."

Ah, parce qu'il y a un truc qu'il veut savoir ? Le brun le toise d'un regard arrogant.

"Paraît que t'as vu Naruto." Le roux sourit d'une façon narquoise, et Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel. "Alors, vous avez baisé comme des porcs dans les chiottes, ou c'était du genre ; 'j'ai vraiment bien fait de te quitter, t'as vraiment une sale tête ?'"

Classe. Très classe.

La plupart des gens entretiennent le mythe de Gaara comme un garçon taciturne, peu bavard, froid, sans émotions aucunes – très honnêtement, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Seulement, ils ne savent pas qu'une fois que le roux vous considère comme digne de lui et de sa confiance (chose extrêmement difficile à gagner, Sasuke le sait, et il ne s'entend probablement aussi bien avec lui que parce qu'il est pareil), une autre partie de sa personnalité ressort. Celle d'un jeune homme moqueur aux tendances sadiques et à l'humour douteux. Avec parfois un peu de gentillesse – _très _occasionnellement.

Neji réagit d'ailleurs à la question immédiatement en lui donnant un nouveau coup de coude, beaucoup plus fort celui-là. (Le Sabaku… comment dire… il n'en a apparemment rien à foutre.)

"Putain, _Gaara_. On avait dit en_ douceur_ et avec _diplomatie._ Je dois te l'épeler, ou quoi ?" demande-t-il, un accent outré dans la voix.

Malgré lui, Sasuke étouffe un rire. Ses amis sont ridicules.

"Epelle-les plutôt à Sas'ke, il les connaît pas non plus."

Sasuke arrête de rire.

"Vas te faire mettre."

Gaara relève ses sourcils non-existants sur son front, et lui offre un sourire à la courbure suffisante.

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question."

"Et si j'ai pas envie d'y répondre, à ta question ?"

Neji vient poser sa main sur son épaule, et y applique une petite pression. Celle-ci est probablement censée être rassurante, et quelque part elle apaise le brun.

"Tu sais que c'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi. Ça va faire quatre jours, Sasuke", lui dit-il doucement. "Pire, ça va même faire deux mois. On ne t'a jamais rien dit, rien demandé."

"…alors il est peut-être temps que tu déballes ton sac, maintenant", continue Gaara sans finesse aucune, et Neji lui adresse un regard noir. "Quoi ?" réplique immédiatement le roux. "C'est pas une gamine, arrête de le ménager."

Une part de Neji doit accepter ce raisonnement, parce qu'il serre une dernière fois l'épaule de Sasuke avant de la lâcher. Ce dernier soupire, et se redresse lui aussi pour s'asseoir. Il arrache automatiquement un brin d'herbe avec ses doigts.

"On s'est effectivement croisé", finit-il par dire. "Il avait bu. C'était gênant. Fin d'l'histoire."

Il relève instantanément la tête quand il entend un clappement de mains exagéré et voit Gaara qui l'applaudit avec tout le sarcasme du monde. Neji a les lèvres pincées.

"Alors ça, c'était particulièrement émouvant", commente l'attaquant de sa voix grave, et même le Hyûga ne lui fait pas de remarque cette fois-ci.

Sasuke s'agace. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d'autre ?"

Après tout, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose de plus.

_Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques—_

Oh putain.

Non, pas _encore_.

Ces mots ont raisonné dans la tête de l'Uchiha pendant les soixante-douze heures qui ont suivies sa rencontre avec son Naruto. Il avait enfin réussi à les faire taire – ou plutôt à complètement les ignorer. Il a un match important demain. Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment que la litanie recommence à faire son manège dans son crâne.

"Peut-être la vérité", rétorque plus sobrement Gaara. Il semble un peu plus sérieux. "Vous n'avez rien à foutre séparés l'un de l'autre, et ça me semble évident que vous le savez tous les deux. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans."

Sasuke serre sa mâchoire. Naruto voit apparemment beaucoup mieux ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans, _lui_.

En soi, il comprend d'où vient ce petit discours. Gaara ne les a connu qu'ensemble ; pour lui, ça a toujours été _Naruto et Sasuke_ à partir du moment où il a été transféré au club de Konoha, trois ans plus tôt, et où lui et l'Uchiha se sont rendu compte qu'ils avaient plus qu'un 'tout petit peu' en commun. Il s'est immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Naruto par extension, et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Sasuke sait que leur séparation l'a… remué.

Lui, cependant, ne peut pas se permettre de penser comme ça.

"Crois-moi", dit-il en fixant son attention à nouveau sur l'herbe, et sa voix est remplie d'une amertume qu'il ne contrôle pas, "il y a une raison à ce qu'on ne soit plus ensemble."

"Laquelle ?" demande aussitôt Neji.

Et lorsque l'Uchiha relève les yeux, ses deux amis le fixent avec prudence pour l'un, expectation pour l'autre.

"Tu ne nous a jamais vraiment dit", ajoute le défenseur.

C'est vrai.

Sasuke le réalise tout à coup.

L'Uchiha ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il n'a raconté à personne les raisons de leur rupture. (A part à Itachi et Kakashi. Principalement parce que le premier est celui que Sasuke est allé voir immédiatement après la séparation, et que son garde-du-corps est celui qui l'y a accompagné. Il leur fait entièrement confiance.)

Il ne sait pas trop ce que Naruto a fait de son côté – ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient discuté – mais il imagine qu'il n'a pas retenu beaucoup d'informations. Emotionnellement parlant, il a toujours été beaucoup plus ouvert que Sasuke, quelque chose qui n'étonne personne en général.

Visiblement, en tout cas, il n'est pas allé s'étendre sur le sujet avec Gaara et Neji. Parce que, oui, ses co-équipiers continuent de voir l'acteur. Ils ont beau être les amis de l'Uchiha en premier, ce dernier n'allait pas les empêcher de continuer de traîner avec Naruto uniquement parce que lui ne pouvait plus.

C'est peut-être le moment, se dit Sasuke.

Apparemment, ça fait beaucoup de bien à Naruto de s'ouvrir et de 'vider son sac' comme ils disent. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec lui ?

Il regarde ses deux amis qui continuent de le fixer, et arrête machinalement de remuer la terre sous ses doigts.

Sans prendre vraiment conscience de ce qu'il fait, Sasuke hausse les épaules ; ouvre la bouche.

Et il raconte.

.

.-.

.

"Naruto. Naruto. Uzumaki. Naruto. Naruto. Oi. _Uzumaki_. Débilos, eh !"

"Qu'est-ce que— Oi !"

Kiba aimerait penser que c'est sa douce voix qui a fini par attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, qui consultait jusque là sa réserve de DVD avec une extrême concentration, mais il sait que c'est faux. C'est le coup de poing qu'il vient de lui mettre en plein thorax.

"Bordel, Kiba, ça fait mal !"

(A peine, mais bon. L'Uzumaki n'est pas censé l'encourager dans la brutalisation de ses amis.)

Naruto se masse le point où il l'a frappé avec un regard exagérément outré et, malheureusement pour lui, l'Inuzuka n'a pas l'air de ressentir une once de culpabilité. Il lui jette un regard de diva.

"Ce que tu peux être brutal", lui dit-il d'une voix faussement affectée et féminine, et Kiba laisse échapper un éclat de rire inattendu.

"C'que tu peux être con", rétorque-t-il immédiatement, amusé malgré lui.

Naruto secoue son doigt au niveau de ses yeux, et pince ses lèvres effet cul-de-poule.

"Chéri, tu sais très bien que notre thérapeute conjugal a dit que ce genre de commentaire n'aidait pas mon _affrrrreux_ manque de confiance en moi", commente Naruto, dans sa meilleure imitation de l'accent pompeux d'Oto.

Ça doit marcher, parce que Kiba se tord de rire par terre, avant de se redresser pour l'attaquer dans une vaine bataille que jamais aucun d'eux ne gagne.

"Oh putain", fait-il essoufflé. "Tu m'as tué."

Naruto lui adresse un sourire carnassier, et se drape dans son plaid.

"C'était bien l'intention. _Amourrr_."

"Arrête", rit Kiba, "merde, t'es ridicule comme ça."

Naruto lui donne une tape burlesque sur la main. Sa voix est encore plus haut perchée.

"Kibaaaaa. Ma confiance en moi. _Fais un effort._"

L'Inuzuka est reparti, et Naruto se met à rire avec lui. Il a eu des interviews toute la matinée – _encore_ – et a obtenu sa première après-midi de libre depuis trois semaines. Kiba étant en break de sa tournée, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à le faire venir ici. Aussi sont-ils assis par terre devant l'écran plat de l'Uzumaki, en train d'essayer de choisir un film à regarder. Naruto a insisté, et a passé les dernières dix minutes à prendre DVD par DVD et à les examiner comme s'ils étaient quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à déchiffrer.

S'ennuyant ferme, Kiba a décidé de capter son attention ; ce qu'il a maintenant obtenu.

"Et sinon, t'as choisi, c'est bon ?"

Naruto secoue la tête, se redressant pour reprendre les huit DVD qu'il a présélectionnés. _Huit_. Il observe leur couverture avec la même concentration que précédemment avant de marmonner dans sa barbe ;

"J'hésite encore."

Kiba lâche un énorme soupir, et mime une mort par pendaison.

"_Pitié_. Pourquoi on regarde pas… um, je sais pas…" Il ignore les boîtes que tient Naruto, et préfère laisser ses yeux balayer l'étagère remplie, cherchant l'inspiration, avant que son regard ne s'illumine. Il prend l'un des films entre ses mains, l'agitant devant la tête blonde qui recule, effrayée. "Oh, tu veux pas mater _Jinchuuriki_ ?"

Naruto lui lance un regard noir, et lui arrache presque le DVD des mains.

"_Non_."

Kiba recule, et sourit en agitant ses sourcils sur son front.

"T'sais que c'est un putain de film, ouais ?"

"Je sais, oui."

L'Inuzuka lui met un doigt dans l'oreille pour le déranger, et Naruto se tord le cou en tentant de l'éviter. Le brun prend sa voix la plus innocente ;

"Alors pourquoi tu refuses de le voir ?"

"Parce que—" Il lui claque la main, main qui vient d'essayer à nouveau de titiller son oreille. "_Putain, _arrête avec ça Kiba, ou je te jure que— En plus, je l'ai déjà vu."

"Faux", déclare son ami avec une joie futile, et L'Uzumaki lève les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai _tourné_ dedans, c'est pareil."

"Encore faux ! C'est pas pareil !"

"…la ferme."

"T'sais que tu loupes plein de films oufs, à refuser de t'regarder à l'écran ? _Jinchuuriki_, _Kyubi 1_ et le _2 _bien sûr, et putain… _Nukenin_. Mec, j'ai eu un orgasme en voyant celui-là."

Malgré lui, Naruto rit.

"Je savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet."

Kiba lui donne bien évidemment un coup de poing, avec un 'ta gueule' affectueux.

"Est-ce qu'ils feront une suite ?"

"C'est confidentiel, tu le sais bien."

A vrai dire, il n'en a aucune idée. _Nukenin_ est plutôt récent ; il n'est même pas encore sorti en DVD. S'ils décident de faire une suite, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. (Oh ! Jeu de mot ! Naruto se donne un high-five.)

Puis réalise soudainement que l'Inuzuka vient complètement de le distraire et de le déconcentrer.

"Oh, et puis merde. Ça me saoule. J'ai plus envie de regarder un film", s'exclame-t-il tout à coup alors que ses yeux viennent de se reposer sur les huit DVD. Ça fait une demi heure qu'il médite sur lequel choisir et, honnêtement, ça le fait chier. (Il a conscience du caprice.)

"T'es sérieux ?"

"Totalement. Viens on fait autre chose."

Kiba s'apprête à lui faire une remarque, quand son portable vibre sous le bruit d'une notification. Il le sort de sa poche pour y jeter un œil.

"Tu t'rends compte quand même que tu viens de me faire attendre une heure pour rien—" Il se coupe tout à coup lui-même, son visage changeant complètement d'expression. "Oh putain ! C'est Konoha-Kiri ce soir, j'avais complètement oublié ! Merde, t'as raison, à bas les films ! Faut trop qu'on regarde ça, mec ! Viens on… um."

L'enthousiasme ultra soudain de Kiba disparaît tout aussi soudainement lorsqu'il relève les yeux sur Naruto qui s'est légèrement figé.

"Ou— ou pas", rectifie immédiatement l'Inuzuka. "On peut, euh… faire autre chose. Ouais, ça à l'air cool autre chose." Il grimace. "Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié."

Naruto lève ses mains en signe de défense.

"Non-non t'inquiètes, c'est, um… normal. Ça me dérange pas."

"C'était débile de toute fa— attends, _quoi_ ? Ça te dérange pas ?"

Kiba paraît confus. Naruto peut comprendre pourquoi.

(La première et dernière fois que son meilleur ami à allumer la télé sur un match six jours après la rupture, l'Uzumaki s'est mis à hurler la note 'la' à plein poumon, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, avant de jeter trois coussins à la suite sur l'écran plat. Puis Akamaru à la tête de son maître. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'ils avaient descendu sept bières chacun avant – huit et demi pour Naruto, en fait. Ça n'a pas empêché Kiba de refuser de le pardonner pour l'horrible moment qu'il lui a fait vivre. Sous influence ou non.)

Le blond hausse les épaules, et offre un sourire presque gêné.

"Honnêtement, ça me… manque un peu ?" Il le dit comme une question. "C'est con, non ? Je vais pas m'empêcher de mater du foot parce qu'il joue, si ?"

Kiba a les lèvres pressées entre elles et le regard vide. "Je suppose que non…" dit-il lentement.

Naruto se redresse pour se tenir plus droit, et hoche la tête.

"En plus, il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il a dit, et je cite : 'c'est ridicule'. Donc j'ai le droit, techniquement. Pas vrai ?"

Kiba semble sortir de sa transe.

"Attends deux secondes… Tu refusais de mater _un match de foot_ parce que tu pensais que tu n'avais 'pas le droit' ? Quoi, t'attendais sa permission ?"

"Non, pas exactement, mais… un peu ?"

Naruto lui lance un regard plein d'espoir. Kiba étouffe un rire moqueur, et relance leur éternel débat.

"C'que tu peux être con, des fois."

L'Uzumaki lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, et agite ses cheveux.

"Presqu'autant que toi", assure-t-il. "Presque."

.

.-.

.

**Konoha : Encore nos chances pour la victoire ? **

Akimichi09:_ Zappé sur la chaîne jardinage au bout de la trentième minute. Pas envie de voir ce suicide collectif en live._

TeamKonoForever:_ C'est moi ou Kamizuki a réussi à ruiner nos chances en un seul match à lui tout seul ? Non pas que le reste de l'équipe soit mieux… #Onrentreàlamaison #QuestcequetasfoutuMorino #Deception_

SabakuFanNumberOne : _Je vais me creuser un trou et m'y cacher. L'équipe devrait faire de même. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent bien tous aller à la fosse commune. Bande de cons. #Onrentreàlamaison #Oùpuisjetrouverunepelle?_

BestSupporter21 : _Merci à -Ibiki_Morino et -Izumo_Kamizuki d'avoir ruiné ma passion pour le foot. Heureusement que -Gaara_Sabaku était là pour marquer au moins un but, vu que ce sera probablement le dernier de la saison…_

TeamHyûgaUchiha : _Ça valait le déplacement, ça c'est sûr. #Onrentreàlamaison #FinielaLigue #Allonsjoueraveclesamateurs_

(Source : Twitter)

**Que s'est-il passé ?**

_Ceci n'est qu'un court résumé des réactions virulentes des fans suite à notre défaite d'hier. Beaucoup d'entre eux, déçus, sont rentrés chez eux hier soir tête baissée. La victoire de Kiri 4-1 met bien dans l'embarras notre équipe, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé et nourri nos espoirs pour la Coupe de la Ligue. En effet, le hastag #Onrentreàlamaison a été au top des Trends du Pays du Feu toute la nuit, alors que les supporters affirment qu'ils n'ont plus envie d'aller voir le prochain match. En effet, la revanche prendra exceptionnellement place vendredi prochain… encore à Kiri. (Le Stade de la Feuille étant encore en rénovation pour les deux prochaines semaines.) Inutile de dire que les pronostics ne nous annoncent pas vainqueur. Non seulement le match se déroulera à nouveau à l'extérieur, mais en plus Ibiki Morino a annoncé le maintien du goal remplaçant Kamizuki, malgré sa performance clairement peu brillante d'hier. Alors, arrivera-t-on à remonter la pente, ou faut-il d'ors et déjà nous rayer de la liste des concurrents ? _

_Pour revoir le match en ligne, rendez-vous sur __www. footlive. ko/konoha-kiri/premiereligue2015/FR947KC2_

.

.-.

.

_Quatorze appels en absence : _**Anko M. **(6)**, Itachi **(2)**, Le Dobe **(3)**, SUI&amp;KARIN **(1)**, Maman** (2)**. **

Sasuke fixe la petite annonce depuis déjà vingt-quatre minutes.

Oui, il est pathétique.

Il n'arrive juste pas à comprendre ce qu'il voit. Parce qu'il ne voit qu'une chose.

Naruto a essayé de l'appeler ?

Il s'est déjà demandé si peut-être il y a une erreur – après tout, elles sont communes – mais _trois_ semble un nombre un peu élevé pour une simple étourderie. Non, l'Uzumaki a réellement essayé de le joindre.

Stupidement, il se tourne et balaye des yeux la pièce autour de lui, comme pour voir si peut-être il y aurait encore des affaires au blond ici, qu'il aurait oublié de lui rendre. Puis il se rappelle qu'il est toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Kiri. Qu'est-ce que Naruto peut bien lui vouloir ?

Honnêtement, il n'est pas d'humeur. Il vient de passer la nuit enfermé dans les vestiaires du plus grand stade du Pays de l'Eau, à se faire hurler dessus par son coach. La situation pourrait être ridicule ; voir onze grands sportifs se ratatiner sur leur banc face à un seul homme ne dit pas grand chose de leur fierté.

Mais il faut dire que cette dernière a été pas mal piétinée hier soir. Entre se faire huer par des milliers de supporters – ceux de Kiri, _et_ les leurs – et passer un match entier à se faire…

_Putain, le match… _Est-ce que Naruto l'a vu ?

C'est pour ça qu'il l'appelle ?

L'Uchiha ramène ses genoux contre lui sur son lit, et met sa tête entre ses jambes. Il soupire. (Se rappelle qu'il a bien fermé la porte à clé, et que personne ne peut entrer et le voir dans cette position.)

D'habitude, il se trouverait avec Gaara et Neji à jouer à GTA ou autre pour se changer les idées, mais chacun avait besoin d'un petit moment seul, après la nuit qu'ils ont passée. Trop dégoûtés. Écoeurés par leur performance pitoyable.

Hier soir a été une véritable humiliation. Leur ligne de défense n'était jamais en place – même Neji n'était pas concentré –, les cages étaient… Autant dire que la présence de Kamizuki ne servait à rien. Ils sont partis beaucoup trop confiants, et se sont fait remettre à leur place de la pire façon qui soit. Même le but de Gaara n'était que le résultat d'un coup de chance d'une action peu aboutie – vraiment pas de quoi se rassurer. Et Sasuke…

Sasuke était absent. Trop éparpillé, pas concentré sur son jeu, _inutile_ presque. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent de jouer aussi mal. C'était comme si un autre s'était emparé de son corps ; il entendait les hurlements d'Ibiki sur le terrain – _Putain Uchiha, place toi, attaque, bouge ton énorme cul de là, fais une putain de passe _– et n'arrivait pas à les enregistrer correctement.

Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était _tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques_.

Il avait réussi à mettre de côté sa rencontre avec le blond, mais sa discussion avec Neji et Gaara avait… tout remis en place. Branché son cerveau sur Naruto-Naruto-Naruto. Et il s'était surpris parfois à regarder les gradins, ou observer les caméras en se demandant ; 'est-ce qu'il peut me voir, là ?'

S'il en croit les appels en absence, oui, il l'a vu.

Sasuke relève la tête et se remet à fixer la petite annonce sur son portable, sourcils froncés.

Il rappellera sa mère demain – sait déjà de toute façon ce qu'elle va lui dire ('Tu étais brillant, Sasuke, comme d'habitude, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi, et vous allez remonter la pente, tu vas voir et—' Bref.) Suigetsu et Karin peuvent attendre, eux aussi. De toute manière, ils sont en vacances sur une île il-ne-sait-plus-où et appellent probablement juste pour prendre des nouvelles. L'Uchiha ne pense pas qu'ils aient vu le match.

Anko, elle, peut aller se faire foutre. Six appels ? Sérieusement ? Il sait déjà ce qu'elle veut, elle aussi. Sûrement qu'il sorte, montre sa tête dans un bar ou un autre, et ait l'air de _s'amuser_. C'est la même rengaine à chaque fois qu'ils perdent un match important. Prouver absolument que ce n'est pas la fin du monde et, oh, regardez Sasuke Uchiha ! Il ne se laisse pas abattre, il sort, tout va bien alors !

Il n'a _vraiment_ pas la tête à ça.

Naruto, maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui _vouloir_ ?

Sasuke n'a pas envie de tergiverser plus longtemps.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il fait glisser son écran sur le menu, et clique sur 'rappeler'.

On décroche au bout de la troisième tonalité.

"_Sasuke_", fait la voix grave.

"Yo."

Un petit silence lui répond.

"_…Comment ça va ?_"

Soupirant pour la millionième fois, le brun se laisse retomber en arrière sur son lit, fixant ses yeux au plafond.

"Je sais pas. Comment on se sent après s'être fait rouler dessus par un tank ?"

Une ombre de rire amusé.

"_Généralement pas très bien_."

La réponse est facile.

"Okay. Alors je ne me sens pas très bien."

Petit son d'acquiescement.

"_C'est normal. T'as joué comme de la merde._" Pause. "_J'avais un peu honte, à vrai dire. Pour toi comme pour moi, d'ailleurs_."

Bizarrement, c'est exactement ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre. Pour la première fois depuis à peu près dix-huit heures, Sasuke laisse un réel sourire étirer sa bouche, un gloussement grave menaçant de sortir de sa gorge.

"Merci, 'tachi."

"_De rien_", répond son frère du tac-au-tac. Son cadet peut sentir qu'il est en train de s'installer plus confortablement. "_Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'étais pas le pire. Eclaire-moi sur un point ; qu'est-ce que Morino fout à garder cet incompétent de gardien ?_"

La question que tout le monde se pose.

"Il pense que c'était le stress – Izumo n'est pas si nul que ça." Et lui n'est pas sûr de vraiment soutenir cette théorie. Après tout, Kamizuki n'était pas particulièrement meilleurs aux entraînements. "On verra au prochain match, je suppose."

Itachi toussote dans son oreille à travers le portable.

"_Je vais t'expliquer ma situation, Sasuke ; j'ai parié la moitié de ma prochaine collection avec Kisame que l'équipe de mon petit frère _adoré_ battrait l'immense tas de _déchets_ qui compose celle de Kiri. Je n'aime pas avoir tort. Je n'aimerais pas voir Konoha éjecté de la Première ligue par le club de la ville qui a engendré une sorte de poisson consanguin dégénéré tel que Kisame. Tu me suis ?"_

Malgré lui, Sasuke rigole dans la couette de son lit. Il ne lui dira jamais, mais le brun adore le dramatisme stoïque de son aîné. Il ferme les yeux un instant, avant de se concentrer pour répondre très sérieusement ;

"Je ne te décevrais pas."

"_Tu ferais bien. Imagine ma collection entre les mains de cet abruti. Honnêtement._"

La plupart des journaux adorent Itachi parce que, bien sûr, ses vêtements sont incroyables, mais surtout parce que, selon eux, l'aîné des Uchiha va contre toutes les normes de l'industrie en étant juste lui-même. Il n'est ni efféminé, ni extravagant, ni outrageusement gay. Il porte lui-même des tenues simples et sophistiquées, est cent fois plus beau que l'ensemble des modèles qui portent ses créations, et n'a jamais été pris dans quelque scandale que ce soit.

Effectivement, Itachi n'a jamais correspondu aux stéréotypes que l'on attribue généralement à un styliste – et c'est souvent par là que Sasuke s'amuse à hurler 'Bullshit'. Si les gens savaient à quel point l'Uchiha était obsédé par ses 'collections', ils reverraient rapidement leur idée d'Itachi l'homme Intouchable. Son aîné est pire qu'une _fille_.

(Kisame s'est toujours amusé à dire que, pour un hétéro, Itachi faisait encore plus gay que Sasuke. Sasuke aime bien Kisame. Et ce même s'il ne supporte clairement pas la bonne équipe.)

"Ah, je suppose en effet que ce serait terrible. Dieu sait ce qu'il ferait de tes jupons."

"_Ce sont des sarouels, stupide petit frère._"

"Oh, pardon."

Un soupir.

"_On pourrait croire que tu t'intéresserais un peu plus au travail de ton Aniki, tout de même_", grommelle Itachi, tirant un sourire discret à son cadet, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge à nouveau. Il sait très bien que Sasuke est son plus grand fan, probablement même avant leur mère. "_Mais passons. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir _pourquoi_ tu as joué aussi mal._"

Le brun émet un grognement exaspéré. Itachi sait très bien pourquoi.

"Ça va, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale", réplique-t-il à travers un soupir.

"_Et je n'ai aucune envie de te la faire. Tu as réfléchi, depuis la dernière fois ?_"

Sasuke sait très bien à quoi son aîné fait allusion. La dernière fois qu'il l'a eu au téléphone, il était un peu perdu et plus que confus, et c'était au lendemain de la soirée de Shikamaru. Après l'avoir écouté silencieusement, et avoir fait une remarque sur sa stupidité pour ne pas avoir envisager la possibilité de revoir l'Uzumaki, Itachi lui a dit très clairement ; 'Je ne peux pas te conseiller tant que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Passe à autre chose, ou met de l'ordre dans tes pensées. Ensuite on pourra parler.'

"Oui. Enfin, non. Pas vraiment."

Un soupir.

"_Eh bien, s'il arrive encore à te faire jouer comme ça juste après avoir échangé trois mots avec toi, je suppose que tu n'as pas très envie de passer à autre chose."_

Sasuke reste silencieux face à cette affirmation, pas encore prêt à l'accepter ou à la nier.

"_Tu lui en veux ?_"

"Non", répond-il immédiatement malgré lui, en haussant les épaules. Puis il grimace. "Pas vraiment en tout cas. Peut-être un peu."

"_Tu le détestes ?_"

Ah. Comme s'il pouvait détester Naruto. (Il avait bien essayer, il y a plus de cinq ans, lors de leur rencontre, mais il avait vite abandonner en se rendant compte que ce n'était tout simplement pas _possible_.) Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

"Bien sûr que non."

"_…mais ça serait tellement plus facile si tu y arrivais, hein ?_"

Dans le mille.

"Il m'a appelé", fait tout à coup Sasuke, se rendant compte qu'il a besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. "Trois fois", précise-t-il ensuite, parce que ça lui semble important. "Je fais quoi ?"

Il a sincèrement l'impression d'être retourné à l'âge de ses sept ans, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas une seule chose sans avoir reçu l'approbation de son _Aniki _avant. C'est un petit peu ridicule, à vrai dire – il a quand même vingt-quatre ans, et devrait être plus que capable de gérer sa vie tout seul.

Malgré ça, il attend la réponse de son aîné.

Elle vient rapidement.

"_Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire._"

Ah.

"_Bon, je dois y aller, mais on se rappelle ce soir ?_"

"Okay."

"_Boude pas, Otouto."_

"Je ne— Bonne journée, 'Tachi."

_"Toi aussi. Et rappelle Maman, elle s'inquiète._"

La voix grave de son frère laisse alors place au bip aiguë de la fin de communication, et il secoue la tête, balayant ses mèches noires hors de son visage.

Sasuke s'étend de plus belle sur son lit, envoyant le portable négligemment sur le côté.

Il reste comme ça quelques temps, à réfléchir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi heure qu'il finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérange tant depuis une semaine, et finit par s'avouer la dure vérité.

Le truc c'est que… c'est que lui aussi, Naruto lui manque.

Et malgré ce qu'Itachi peut dire, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

.

.-.

.

Sakura est actuellement en train de lui envoyer un regard très peu impressionné.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?"

Il avale sa salive. Ne détache ses yeux de l'écran que pour lui lancer un petit coup d'œil, avant de les recoller sur son ordinateur.

"…Rien."

Evidemment, aussitôt dit, aussitôt Sakura s'empare du MacBook Pro avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de fermer la page qu'il consultait. Elle n'a besoin de jeter qu'un œil sur cette dernière avant de relâcher l'ordinateur sur lui.

"Oh putain Naruto, c'est pathétique. Tu le sais, ça ? Dis-moi que tu le sais."

Le truc, c'est que la page affichée n'est rien d'autre qu'un Tumblr. En soit, ça ne serait pas un problème, si le nom de ce dernier n'était pas 'NarulovesSasu'. (Pas très original, c'est vrai, mais la fille qui l'a créé publie de très jolies images d'eux deux. _Attendez…_ Merde. Naruto est vraiment pathétique, alors ?)

Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se rapprocher publiquement, et avant même qu'ils ne rendent leur relation officielle pour les médias, le mouvement SasuNaru – ou NaruSasu – est né. Certains fans de Sasuke et de Naruto se sont trouvé un intérêt commun ; mettre à jour des vidéos, photos ou interviews qui prouvaient que le footballer et l'acteur étaient ensemble (alors même qu'ils n'apparaissaient que comme des amis à l'époque, et que Naruto n'était rien d'autre qu'_hétéro_ dans l'œil du public.)

Des blogs entiers consacrés à leur relation sont apparus, et des _fanfictions_ – parfois très graphiques – ont commencé a être écrites sur leur couple imaginaire. Sasuke et lui en lisaient parfois, bien trop amusés par le concept. Ce qu'ils trouvaient excessivement drôle était surtout l'interminable débat entre les _SasuNaru _et les _NaruSasu_ Shippers, qui se battaient pour affirmer lequel des deux était actif et lequel était passif dans l'intimité. Naruto se souvient avoir partagé plusieurs fou rires avec Sasuke sur le sujet, alors qu'ils finissaient toujours par se regarder en se disant ; '_Si seulement elles savaient…_'. (Ça se terminait souvent en cochonnerie sur le comptoir de la cuisine.)

Inutile de dire que lorsque Naruto a publié cette photo de lui et Sasuke sur son Instagram pour annoncer au monde leur relation, le monde de Tumblr, au delà de celui de la presse, a carrément implosé.

En soit, et sans le savoir, ce sont ces filles derrière leur ordinateur cherchant toujours des preuves de leur amour l'un pour l'autre – _OMG, mate comment il le regarde sur cette photo, c'est sûr qu'ils sont en couple je vais moureorieorehfhGBJKDEZH – _qui les ont aidés à franchir le pas.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne recevraient pas que de bonnes réactions de la part de leurs fans, mais avaient au moins la certitude d'être soutenus par une partie d'entre eux.

Ça avait rendu l'épreuve plus facile.

(Mais il digresse.)

Le fait est, il ne passe pas son temps sur Internet a consulté des photos d'eux. Il n'est pas stupide à ce point, comme le laisse sous-entendre le regard actuel de Sakura. Mais Ino lui a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, et il voulait juste checker la véracité de ses propos. Il s'est juste laissé un peu embarqué, c'est tout.

"Je suis pas pathétique", marmotte Naruto pour se défendre… assez pathétiquement.

Sakura ferme l'ordinateur portable et s'assoit à ses côtés sur le canapé de sa loge. Elle le laisse s'allonger sur elle, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux.

"Si tu l'es."

"Non."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous à regarder ça, hein ?"

Le blond fait la moue, et la jeune femme se met à lui masser tranquillement le crâne avec un regard expectatif.

"C'est la faute d'Ino", explique-t-il avec un soupir. "Elle m'a dit que les fans ne croyaient pas à notre rupture apparemment." Malgré lui, un sourire se peint sur sa bouche. "Tu sais qu'elles pensent à une théorie du complot ? Genre, on a fait ça pour booster la promotion de mon film, et on va se remettre ensemble pour la prochaine cérémonie des oscars ou un truc du style."

Sakura sourit. Son expression a des ombres plutôt ironiques.

"Elles vont être déçues, dans ce cas là."

Ce commentaire sobre fait se figer Naruto un instant, alors qu'il réalise que, oui, effectivement elles vont être déçues.

Ce qui ne lui avait bizarrement pas encore traversé l'esprit.

Parce que Sasuke et lui ne sont pas en train de comploter pour lui faire de la pub, ni même en break. Ils ont _rompus_. Il n'y a pas de suite à l'horizon, ils ont atteint la ligne '_fin'_.

Il ne va pas y avoir de réconciliation. Tout au plus, ils redeviendront amis – ils seront bien obligés, vu qu'ils partagent le même cercle de connaissances et que, s'il y a bien une chose que l'anniversaire de Shikamaru a démontré, c'est qu'ils seront bien obligés de se fréquenter à nouveau à un moment ou à un autre. Et encore, Naruto doute que Sasuke se mette à le traiter en autre chose qu'une vague connaissance.

Il ne va pas mentir. Ça fait un peu mal.

Il tente de sourire quand même.

"Je sais."

Sakura lui tire un peu sur les cheveux.

"Alors pourquoi tu lis ça ?"

Son sourire diminue. Il n'aime pas avoir des comptes à rendre.

"Pourquoi pas", marmonne-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut, si ça lui fait du bien de revoir des anciennes d'images d'eux deux, parfois ? Ça ne fait de mal à personne, de toute façon. Il est probablement juste encore dans la phase 'déni' dans les étapes du deuil de leur relation.

Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de deux mois. Il a juste besoin de temps.

"Parce que tu l'as quitté", répond Sakura de but-en-blanc.

Ce qui n'était pas la phrase à dire.

"Oh putain", s'énerve soudainement Naruto en frottant son visage avec ses mains. "Arrêtez de me saouler avec ça, sérieusement. Vous dites tous ça comme si je l'avais fait de gaieté de cœur et sans hésitation aucune. C'est pas vrai. Je l'ai fait parce qu'on avait pas le choix – et, et Sasuke ne m'a pas vraiment rattrapé, que je sache, si ? Parce que dans le cas contraire, j'attends toujours de voir la liste de ses appels qui montreraient les efforts qu'il a fait pour me récupérer !"

Son ton est monté sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et sa tirade l'oblige a récupéré sa respiration, qui est devenue plus hachée. Sakura est un peu figée au-dessus de lui, sa main immobile dans ses cheveux. Il se passe quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne recommence à agiter ses mèches blondes.

"C'est Sasuke", finit-elle par déclarer, comme si ça expliquait tout. "Tu le connais."

"Justement", dit Naruto. Il regarde le plafond avec un air sérieux, parce que c'est quelque chose qui le dérange profondément. "Je…" Il replonge son regard dans celui attentif de Sakura. "Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça", finit-il par admettre.

Sa meilleure amie fait claquer sa langue contre son palet.

"Et moi donc", soupire-t-elle, en lâchant un rire sans joie.

"Il refuse toujours de t'adresser la parole ?" demande Naruto, et les yeux verts en face de lui sont à la fois durs et fatigués.

"Je te l'aurais dit sinon. Toi au moins, il t'a parlé dans les toilettes. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait accordé un regard si j'avais été là."

"Dis pas ça, t'en sais rien", fait Naruto en saisissant son poignet doucement. "En plus, il avait qu'une envie avec moi, c'était de se barrer. Du Sasuke en mode fuite comme tu l'as jamais vu."

Sakura laisse échapper un petit rire.

"J'imagine bien. Mais au moins toi, il ne te déteste pas."

"Arrête il ne te—"

"Oh, je t'assure qu'il m'en veut. Il est persuadé que c'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de partir."

"Je suis désolé."

Elle pose ses lèvres sur son front tendrement, et lui agite une fois de plus les cheveux.

"Et moi donc."

.

.-.

.

**KONOCINÉ VOUS PRESENTE LE FILM DE LA SEMAINE !**

_Ancienne danseuse reconvertie, Hana cherche à se reconstruire en postulant au poste de secrétaire d'une grande entreprise, laissant ses anciennes lubies derrière elle. Ce faisant, elle ne s'attend pas à rencontrer Ashiya, fils du Grand Boss, et jeune homme mystérieux qui l'attire plus que de raison. Alors qu'ils débutent ensemble une relation passionnelle et interdite, ils se rendent compte que les apparences sont trompeuses, et qu'ils ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre…_

_\- LE BYAKUGAN, réalisé par _Sarutobi_, avec H. Hyûga et N. Uzumaki à l'affiche, sortira ce mercredi 20 mars –_

_._

_"Ultra-sensuel et excitant, ce thriller inattendu évite tous les clichés pour nous offrir des visuels palpitants et une histoire à la fois terrifiante et hypnotisante. Du Sarutobi tout craché."_

_**\- CiNéHa.**_

_"Une Hinata Hyûga époustouflante nous livre avec un Naruto Uzumaki jamais vu une intrigue passionnante qui fait se redresser nos poils. L'alchimie des acteurs est palpable et nous rend accros. On en veut plus."_

_**\- Konopolitan.**_

_"Fabuleux. J'en ai eu des frissons."_

_**\- Jiraya**_

.

.-.

.

"Est-ce que tu as décidé ce que tu allais faire, pour le gala ?"

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, relevant son regard sur Kakashi qui avale tranquillement une frite en face de lui.

Le gala, le gala, le gala… Qu'est-ce que…? _Oh._ Il avait complètement oublié ce truc.

La Première Ligue organise toujours un immense gala de charité en l'honneur de peu importe quelle bonne cause a attiré leur attention cette fois là, et toutes les équipes encore en lice pour le titre y sont conviées. Il est très mal vu de le manquer ; Sasuke l'a appris à ses dépends lors de sa première saison avec Konoha, où il avait refuser de s'y montrer. Il a fait la une des journaux pendant des _semaines_, après ça.

"Parce que je dois décider quelque chose ?" demande-t-il, un peu confus malgré lui.

En général, on lui demande de venir, de prendre quelques photos et, surtout, de faire bonne figure.

"Ah", fait Kakashi, et son ton l'alerte un peu. "Je suppose qu'Anko ne t'a pas encore dit ?"

C'est _exactement_ le type de phrase qui ne sent pas bon.

"Comment ça ell—"

"_Oh mon Dieu_, je t'avais dit que c'était lui !"

"Sasukeeee ? Ohlala, j'arrive pas à y croire, t'as raison, c'est lui !"

L'Uchiha repose immédiatement son hamburger dans le carton, et porte automatiquement ses mains sur son bonnet qu'il aplatit sur son crâne pour cacher ses cheveux. Il tourne la tête vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, deux jeunes filles qui ne doivent pas avoir plus de seize ans, et qui se tiennent à côté de leur table. Elles ont les joues rouges, gloussent bien trop fort à son goût, et lui lancent des regards faussement timides en battant des cils comme si elles cherchaient à créer une tempête avec.

"Vous êtes bien Sasuke Uchiha, pas vrai ?" la blonde demande, et sa copine lui donne un coup de coude accompagné d'un nouveau gloussement agaçant.

(C'est en parti pour ça que Sasuke est gay.)

Normalement, un footballer n'a pas _tant_ d'attention portée sur lui. Honnêtement, la grande majorité de son équipe peut vivre sa vie tranquille sans aucun problème et n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que signer quelques autographes de temps en temps dans la rue.

Sasuke n'a jamais eut droit à cette tranquillité.

Dés ses débuts, il a fait beaucoup de bruit à cause de son jeune âge ; peu de joueur sont recrutés pour un club aussi gros que Konoha à seulement dix-huit ans. Et, surtout, peu de joueurs sont aussi beaux que lui. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, juste une constatation. Il a été élu "homme le plus sexy du continent" par trois fois déjà, parmi tous les autres titres stupides que la presse a bien voulu lui donner. Une enquête avait révélé que jamais autant de jeunes filles ne s'étaient intéressées au football avant lui – ce qui l'avait poussé à faire son coming-out l'année suivante, à dix-neuf ans.

Toute sa team RP lui avait dit de ne pas commettre une telle erreur, lui affirmant que ça briserait sa carrière – surtout si jeune et dans le monde du sport – et ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Sasuke n'a pas écouté à l'époque, choisissant de faire un ou deux commentaires qui ne laisseraient pas de doute, et de s'afficher dans une des plus grandes boîtes gays de Konoha. L'explosion médiatique qui a suivi avait été grandiose.

Et Sasuke ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui. La pression supportée l'a fait haïr la presse plus que jamais, et sa relation houleuse avec celle-ci s'est créée à partir de là. Il a enchaîné scandale sur scandale, procès sur procès contre des paparazzis, et tout ce qui s'en suit. (Il y a même une chaîne Youtube entière consacrée à ses dérapages, avec les vidéos des fois où il a stupidement perdu son calme.) Il s'était même surpris à regretter parfois sa décision.

Mais Sasuke est fier. N'a jamais été prêt à se plier aux règles du jeu.

Et il était trop bon pour que Konoha ne le jette de l'équipe, malgré la vague d'homophobie et la mauvaise presse qui a surgie après l'affaire. Les fans ont mis le temps, mais ont fini par se calmer, l'accepter, et passer à autre chose. Les stades d'hommes de tout âge le huant se sont peu à peu transformés en cris d'acceptation, petit à petit, but après but.

La presse, elle, ne s'est jamais calmée.

La cerise sur le gâteau a probablement été l'annonce de sa relation avec la star montante du cinéma Naruto Uzumaki, hétérosexuel reconnu, et Golden Boy des médias. Le dernier revers. Toute espoir d'un jour redevenir incognito a été détruit lorsqu'li a laissé Naruto publié cette photo sur son Instagram.

Il n'aime pas s'en plaindre. A fini par accepter que sa vie privée ne lui appartient pas vraiment. Ou tout du moins pas autant qu'il le voudrait.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'essaye pas d'y échapper de temps en temps.

C'est pour ça qu'il presse son doigt contre sa bouche brutalement, marmonnant un "chut !" chuchoté aux deux jeunes filles, avant de vérifier alentours que personne ne les a entendu.

"Oui, c'est moi", dit-il à voix basse, notant que Kakashi est en train d'observer les nouvelles arrivantes d'un œil prudent. "Je vais vous demander de faire moins fort, s'il vous plaît, parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me remarque."

Aussitôt, elles écarquillent les yeux de concert, hochant frénétiquement la tête.

"Oh oui, bien sûr, on voudrait pas vous embêter !"

"On comprend tout à fait !"

La brune le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, lui faisant vaguement peur. "On pourrait avoir une photo, s'il vous plaît ?"

Sasuke échange un très rapide regard avec Kakashi qui hoche subtilement la tête, et tente d'afficher un sourire.

"Bien sûr", fait-il. "Mais discrètement, d'accord ?"

Les deux filles sont tout sauf discrètes. Elles demandent à Kakashi de les prendre en photo, et se jettent dans l'instant suivant de chaque côté de Sasuke, l'attaquant avec un énorme bisou bruyant sur chaque joue. Il se retient de grimacer, essaie sincèrement de garder son sourire ; il ne supporte pas qu'on envahisse son espace vital de cette façon. Il n'est _pas _une poupée grandeur nature, merde. Ce serait bien qu'un jour les gens comprennent ça.

Une fois satisfaites du résultat, elles tentent de le faire parler, jusqu'à ce que son garde-du-corps leur explique gentiment que Sasuke est en pause, et qu'il est temps _de partir._

"Et souvenez-vous", fait l'Uchiha avec un clin d'œil qu'il a du mal à rendre convaincant, "attendez quelques heures avant de les publier sur Internet ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas me faire repérer !"

"Oui, oui, sans soucis !" gloussent-elles en cœur, comme ravies d'être dans la confidence, puis elle sorte du McDonald.

Il y a peu de gens ici, et heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air d'avoir enregistré quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke lâche un soupir de soulagement, puis reprend son hamburger entre ses doigts.

"_Bref_", dit-il après avoir mordu dans le hamburger. "Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déj— Ah, oui. Le gala. Qu'est-ce qu'Anko aurait dû me dire ?"

Kakashi lui offre un sourire qui a quelque chose de compatissant, avant de se reconcentrer sur le sujet. Il s'appuie contre le dossier de son siège.

"Tu sais que vous êtes beaucoup à participer. Et que l'organisation se fait littéralement des mois à l'avance, pour gérer les joueurs _et_ leurs invités."

Sasuke ne voit pas vraiment où ça va.

"Et ?"

"Et Naruto est enregistré comme ton 'plus un' depuis quatre mois. Vous n'avez pas annulé son invitation."

Sasuke avale sa bouchée lentement.

"Je ne comprends pas", finit-il par dire, avec la peur féroce de comprendre, justement.

Kakashi hausse les sourcils.

"S'il n'annule pas son invitation, il va devoir venir. Avec toi. Ce n'est pas tout à fait contractuel, mais dans une semaine ils vont rendre la liste des 'présents' publiques. Il aura du mal à refuser de venir si vous ne faites pas quelque chose avant."

Bizarrement, Sasuke se sent incroyablement vide à l'annonce.

"Oh."

Il réfléchit.

"On ne peut pas l'annuler pour lui ?" Il s'en fiche de devoir venir tout seul. N'importe quoi, plutôt qu'avec Naruto.

Ce n'est pas le moment.

"Non. Et Anko refuse de le contacter pour toi donc…" Kakashi s'avance et lui donne une petite tape sur le bras. L'Uchiha ignore si elle est censée être rassurante ou condescendante. "Tu vas devoir t'y coller. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne, bien sûr."

Sasuke écarquille les yeux.

"Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne !"

"Dans ce cas—"

Ils entendent tout à coup un brouhaha montant du côté de la rue, un brouhaha très familier, qui se rapproche. Sasuke ne se retourne même pas. Il ferme les yeux. Repense au deux filles qui viennent de partir.

C'est allé particulièrement vite.

"Elles ont déjà passé l'info, pas vrai ?"

Le visage de Kakashi reste neutre, à sa décharge, mais il soupire. Sasuke a déjà ramassé ses affaires, et jette un dernier regard plein de regret à son hamburger, seul écart à sa diète qu'il ne pourra même pas finir.

Kakashi se lève également.

"Aller, viens, je vais te faire sortir par derrière."

Sasuke le suit.

Mais n'oublie pas ce que son garde-du-corps vient de lui dire.

.

.-.

.

Un mail.

Sasuke lui a envoyé un putain de mail.

Très sincèrement, Naruto ne sait pas comment l'interpréter. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, si ce bâtard a ajouté un 'cordialement' à la fin, il est possible que l'Uzumaki ne fasse rien de moins qu'une crise cardiaque_._

Il n'est pas sûr que lui et Sasuke se soient déjà envoyé même un seul mail. C'est très probablement la toute première fois. Il croit bien qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'adresse mail de l'Uchiha jusque là. (De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il utilisait la sienne.)

Secouant la tête, Naruto attrape son verre de jus de pomme, en boit une gorgée qui – contrairement à ses attentes – ne lui donne absolument aucune once de courage, et clique sur ouvrir.

.

De : _Sasuke Uchiha_

À : _Naruto Uzumaki_

CC : _vide_

Objet : _Gala de Charité de la FFCN du 12 Avril._

_._

_Naruto._

_T'es encore inscrit pour ce gala en tant que mon +1. Ils verrouillent les invitations le 23 Mars, après ça tu peux plus te décommander. Vois avec Tsunade ou Anko ce que tu veux faire. _

_Sasuke._

.

_Envoyé de Iphone_.

_._

Naruto reste bloqué dans son fauteuil.

Relit le mail six fois pour être sûr, comme si une phrase cachée allait surgir tout à coup. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Mais il n'y a rien d'autre.

Pas de référence à ses trois appels de l'autre soir (quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire en voyant le jeu de Sasuke, et en pensant à comment celui-ci devait se sentir), pas de… rien. Juste ce message formel. _Envoyé par mail_. Malgré lui, un rire lui échappe.

Enfin, Naruto suppose que ça a dû coûter déjà beaucoup à l'Uchiha uniquement de devoir le contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il imagine un instant le visage boudeur du brun alors qu'il a dû taper le mail – et se pince les lèvres. Ça n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir.

Puis tout à coup, les mots écrits se mettent à faire sens dans sa tête, alors qu'il se concentre sur le fond plutôt que la forme. Le gala de Charité ? _Merde_, Naruto avait complètement oublié.

Il y a pourtant accompagné Sasuke les trois années précédentes.

(Ce qui a toujours été particulièrement drôle, parce que les organisateurs n'ont jamais apprécié l'Uchiha – une histoire stupide qui a découlé de la première fois où Sasuke avait boycotté l'événement, si Naruto se souvient bien. Le brun détestant ce genre de 'perte de temps' comme il les appellent, l'Uzumaki avait toujours adoré y parader, traînant son amant exaspéré derrière lui, et faisant la conversation avec tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Konoha en passant. Un rêve complet, pour un fan comme lui.)

'_Vois ce que tu veux faire_' – comment ça, voir ce qu'il veut faire ?

Parce qu'il a le choix ?

Putain. Naruto n'a jamais été bon pour lire entre les lignes.

Est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de dire qu'il a intérêt à annuler son invitation le plus vite possible ? Ou plutôt une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en fiche ? A moins que, peut-être, il ne soit en train de lui donner le feu vert pour venir…

Cette dernière option est très peu probable, en y réfléchissant bien. Naruto doute que Sasuke ait envie qu'il l'accompagne dans un gala où, non seulement ils vont être vus ensemble, mais en plus ils vont devoir passer des _heures_ avec l'autre pour principale compagnie. Où ils vont devoir se parler. _Communiquer_.

Etrangement, cette idée a un goût plutôt agréable pour l'Uzumaki.

Il n'a jamais voulu rayer l'Uchiha de sa vie, alors ce serait peut-être l'occasion de… non ?

Le truc, c'est que Naruto n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. N'aime pas être dans le floue. Il aime les _confrontations_, où il n'y a pas de malentendus ou de confusion.

C'est pour ça qu'il sort son téléphone de sa poche arrière et, inspirant un grand coup, presse le bouton 'call'.

Même si ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois, il appelle Sasuke sur son portable. Et retient son souffle.

On décroche à la quatrième sonnerie.

.

.-.

.

_Et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.. Un avis ? (:_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : **_Aaaaah, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, désolée pour ça… (: Voici le troisième chapitre, qui arrive avec la confirmation que, oui, il y en aura bien 7 normalement. Je me tate aussi fortement à en faire un en mode interlude qui reprendrait le passé de Sasuke et Naruto dans la fiction (des moments particuliers que j'ai en tête – rencontre, évolution, coming out, rupture). Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_En tout cas, merci énormément pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements, ça m'encourage vraiment ! Désolée de ne pas y répondre pour l'instant, mais j'ai énormément de travail et, entre ça, écrire et avoir une vie, c'est pas toujours facile de trouver le temps :P Mais je les lis avec plaisir, en tout cas. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je pourrais publier la suite, parce que j'ai des partiels qui arrivent bientôt… Mais bon!_

_Voilà. Et bien, ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe et… faites vous plaisir, je suppose. (J'espère.)_

.-.

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

.-.

**We're more than just Rumors**

.

.-.

.

CHAPITRE 3

.

.-.

.

Sasuke Uchiha est en train de poker un Neji qui fait semblant de dormir. Celui-ci, avachi sur une chaise longue sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel de Gaara, ronfle de façon grossière et absolument peu crédible.

Sasuke le poke une nouvelle fois dans la joue gauche, un gloussement menaçant de sortir à tout moment de sa gorge. Neji craque le premier et se met à rire.

"Ah !" s'écrie l'Uchiha. "Gagné !"

"N'importe quoi", s'indigne immédiatement le défenseur, et ça sort plus comme 'n'ampot'quoa'. Il est en train de mâcher une mèche de cheveux avec un regard sérieux, avant de recracher celle-ci. "Je suis un Hyûga", dit-il ensuite de manière plus claire, et exagérément hautaine. "Je peux pas perdre."

Haussement de sourcils.

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Oh, j'adore cette chanson, viens avec moi !"

Sasuke se lève, tout excité, et prend les mains de Neji dans les siennes pour l'aider à faire de même.

C'est à ce moment là que, au-delà de la musique, il croit entendre une sonnerie de portable.

Il hausse les épaules.

.

.-.

.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, à l'appareil._"

Les mots laissent Naruto pantois un instant.

Il se retrouve stupidement choqué, téléphone pressé contre son oreille, alors qu'un silence envahit la pièce, perturbé seulement par le bruit de la respiration de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil et de la sienne.

Naruto est légèrement en train de paniquer. Malgré tous ses airs, il ne s'attendait pas _vraiment_ à ce qu'on lui réponde, plus particulièrement vu le silence qui a suivi ses trois derniers appels. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

"_Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un_ _?_"

L'Uzumaki secoue la tête, et tente de formuler une phrase cohérente.

"Ce n'est pas Sasuke", est la seule chose qui sort de sa bouche.

C'est plutôt intelligent, parce que ce n'est effectivement pas l'Uchiha à l'autre bout du fil. L'homme n'a pas le même timbre, mais sa voix est presque fa… _Attendez. _Comment ça se fait que Sasuke laisse un autre homme répondre à sa place ? _Qui _est cet homme ? Est-ce qu'il est—

"_Ah, Uzumaki. Comment ça va ?"_

Naruto beugue ; fronce les sourcils.

"Gaara ?"

"_Jackpot_", répond l'habituel traînement de voix du roux, et Naruto se sent submergé par une vague de soulagement tellement forte qu'il en reste presque secoué.

C'est Gaara. Pas un inconnu. Pas un… potentiel remplaçant.

Un immense sourire vient fendre son visage en deux.

"Hey !" s'exclame-t-il, son changement de ton complètement audible. "Comment ça va ? Ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles ! Il faut vraiment qu'on se trouve un moment pour sortir, tous les deux."

Un rire grave vient lui effleurer l'oreille.

"_Ah, 'sûr. Et je vais bien. Toi ?_"

Naruto s'apprête à disserter sur son excellente humeur – entendre la voix inattendue du Sabaku après quelques semaines sans rien d'autres que quelques échanges de texto le rend effectivement extatique – puis il se souvient de la raison pour laquelle il a appelé. A savoir, discuter d'un sujet un peu _touchy_ avec un certain Uchiha, et non partir dans une conversation légère avec son co-équipier.

Son sourire diminue légèrement, mais reste en place malgré tout.

"Bien", répond-il. "J'suis en pleine promo, donc forcément un peu fatigué, mais ça se passe bien."

"_Ah, le fameux 'Byakugan', c'est ça ?_"

Bizarrement, quelque chose dans le ton du roux sous-entend qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne devrait, et Naruto se mord un instant la langue. Sasuke a parlé à ses amis, alors. (Etrangement, il ne pensait pas que l'Uchiha se livrerait sur leur rupture, mais c'est chose faite apparemment.) Il choisit d'ignorer le ton employé, et hausse les épaules pour lui-même.

"Yep", dit-il en exagérant le 'p'. "Ça devrait te plaire, y a une scène plutôt gore. J'ai pensé à toi en la tournant."

"_T'as intérêt à m'envoyer des billets pour la première, dans ce cas._"

Naruto sourit. "Pas de soucis." Puis il se souvient d'un détail. "Oh, et bonne chance pour vendredi, pendant que j'y pense ! Je suis sûr que vous allez tout défoncer. Kiri, en particulier."

Gaara ricane doucement.

"_Au moins un qui le pense. D'ailleurs, tu comptes revenir à un match, un de ces jours ?_"

L'Uzumaki et le Sabaku ont toujours eu une relation remplie de moqueries complices, et c'est pour ça que Naruto n'hésite pas à siffler dans le téléphone, au lieu de souligner l'évidence sur son absence dans les gradins.

"Gagnez-en au moins un, et je considérerais peut-être vous faire don de ma présence."

"_Oh, mais tu sais bien que tu es notre porte-bonheur_", rétorque sarcastiquement le roux. "_Comment gagner sans toi à nos côtés_ _?_"

"Vous trouverez bien un moyen", badine facilement Naruto. Puis il se reconcentre un instant, et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Um… Sasuke est dans les parages ?"

"_Il est en train de danser sur le balcon._"

Un petit silence.

_"Attends, je te l'appelle._"

"Ah, merci."

…En train de danser sur le balcon.

"Attends, il est en train de _quoi—"_

"_Uchiha ! Ramène ton cul ici !_" Gaara crie dans son oreille, et Naruto est confus. Puis il ne l'est plus l'instant d'après, lorsqu'il entend la voix de Sasuke en arrière plan dans le téléphone. "_Quoi encoooore_", est-il en train de dire.

Naruto soupire, se masse les tempes, et tente d'étouffer un rire. Tout ça à la fois. Okay, Sasuke a bu, apparemment.

Il ne sait pas si ça va lui rendre la tâche plus facile ou plus dure. En tout cas, ça promet d'être mouvementé.

"_Je te le passe_", lui dit vaguement Gaara. "_Cool de t'avoir parlé, en tout cas._"

Et le portable est donné à Sasuke. Qui chipote.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone d'abo— C'est qui ? Depuis quand on répond aux appels de l'autre ? Gaara, je ne crois pas avoir atteint ce – _hips_ – stade dans ma relation avec toi— Me regarde pas comm— Okay, _okay_, je réponds." _La voix qui avait jusque là l'air de parler loin du combiné s'approche, et s'adresse enfin à lui. "_Yo_", fait Sasuke.

Naruto reste figé un instant, se laissant être bêtement réconforté par la familiarité de la salutation. (Il s'est toujours moqué de Sasuke pour celle-ci, lui disant qu'il passait définitivement trop de temps avec Kakashi.) Il s'humidifie les lèvres avec sa langue.

"Hey." Il se gratte la tête. "C'est moi", ajoute-t-il.

Un silence lui répond – Naruto s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions, mais pas à celle qui lui est donnée.

"_Sale traître ! J'y crois pas, comment t'as pu oser— Hey, reste ici, j'ai pas_— _Je vais te défonc—_" Il faut un moment à l'Uzumaki pour saisir que ce n'est pas à lui que Sasuke parle. (Il comprend seulement quand il entend vaguement la voix de Gaara crier _'La ferme, et porte tes couilles Uchiha'_ au loin). Il lui en faut un autre pour analyser le sentiment dans sa poitrine comme de la déception face à la réaction de l'Uchiha.

Apparemment, même sous l'influence de l'alcool – et Sasuke a du boire beaucoup, parce jamais il ne parle aussi fort en temps normal – il n'a pas envie d'entendre parler de lui.

Génial.

"Sasuke ?" demande-t-il, pour ré-attirer l'attention de l'Uchiha sur lui.

Ça marche.

"_Quoi ?_" lui répond-on, et ce de manière plutôt très sèche.

Naruto recule comme si on avait tenté de le frapper, puis déglutit. Sasuke doit s'être rendu compte de son ton, parce qu'il ne laisse pas de temps au blond pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

"_Pardon_", s'excuse-t-il. "_Je voulais pas— J'ai bu. Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai bu. Je suis complètement… Naruto, je peux pas te parler comme ça._"

Les nombreuses fois où Naruto a vu Sasuke entièrement _torché_, il en a conclu plusieurs choses. Premièrement, l'Uchiha se met à parler beaucoup plus vite et plus fort, et _plus_ tout court. Ensuite, sa langue se délie suffisamment pour qu'il se mette à dire à peu près tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Enfin, il devient très excité, très facilement. (Mais l'Uzumaki suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance vu qu'ils sont au téléphone et… oui, vu qu'ils sont séparés de toute façon. Plus ensemble, quoi.) Ah, et il devient un peu lunatique.

"Sasuke je—"

"_Oh pitié_", le coupe immédiatement son ex-amant. "_Ne dis surou— suruo— sur_tout_, je veux dire, surtout pas mon nom. Pas comme ça. Je... pourquoi t'a appelé ?_"

Malgré lui, l'Uzumaki sent l'inquiétude poindre en lui.

"Hey, est-ce que t'es vraiment censé boire en ce moment ?" demande-t-il à voix basse, incapable d'effacer la note concernée de celle-ci. "Votre match est après-demain, tu devrais pas consommer de l'alcool maintenant."

Il peut presque voir Sasuke balayer la plainte de la main.

"_Y a pas entraînement demain. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change, on va se prendre une raclée de toute manière."_

Un '_ta gueule, Uchiha_' raisonne derrière lui, et Naruto l'analyse comme venant de Neji (qui n'est clairement pas sobre non plus, apparemment). Sasuke ne doit pas apprécier l'interruption, parce qu'il crie un vague _'toi, ta gueule'_ en retour, qui est suivi par un bruit de mouvement. L'Uzumaki entend une porte se fermer et la musique de fond qu'il remarque uniquement maintenant devient muette.

Soit. Sasuke vient visiblement de s'isoler pour lui parler.

(Parlez lui de comportement contradictoire.)

"_Tu vas être là ?_"

Mmm ?

"Comment ça ?"

"_Au match. Après-demain. Tu vas être là ?_"

Oh.

_Merde_.

L'Uchiha a pris la voix d'un petit garçon. Ses syllabes sont mal prononcées, sa voix vacille un peu, et Naruto sait qu'il n'a pas 'juste un peu bu'. Ça va bien au-delà de ça. Jamais il ne lui parlerait comme ça, sinon.

Cette voix, Naruto a envie de la réconforter. Il a envie de passer à travers le téléphone, de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, et de le serrer très fort contre lui. La douleur qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a fermé cette putain de porte derrière lui deux mois plus tôt enfle et atteint son paroxysme.

Sasuke ne lui a jamais autant manqué.

"Tu veux que je sois là ?" demande-t-il doucement, et même l'Uchiha a du perdre l'excitation dû au buzz de la boisson, parce que sa voix aussi est plus silencieuse.

"_Je suis censé dire non. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Non, non, non. J'ai pas envie de dire non. Je veux que tu sois là._"

"Hey, Sasuke."

_"Pourqua— pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?_"

Naruto soupire. Ne sait même pas si l'Uchiha se souviendra de la conversation de toute façon. Probablement que oui. Il essaie de se ressaisir.

"Ecoute", dit-il, "j'ai reçu ton mail, et je—"

"_Non-non-non_", le coupe immédiatement Sasuke. Il essaie visiblement d'articuler correctement. "_Pourquoi tu m'as appelé. Après… après le match. J'ai trois appels en absence du dobe. Et je sais pas. Pourquoi._"

Naruto ne devrait pas se réjouir du fait que son nom n'ait visiblement pas été changé dans le portable du brun, ou en tout cas pas à ce point. Il en est heureux malgré tout. (Il s'attendait presque à ce que son numéro soit supprimé.)

En soit, il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre ; Sasuke est très clairement bourré, et pas lui. La conversation n'aura de toute façon pas de sens. C'est probablement la raison qui le pousse à répondre sincèrement, très honnêtement.

"Je t'ai vu joué, et um… je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Enfin, tu sais."

Très intelligent, Uzumaki. Bravo.

Il se morigène intérieurement de son peu de subtilité et de clarté.

"_Non, je ne sais pas Naruto_", rétorque l'Uchiha, apparemment guère confus par la réponse. "_Tu devrais pas faire ça. 'Tachi a dit que je savais que ce que je… um, attends… que ce que… putain, que je savais _ce que je_ devais faire, mais je sais pas. Tu le sais, ça, non ? Je sais plus— attends, attends… Oh, des chips._" Pause. "_Naruto, y'a des chips par terre ! Je crois que j'ai faim._"

Malgré lui, l'Uzumaki se met à rire, incroyablement conscient du ridicule de la situation. Il essaie de garder son sérieux, mais c'est peine perdue lorsqu'il entend un '_Crunch_ _Crunch'_ à travers la ligne, seule indication que Sasuke a effectivement mangé les chips qu'il vient de trouver.

Il a surtout conscience du fait qu'il devrait raccrocher, et rappeler demain.

(Il ne le fait pas.)

"C'est bon ?" demande-t-il sans y réfléchir.

Sasuke gémit à travers le téléphone.

"_Pas aussi bon que ta peau. Celle au niveau de ton cou et, et, et— non, en fait celle qui est partout._" Il avale apparemment une autre chips. "_Putain, Naruto. J'ai faim. De toi. Viens, s'il te plaît._"

Si l'Uchiha se souvient effectivement de cette conversation, il y a des chances que le blond se fasse tuer. Ce qui est extrêmement probable, parce que personne n'oublie jamais ce qu'il fait alcoolisé. (A part pour le nouvel an. Mais c'est une sorte de règle. Et on est en mars, de toute façon.)

Quand Naruto avait dit que l'alcool excitait Sasuke.

Sa poigne sur son portable se resserre.

"Je suis là, S'uke", dit-il, parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

L'Uchiha prend apparemment ça littéralement.

"_Où ça ? Sous le— Putain, j'espère que c'est pas toi sous le lit, parce que tu sais que j'aime pas les surprises. Je vais… ouch, regarder. Oh, une autre chips. Ohé, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu…? Ah, bien joué. Il y a personne, crétin. Alors, t'es où ?_"

Naruto déglutit. Encore.

"Ici, Sasuke."

"_Non, t'es pas… Oh._" Silence. Si l'Uzumaki se fie au bruit de fond, le brun vient de s'asseoir dans la pièce où il se trouve. "_Au téléphone, tu veux dire._"

Naruto inspire profondément, se laisse tomber lui-même sur son lit.

"Oui."

A nouveau, un silence se forme entre eux, et le blond peut presque entendre les roues tourner dans le cerveau de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci se remet à parler, mais d'un ton à la fois plus calme et plus pressé que celui qu'il a employé jusque là.

"_Tu devrais être là_", lui dit-il, et Naruto ferme les yeux. Se laisse emporter par la voix grave. "_Gaara a dit qu'on devrait être ensi— ensemble. Tu— tu l'as dit aussi. Plein de fois. T'as dit qu'on était fait l'un pour l'au… merde. Je sais pas, Naruto. Tu devrais être ici. Tu sais, je te l'ai pas dit dans les toilettes… les toilettes de Shikamaru. Ou celles d'Ino. Je sais plus. Mais je te l'ai pas dit._"

Le discours de Sasuke n'a aucune cohérence. Pourtant, Naruto en comprend chaque mot.

Il comprend aussi qu'il ne devrait pas, mais ouvre la bouche quand même.

"Dit quoi ?"

"_…tu me manques. Aussi. Mais je suis pas censé te le dire._" Sasuke pousse un énorme soupir. "_Je sais plus pourquoi mais— mais je suis pas censé te le dire. Alors le répète pas. Shh._"

Naruto soupire de concert. Sourit, aussi.

"Je le répèterais pas."

"_Merci. Je suis fatigué._"

Evidemment.

"Alors couche-toi."

Sasuke a l'air de remuer de son côté.

"_Je vais fermer les yeux. Tu restes ?_"

Il n'hésite même pas.

"Je suis là."

"_Ah, tant mieux. Je vais… fermer les yeux un instant._"

Et alors qu'il entend la respiration de Sasuke ralentir au téléphone, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait imaginé cette conversation.

Il ne sait pas ce que lui réservera demain.

Et il s'en fiche pour l'instant.

Sasuke lui manque.

.

.-.

.

**Retour sur les moments les plus forts : ou comment Naruto et Sasuke ont réussi à faire fondre une nation devant leur perfection.**

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble qu'on va oublier la magnificence – littérale – du plus beau couple de célébrités de ces trois dernières années. Ils n'ont pas seulement aidé à la lutte contre l'homophobie ; ils ont aussi représenté absolument tout ce que nous, pauvres jeunes filles en manque d'action, rêverions d'obtenir avec notre futur homme. (Ou future femme. S'il y a bien une chose qu'ils nous ont appris, à part comment être entièrement trop sexy dans un simple costume Hugo Boss, c'est qu'il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert. Si ça a marché pour eux, pourquoi pas pour nous ?)_

_Alors on a décidé de vous faire un zoom sur les moments les plus mémorablement adorables de la relation Uzumaki-Uchiha ! Attachez vos ceintures, c'est ici que ça commence. _

_Retour en arrière, Uzumaki-Uchiha Style._

**TOP TEN.**

_**1\. La fois où ils sont apparus pour la première fois ensemble en tant que couple.**_

_Sasuke Uchiha – vous vous souvenez, le mauvais garçon incasable de Konoha – a tenu la main bronzée de l'étoile montante du cinéma du Feu lors de la cérémonie des Grammy, alors qu'ils étaient venus supporter ensemble leurs amis, Kiba Inuzuka et Shikamaru Nara. (Et il ne l'a pas lâchée sur toute la longueur du tapis rouge. Oh. OH. Oooh.)_

_**2\. La fois où Naruto s'est transformé en véritable prince sur son cheval blanc. **_

_Kumo, fin 2012. Ça ne vous dit rien ? Nous, on se souvient du tacle qui a valu à Sasuke sa deuxième vraie blessure. Enfin, on se souvient plutôt de Naruto se jeter à travers les gradins pour atteindre le terrain, et courir comme un dératé vers la civière sur laquelle le beau brun était embarqué. (Heureusement que c'était la fin du match, parce que t'as pas vraiment le droit de faire ça, Uzumaki… Enfin, nous, on se plaint pas. La vidéo stimule les papillons dans nos ventres. Mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire.)_

_**3\. La fois où des fans les ont pris en photo dans le bus. **_

_Qui peut avoir oublié cette image, probablement la plus adorable de la planète ? Ou comment Naruto a dompté son propre Uchiha, et l'a traité en enfant en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Aww. (#MomentVolé)._

_**4\. La fois où **_**Sasuke**_** s'est transformé en véritable prince sur son cheval blanc.**_

_Action qui l'a probablement poussé au rang de paparazzi le plus célèbre du Pays de Feu, Danzô a eu le malheur de pousser Naruto a peu trop fort avec ces questions. (Il l'a fait tomber, le fou !) Ce qui nous a marqué, c'est la réaction de Sasuke, qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à secourir son beau, avant de puncher le paparazzo. (S'en est bien sûr suivi des poursuites judiciaires – on ne frappe pas les gens, Sasuke, tu devrais le savoir – mais nous, on s'en souvient surtout pour l'incroyable exposition de protection que c'était. On ne touche pas à Naruto. On a compris, Sasuke.)_

_**5\. La fois où Sasuke n'a pas pu se concentrer. **_

_Le contexte : conférence de presse post-match, Sasuke assaillit sous les questions des reporters, et une caméra pour nous filmer tout ça. Parce que, tenez-vous bien, c'est ce moment incroyable où notre attaquant s'est mis à bafouiller sur une question, peu concentré, avant d'exploser de rire. (Sasuke Uchiha. Rire. Rire ! On essaie toujours de s'en remettre, de notre côté.) Dans les coulisses, nul autre que… Naruto Uzumaki, incapable de lâcher le brun du regard alors qu'il lui faisait des grimaces. Sérieusement, peuvent-ils être encore plus mignons que ça ?_

_**6\. La fois où Sasuke a dit ça :**_

_"Si je pourrais vivre sans Naruto ? Non pas que ce soit vos affaires, mais j'y arrive sans problème. Regardez, il est en tournage à Iwa, et je me porte très bien. Vous savez, c'est lui qui a du mal à vivre sans moi. Le pauvre est complètement perdu. Probablement ma cuisine qui lui manque."_

_**7\. Et la fois où Naruto lui a répondu ça : **_

_"Ah, c'est le bâtard qui a dit ça, vraiment ? Ce que j'en pense ? J'en pense que je vais prendre le premier vol, aller le rejoindre, goûter à un de ses plats infects pour lui faire plaisir, et lui rappeler _pourquoi_ exactement je suis l'homme de sa vie. Il est un peu arrogant, vous savez. Il faut que je lui fasse garder la tête sur les épaules. Sasuke, j'arrive."_

_(Et il a vraiment pris le premier vol le jour-même… Excusez-nous, on finit de s'évanouir et on revient.)_

_**8\. La fois où Naruto a gagné aux oscars pour la deuxième fois.**_

_Et où la première personne qu'il a remerciée, sans jamais arrêter de la fixer dans l'audience, était Sasuke Uchiha, tout aussi focalisé sur son amant. Nos petits cœurs, eux, ne l'oublieront jamais. _

_**9\. La fois où ils sont passés ensemble dans 'Good Evening Konoha'. **_

_Une heure et demi de Naruto et Sasuke. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ah, si – si vous n'avez pas vu l'émission, allez immédiatement rattraper ce retard ! Vous y trouverez de longs regards, des insultes complices, des mains qui n'ont cessé de toucher l'autre tout le temps, et probablement le secret de l'amour. (C'est évident que eux l'avaient trouvé, en tout cas. Personne ne se regarde encore comme ça après plus de deux ans de relation, si ?)_

_**10\. La fois où ils se sont embrassés. Comme ça. Devant nous. **_

_Après le but décisif de Sasuke. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à courir vers Naruto et franchir la limite du terrain pour l'embrasser. (OH. MON. DIEU.) Du jamais vu à la télévision – mais Naruto et Sasuke n'ont jamais vraiment fait les choses à moitié, si ? En tout cas, laissez moi vous dire que, si quelqu'un vous embrasse comme ils l'ont fait ce jour là, épousez le. Pas de questions. Et fin de l'histoire. _

.

.-.

.

Sasuke ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris.

Il va se faire tuer. (Par Anko, Ibiki, et à peu près l'ensemble de ses patrons s'ils apprennent ce qu'il vient de faire.)

Exactement quatre personnes savent où il est à ce moment précis. Kakashi (très mauvais garde-du-corps, d'ailleurs, il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir au lieu de lui booker l'avion), Itachi – s'il a lu son message –, Gaara et Neji. Enfin, si Sabaku le dit à Neji à son réveil, ce dont il ne doute pas un instant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est déjà très probablement réveillé maintenant. Et en train d'expliquer longuement pourquoi Sasuke est incroyablement stupide et inconscient et comment _on ne quitte pas une ville sur un coup de tête _unjour_ avant le match qui va déterminer si oui ou non on reste en lice pour la Coupe de la Ligue. _

Sasuke ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait. Il essaie de ne pas y penser, pour ne pas perdre son courage. Il a toujours été pragmatique et, ce matin, a décidé d'abandonner ce côté de sa personnalité.

Ah, Shikamaru est au courant, lui aussi. Parce que l'Uchiha a été obligé de lui demander où se trouvait Naruto, et si il était sûr qu'il s'y trouverait.

Maintenant, il est devant une porte – celle-là même qu'il a juré de ne pas franchir parce que, derrière, se trouve le nouvel appartement de l'Uzumaki, celui qui correspond à sa nouvelle vie sans Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Il ne sait pas vraiment encore.

Il sait juste qu'il a pris la décision de se vider sept shots de vodka cul sec avec Neji hier soir – Gaara avait prévu un Skype avec sa sœur et avait dû refusé malgré lui de participer – et que Naruto a appelé.

Ah, et que Sasuke s'est complètement ridiculisé, aussi. (Avant de s'endormir à même le sol de la chambre de Gaara, sur un tapis de Chips. Il a pris trois douches, ce matin.)

C'est probablement son meilleur combo.

Il est maintenant là pour réparer les pots cassés, s'excuser, et repartir avec sa dignité intacte.

C'est pour ça que, sans plus d'hésitation, il appuie sur la sonnerie de la porte de l'appartement de l'Uzumaki. L'immeuble en entier est un complexe ultra-sécurisé normalement, mais les réceptionnistes en bas l'ont reconnu et l'ont laissé entrer sans question aucune. Sasuke ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il pense de ça.

La porte s'ouvre tout à coup à la volée, un Naruto en jean – et rien que ça – apparaissant dans l'embrasure de cette première. Le brun se force à ne pas regarder.

"Merci de m'apporter le— Oh." Les yeux bleus deviennent ronds alors qu'ils bloquent sur Sasuke, qui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. "C'est pas le courrier", Naruto se croit obligé de déclarer, le fixant avec une sorte d'incrédulité.

"Non", dit Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que tu— Non, attends, déjà entre. Je t'en prie."

L'Uchiha hoche la tête, mains toujours bloquées dans sa veste en cuir, et suit le mouvement. C'est une meilleure réaction que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Merci."

Naruto referme la porte derrière lui, et Sasuke se retrouve dans un immense salon, avec une baie vitrée qui offre une vue démentielle sur le quartier d'affaire de Konoha. Les gratte-ciels sont nombreux à se dessiner à l'horizon, et l'Uchiha est obligé de reconnaître que la vue est belle. (Okay, magnifique, même.)

Mais elle ne correspond tellement pas à Naruto.

Leur ancien appartement, celui là même que Sasuke a gardé, se trouvait – et se trouve toujours, d'ailleurs – dans le "Village Caché" de Konoha. Un quartier plus au Nord, plus sur les hauteurs de la métropole, plus tranquille aussi – d'où son nom. Réputé pour être cher parce que convoité par beaucoup de riches personnes recherchant l'assurance d'une vie privée saine, Naruto et lui s'étaient battus pour y habiter. Avec leurs deux salaires, ça n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé l'appart, duquel ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux.

Il donnait vu sur la Forêt d'un côté, et le mont Hokage de l'autre. Il était parfait. _Est_ toujours parfait.

Et Sasuke devrait faire taire les voix dans sa tête, maintenant. Ou plutôt, commencer à parler à haute voix, parce que le silence s'est un peu épaissi dans la pièce, et que ça va bientôt commencer à être gênant.

Il s'apprête à faire un commentaire sur le lieu, conscient des yeux de Naruto qui étudie chacune de ses réactions, mais décide de ne pas mentir. Il n'aime pas cet appartement.

"Je suis désolé", finit-il par laisser échapper, avant de se retourner vers le blond. Celui-ci a attrapé un tee-shirt sur l'un des trois canapés et l'enfile rapidement – _tant_ _mieux_ – sans cesser de le fixer avec une sorte de confusion qui, non, n'est pas adorable du tout. "Pour hier soir", approfondit Sasuke en faisant un vague signe avec sa main toujours dans sa poche. "Je… n'étais pas en très bon état. Donc désolé."

Naruto hoche la tête doucement, et son regard sur lui commence à être légèrement terrifiant.

"T'as pas à être désolé", lui dit-il. "Tu… um, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ?"

Et… oui. C'est vrai que c'est un peu excessif. Encore une fois, Sasuke n'a pas vraiment bien réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Perdu pour perdu, il secoue la tête.

"Non, je voulais discuter. Aussi. Vu que tu m'as appelé hier et que… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi." Il s'assoit sur le bras d'un des canapés, tente de prendre un ton léger. "C'est à propos du Gala, c'est ça ?"

"Tu veux pas enlever ta veste ?" contre Naruto, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sympa. (Il n'a qu'à parler dans le vide, ça donnera le même résultat.)

Sasuke est un peu vexé et secoue la tête plus sèchement que prévu.

"Je reste pas longtemps. J'ai un avion dans… deux heures pour Kiri. Parce que, ah, j'ai un match demain. Mais tu le sais déjà."

Qui dans ce putain de pays ne le sait pas ?

"Attends une minute, t'as pris un avion juste pour passer quelques heures ici ? Juste pour 'discuter' ?"

Oui, bon, Sasuke a fait n'importe quoi.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait se focaliser sur _autre_ _chose_, s'il vous plaît ?

"_Bref_", élude-t-il avec une touche d'exaspération. "Ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Tu voulais me parler ; je suis ici."

Le 'maintenant, parle' est laissé en suspens. Naruto s'assoit dans le canapé d'en face avec un petit sourire, et l'Uchiha en déduit qu'il est amusé. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, ça va, me regarde pas comme ça."

"Excuse moi d'être un peu choqué", contre le blond. "La dernière fois que je t'appelle, j'ai droit à un silence radio et un mail, et là tu viens me rendre visite à 500 kilomètres ?" Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, comme s'il allait se mettre à rire à tout moment. "Tu fais tout dans les extrêmes, toi, non ?"

Sasuke ouvre immédiatement la bouche pour se défendre, mais rien ne sort. Il réalise que— oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Naruto est en train de se moquer de lui. Il ne s'en cache même pas. Il prend la situation avec légèreté, a visiblement choisi de ne pas se focaliser sur la tension gênante qui menace de s'enrouler autour d'eux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Quelque part, Sasuke se rend compte qu'il en est plutôt… content.

"Espèce de dobe", marmonne-t-il pour se donner une contenance, en optant pour finalement enlever sa veste et la mettre à côté de lui sur le canapé.

A ces mots, le regard de Naruto s'illumine tellement que l'Uchiha ne peut empêcher un très léger sourire de prendre possession de ses traits et— c'est ridicule. Ils sont ridicules.

Mais Sasuke commence à comprendre quelque chose.

Ça – tout _ça_, tout ce qu'il s'est passé – n'a pas à affecter ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui. Et cette conversation n'a pas de raison d'être difficile.

Ils ont vécu presque cinq ans ensemble. Sasuke n'a pas envie de se sentir mal à l'aise avec Naruto maintenant. Ils peuvent _choisir_ d'être cordial, _choisir_ de rendre les choses faciles.

Ils sont sobres tous les deux, pour une fois. Ils sont adultes. Ils peuvent faire ça.

Sasuke, pour la première fois, se sent prêt.

Il arrive à se détendre.

"Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi, en venant ici", avoue-t-il, et ça ne lui coûte pas grand chose, il s'en rend compte maintenant. Naruto ne l'a jamais jugé. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? "J'avais… un peu honte d'hier soir."

L'Uzumaki se pince les lèvres. (Il est vraiment beau. Sasuke ne se déteste même pas de le penser.)

"Je peux comprendre", dit-il, et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur plutôt taquine. "D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, tu as faim de quelque chose ? …de ma peau, peut-être ?"

Quelque part, Sasuke est soulagée qu'ils puissent en rire maintenant. C'est plus facile, et il fait un doigt d'honneur qui a quelque chose de presque complice au blond.

"Ta gueule, je savais très visiblement pas ce que je disais."

Naruto rit.

"Je suis sûr que si. T'as toujours été ultra-excité, bourré."

"_Quoi ? _Pas du tout."

(Il a totalement raison. Sasuke emportera cette pensée jusqu'à la tombe.)

Le blond ramène ses jambes sous lui pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé, et se penche en avant, comme quand il s'apprête à raconter une histoire qui l'enthousiasme particulièrement.

"Fais pas l'innocent – tu te souviens de l'After après le défilé d'Ino ? Là non plus tu savais pas ce que tu faisais ?"

Sasuke se mord la lèvre, peu sûr de comment répondre, et Naruto perd légèrement son sourire lui aussi. Oui, alors il y a quand même encore des limites, apparemment.

L'Uzumaki vient de faire allusion à cette fête dans les coulisses de la Fashion Week de Kusa, lorsqu'ils étaient venus soutenir Ino. Sasuke s'était laissé servir un peu trop de ces fabuleux cocktails excentriques, et lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto essayer un manteau Burberry pour faire rire la galerie, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se jeter sur lui et le traîner dans les toilettes de luxe les plus proches. Naruto habillé en vêtements de grand couturier avait tendance à lui faire ce genre d'effet. A l'époque, il considérait ça comme l'un de ses moments de gloire.

Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment gérer le souvenir à ce stade là.

Il ne sait pas encore exactement comment ce 'truc' cordial est censé se dérouler entre Naruto et lui, mais il a envie de faire des efforts.

C'est pour ça qu'il s'applique à offrir à son ex-amant un sourire qui se veut rassurant, comme pour lui dire 'c'est pas grave'. (Parce que s'il veut bien essayer de s'entendre avec l'Uzumaki, il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt à disserter sur leur ex-relation avec lui.)

"C'était différent", commente-t-il, il espère, d'une manière neutre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se rappelle que ça n'a _pas_ à être gênant. "Donc, le gala."

"Oui, le gala", répète Naruto sobrement, mais son visage est toujours ouvert et avenant.

Comment procéder à partir de là ?

"D'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis désolé", Sasuke se presse-t-il de reprendre, avant que le blond ne puisse déclarer quoi que ce soit. Il s'excuse beaucoup, il trouve. Ce qui, en soit, ne lui sied pas trop. Mais il fait des efforts. "Que tu sois encore… euh, intégré à tout ça. J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais encore sur la liste."

"Oh, mais—"

"_Et_ je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé de me devoir quelque chose, ou… peu importe. On ne peut pas annuler l'invit' pour toi, donc il faut que tu contactes les organisateurs de la FFCN et que tu—"

"Mais si je le faisais pas ?" coupe Naruto, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sasuke se redresse, un peu confus, et penche la tête sur le côté. Il fronce les sourcils, et se masse la nuque rapidement.

"Non, non." Il secoue la tête. "Il faut le faire, sinon tu seras publié sur la liste en tant qu'invité, et tu pourras plus refuser. Enfin, c'est ce que _Kakashi _m'a dit, donc je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut mais—"

"Non, c'est pas vraiment ce que… Je veux dire, _et si _je le faisais pas, genre… je venais ? Je t'y accompagnais ?"

Sasuke n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

"Tu veux… tu veux venir ?", demande-t-il, l'incertitude colorant sa voix.

Naruto hausse les épaules, et lui offre un sourire un peu hésitant.

"Eh bien, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de… On n'a pas à s'éviter à vie, non ? Et ce serait un bon début."

L'Uchiha ne répond rien à ça. C'est un retournement de situation qu'il n'a vraiment pas vu venir. Alors comme ça, Naruto voudrait qu'ils se fréquentent à nouveau ? Mais comment… Sasuke ne comprend pas. En tant qu'ami ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à obtenir plus…?

Non, ce serait ridicule. En plus il est à peu prêt sûr que rien n'a changé depuis la fois où il lui a clairement dit 'je ne peux plus continuer comme ça'. Sasuke n'a pas changé en tout cas. Naruto ne cherche pas à le reconquérir, ça il peut en être sûr. Mais alors qu'est-ce que…

Le blond peut probablement clairement lire l'hésitation sur le visage de Sasuke, qui l'exprime à haute voix.

"Naruto, je ne suis pas sûr que…"

"Et ce serait super bon pour notre publicité !" s'exclame tout à coup l'Uzumaki, yeux écarquillés. (Sasuke recule un petit peu.) "Penses-y sérieusement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas lire la presse, mais tu dois quand même savoir que… Ok, on ne te traite pas vraiment bien depuis la, um, rupture. Ce serait le bon moyen d'y remédier, non ? On y va en tant qu'ami, je t'offre mon soutien publiquement, et les médias te foutront la paix. Tout le monde gagne."

Sasuke observe son vis-à-vis, figé par la surprise, et se demande sincèrement si Naruto ne vient pas d'inventer cette théorie lui-même dans l'espace des dix secondes qui l'a précédée.

Si présentée comme ça elle fait sens, elle reste complètement bancale. D'abord, s'ils s'affichent ensemble, personne ne va foutre la paix à l'Uchiha. Il va probablement être encore plus harcelé qu'avant, par des pseudo-journalistes qui recherchent l'exclusivité de l'explication de leur histoire. Et puis, 'tout le monde y gagne'… Qu'est-ce que Naruto y gagne, lui ?

Sasuke pose la question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à faire ça, toi ?"

L'Uzumaki, qui le fixait jusque là avec insistance pour observer sa réaction face à sa déclaration, semble surpris. Il a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau l'espace d'un instant, puis fait vaguement la moue.

"Ecoute…", commence-t-il lentement, et il semble prendre son courage à deux mains avant de reprendre ; "Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas le bon moment d'en parler, et je doute qu'il y ait jamais un _bon _moment, mais… Je n'aime pas la façon dont ça s'est terminé." Il lève les mains, presque en signe de défense. "Voilà, je l'admets. Je n'aime pas ça, et je te l'ai déjà dit mais je… tu me manques ? Et je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rayer l'autre de notre vie ? Désolé, c'est pas une question. Je le pense _sincèrement_. Je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai géré notre, notre… séparation, je suppose."

Sasuke est complètement figé. (Pourquoi il est venu ici, déjà ?)

Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille.

"T'as pas à t'excuser", dit-il platement. "C'est pas ta faute si nos… attentes n'étaient plus les mêmes."

"Je sais, mais même, je… Enfin _bref_. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'on pourrait d'essayer d'être… ami ou je sais pas ? En commençant avec le Gala ? Si tu veux, bien sûr…"

Honnêtement, Sasuke a l'impression d'avoir le souffle un peu coupé. C'est comme si Naruto et lui jouait une scène, que le blond venait de changer le script sans le lui dire, et qu'il attendait maintenant une improvisation de la part de l'Uchiha.

Il est choqué. Sincèrement choqué.

Parce qu'il n'est pas un acteur, et que Naruto tente visiblement d'être franc avec lui, Sasuke fait le choix de répondre sans mensonge.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée", dit-il doucement, toujours avec cette touche d'incertitude. "Je veux dire… ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on ne s'est même pas adressé la parole, Naruto."

"Justement, je—"

"Tu penses _vraiment_ que toi et moi on pourrait être ami ?"

L'Uzumaki a l'air un peu confus par la question, surpris par l'insistance de Sasuke, mais ne se laisse pas abattre. Il plonge son regard droit dans celui du brun, avant d'hocher la tête.

"Oui", répond-il. "Je le pense. Et je pense qu'au minimum, on devrait essayer ?"

"Mais…"

"_Teme_." L'insulte-surnom à au moins le mérite de faire taire Sasuke, qui cligne des yeux. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas entendu. "Toi-même tu as dit hier soir que je… te manquais." L'Uchiha grimace, et au vu de son expression, Naruto n'avait visiblement pas prévu d'utiliser ce moment de faiblesse comme argument. "Je me dis juste que… peut-être ce serait plus facile si on se parlait à nouveau ? On s'est ignoré pendant deux mois, on pourrait faire un effort et voir comment ça se passe, non ?"

Ce que Sasuke a vraiment envie de demander, c'est : "Qu'est-ce qui serait plus facile, exactement ?" C'est quelque chose d'essayer de rétablir doucement le contact après deux mois de silence, une autre chose entièrement d'essayer tout à coup de tout oublier et de se comporter en meilleur ami.

A la place, il se mord la lèvre, visiblement pas extrêmement convaincu. Naruto s'empresse d'enchaîner devant son hésitation.

"On n'a qu'à essayer avec le gala !" crie-t-il presque, et Sasuke se redresse du fait de la surprise. Le blond se masse la nuque avec un regard légèrement coupable, avant de poursuivre ; "Je veux dire. Le gala. On regarde comment ça se passe ? Et si c'est vraiment impossible, je te jure que je chercherais pas à continuer à t'emmerder." Il laisse échapper un sourire amusé. "On pourra faire comme tous ces ex débiles qui prétendent que l'autre n'a jamais existé, si tu veux."

Malgré lui, l'Uchiha étouffe un rire à la dernière phrase. Naruto doit se sentir encouragé, parce qu'il cherche son regard et lui sourit à son tour. Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel, et y répond sans réfléchir.

C'est une mauvaise idée. Il le sait. Ça ne va apporter que des emmerdes. Et pourtant, il ne se sent pas physiquement capable de dire non à Naruto. Ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

C'est un désastre qui n'attend que d'arriver.

(Sasuke a toujours aimé les déstastres.)

"Ok", finit-il par soupirer. "Je marche. On va au Gala ensemble, et on regarde comment ça se passe."

Le sourire de Naruto s'illumine. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à perdre ? Malgré leur histoire, Sasuke n'a pas réellement envie de perdre Naruto. Le revoir, lui reparler et rire avec lui, peut-être que c'est ça dont il a besoin. Au lieu d'essayer d'oublier le blond et d'en faire un tabou, il aurait peut-être dû commencer par accepter qu'il a toujours besoin de lui d'une certaine manière.

Peut-être qu'avec ça, il arrivera à passer à autre chose.

Ça fait sens.

(Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'accepter ?)

"Je t'enverrais les… détails par SMS, alors, je suppose."

Naruto hoche la tête, avant de se mettre à rire. Il se masse l'arrière du crâne, les joues un peu roses, et cherche visiblement quelque chose à dire. Il rencontre les yeux de Sasuke, et lâche un rire à la fois nerveux et soulagé.

"Ohlala, ça va être bizarre, pas vrai ?" Il secoue la tête. "Je veux pas que ça soit bizarre."

Sasuke se fait la réflexion que c'est probablement à cause de ce genre de remarque qu'il est tombé amoureux de l'Uzumaki. Mais il ne s'attarde pas là dessus, et laisse son propre rire grave faire échos à celui de ce dernier. Il apparaît plus convaincu qu'il ne l'est réellement.

"On est adulte. On fera ça bien."

"Toi peut-être, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'suis encore qu'un enfant", Naruto réplique immédiatement avec une voix faussement paniquée.

Sasuke trouve ça étonnement facile de soupirer exagérément fort.

(Il devrait dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Dire qu'il se rétracte. Il s'abstient.)

"T'as intérêt à bien te tenir. J'ai une réputation à maintenir, je te rappelle."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour te faire horreu— um, honneur."

L'Uchiha lui envoie un des coussins du canapé au visage, sans y réfléchir.

"T'as intérêt."

Et il se dit que, peut-être, tout ça va bien se passer. Ça n'a pas à être difficile.

(Ça ne va jamais marcher.)

.

.-.

.

Le lendemain, un plat réchauffé de ramen sur les genoux, Naruto regarde le match, avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Ino à ses côtés. Les quatre amis hurlent devant l'écran plat à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Gaara Sabaku marque le premier but. Tonbo Tobitake en met un autre. Sasuke Uchiha en enchaîne deux, un avant la première mi-temps, le second durant la deuxième. Kiri fait l'exploit d'en mettre un contre son propre camp. 5-0.

Konoha continue.

Inattendu.

Naruto n'a jamais été aussi fier.

Pour une fois, il lira la presse demain. Et, sans trop réfléchir, va sur son compte twitter, et publie un message. (Parce qu'il est trop excité, il oublie que le nom de Sasuke se trouve dedans. Oups.)

.

.-.

.

**Que se passe-t-il ? HELP!**

_Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha prennent-ils plaisir à se jouer de nous ? Rien ne va plus alors que, en l'espace d'une semaine, les deux ex nous ont fait complètement tourné la tête. Mais sont-ils seulement encore séparé, ou était-ce juste un break de passage ? Tout semble pointé dans la direction de la deuxième option… _

_Il y a six jours seulement, on voyait Konoha battre à plate couture Kiri. Devinez qui a été l'un des premiers à réagir ? Non seulement Naruto a tenu à féliciter l'équipe entière via son compte personnel sur Twitter, mais il nous a aussi fait l'honneur de citer l'Uchiha en particulier. Lisez plutôt ; _

Naruto_Uzumaki : _Ultra fier de la Team_Konoha ce soir ! Nos gars sont des Dieux ! Aussi, magnifiques buts de Sasuke_Uchiha… #EnlicepourlaCoupe #YeahBaby #BackIntheGame_

_Etonnant, non ? Surtout après le silence de mort que les ex-tourtereaux ont laissé dans leur sillage suite à leur rupture… Doit-on en déduire qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble ? Avant de répondre, jeter un œil à notre dernier scoop._

_Comme à son habitude, la FFCN (Fédération du Football des Cinq Nations, ndlr) a publié ce matin la liste des participants à son Gala de Charité en l'honneur de la Coupe de La ligue. Devinez qui est le plus-un de Sasuke Uchiha ? Un conseil, faites comme nous et achetez-vous un respirateur, parce que vous allez en avoir besoin. Dans deux semaines, vous verrez peut-être le couple le plus glam' de nos célébrités s'afficher à nouveau ensemble sur le tapis rouge ! Ici, on s'impatiente !_

_Que nous réservent-ils de plus ? _

.

.-.

.

Sasuke est un peu stressé, il ne va pas mentir.

Il n'a aucune idée de comment ça va se passer.

Ils sont actuellement dans une grande Range Rover noire aux vitres teintées, et même celles-ci ne cachent rien des flashs qui se multiplient à l'extérieur. Le brouhaha est incroyable, et l'Uchiha se demande sincèrement s'ils ont pris la bonne décision.

(Il a le droit de douter, non ?)

Durant les trois dernières semaines qui ont suivi sa victoire à Kiri et leur conversation avec Naruto, les deux hommes ne se sont pas vu physiquement. Mais ils ont parlé. Par texto, principalement. Il n'y a pas eu de longues discussions ou quoi que ce soit, mais des petits messages ici et là pour savoir comment ils allaient, ou ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Ça avait quelque chose de… rafraîchissant. Facile, peut-être ?

Le nouveau développement de leur relation n'a clairement pas laissé indifférent leur entourage. Et Sasuke ne parle pas de la presse – il s'en est toujours plutôt fichu de ce que cette dernière pouvait dire.

En entendant la nouvelle de 'on essaie d'être ami', ses proches on eut des réactions plutôt mitigées. Itachi a haussé un sourcil avant de lui offrir une pichenette sur le front (ridicule), Kakashi a esquissé un sourire amusé (bâtard arrogant), Gaara a fait un commentaire cru (_Vous avez pas intérêt à baiser dans les chiottes, cette fois-là _– connard), et Neji a froncé les sourcils avant de lui demander s'il était sûr que c'était une bonne idée. Shikamaru, lui, a soupiré.

Sasuke ne sait pas vraiment ce que tout cela signifie.

"Je vais mourir", marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Naruto qui, jusque là, regardait par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire, se retourne vers lui. Il porte un costume trois-pièces Dior, a ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés dans tous les sens, et sent bon l'aftershave masculin. C'est en parti pour ça que Sasuke pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Comment peuvent-ils sincèrement être ami ? C'est quelque chose d'envoyer quelques SMS, et autre chose complètement d'avoir la présence _physique_ de Naruto à ses côtés.

Apparemment, l'Uzumaki ne partage pas ses doutes.

"Ça va être cool, je pense."

Sasuke a une nerveuse envie de rire. De vomir aussi, peut-être.

Il ne le montre pas.

"Cool n'est probablement pas le terme que tu cherches."

L'Uzumaki se rapproche de lui sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et il s'apprête visiblement à passer un bras autour de lui. Sasuke panique légèrement – il n'est pas prêt à ce que Naruto le touche, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, et e blond doit se rendre compte de la bêtise de l'intention, parce qu'il s'arrête mi-chemin, et tapote à la place la cuisse du brun.

(Ça n'est absolument pas gênant.)

"Ça va être un désastre", soupire-t-il, malgré lui.

"Mais non", contredit Naruto, étouffant audiblement un rire.

Sasuke lui envoie un regard suspicieux ; c'est le blond qui l'a convaincu que tout ceci pourrait être une bonne idée. Il est évident que l'Uchiha devrait arrêter de l'écouter.

"Dis toi que je suis là pour te soutenir", poursuit-il. "Ami, maintenant, tu te souviens ?"

Sasuke s'apprête à répondre, mais ses yeux rencontrent finalement ceux de Naruto, et il fait une pause.

Retient – juste une seconde – son souffle.

Ils peuvent prétendre le contraire comme bon leur semble, lancer des vannes et faire comme si tout allait bien, une touche de tension continue de persister dans leurs échanges. Sasuke a surtout l'impression qu'elle vient de lui, parce que Naruto à l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment ils sont passés de silence de mort à conversations badines en l'espace de quelques semaines, mais sait qu'ils évitent un peu trop clairement certains sujets.

Sasuke ne sait pas comment tout cela est censé marcher.

Il se rend tout à coup compte que ni lui ni Naruto n'est en train de parler, et qu'ils se fixent un peu stupidement. C'est le blond qui, le premier, rompt le contact visuel en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Non, non, ça n'est toujours pas gênant.

"Bon, et bien…" Naruto marque un instant de silence, et Sasuke reporte son regard à travers la fenêtre. "On y va ?"

Le brun soupire. A nouveau. Puis inspire un grand coup.

"Allez."

Il ouvre la portière. Et sort.

.

.-.

.

Naruto est un bon acteur. Un acteur excellent, même.

(Il n'aurait pas gagné deux oscars dans le cas contraire, à seulement vingt-cinq ans.)

Et il a compris très tôt lorsqu'il a rencontré Sasuke que le brun n'était absolument pas du genre à se laisser influencer facilement pour quoi que ce soit, par qui que ce soit.

C'est pour ça que, lorsque l'Uzumaki a proposé cette idée de 'devenir ami', il est apparu beaucoup plus convaincu qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Il a plusieurs doutes, lui aussi – mais sait qu'à leur moindre apparition, Sasuke s'enfuira sans même y réfléchir. Naruto _veut_ qu'ils se reparlent à nouveau. Il _veut_ pouvoir côtoyer son ex-amant, et repasser du temps avec lui. C'est indéniable.

Mais il n'a aucune idée de la mise en pratique de cette volonté, ni de comment la soirée va se dérouler. Il veut que ce soit facile entre eux deux, mais il ne sait pas comment l'obtenir exactement.

A proprement parler, Sasuke et lui n'ont jamais été amis. Ils se sont rencontrés, Naruto lui a fait la cour (ou quelque chose comme ça), et après de multiples tentatives de déni, Sasuke a fini par succomber à ses charmes. Alors comment pourraient-ils réussir aujourd'hui ? Naruto ne le sait pas.

Et alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture, il comprend que ça va être un peu plus dur que prévu. Les paparazzi sont en masse devant l'entrée de l'hôtel où le gala va se tenir, apparemment, et ça… ça à un côté un peu effrayant.

"Je vais mourir", marmonne Sasuke à côté de lui, et il en est probablement arrivé à la même conclusion.

Voilà. C'est exactement pour ça que Naruto a besoin d'être fort. Pour contrer ça.

Il se tourne vers le brun, et le voit en train de le détailler, le doute envahissant ses pupilles. Naruto force un sourire – contrairement à l'Uchiha, il peut faire semblant, lui.

"Ça va être cool, je pense", dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Si l'on en croit l'expression de Sasuke, ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Le footballer lui envoie un regard guère impressionné. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'il boude.

"Cool n'est probablement pas le terme que tu cherches."

L'Uchiha semble au bord de l'inconfort, extrêmement nerveux, et c'est ce qui pousse Naruto à se rapprocher de lui. Il va pour passer un bras autour de lui – une action naturelle à laquelle il ne pense même pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rend compte, _vraiment_ compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire, qu'il dévie au dernier moment et… tapote la cuisse ferme du brun assez maladroitement.

Quelle subtilité.

"Ça va être un désastre", soupire vaguement Sasuke, et Naruto le remercie intérieurement de lui donner une contenance.

Il rit légèrement – de un pour diffuser la tension qu'il sent l'envahir, de deux parce que le dramatisme de l'Uchiha l'a toujours amusé.

"Mais non", contredit-il.

Et, parce qu'ils sont là pour être _ami_, et que si Naruto se plante ce soir, ils risquent de ne jamais retenter l'expérience, il ajoute d'un ton léger ;

"Dis toi que je suis là pour te soutenir. Ami, maintenant, tu te souviens ?"

Il en fait trop. Il s'en rend bien compte, et a envie de se coller une baffe.

Sasuke fait un mouvement pour répondre au moment où leur regard se croise, et il avale apparemment ses mots.

Un silence envahit l'arrière de la voiture, alors qu'ils se fixent bêtement.

Jusque là, Naruto avait judicieusement évité de regarder le brun trop longtemps, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il verrait. Ce qu'il est en train de voir. (A savoir Sasuke. Ses yeux. Ses mèches noires. Sa peau. Son… entière perfection.) Ça n'est pas un mystère ; n'importe qui se trouvant devant lui se retrouve attiré par l'Uchiha.

Le blond se perd un instant dans sa contemplation, jusqu'à ce que le pli soucieux au milieu du front de Sasuke n'apparaisse.

Il détourne immédiatement le regard, se met un claque mental pour la forme, et s'éclaircit fortement la gorge.

Il faut qu'ils bougent.

"Bon, et bien…" Il marque une pause, se mord la lèvre pour tenter de récupérer son sourire habituel. Il doit paraître à l'aise. "On y va ?" demande-t-il.

Sasuke ne le regarde pas, yeux reportés vers la fenêtre côté rue, et soupire.

"Allez", fait-il, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir sans autre forme de procès sous le bruit des flashs qui explosent.

Resté un instant derrière, et avant de devoir sortir lui aussi, Naruto laisse échapper son propre soupir. Puis affiche un sourire qu'il veut confiant.

La soirée ne s'annonce peut-être pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait prédit.

Il espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de répercussions.

.

.-.

.

_Et voilààà. Bonne soirée (: Un petit avis, quand même ?_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : **_Wooaaaaaaa J'AI REUSSI A LE FINIR YEAAAAAAY ! Sachez que ce chapitre aurait dû être publié il y a trois mois, mais que j'ai réussi l'exploit de le supprimer en voulant l'updater. J'ai eu énormément de mal à le réécrire, vraiment vraiment, vraiment, _VRAIMENT. _Aaah, j'en peux plus. _

_Mais le voilà ! Il fait plus de 15k mots (le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit), et j'en suis à la fois fière et perplexe. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, parce que je sais vraiment pas quoi en dire, pour ma part. _

_(C'est normal si la fin et les émotions semblent bizarre, ce sera plus approfondi plus tard. Je pense. J'espère.)_

_(La suite arrive bientôt vu que j'ai déjà pas mal avancé pour les deux chapitres suivants.)_

_Je vais me reposer maintenant. Trop de stress, là._

**_Attention : _**_mention__ d'homophobie et usage de drogues douces. AUSSI, potentielles fautes d'orthographe, parce que pas de BETA-lectrice, donc allez y à vos risques et périls. _

.-.

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture._

.-.

**We're more than just Rumors**

.

.-.

.

CHAPITRE 4

.

.-.

.

Ayame laisse échapper un souffle juste un peu tremblotant, et recoiffe machinalement une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille. Elle ne peut pas le nier : c'est du stress – pur et simple – qui remue désagréablement dans son ventre à ce moment précis.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Teuchi, son caméraman, qui est apparemment en train de régler quelques détails techniques sur son appareil. Il doit probablement noter son malaise, parce qu'il lui lance un regard septique.

"Ça va ?"

Elle lui offre un sourire, et hoche la tête.

"Juste un peu stressée."

Teuchi hausse un sourcil.

"Tu sais que c'est des gens comme nous, hein ? Ils sont juste blindés aux as et pètent plus au qu'leur cul, mais c'est tout. Pas besoin de stresser."

Ayame ne va pas mentir, elle est un peu agacée par le commentaire. Elle humecte ses lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se rappeler de l'épaisse couche de rouge à lèvre rouge qui les couvre. _Pas une bonne idée_.

"Je suis pas nouvelle ici, tu sais. C'est juste— tu te rends compte qu'on va peut-être obtenir _l'exclusivité_ de leur remise en couple ?"

Teuchi hausse les épaules, apparemment peu concerné par l'affaire. Comment il s'est retrouvé dans le business, Ayame l'ignore. Elle aimerait sincèrement le savoir. Remettant ses cheveux en ordre et déplissant sa robe, elle tente de se concentrer.

Elle et l'équipe de _People Access Live _sont arrivées les premières tout à l'heure, ce qui leur a permis d'obtenir une place de choix sur le tapis rouge. Tous les footballers et leur +1 doivent passer par eux en premier et s'arrêter s'ils le leur demandent. Ils ont eu une interview avec nul autre que _Zabuza Momochi _vingt minutes plus tôt, qui fait sa première apparence télévisée depuis sa retraite suite à sa blessure. C'est loin d'être négligeable.

Mais Ayame chasse un encore plus gros gibier.

Tout le monde sait que, depuis qu'il a été sélectionné par Konoha il y a six ans, Sasuke Uchiha est le Roi du Buzz du monde du foot. Il est d'ailleurs probablement _le_ footballer a avoir été le plus représenté dans les magazine-gossip depuis qu'il a été repéré. Son dernier coup de génie, sa séparation avec Naruto Uzumaki, est encore un hot-topic qui fait les beaux jours de la presse depuis deux mois. Les deux hommes ne s'étant pas exprimé sur le sujet – mis à part cette confirmation insupportablement officielle de l'équipe de l'Uzumaki – la liberté d'interprétation a été plus qu'utilisée concernant l'affaire. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils ne retournent la situation et annoncent leur intention de venir au Gala de la FFCN ensemble.

Ayame n'en parlera pas à Teuchi, mais ses patrons ont été très clairs avec elle. Si elle réussit à obtenir cette interview de tapis rouge avec Naruto et Sasuke, et à leur poser les bonnes questions, sa prime du mois de mai pourrait facilement avoir quatre zéros.

Elle sourit à cette idée.

(D'autant plus qu'elle se sent elle-même stupidement curieuse de connaître le fin de mot de l'histoire. Elle qui, malgré son job, a toujours affirmé se ficher plus que de raison de la vie des stars, elle s'en voudrait presque de se sentir nerveusement excitée de se retrouver devant Naruto Uzumaki – sur lequel elle a eu sa part de fantasme, il faut bien l'avouer – et Sasuke Uchiha, sur lequel elle émettrai cependant plus de réserves. Une de ses proches amies et collègues qui s'est déjà retrouvée devant lui l'a décrit comme _très_ intimidant.)

"Hey, tes Tweedledee et Tweedledum viennent d'arriver", dit soudain Teuchi à côté d'elle, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Le fait est immédiatement confirmé par une vague de cris féminins qui redoublent de puissance. Honnêtement, on se croirait aux Grammy, et non à un simple Gala de charité de Footballers. (S'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut rendre à Sasuke Uchiha, c'est qu'il a réussi sans vraiment le vouloir à élargir l'audience sportive des Cinq Grandes Nations en ce qui concerne le foot.)

Ayame se redresse immédiatement et se penche en avant pour observer l'aire des arrivées. Effectivement, sortant d'une Range Rover noire aux vitres teintées, Sasuke Uchiha apparaît en costume, immédiatement englouti par les flashs d'appareils photo. Il est trop loin pour qu'elle ne juge de son expression, mais il est clair qu'il ne sourit pas. Ce qui n'est pas très surprenant en soit, sachant qu'il n'est pas réputé à la base pour sa bonne humeur et sa joie de viv…

Attendez.

Personne ne sort derrière lui ?

Ayame sent son cœur battre à pleine vitesse, alors qu'elle réalise qu'il est tout seul. _Merde_. Uzumaki n'est pas avec lui ? Ils ne viennent pas ensemble, finalement ? Et son exclusivité, sa prime alor—

Dix secondes à peine à près sa mini-attaque, la portière s'ouvre à nouveaux, et la tête blonde de Naruto Uzumaki apparaît, avec un sourire lumineux qu'elle-même peut juger aveuglant de là où elle se tient. Elle soupire de soulagement, et la foule explose ; les cris augmentent encore en intensité, et c'est une avalanche agressive de flashs qui se met à dévaler sur les deux hommes.

Putain, elle la tient _enfin_ son exclusivité. Elle peut le sentir. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha sont ensemble, à deux mètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Les trois joueurs qui sont arrivés avant eux passent complètement aux oubliettes, alors que presque toutes les personnes présentes dirigent leur attention vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Ayame se mord la lèvre pour contenir son excitation – tant pis pour le rouge à lèvre – et prend son mal en patience.

Sur un tapis rouge, on passe en général par trois étapes. Aujourd'hui, elles ont été organisées de la façon suivante ;

D'abord les fans.

Ensuite les photos où on pose officiellement.

Puis les mini-interviews.

Ayame retient son souffle et, elle qui voulait revoir mentalement sa liste de questions, sent sa concentration flancher et se met à observer de loin les deux ex qui, sans se dire le moindre mot, vont de part et d'autre des barrières en métal pour signer des autographes. Ils sont immédiatement suivis de gardes-du-corps qui sortent d'une autre voiture. (L'un d'entre eux n'est pas en costume, note-t-elle, et elle fronce les sourcils. _Quel manque de professionnalisme_.)

Uchiha se dirige directement vers le groupe majoritairement masculin qui porte les couleurs de Konoha (à côté de ceux de Suna qui semblent partagés entre leur loyauté envers leur club et leur envie de le voir approcher), et qui l'acclament avec l'un des chants rituels. Ayame ne voit pas très bien, mais elle jurait que les épaules du joueur se sont légèrement détendues, alors qu'il répond à des high-five et signe des écharpes et des maillots. Naruto est parti de l'autre côté, là où la population est décidément plus féminine et, il faut le dire, plus hystérique. Comme toujours, il semble à l'aise, joyeux, et charmeur.

Leur façon d'opérer démontre leur habitude de ce genre de situation, et elle prend un instant pour admirer leur aise. Ce sont clairement des pros.

Ce qui choque Ayame, c'est plutôt l'absence total de regard que les deux hommes échangent. Ils sont sorti l'un après l'autre, font leur job, et c'est presque comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle avait personnellement misé sur une remise en couple, mais elle sent une sorte de doute s'infiltrer en elle à cette vue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles leur trouvent, franchement ?" marmonne Teuchi à côté d'elle alors qu'il prépare sa caméra d'un œil sceptique. "Des jolis garçons qui savent taper dans un ballon ou pleurer devant une caméra, merde. C'est pas non plus des héros."

Elle l'ignore.

Finalement, après cinq bonnes minutes de selfies et d'embrassades avec des inconnus, les gardes du corps commencent à les pousser vers le mur en carton qui représente le logo de la FFCN pour la pose des photos officielles. Elle observe de près leur réaction, et note que chacun d'eux grappille pour plus de temps au près des fans. Finalement, l'homme qui est en veste en cuir pousse Sasuke Uchiha vers la suite des évènements, et Uzumaki leur jette un regard avant d'hocher la tête et de suivre le mouvement.

Et c'est là que ça se passe.

C'est une action qui doit durer environ une seconde, mais Ayame ne la loupe pas.

Elle croit fermement au fait qu'elle est un bon juge de caractère, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avale sa salive devant ce qui se déroule à une dizaine de mètre d'elle.

Arrivé le premier devant le mur en carton, Uchiha se retourne pour attendre l'Uzumaki, et il _tend la main_ vers lui. Choque. Il fronce aussi tôt les sourcils, et la retire immédiatement pour la plonger dans la poche de son pantalon de costume avec une sorte de confusion embarrassante. Uzumaki, qui a clairement vu l'action, fait semblant de ne rien remarquer et vient se placer à ses côtés un peu trop naturellement. Elle étudie la réaction de l'Uchiha.

C'est comme s'il se morigénait pour son geste qu'il aurait fait par habitude et…

Ayame ne peut empêcher ses sourcils de se lever sur son front. _C'était quoi, ça ? _Chacun des deux hommes pose les mains dans les poches, à la fois proches mais suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas se toucher. Naruto sourit ; Sasuke non. Il y a quelque chose de tendu dans leur posture, et Ayame ne comprend pas.

Elle n'est pas une fan-girl, et encore moins une experte sur le couple qu'il formait. Elle sait cependant – comme tout ceux qui prêtent attention à ce genre d'évènements – que Naruto et Sasuke sont connus pour être inséparables, et plutôt tactiles. Pas dans le genre ostentatoire, mais dans un style intime, qui crie leur besoin de toujours se rassurer de la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

Apparemment, cette intimité n'est plus. La conclusion logique qu'elle tire est qu'il n'y a clairement pas de remise en couple comme elle l'espérait. Si elle est très honnête, on dirait deux personnes qui ne savent pas totalement comment se comporter avec l'autre, et qui font tout pour éviter une interaction.

Mais, si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici _ensemble_ ?

Trop préoccupée par ce qui ressemble à un puzzle de 10 000 pièces, Ayame manque le moment où les deux hommes commencent à marcher vers elle et les autres chaînes, ayant fini avec les photos. Heureusement, Teuchi lui donne un coup de coude pour la réveiller, et elle sursaute avant de se jeter en avant pour leur barrer la route. Hors de question qu'elle manque cette occasion. (Elle sent déjà les autres interviewers lui envoyer un bouquet d'ondes négatives et jalouses dans son dos).

"S'il vous plaît !" crie-t-elle pour attirer leur attention, et Naruto s'est déjà arrêté devant elle.

"S'uke", dit-il pour stopper l'Uchiha, qui n'a quant à lui pas l'air extatique de voir toutes les caméras braquées sur lui.

Uzumaki et le footballer échange un regard qu'Ayame ne comprend pas, avant que le blond ne se retourne vers elle avec un sourire de mille watts.

(Pendant un court instant, elle ne sait plus où elle se trouve.)

"Merci, les garçons", dit-elle finalement en reprenant ses esprits avec un sourire engageant. Puis elle se retourne vers Teuchi et sa caméra, comme elle l'a déjà fait une dizaine de fois ce soir, et lui fait signe que c'est bon. "Je suis votre correspondante Ayame pour _People Access Live_, et nous sommes maintenant en présence de nul autre que Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki. Bonsoir, comment ça va ?"

Comme de juste, Sasuke hausse les épaules, peu intéressé, en marmonnant un vague "bonsoir", alors que le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit sur elle.

"Bonsoir Ayame", s'exclame-t-il. "On va très bien. Surtout avec l'accueil qu'on vient de recevoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ponctue sa question rhétorique d'un clin d'œil, et _wow_. Alors c'est ça le charme Uzumaki ? Elle rougit sous son font de teint, sourit, et ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher un peu en avant.

"Pour sûr !" répond-elle avec enthousiasme et son propre clin d'œil. "Beaucoup de gens vous attendaient ce soir ! On est tous très excité de vous avoir avec nous, d'ailleurs."

"Ah, mais tout le plaisir est pour nous. Je peux me permettre de vous dire que votre robe vous va extrêmement bien ? Elle est magnifique."

Ayame ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle va probablement s'évanouir tant elle a mal aux pommettes à force de sourire.

"Oh, Naruto, vous me flattez !" ne peut-elle s'empêcher de minauder et. Depuis quand minaude-t-elle, franchement ? "C'est moi qui suis censée commenter vos tenues, et non l'inverse. Ce costume – Dior, c'est ça ? – est d'ailleurs un _must_, si vous voulez mon avis d'experte. Il vous va à ravir."

"C'est vous qui me flattez, là."

Elle rit, agitant une main légèrement tremblotante. Okay. _Okay_. Puis, parce qu'elle se souvient d'où elle se trouve et qu'elle a quand même un minimum de conscience professionnelle, elle se rappelle de Sasuke. Vers qui elle se tourne. (C'est quand même le footballer, et elle se trouve à un événement de foot. _Ne pas perdre de vu les priorités_, se morigène-t-elle.)

"Alors Sasuke, heureux d'avoir gagné ce match contre Kiri ?" lance-t-elle. "Surtout après cette défaite inattendue il y a quelques semaines… Parlez-moi d'un retournement de situation ! De ce que j'ai entendu, votre équipe est bien placée pour gagner la coupe de la ligue…"

Sasuke Uchiha, qui s'est apparemment retourné pendant sa brève interaction avec Naruto pour parler au garde-du-corps en veste en cuir, semble se rappeler de sa présence et redirige son regard vers elle. Il va ouvrir la bouche, et…

Et, um…

Comment dire ?

Il doit s'écouler à peu près quatre secondes avant qu'il ne réponde à sa question, mais ça suffit largement pour faire déglutir Ayame. Ce regard noir braqué sur elle, elle comprend tout à coup _pourquoi_ exactement Sasuke Uchiha attire autant cette attention qu'il n'a apparemment jamais demandée. Elle a vu des photos bien sûr, l'a vu tout à l'heure de loin, mais ça ne l'a décidément pas préparée à se retrouver si près de lui.

Son souffle se coince dans la gorge, et le rouge lui monte à nouveau aux joues. Elle a une brève image d'elle-même, expliquant à ses collègues qu'elle se fout un peu d'Uchiha, et qu'il n'est pas vraiment son type de toute façon… _Quelle connerie_. Comment cet homme pourrait ne pas être le type de quelqu'un ? Il fait entièrement parti de ces rares célébrités auxquelles les photos ne rendent définitivement pas suffisamment justice.

Ayame comprend tout à coup l'engouement de la gente féminine (et parfois masculine) pour lui, et pourquoi sa collègue l'avait décrit comme intimidant. Il y a en effet quelque chose de très intimidant à voir ce visage résolument parfait tourné vers vous, et ce regard _intense_ plongé dans le votre. Elle se sent très stupidement déstabilisée.

"On verra", dit-il d'une voix basse et silencieuse, qui s'entend malgré tout très bien dans le brouhaha environnant.

Ayame met un temps à se rappeler de sa question, et à s'éclaircir les idées.

"Um, oui, oui, bien sûr", répond-elle, troublée sans le vouloir.

Une image très claire s'impose alors à elle, celle d'un chèque à quatre chiffres en train de s'envoler devant ses yeux. _Concentration, putain. _Pri-o-ri-tés.

Okay. Elle peut le faire.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge ; réorganise son expression en un sourire lumineux.

"Okay, alors je vais maintenant poser _la _question que tout le monde se pose et qui, j'en suis sûre, ne va pas être une surprise pour vous…" Elle se retourne et adresse un clin d'œil complice à la caméra, avant de lâcher un peu brutalement ; "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ?"

...ce qui ne sort pas exactement comme elle le voudrait.

Naruto s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Sasuke est plus rapide.

"Un gala", répond-il platement. Il fait un geste vers la foule de fans, photographes, et autres joueurs accompagnés qui traversent le tapis rouge. "Si ce n'était pas assez clair."

Naruto lui donne aussitôt un coup de coude, et Ayame retient un regard amer ; elle sait maintenant pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas un favoris des médias. Il ne joue clairement pas le jeu.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Ayame est loin d'en être à sa première interview, et il en faut plus pour l'ébranler et la faire taire. Naruto semble bien plus prompt à répondre clairement à ses questions, aussi c'est vers lui qu'elle lâche un petit rire de connivence, comme s'ils partageaient une vieille blague.

"C'est donc pour ça que je suis là !" fait-elle mine de comprendre avec un sourire, avant de demander plus sérieusement ; "Non, je parlais plutôt de votre présence à tous les deux qui, et je pèse mes mots, est une immense et agréable surprise ! Un commentaire, Naruto ? Peut-être voudriez-vous éclaircir la situation pour tous vos fans qui vous regardent ?"

Bien évidemment, trop poli, l'acteur lui rend son sourire puissance dix. Elle n'arrive pas tout à fait à déterminer si c'est une façade, ou si c'est vraiment naturel. Peu importe. L'important est qu'il réponde. Elle tend son micro.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire", répond-il en haussant les épaules d'un air tranquille. "Nous nous sommes séparés en très bon terme, et nous sommes amis avant tout. Je suis là pour accompagner Sasuke et le soutenir, comme toujours."

Ce qui est… une bonne chose, bien sûr. Mais qui n'en dit pas assez. Ayame revoit son jugement, et se demande si Naruto au contraire ne joue pas un peu trop bien le jeu. Ce qui semble clair, c'est qu'ils ne s'affichent finalement pas en tant que couple.

Elle pourrait s'en tenir à ça, mais elle a vu du coin de l'œil Sasuke se tendre. Il n'est pas aussi bon acteur que l'Uzumaki.

Il y a donc bien quelque chose à creuser.

"Ce qui est très fairplay de votre part, tout le monde pourra en convenir !" s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Voilà. C'est bien. La suite, maintenant. "Puisqu'on en parle, qu'est-ce qui a amené cette séparation, justement ?" Autre petit rire. Les mettre à l'aise. "Vous avez brisé le cœur d'un nombre incalculable de fans, tous les deux. Personne n'a rien vu venir !"

Le regard qu'elle se prend de plein fouet par Sasuke Uchiha lui indique qu'il n'est pas dupe de sa fausse amabilité. Il est connu qu'il n'apprécie pas _du tout _les intrusions dans sa vie privée, et celle-ci en est clairement une. Elle l'ignore et se tourne vers Naruto pour une réponse. (Elle n'aurait jamais obtenu ce boulot si elle avait quelques scrupules que ce soit à être indiscrète avec des gens que, fondamentalement, elle ne connaît pas.)

"Vous nous en voyez désolés", dit le blond en adressant un regard faussement triste à la caméra. Puis il prend une expression joyeuse. "Mais, hey ! Au moins, nous sommes là ensemble, non ? Pour ce gala de charité pour les… les… C'est pour quoi, déjà, S'uke ?"

Sasuke, qui est toujours en train de fusiller Ayame du regard, tourne vaguement la tête vers lui. Il paraît un peu agacé.

"Les bébés rhinopithèques de Roxellane, dobe."

Naruto hoche la tête avec assurance.

"Voilà, les bébés rhinopipitèques de…"

"_Rhinopithèques_."

"C'est ce que j'ai di— Et puis attends, les _quoi_ ? C'est quoi encore _ça_ ?"

Sasuke soupire, mais il y a quelque chose d'attendri dans le geste et. Oh. Ayame ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de sa part à lui.

"Des bébés singes. Est-ce que t'as au moins regardé le programme ?"

L'Uzumaki affiche un sourire coupable. "Oups ?"

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel. Il dégage quelque chose de faussement exaspéré. Ayame s'apprête à intervenir et reprendre le cours de l'interview, mais l'Uchiha l'en empêche, secouant la tête.

"T'es vraiment un crétin", fait-il à l'intention de l'Uzumaki qui se mord la lèvre, amusé. "A quoi ça sert de vouloir venir si tu regardes même pas la cause ?"

"A te faire honte, bien sûr", répond facilement Naruto. Une lueur légèrement taquine s'allume dans son regard, qui en allume une arrogante chez le brun. "Et à parler à ces autres footballers mille fois meilleurs que toi. Comment je les rencontre, sinon ?"

Le brun se tourne complètement vers lui, cette fois, peu impressionné. Ayame, un peu dépassée, cherche à recentrer la conversation, mais se fait une nouvelle fois couper avant de pouvoir même essayer.

"Je—"

"Excuse-moi d'être trop peu qualifié pour les goûts de Monsieur Golden Boy Uzumaki."

Naruto lui renvoie son sourire à mille watts, et celui-là fait beaucoup plus réel que ses précédents, adressés à la caméra. La différence est infime, mais elle est là. Le regard de Sasuke a presque l'air de s'adoucir. Celui de Naruto est brûlant.

L'acteur lui touche doucement le bras. Au vu de la réaction de l'Uchiha, c'est une provocation.

"Ne t'excuse pas, teme. Tu n'y es pour rien."

Sasuke lâche un grognement, soupirant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

"Tu— tais-toi. Tu m'agaces."

"Faible répartie."

Ah.

C'est comme observer un match de tennis. Un match a haute tension. Ayame n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche, ce qui est une première en soit.

"Dixit celui qui n'en a aucune."

"Arrête de faire la moue, tu ressembles à un enfant de six ans."

Sasuke tousse. Le regard de Naruto ne le lâche pas une seule seconde.

"Si on compte comme ça, tu es encore à l'état de fœtus."

"Ma mère sera ravie."

"J'en doute."

C'est elle, où ils se sont légèrement rapprochés ? Leur langage corporel l'exclue en tout cas entièrement de l'échange. Si ce n'était pas aussi fascinant, c'en serait vexant.

"Si-si, hier encore, elle me disait au téléphone combien je lui manquais. Elle voulait me faire un poulet teriyaki, je crois. Tu sais, de la _vraie_ cuisine."

Sasuke le fusille du regard.

"C'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène quelque part avec moi. Définitivement."

Naruto lâche un grand éclat de rire.

"Oh, arrête, la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu m'as—"

Le visage clair et joyeux de Naruto se décompose tout à coup, alors qu'il se coupe lui-même assez abruptement. A ses côtés, Sasuke le regarde avec des yeux ronds, bouche ouverte, avant de tout à coup froncer les sourcils, et de se retourner vers Ayame qui. Se tait.

Choquée. Elle est choquée.

Ce qui était très clairement une tentative de dévier sa question vient de créer une tension dont elle a peine à mesurer l'ampleur. Ils sont forts, très forts, il faut bien leur rendre ça. Naruto a complètement détourner le sujet et… ils se sont tous les deux oubliés. Ils viennent _concrètement_ d'oublier la caméra et elle-même, pour se chamailler comme des enfants en bas-âge.

Merde.

Elle ne les connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam dans la vraie vie, n'a aucune idée des raisons qui les ont poussés à se séparer, mais… Elle ne comprend pas.

Elle échange un regard avec Teuchi qui a laissé son scepticisme de côté et a lui aussi les yeux ronds.

Qu'est-ce que…?

_Qu'est-ce que ces deux là foutent séparés ? _

C'est ce qu'elle se demande.

Comment on peut regarder quelqu'un de la façon dont ils viennent de se regarder, et qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour créer d'un coup une telle tension ? Pour la première fois, en direct live, Ayame est bouche bée. Elle ne sait pas comment reprendre le contrôle de cette interview. Ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle ne les a jamais rencontré avant, n'a recherché des choses sur leur relation qu'en prévision de cette interview, mais ce, ce _truc _qui vient de passer entre les deux hommes lui donnent bêtement envie d'en savoir plus.

(Une sorte d'impulsion stupide lui ordonne de les prendre chacun par la main, et les faire s'embrasser avec un de ces "faites la paix, maintenant" que les mères utilisent pour obliger leurs enfants à se réconcilier.)

"Je… um. Okay, _okay_", fait-elle, et elle a affreusement conscience que le temps qu'elle gaspille à se reprendre est en train de coûter des sous à son salaire. "Wow", finit-elle par dire en lâchant un petit rire. "Je pense que tout le monde sera en effet rassuré de voir que vous, um… vous entendez toujours aussi bien !"

Elle n'a pas vu énormément d'interviews des deux ensembles, mais il lui semble que l'échange d'insultes est assez courant.

"En effet", sourit Naruto, le premier à reprendre une contenance. "Et je pense que, um…—oh, oh, on nous fait signe d'avancer !"

"Dommage", marmonne Sasuke à ses côtés, et Ayame n'a même pas la force de se sentir offensée par le sarcasme.

"Dommage en effet !" s'exclame-t-elle avec une déception surjouée. "En tout cas, je vais vous souhaiter une très bonne soirée, messieurs, et—" Est-ce qu'elle a le droit de dire ça ? Elle repense au regard noir de Sasuke Uchiha, et se dit que le mettre mal à l'aise ne pourra pas lui faire du mal. "Et j'espère très sincèrement que vous résoudrez bientôt toute cette tension !" Elle plonge son regard plein de défiance dans celui du footballer. "Dieu sait que je vais donner ma voix à tous ces sondages qui demandent si oui ou non on aimerait vous revoir ensemble !"

C'est – _un peu _– un coup-bas, et absolument pas ses affaires, mais tant pis. Ça apprendra probablement les bases de la politesse à l'Uchiha.

Le sourire de Naruto se tend très légèrement, mais il lui serre la main avec un "bonne soirée également, ravi de vous avoir vu" joyeux, avant de pousser Sasuke qui la fusille du regard en avant avec une main dans le bas du dos.

Ayame lui adresse un sourire mielleux, avant qu'il ne se détourne finalement. Elle lâche un gros soupir.

"Putain !" lâche Teuchi après avoir mis la caméra en pause. "T'as vu ça, sérieux ?"

"J'ai vu", répond-elle d'une voix absente.

"On dirait un vieux couple marié depuis soixante-ans. Ils sont _graves_."

"Ouais."

"Cette histoire d'amis, c'est n'importe quoi. Y a encore plus de tension sexuelle qu'entre moi et ma femme. _N'importe quoi_."

Mais elle ne l'écoute plus. Elle est déjà en train d'ouvrir Safari sur son téléphone personnel pour taper Uzumaki-Uchiha sur Google. Elle a besoin de _comprendre_.

.

.-.

.

"Et maintenant, nous accueillons Monsieur Homura Mitokado, actuel président de la Fédération du Football des Cinq Nations. Mr Mitokado, je vous laisse la place."

Un vieillard en costume de luxe se présente avec un léger sourire sur la scène, prenant la place du vice-président derrière le podium. Homura Mitokado est petit, il a des lunettes, il en est à sa cinquième réélection à son poste, et Sasuke n'en a absolument rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut bien s'apprêter à dire lorsqu'il se met à taper sur le micro avec deux doigts, comme si son prédécesseur ne venait pas _déjà _d'attirer l'attention de toute la salle.

De toute façon, il connaît le discours par cœur. 'Bienvenu à cet événement, merci aux joueurs, merci au personnel, merci aux sponsors, bonne chance pour la coupe, merci de soutenir notre nouvelle cause cette année, vive les bébés singes de Roxellane – ah, et regardez-moi, mon job est formidable, votez encore pour moi dans deux ans'.

Voilà.

Sasuke vient de s'épargner la peine d'écouter les prochaines vingt minutes de cette bouse orale. Hourra lui.

Grognon, il se penche en avant pour plonger son visage dans son verre et vider un peu plus sa troisième coupe de champagne. Il n'a pas particulièrement envie d'être ici ; en plus, Naruto avait raison de s'offusquer toute à l'heure. Les rhinopithèques de Roxellane ? Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'un jour au moins ils choisiront une cause qui en vaut vraiment la peine ? Genre, des fonds pour la cure contre le cancer, ou pour les mineurs SDF ? En plus, Sasuke est certain à presque 80% que ces foutus macaques ne sont même pas en voie d'extinction…

Gaara en a une putain de chance, lui. Personne ne lui reproche de louper cet événement – ce qu'il fait, il faut bien le préciser, depuis déjà trois ans – simplement parce qu'on 'comprend' sa situation. Personne ne _comprend_ Sasuke, visiblement. (Bon, cela dit, faire face à l'ancienne équipe de sa ville d'origine qu'on a lâchée pour aller chez l'un de ses plus grands rivaux n'est pas facile. Et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent face à Suna, Gaara en prend plus pour son grade que la politesse ne le permet. En soit, Sasuke peut comprendre qu'il boycotte l'événement. _Mais_. Ce n'est pas une raison.)

Agacé, Sasuke sent tout à coup la véritable raison de son irascibilité montante appuyer légèrement dans le bas de son dos.

Naruto, assis à ses côtés sur la table, mais positionné derrière lui dans la mesure où ils se sont retournés pour écouter le discours, doit avoir senti la tension qui règne dans son corps, parce qu'il cherche visiblement à le calmer. Et. Merde, quoi.

Ils n'ont pas énormément parlé depuis ce tapis rouge foireux, où on les a directement menés à leur place dans l'immense salle de réception du Plazza de Kumo, où a lieu l'événement cette année. Ils étaient apparemment déjà un peu en retard, et ils ont eu à peine le temps de saluer les personnes à leur table que les lumières se sont tamisées et que le discours le plus ennuyeux de l'histoire de l'humanité a commencé.

Et cette table, franchement…

En tout cas, Sasuke a maintenant la preuve directe que les organisateurs du Gala ne le portent pas dans leur cœur, au vu de la composition de celle-ci. Il sait qu'ils cherchent à promouvoir les interactions inter-club, mais sérieux ? De un, Neji a été placé à l'autre bout de la salle avec une bonne partie de Konoha, et Sasuke n'a pour coéquipier présent qu'Izumo Kamizuki, qu'il ne connaît qu'à peine. De deux, le reste de la table se compose de deux joueurs de Suna – qui ne l'apprécient pas vraiment parce que son amitié avec Gaara est loin d'être un secret – deux joueurs d'Ame dont il se fiche un peu, et surtout deux d'Oto parmi lesquels se trouvent _Dosu_. Comme si leur inimitié n'était pas suffisamment profonde et connue.

Non, clairement, le tout l'agace au plus haut point, et il _sent_ qu'il va passer une soirée de merde. Ça a déjà commencé avec cette correspondante tout à l'heure (Paname ? Tayate ?) qui s'est permise ces questions absolument déplacées. C'est quelque chose que Sasuke ne comprendra jamais – le culot de ces gens. Est-ce que lui va leur demander devant une caméra comment se passe leur relation avec leur ex ? Honnêtement.

Tout à coup, une main chaude s'enroule autour de son poignet discrètement sous la table, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que Sasuke se rend compte qu'il est en train de serrer avec une force destructrice le pan de la nappe blanche immaculée.

Il se détend imperceptiblement, et s'en voudrait presque pour ça.

Maintenant qu'il est là avec Naruto et qu'il doit passer la soirée avec lui pour seule échappatoire, il se demande comment il a pu prendre la chose à la légère tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Il est évident qu'il n'y a rien de léger à cette situation. Et qu'ils n'ont absolument pas _réfléchi_.

Il y a une part de lui qui a envie de se retourner et d'insulter Naruto, pour être tout à fait sincère, et de lui dire que c'est sa faute. Mais une plus grande part encore sait que ce n'est pas au blond qu'il en veut. C'est à lui-même. Pour son stupide manque de discernement.

Ça va faire plus de trois ans qu'ils vont à tous ces événements ensemble. Pire, ils ont été ensemble déjà un an et demi avant ça. Bien sûr qu'ils vont avoir des automatismes.

Sasuke aurait pu se tuer, tout à l'heure, quand il lui a tendu la main devant toutes les caméras. C'était juste – c'est l'habitude. Il n'est même pas naturellement très tactile ! Mais merde, quatre ans et demi avec le blond lui ont donné des habitudes à la con et, quand ils se sont assis, il s'est encore surpris à tirer la chaise de l'Uzumaki pour lui. L'échange de regard qui a suivi était gênant à minima. Rien que maintenant, il a envie de répondre à la pression sur son poignet en serrant la main de l'acteur, en répondant à son geste, et sait que ça le détendrait.

Il doit apprendre à contrôler son putain de corps.

Ce qui est difficile à faire, parce qu'une seconde après que cette résolution soit prise, Naruto se penche doucement derrière lui pour atteindre son oreille.

_Intoxicant_.

C'est le mot pour décrire ce que Naruto est devenu depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici.

Sasuke est intoxiqué par sa présence.

"Ça va ?" demande-t-il en chuchotant, et le souffle chaud contre les cheveux de sa nuque fait frissonner Sasuke qui se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il sent encore plus clairement la pression contre son poignet.

Non, ça ne va clairement pas.

Il n'est plus du tout amusé.

Comme il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, il enlève sa main de la nappe, et presse ses doigts une demi-seconde contre la paume de Naruto dans un geste qui se veut rassurant, sans se retourner pour autant, avant de la lâcher. A côté de son oreille, le souffle du blond s'interrompt une demi-seconde, et Sasuke a envie de se taper la tête contre la table.

Au moins, il n'est pas le seul affecté.

"Sasuke", marmonne Naruto doucement, et le brun secoue la tête.

Il prend sa coupe de champagne et la vide une bonne fois pour toute, avant de se reculer légèrement.

"Ecoute le discours, dobe", chuchote-t-il sans lâcher la scène des yeux. Et ce qu'il veut vraiment dire par là, c'est : _arrête de me toucher._

Il va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool pour survivre à cette soirée. Que la diète aille se faire foutre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il la respectait vraiment de toute façon. (Pieux mensonge. Il essaie.)

.

.-.

.

Assis dans l'ombre, Naruto se recule contre le dossier de son siège, et lâche un soupir imperceptible. Il ne fait même pas l'effort de prétendre écouter le discours du président de la FFCN, se fout pas mal de ce qu'il a à dire de toute façon.

Il est, malgré lui, un peu tendu.

Principalement parce qu'il sent que Sasuke est entrain de se refermer sur lui-même. Et que l'ambiance plus légère des dernières semaines et de la voiture est retombée. Naruto ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du brun pour qu'il soit tout à coup aussi raide, mais la tension est plutôt communicative.

Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant à savoir qu'il n'a qu'à avancer son bras et toucher Sasuke pour le calmer, et ne pas avoir le droit de le faire.

Il n'y peut rien – il est agacé. Il se sent agacé, parce qu'il ne comprend pas, et qu'il sent qu'il n'aime pas la direction que cette soirée est en train de prendre. Lui qui pensait que leur petit échange amusant devant les caméras avait détendu l'atmosphère, il peut bizarrement sentir qu'il s'est trompé.

Ça ne lui sied pas vraiment.

Voulant se distraire – après tout, ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser maintenant, Naruto laisse son regard balayer avec une légère exaspération l'immense salle de réception. Il s'arrête plus particulièrement sur les joueurs et leurs accompagnateurs à leur table, qu'il avait ignorés jusque là, trop concentrer sur Sasuke et ses humeurs changeantes. Il fait la moue devant ceux de Suna – ils ne vont pas contribuer à améliorer les dites-humeurs de l'Uchiha – et prend une mine plus perplexe face à Izumo qui à l'air pendu aux lèvres de Mitokado.

C'est vrai que c'est son premier gala. Le pauvre n'a pas encore compris la superficialité de l'événement. Naruto n'a pas vraiment envie d'être celui qui le lui apprendra.

Il continue, un peu absent, son tour de table, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un détail accroche brutalement son attention. Ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la personne techniquement assise en face de lui. Dosu Kinuta. Qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Et.

Il beugue.

Une voix, accompagnée d'une image très nette, se forme dans son esprit.

"_Pédale._"

Ou plutôt : "Sale_ pédale._"

Ce sont les deux mots que Dosu a apparemment employé il y a maintenant plus de neuf mois, au cours d'un match à domicile entre Oto et Konoha.

Ce sont les deux mots qui ont réussi à faire craquer Sasuke Uchiha. Qui l'ont fait tacler son adversaire de façon incontrôlée, violente et, il faut bien l'admettre, dangereuse. Qui lui ont valu un carton rouge et une expulsion de six semaines du terrain.

Ce sont les deux mots que Sasuke a voulu garder pour lui, refusant d'expliquer son comportement, et n'a fini par révéler à Naruto exclusivement qu'un mois après l'événement, dans l'ombre de leur chambre, à voix-basse contre l'oreiller.

Le brun a eu plus que sa part d'insultes homophobes dans sa carrière ; ça a été le prix à payer pour avoir fait son coming out, et il le savait probablement avant de le faire. (Bien que, selon ce que Naruto a compris, c'était moins une véritable décision réfléchie qu'un énorme 'fuck you' à tous les médias, à l'époque). Malgré tout, sur le terrain, il a toujours su relativement bien garder son calme, bien qu'il se soit à plusieurs reprises déjà échauffé avec certains footballers. (Quel joueur ne l'a pas fait, cela dit ?)

Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que Sasuke ne voulait pas l'avouer, à la base. Et ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais fait. C'est Neji qui a fini par le dire à Naruto – la vérité entière concernant l'affaire Dosu. Si Sasuke a craqué ce jour là, et a envoyé le joueur d'Oto dans l'herbe avec autant de violence, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a prononcé les mots 'sale pédale'. Non, c'est parce qu'apparemment, la cible de l'insulte était Naruto.

C'est Naruto que Dosu a traité de sale pédale. C'est son nom qu'il a associé à ces deux mots, les murmurant dans l'oreille de l'Uchiha en passant à ses côtés avant une touche.

Le dit-blond avale une gorgée de champagne, et se demande exactement ce que ça lui fait de se retrouver face à ce joueur qu'il n'a jamais rencontré, et qui pense qu'il est une 'sale pédale'.

Il ne sait pas trop, à vrai dire.

Mais le temps qu'il se pose la question, des applaudissements résonnent de part et d'autre dans l'immense salle, les lumières se rallument, et Naruto est sorti brutalement de ses réflexions. Il a à peine le temps de joindre ses propres mains que Sasuke se retourne enfin face à la table, prenant visiblement soin de ne pas participer à l'acclamation général.

En fait, il est si droit qu'on pourrait jurer que sa colonne vertébrale est une poutre en acier. La tension est facilement palpable dans sa posture, et Naruto ne réfléchit pas trop pour se pencher vers lui.

"Détends-toi", murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Une sorte de tique secoue le visage du brun, mais il hoche la tête quand même.

Naruto aimerait lui serrer la cuisse, mais s'en empêche, conscient de la gêne qui suivrait cet acte. Sa main le démange cependant un peu – il fait son possible pour l'ignorer.

La suite se passe à peu près comme ça ;

Un autre gars s'empare du micro, souhaite à tout le monde une bonne soirée, et des serveurs commencent à s'agiter pour servir l'entrée. Des discussions se mettent de part et d'autre à surgir, et le repas est officiellement lancé.

Naruto inspire un bon coup, et s'intime à lui-même le conseil. Il essaie de se détendre.

"C'était quelque chose, ce discours, hein", commente Izumo d'un air impressionné à la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, bien qu'il fait attention de bien diriger sa question au reste de la table.

Sasuke soupire. Naruto plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres.

C'est bien parti.

Ou pas.

.

.-.

.

**LIVESTREAM_People-Access-Live_GalaFFCN2015 **

**(Extrait des commentaires de la vidéo.)**

_\- Snt vmt trp bo putaaaaain -_

_\- Aaaaaargh, SasuNaru en FORCE ! Qui as vu le regard de Naruto ? -_

_\- Impossible qu'ils aient rompu, je savais que c'était du bluff ! -_

_\- Connards de tarlouses. -_

_\- NARUSASU ! -_

_\- Sasukeeeeee, prends-moi ! -_

_\- Yo, c'est moi où Uchiha n'a pas l'air sûr pour le reste de la coupe ? #Çasentpasbon -_

_\- Il est 3h là où jsuis, j'ai exam demain, et je regarde ça. Je les hais. (PS : C'était quoi ce regaaaaaard ?) -_

_\- Merde, j'crois vmt qu'ils se sont séparés, les filles… -_

_\- Hey, qui veut checker mon dernier dessin NaruSasu ? Suivez-moi sur Tumblr, à _narusasutjslà .com_. -_

_\- J'vendrais mon âme pour les voir à poil… -_

_\- Comment Ayame elle essaie trop de les chauffer là ! ILS SONT GAYS BOUFFONES ! -_

_\- Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto -_

_\- A quand la sextape de ces 2 là ? -_

_\- …wow -_

_\- NARUTO EPOUSE-MOI ! -_

_\- Qu'est-ce que je fous sur ce site ? #Quandonseperd -_

_\- Okay, euh… je suis pas gay, ni rien, mais… putain. Il a des yeux Uchiha. Merde. Merde. -_

_\- Kyaaaaa, la tension sexuelle putaaain ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà fait un GIF de ce putain de regard ? -_

_\- Dé putain de pédé devrÉ pas faire de foot cé un truc de mec putain -_

_\- Yo, elle est bonne la Ayame, ou c'est moi ? -_

_._

_{Pour plus de commentaires, cliquer _**ici**_.}_

.

.-.

.

Sasuke vide une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir Naruto qui, avec son éternel sourire, hoche la tête chaleureusement alors qu'Izumo et sa petite amie expliquent l'histoire de leur rencontre. (C'est une histoire un peu ennuyeuse, très honnêtement, et Sasuke ne fait semblant d'y prêter attention que parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler avec les autres joueurs de la table. De toute façon, les différentes conversations n'ont majoritairement lieu qu'entre les différentes équipes. Ame avec Ame, Suna avec Suna et Oto… avec Oto. Ça lui va très bien comme ça.)

Pour être exact, il est le seul à ne faire aucun effort. Il boit, il écoute Naruto parler avec leur nouveau gardien et sa fiancée, et il hoche la tête quand on lui lance un regard.

Et, par dessus tout, il se force à ne pas fixer bêtement l'Uzumaki.

Si tout le monde peut se laisser prendre à son sourire facile, ce n'est pas le cas de Sasuke. Qui le connaît trop bien pour savoir que ce relèvement de lèvres est très soigneusement calculé, et dissimule un malaise à peine perceptible. Sa main à lui a déjà tiqué quatre fois, voulant le rassurer. S'excuser pour son attitude bancale et grognon. Lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas à lui qu'il en veut. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Il s'en abstient malgré tout, et continue à garder le silence.

En fait, techniquement, si on enlève la gêne cachée entre lui et Naruto, ça pourrait facilement être la soirée la plus ennuyeuse et bizarre de toute sa vie. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que la fiancée d'Izumo ne pose la question suivante.

"Et sinon, comment vous vous êtes rencontré, tous les deux ?"

Sasuke se fige, et la seule indication que Naruto est lui aussi surpris par l'interrogation se cache dans la façon dont il avale sa bouchée de confit de canard un poil trop rapidement.

Le premier réflexe de l'Uchiha est de fusiller la jeune femme du regard pour son indiscrétion, mais la main que Naruto pose très discrètement contre son genou l'arrête.

(_Pourquoi il le touche ? Il ne devrait pas.)_

Il doit faire un effort pour garder un visage neutre, et essaie de se rappeler que la pauvre femme n'est pas une journaliste, mais une compagne qui pense qu'ils sont amis, à l'aise, et en conversation sympathique. Malgré lui, il bouge le genou pour enlever la main de Naruto, qui toussote. Probablement pour gagner du temps.

"Um, c'était à une soirée", explique le blond avec une tentative bancale de conserver son sourire. "Celle de l'un de nos amis commun. Shikamaru Nara ?"

Les yeux de la femme – Sasuke a oublié comment elle s'appelle – s'éclairent.

"Oh, oui ! Le musicien ? J'adore vraiment ce qu'il fait. Zu-zu passe sa vie à l'écouter."

Le dit-Zu-zu – Sasuke a envie d'étouffer un rire pas tout à fait sobre au surnom – hoche la tête doucement, portant un regard tendre sur sa moitié.

"C'est lui !" approuve Naruto de façon un poil trop enthousiaste, et Sasuke note que son verre à lui aussi est vide.

Il n'est apparemment pas le seul à boire.

"Et alors ?" presse la femme avec gentillesse. La seule phrase d'explication de Naruto ne lui suffit pas, visiblement. "Ça a été le coup de foudre ?"

C'est amusant, songe Sasuke, parce qu'elle parle comme s'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il s'amuse étrangement de ça, et lève un sourcil dans l'attente de l'explication de Naruto. Qui patauge un peu, il faut bien le dire.

"Emm… Pas tout à fait, non."

Bizarrement, Sasuke n'arrive pas à garder le silence à ce moment là.

"Je lui ai vidé mon verre sur la tête", explique-t-il.

Aussitôt, Naruto tourne la tête vers lui, et leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ceux du blond semblent surpris, avant de s'adoucir très légèrement.

Sasuke se retourne un peu abruptement vers le couple à leur gauche.

"Oh, pourquoi ?" s'inquiète Izumo, et le ton est suffisant pour faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il ne s'entendra probablement jamais avec l'homme. Il semble un peu trop niais, pour ça. (Il accepte qu'on l'appelle Zu-zu. _En public._)

Cela dit, l'Uchiha ne voit pas pourquoi il ne répondrait pas.

"Parce qu'il a—"

La fin de sa phrase est immédiatement étouffée par une main bronzée, qui vient se plaquer contre sa bouche pour le faire taire.

"Parce que c'est un bâtard, c'est tout", s'empresse de préciser rapidement Naruto à sa place, avec un sourire qu'il espère probablement convaincant.

Sasuke pourrait s'énerver de l'interruption, et en profiter pour raconter la véritable histoire. (A savoir que, deux minutes après leur rencontre, un Naruto complètement saoul lui a servi un plan-drague à la fois stupide et vide de sens, ce que, à l'époque, le brun n'avait guère apprécié.) Mais le fait est que la _main_ de Naruto est en contact direct avec sa _bouche_.

Et c'est quelque chose qui le perturbe. Principalement parce qu'elle est chaude, qu'elle appuie contre ses lèvres, et qu'elle appartient à Naruto.

(Il faut qu'elle dégage.)

Sans y réfléchir, Sasuke ouvre sa bouche, et lèche la dite main.

On pourrait croire que le premier réflexe de Naruto serait de l'enlever immédiatement, dégoûté, mais la vérité est toute autre. Et ils ont connus une intimité trop grande pour s'offusquer aujourd'hui d'un petit peu de salive, Sasuke suppose. (Et la salive de l'Uchiha s'est déjà déposée sur des endroits beaucoup plus privés de l'anatomie du blond. Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs absolument pas la question. _Du tout._)

Non, ce qu'il voit, c'est que Naruto tourne la tête si vite vers lui au contact qu'on en aurait mal pour lui, et pour la seconde fois leur regard se rencontre. Sasuke ne le détourne pas cette fois-ci, et l'Uzumaki le contemple avec un degré de concentration tel qu'il comprend que le blond ne sait pas quoi faire.

Ils doivent avoir l'air con, se dit Sasuke. Et, pour faire bonne figure, il donne un nouveau coup de langue.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto n'hésite qu'à peine avant d'enlever sa main, prenant garde de lever les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré par son attitude.

"T'es dégueulasse, Teme."

"Comme si ça t'avais déjà dérangé…" marmonne Sasuke, probablement à cause de sa dernière coupe de champagne.

Naruto semble surpris par le ton, puis amusé. Ses yeux font imperceptiblement la navette entre Sasuke et son verre et, lorsqu'ils reviennent rencontrer le regard challengeur de l'Uchiha, ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire plus naturel.

"En réalité", reprend-il tout à coup, se tournant à nouveau vers le couple, "Sasuke a mis beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre de notre rencontre."

"Ah ?" fait la fiancée d'Izumo, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Elle paraît un poil trop intéressée par l'information, et Sasuke se demande vaguement si elle fait parti de toutes ces filles qui bloggent sur eux dés qu'elles le peuvent. Il espère que non.

Naruto, quant à lui, lui offre un sourire brillant.

"J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort dans la, em… déclaration de mes intentions."

Sasuke manque de s'étouffer face à la réponse, puis secoue la tête. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il éprouve le besoin de participer à la conversation, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de corriger ;

"Un peu fort ? Cinq minutes à peine après notre rencontre, cet abruti se frottait contre moi et me touchait les cheveux."

Ce dernier geste, Sasuke s'en souvient bien, parce qu'il en avait été particulièrement offensé. Il était encore moins tactile qu'aujourd'hui et, à l'époque, qu'un inconnu se permette une telle chose l'avait froissé plus que de raison. Ça, et l'odeur d'alcool singulièrement forte du souffle du blond, ne l'avaient pas incité à se montrer exceptionnellement poli.

Izumo et sa fiancée partagent un éclat de rire, alors que Naruto fait semblant de s'offusquer.

"Hey, j'étais beaucoup plus adroit que ça, quand même !"

Malgré lui, Sasuke laisse échapper un très léger rire.

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr", affirme Naruto, en hochant la tête pour lui-même. "Je me souviens, je suis resté poli et respectueux."

"C'est ce qui compte", confirme Izumo.

"Je suis sûre que vous étiez un véritable charmeur, Naruto", surenchérit sa petite amie. "Sasuke ne voulait probablement pas le montrer, c'est tout."

Le dit-Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il voit le blond s'offrir une sorte de sourire rasséréné. Sourire qui tombe lorsqu'il avise la réaction du joueur.

"Hey ! _J'étais_ charmeur. Et particulièrement habile en plus de ça, si je me souviens bien."

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke est _franchement_ amusé.

"Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dit, déjà ?" Il fait mine d'essayer de se rappeler. "Ah, je sais. _'Suis moi, et je te montrerais des choses incroyables_.'"

Naruto ouvre la bouche, probablement pour rétorquer, puis la referme, avant de répéter l'action comiquement. Sa main droite vient finalement masser sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il admet un acte de potentielle culpabilité, alors que le haut de ses pommettes se colore légèrement.

"Bon. J'avais un peu bu", finit-il par admettre.

Sasuke tousse dans sa main, étouffant faussement le mot 'euphémisme', sous les rires encourageant du couple à leur gauche, qui ont l'air de trouver la conversation apparemment très drôle. Naruto se retourne vers lui et, au lieu de l'expression exaspérée à laquelle Sasuke s'attend, il semble satisfait, presqu'attendri.

C'est une expression que l'Uchiha aime particulièrement chez lui, et connaît encore mieux. Naruto la porte à chaque fois qu'il a, à ses propres yeux, accomplit un petit quelque chose.

"_Détends-toi_", lui a-t-il murmuré tout à l'heure.

Il faut une minute à Sasuke pour comprendre que, si Naruto vient en fait d'orchestrer cette mini-humiliation personnelle, c'est dans le but de le détendre, _lui_. De le faire rire, _lui_. De lui faire oublier ses idées noires. Quelque chose avec lequel Naruto a toujours été remarquablement brillant.

Et. _Okay._

(Prends une inspiration, Sasuke. Tout va bien.)

C'est en parti à cause de ce genre de truc que Sasuke savait que cette soirée n'était pas une bonne idée. Au-delà de la gêne, de la tension, et de leur passif commun, le problème de fond reste et restera toujours le suivant ; Naruto ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être Naruto. Il sera toujours Naruto. Et, merde, mais comment Sasuke est supposé gérer ça ?

La vérité, la honteuse vérité, c'est que là, tout de suite, à cet instant précis, si Sasuke s'écoutait, il se pencherait en avant, et poserait ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Comme ça. En toute simplicité. Naturellement.

C'est ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils ont toujours fait. Se taquiner, se moquer, mais toujours prendre soin de l'autre. Puis s'embrasser.

L'envie lui _brûle_ à l'intérieur, mais il se contient. Il est plus fort que ça.

Alors, doucement, de façon calculée, il se penche sur sa droite.

"Merci", murmure-t-il à l'oreille du blond, n'ayant absolument aucun doute sur le fait que celui-ci comprenne.

(_Merci. Merci de faire ça. Merci de supporter mes humeurs de merde. Merci d'être compréhensif.)_

_(Merci d'être là.)_

Naruto ne le lâche pas des yeux une seconde, durant ce court moment, et son sourire est à la fois minime et radieux.

"Vous êtes vraiment adorables", commente la fiancée en les regardant. "En plus, je trouve ça formidable de rester en bon terme comme ça, après une rupture. C'est admirable."

Naruto rompt leur contact visuel pour prendre une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne, qui a visiblement été re-remplie.

"Pas vrai ?" dit-il avec un sourire, et Sasuke ne peut pas s'arracher à sa contemplation du blond.

"C'est très mature", commente agréablement Izumo, quoi que son ton reste un tout petit peu trop benêt au goût de l'Uchiha.

"Je le pense aussi", répond Naruto.

Et puis il doit sentir le poids du regard de Sasuke sur lui, parce qu'il lui en lance un très légèrement interrogateur en retour. Sasuke sourit, imperceptiblement, et hausse les épaules pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il se sent bien. N'a pas envie d'analyser pourquoi, ni comment ; a juste envie de ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être.

Cette soirée était peut-être une bonne idée. En fin de compte.

Ou, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se dit avant qu'une voix ne résonne de l'autre côté de la table, très clairement dirigée contre eux. Le ton est sec, moqueur.

"Mature, hein ?"

.

.-.

.

C'est la _merde_.

Et Naruto a très envie de faire tomber sa tête entre ses mains, probablement pour pleurer sur la misère du monde. (En plus de la sienne parce que, ah, il faut penser aux autres. Mais la sienne compte pas mal quand même.)

Pourquoi – _pourquoi_ – alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à détendre Sasuke, et à lancer les prémices de ce qui s'annonçait être une finalement plutôt bonne soirée, _pourquoi _faut-il qu'on vienne tout gâcher ?

Naruto lance un regard accusateur à Dosu, mais celui-ci n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à fixer Sasuke en attente d'une réponse. Une réponse à quoi, d'ailleurs ? A sa vulgaire tentative de mépris ? Naruto connaît l'Uchiha, et sait aussi que ce dernier a toujours eu du mal à contrôler ses réactions face aux insultes. Et oui, le ton employé par le joueur d'Oto _est_ une insulte.

C'est pour ça que Naruto fait un effort pour sourire, piquant un peu de canard confit du bout de sa fourchette.

"C'est ça, mature", approuve-t-il avant que Sasuke ne puisse réagir. Il remarque que le bruit des discussions de la table a légèrement diminué, comme si chacun prêtait tout à coup plus attention maintenant que quelqu'un a brisé les règles implicites du '_on ne parle qu'entre équipe_'.

Ça, ou le fruit d'une conversation potentielle entre Sasuke et Dosu les intéresse plus que de raison.

Le milieu de terrain d'Oto lâche un rire, et celui-ci ne cache rien de son dédain. Naruto peut voir la teneur de son regard sur eux et—

"_Sale pédale_."

C'est que Dosu a dit, il y a plus de neuf mois. C'est ce que ces yeux répètent, _aujourd'hui_.

Naruto supporte mal l'homophobie, mais il sait où il est. Il se trouve actuellement à une sorte de gala qui n'est qu'une excuse pour réunir les footballers des clubs adverses, les faire boire, et provoquer des scandales. Il refuse d'offrir un scandale. Lui est plus fort que ça, et il ne se laissera pas avoir par une provocation silencieuse venue d'un homme aussi… aussi _petit_ et _minable _que Dosu Kinuta.

"Pourquoi cet intérêt ?" demande-t-il aimablement, posant malgré lui une main sur le bras de Sasuke, dans l'espoir de lui transmettre l'indication suivante ; _ça ne sert absolument à rien de réagir_.

Naruto a une conviction forte ; la politesse l'emportera toujours sur tout. Que le tout soit l'ignorance, la méchanceté ou la bêtise.

"J'aime à connaître les derniers ragots sur les _coqueluches_ des magazines", répond Dosu d'un ton agréable, et la femme assise à ses côtés lâche un rire un peu moqueur. "Je m'étais arrêté au stade du 'ils font chambre à part', mais apparemment, on est passé au stade 'maturité'. Je devrais feuilleter _Têtu_ plus souvent."

Et, okay alors. Le joueur n'essaie même pas d'être subtil dans ses attaques ?

Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre, Naruto boit une gorgée de champagne, ses doigts se resserrant sur le bras de l'Uchiha.

_Je t'en supplie, ne réagis pas_.

Mais le regard de Dosu s'arrête sur le contact de sa main et du bras de l'Uchiha, et il ne cache pas vraiment sa petite moue dégoûtée.

C'est un provocateur, essaie de se rappeler Naruto. Juste un provocateur. (Il sent la colère poindre en lui.)

Le truc, c'est que même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Sasuke est aussi un provocateur.

(C'est aussi quelqu'un qui ne laissera jamais Naruto se défendre tout seul s'il n'y est pas obligé.)

C'est pour ça qu'il lâche un petit rire à son tour, sortant finalement de sa torpeur. Un rire à la fois sec et affable. C'est pour ça, qu'avec un sourire mille fois trop arrogant pour la situation, il se penche légèrement en avant, avant de faire remarquer avec la plus extrême des politesses ;

"C'est marrant, on dirait que ta mâchoire ne s'est pas totalement remise, quand tu parles." L'air qu'il prend est soucieux, presqu'inquiet. Un air qui respire l'hypocrisie. Naruto lui a toujours dit qu'il pourrait faire un bon acteur. "Ça ne fait pas mal, au moins ?"

Tout le monde se souvient de Dosu lorsqu'il s'est écroulé sur le terrain, il y a neuf mois. La deuxième caméra principale a fait un zoom dessus pendant vingt-six secondes exactement, diffusant l'action à travers les Cinq Nations sous les commentaires à la fois enthousiastes et outragés des journalistes sportifs. (Naruto le sait bien, parce que Sasuke lui a fait revoir la vidéo plus d'une trentaine de fois. C'est son côté vindicatif.)

Il n'empêche qu'il étrangle un rire, face à la question. (Un rire nerveux, probablement.)

Dosu, lui, a l'air de s'étrangler tout court.

"Mince, je crois qu'il a encore mal", marmonne Sasuke en se reculant dans sa chaise, pince-sans-rire, et l'Uzumaki n'arrive pas à retenir son gloussement cette fois-ci.

L'humour caustique du brun l'a toujours rendu extatique. Même si la situation actuelle ne s'y prête absolument pas.

"Tu te crois drôle, je suppose."

"Il se croit hilarant", rétorque immédiatement Naruto, avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre. "Et je le supporte dans ses croyances", ajoute-t-il en passant.

L'Uzumaki a envie d'être là pour Sasuke, et au diable le scandale. Si le brun choisit de contre-attaquer, tant pis. Naruto contre-attaquera avec lui.

La table semble _définitivement _plus silencieuse.

Lui n'aurait probablement pas dû boire cette dernière coupe de champagne.

"Oh, le petit copain se jette à la défense de la princesse de glace", Dosu marmonne avec un regard mauvais. "C'est touchant, je trouve."

Son ton dit l'inverse. A ses côtés, l'autre joueur d'Oto, Zaku Abumi, offre un rire nasale, partagé par la compagne présumée de Dosu.

"Très touchant", rajoute-t-il.

Ils sont vraiment originaux, se dit Naruto. Et c'est tellement _facile_ de lancer ce genre de petites piques. Tellement petit. Tellement stupide qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Sasuke, lui, n'a pas l'air d'avoir ce problème.

(Ce à quoi Naruto ne s'attend pas, c'est plutôt la ligne de défense que s'approprie tout à coup le brun.)

L'Uchiha prend sa coupe, en boit une gorgée, puis passe sans prévenir son bras autour des épaules du blond. Sa main se pose sur le haut de son biceps, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau à travers sa veste de costume. Enfin, très naturellement, il vient poser son menton sur l'épaule de Naruto, comme une pièce de puzzle qui trouve simplement sa place.

Naruto n'a pas besoin de tourner sa tête pour savoir que, si les lèvres de Sasuke affichent un sourire narquois, son regard est dur.

"Ça te gène, Dosu, qu'on se touche ?" demande-t-il doucement, comme curieux.

La question est rhétorique, bien sûr.

Pourtant, Naruto ne sait pas qui est le plus choqué autour de la table. Lui, ou les autres invités. Probablement lui.

Sasuke ne semble pas vraiment perturbé.

"Maintenant que tu poses la question", réplique Dosu, une étincelle de répulsion dans le regard, "_ouais_, ça me dérange, ouais. Et j'ajouterais même que ça me _débecte_."

Naruto lève les deux sourcils face à la réponse mordante, ahuri du peu de légèreté qu'elle contient. Vers sa gauche, une des deux femmes qui accompagne un joueur de Suna, et qui fait semblant de ne pas écouter, n'arrive pas à réprimer sa brusque inspiration. La plupart des convives ont un visage fermé, autour de la table. Empreint d'une expression d'inconfort mal dissimulée.

Naruto s'en amuserait presque, s'il n'était pas aussi abasourdi par cette attaque violente à peine voilée.

Sasuke, lui, pivote légèrement la tête, et le blond peut sentir le contact de sa joue contre la sienne. La commissure des lèvres de l'Uchiha touche sa peau, et c'est encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il se met à nouveau à parler, parce qu'il les _sent _se mouvoir contre lui.

"Tu vois, Naruto" dit-il à voix basse, mais le silence qui a gagné leur table lui permet d'être entendu. Ses yeux sont dirigés sur Dosu, sa voix s'adresse à l'Uzumaki. "Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté. Naruto ? Voici Dosu. L'homme qui, en nous insultant, vient de démontrer une fois de plus à quel point son ignorance et sa bêtise atteignent des sommets."

Sa main se glisse de son biceps jusqu'à son cou, ses doigts frais voletant sur la peau bronzée.

"Ce que Dosu n'a pas encore compris, c'est que nos deux petits culs de _tapettes_ valent cent mille fois plus que son micro-pénis – vous avez toutes mes excuses, madame – _d'homophobe_."

Plus personne ne fait semblant d'ignorer la scène, maintenant. Naruto peut sentir tous les regards braqués sur lui – celui du joueur d'Oto s'assombrit à chaque seconde.

"Aussi", reprend Sasuke. "Et parce qu'il est inutile d'attendre plus de quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinairement stupide que lui, je propose d'y aller. Mesdames, Messieurs, vous voudrez bien nous excuser."

Et, sans attendre de réponse, l'Uchiha enlève son bras, recule poliment sa chaise, et se lève. Naruto n'hésite qu'à peine avant de l'imiter. Le silence à leur table semble encore plus évident dans le brouhaha qui agite tout le reste de la salle. C'est un silence qui, pour le coup, le met plutôt en colère. Mais il est plus fort que ça, alors il offre un sourire – celui-là même qu'il passe son temps à donner aux caméras – à l'assemblée. Ajoute un petit signe de tête.

"Bonne soirée, je suppose."

Evidemment personne ne répond, à part un vague 'Bonsoir' d'Izumo à leur côté. Naruto aurait presque de la peine pour lui – il a l'air mortifié. (_Presque _parce que, honnêtement, ce serait plutôt à lui d'être mortifié. Lui et Sasuke, pour avoir à faire face à ce genre de comportements en putain de 2015.)

Il pense que c'est fini, qu'ils vont partir, mais le brun a visiblement quelque chose à ajouter.

Sasuke est un provocateur. L'a toujours été.

Ce soir ne fait pas exception.

"Bonne soirée", dit-il poliment, mais sa voix est dure, "à tout ceux qui pourront accepter ma foncière et soudaine envie de _sodomie."_ Il se retourne vers Naruto, tend son bras. "Tu viens ?"

Très honnêtement, l'Uzumaki a envie de rire. Et, en même temps, pas du tout.

Parce qu'il connaît Sasuke. Et que, sous ses piques aimablement glaciaux, il sait qu'une colère sourde se fâche. Il y a neuf mois, ça s'est traduit par un tacle. Aujourd'hui, par de la provocation pure et simple.

Naruto le suivra jusqu'au bout.

Il attrape son bras, et se laisse guider.

.

.-.

.

Neji arrive à les chopper au détour des toilettes. Où il s'est levé dans l'espoir de s'éclipser un court instant. (Même la présence de Tenten, bien qu'au combien aidante, n'arrive pas à lui faire aimer ce genre d'événement inutile.)

C'est surtout le hasard qui les fait se rencontrer, aussi il affiche un air surpris lorsqu'il se retrouve face à eux. Ils sont tous les deux coller contre un mur à côté du vestiaire, et Naruto a une main accrochée au bras de Sasuke alors qu'il lui parle à voix basse.

Neji secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées – putain de champagne – et marque un temps d'arrêt. Il a l'impression d'être replongé des mois plutôt, lorsque surprendre l'acteur et l'Uchiha ainsi n'aurait pas été une surprise. C'en est plutôt une énorme, aujourd'hui.

"Hey", fait-il avec précaution en s'approchant lentement d'eux.

Ils effectuent tous deux une sorte de petit sursaut, avant de se retourner vers lui. Naruto sourit automatiquement, mais il y a quelque chose de gardé dans son expression. Sasuke ne prend pas la peine de masquer sa contrariété. Il semble à moitié en colère à moitié en… Um. Naji ne sait pas trop à vrai dire..

"Hey, ça va ?" demande l'Uzumaki et, sous son froncement de sourcils perplexe, Neji parvient à hocher gentiment la tête.

Il pointe son pouce par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la salle à l'autre bout du couloir.

"Vous êtes placés où ? On s'est dit avec Tenten qu'on allait venir vous retrouver. Y a bien Juugo à notre table, mais…" Il avise leur expression. Il a l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. "Ça va, vous ?"

Sasuke lui envoie un regard blasé. Neji note que son bras est toujours sous l'emprise de Naruto, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Okay.

"On est assis avec Dosu", finit par expliquer l'Uchiha. "On a eu un petit accrochage."

_D'accord_. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça, vraiment.

"Merde, tu— enfin, vous allez bien ?" Il se rappelle que Naruto n'a probablement jamais eu à faire au joueur d'Oto, et dirige son expression concernée vers lui. "Ecoute pas ce qu'il dit, hein, ce mec est débile et ne mérite pas ton attention."

Naruto lui répond avec un sourire espiègle, penchant la tête sur la gauche. _'Sans blague_', disent ses yeux.

"C'est un peu tard, pour le coup de l'attention."

Neji marque une pause, puis soupire et lance un regard de parent exaspéré à Sasuke. Il sait que c'est probablement lui qui n'a pas réussi à fermer sa gueule. Il sait aussi que Dosu est un enfoiré, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut mordre à l'hameçon – Sasuke devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

"Sasuke", réprimande-t-il. "On avait dit pas de vagues ce soir, _merde_."

Le dit-Sasuke s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, mais il est devancé par un Naruto légèrement tendu.

"Eh, c'est pas de sa faute, ok ? Dosu est un putain d'idiot, et S'uke a juste… Je suis probablement aussi coupable que lui de toute façon. Alors lui tombe pas dessus pour ça. C'est pas de sa faute."

Par réflexe, Neji lève ses mains en signe de paix.

"Oh, okay, okay. J'ai rien dit", se sent-il obligé de se défendre, lançant malgré lui un regard à mi-chemin entre l'interrogation et le choque à Sasuke.

Sasuke qui reste sans expression, et lui en renvoie un peu vide. Comme si le fait que Naruto le protège ainsi, avec un ton _dur_ comme ça, était parfaitement normal. (Il a presque envie de demander ce que Dosu a pu dire, pour les tendre comme ça.)

De toute façon, Neji ne comprend pas.

Il les connaît tout les deux, est malgré tout beaucoup plus proche de Sasuke. Est censé le connaître par cœur.

Il serait cependant incapable de dire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du brun.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est en train de faire. (N'a pas compris, à vrai dire, depuis le moment où Sasuke lui a appris qu'il irait au Gala avec Naruto, parce qu'ils essaient d'être _amis_ maintenant, où quelque chose du genre. Ce qui se passe très honnêtement de commentaires.)

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire _tous les deux_, en fait.

Il voit juste qu'ils se tiennent proches, trop proches, que Naruto n'a toujours pas enlevé sa main, et qu'il vient de sauter à la défense du brun comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ces quatre derniers mois. Neji ne parle même pas du regard que le blond pose sur l'Uchiha. C'est un regard qui, malgré sa tendresse, ne peut annoncer que des complications.

Ils ne sont pas en train de se rendre service, voilà ce qu'il pense.

"On va rentrer", dit tout à coup Sasuke, le sortant momentanément de sa confusion.

"Maintenant ?"

"Ouais, maintenant."

Nouvelle information ; nouvelle incompréhension.

"Tu vas énerver Anko, si tu fais ça", est la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire, un peu pris au dépourvu.

Sasuke hausse les épaules, et – le Hyûga a du mal à en croire ses yeux – Naruto se rapproche inconsciemment de lui, le bras qu'il a sur le haut de son bras descendant dangereusement proche de sa main. De façon protectrice. Sasuke ne tique même pas. Neji a _vraiment_ l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière.

Il n'aime pas cette impression. Pas dans ces conditions là, en tout cas.

"Vous ne voulez pas rester au moins pour les enchères ?" tente-t-il quand même.

Sasuke secoue la tête.

"Kakashi est déjà en train de laisser un chèque pour nous. Et puis hors de question que je mise plus que je ne le dois pour des putains de babouins", contre-t-il immédiatement.

Ce qui, oui, est une plutôt bonne réponse. Même Neji n'a pas très envie d'acheter peu importe ce qu'ils proposent pour préserver une espèce de singe qu'il n'a jamais vu qu'en photo, et dont il ne sait rien. Des bébés rhinopithèques de Roxellane, _sérieux. _

"Okay", finit-il par abdiquer, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. "Alors… bonne soirée, je suppose ?"

"Toi aussi", sourit Naruto, avant de finalement lâcher Sasuke pour s'avancer et serrer Neji très rapidement. "Et donnes des nouvelles, de temps en temps."

"Ça marche."

Puis, lorsqu'il sent que Sasuke est sur le point de suivre le blond avec un de ses vagues 'A plus', il l'arrête du bras gauche.

"Attends. Naruto, ça ne t'embête pas si j'échange deux mots avec Sasuke ?"

"Pas du tout", dit-il, parce que Naruto est quelqu'un de fondamentalement facile. Ce qui tranche durement avec le regard noir que l'Uchiha se met à diriger contre lui. "Je t'attends dans le lobby, S'uke."

"Quoi ?" demande le brun d'un air pressé, une fois que Naruto les a laissés et se trouve hors de portée.

_Quoi_. Neji lui en foutrait des quoi.

"Vous foutez quoi, là, exactement ?" demande-t-il, guère prêt à se laisser intimider. De toute façon, il a au moins un bon demi-centimètre sur Sasuke. Ha.

"On part ?"

"Oh, joue pas à l'idiot", le Hyûga s'agace, levant les yeux au ciel. "D'abord tu prends _l'avion_ pour aller le voir à Konoha, ensuite vous vous échanger des petits messages – ce qui, ok, pourrait être normal mais c'est _vous _– tu l'emmènes au Gala, et maintenant _ça_ ?"

Sasuke se mord la lèvre, seule indication que _peut_-_être_, il réalise que la situation n'est pas bien ajustée. Mais il persiste à rouler des yeux à son tour, et à prendre un air passablement ennuyé.

"Ça quoi ?"

Neji esquisse un vague geste du bras, de façon un peu grossière.

"_Ça _!" répète-t-il, sentant malgré lui un mélange d'irritation et d'inquiétude se former dans son ventre. "Il te _défend_ ? Vous vous touchez ? Et je parle même pas de la façon dont il te regarde… Crois pas d'ailleurs que t'es mieux, parce que, _franchement_—"

"Bref", coupe Sasuke. Il n'a pas l'air d'être d'humeur réceptive à ses remarques. Neji mettrait bien ça sur le compte 'épisode-Dosu', s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien l'Uchiha. Il est en train de fuir. "Tu m'en veux pour quoi, exactement ? Parce que je fais un effort pour une fois ? Je croyais que ça vous arrangeait, qu'on s'entende à nouveau."

"C'est pas la question", rétorque le défenseur, qui peut sentir une sorte de tension s'emparer de lui-même. Il n'est absolument pas contre la relation de Naruto et Sasuke. C'est jusque que… "Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. Que vous fassiez pas de conneries. Que tu sois pas dans le même état qu'il y a quatre mois."

Son honnêteté paye, parce que l'impatience et l'exaspération dans le regard de Sasuke diminuent. Son expression dure s'efface, et il paraît tout à coup plus fatigué. Il doit quand même lui rester un peu de force, parce qu'il parvient à étirer ses lèvres en un léger sourire, alors qu'il s'avance pour lui aussi serrer Neji rapidement dans ses bras.

"T'inquiètes", lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. "Et bonne soirée", ajoute-t-il avant de se reculer, de lui adresser un petit signe de tête, et de lui tourner le dos.

Neji lâche un soupir qui ressemble presqu'à un rire, et secoue la tête.

"Pas de conneries !" rappelle-t-il au dos du brun qui s'éloigne.

Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire pour le rassurer, Neji s'inquiète, justement.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

.

.-.

.

**VU !**

_Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki quitter le Gala annuel de la FFCN aux alentours de vingt-deux heures passées alors que, rappelons-le, la soirée ne se termine généralement pas avant les minuit-une heure. Ont-ils eu une envie pressante de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, ou ne supportaient-ils plus au contraire la présence l'un de l'autre ? Leurs visages fermés et leur volonté de ne pas faire de commentaires indiqueraient plutôt la seconde option, mais ils sont montés dans la même voiture… Peut-être pour sauver les apparences ? Ou bien alors ce qu'il reste de leur relation ?_

.

.-.

.

**22H59, DE **_**Anko**_:

_22h15. 22h15 ! Putain, même cette cruche de Cendrillon est restée jusqu'à minuit ! T'as intérêt à m'appeler, Uchiha, parce que je refuse de gérer cette merde tout seule. Merci pour le bordel que t'as foutu, en tout cas. T'avais un job : y aller et te faire discret. Bravo. T'as réussi._

_J'ai hâte de voir les titres de la presse de demain. Attends, j'en ai déjà un pour toi : VAS TE FAIRE METTRE._

_Bonne soirée. _

Sasuke relie deux fois le message (il est surpris qu'elle n'ait pas atteint le nombre de caractère maximum très honnêtement), avant de soupirer et de verrouiller son téléphone. Anko est franchement le cadet de ses soucis. Et il l'a rappellera quand il sera sûr qu'elle se soit calmée. Ce qui signifie probablement qu'il ne la rappellera pas.

Tant pis ; il y a de toute façon beaucoup plus urgent pour l'instant. Comme la situation dans laquelle il est présentement, maintenant que Kakashi les a déposés – et ce avec un regard qui vaudrait presque celui de Neji. Un regard auquel Sasuke n'a pas envie de penser, pour l'instant.

Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques heures qu'il terminerait la soirée en se sentant plus compris par Naruto que par son meilleur ami et son garde-du-corps, il n'y aurait pas cru. A toujours du mal à y croire.

De toute façon, Sasuke est actuellement concentré sur tout autre chose. Comme ces trois faits ;

Ils sont dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

Ils sont côte-à-côte.

Ils sont seuls.

Et Sasuke a affreusement conscience du fait que, d'ici quelques minutes, leur chemin va se séparer définitivement pour la soirée. Ce dont il n'a pas encore tout à fait envie, s'il est très honnête avec lui-même. (Il l'est toujours.) Il a déjà de la chance qu'ils aient réservé leurs chambres dans le même hôtel, il suppose. Se demande vaguement si c'est vraiment une coïncidence, d'ailleurs.

En fait, il a envie de parler, de briser ce silence bizarre qui les unit ; a envie de toucher Naruto, stupidement. Naruto qui est resté à ses côtés face à Dosu, qui n'aurait pas dû subir les attaques pitoyables du joueur d'Oto, et qui malgré tout continue de lui sourire. De le défendre – _face à Neji_, en plus.

D'ailleurs, parce qu'il a toujours su mieux communiquer, analyser les situations, et parce qu'il est probablement une meilleure personne en générale, c'est Naruto qui finit par rompre le silence, s'éclaircissant la gorge, et faisant jouer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Eh bien, um… mouvementée, cette soirée, hein ?"

Sasuke aurait plein de choses à répondre à ça mais— il ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais été bon pour s'exprimer, lui.

(Il se sent nul. Il _l'est_.)

"Hn."

Naruto lâche un très léger rire face au grognement, un rire un peu fatigué. Malgré lui, l'Uchiha sent une pointe d'inquiétude poindre dans sa poitrine.

"Sasuke… ça va ?"

La question semble légère ; le ton ne l'est absolument pas. C'est ironique que ce soit Naruto qui pose cette question, parce que ce serait plutôt au brun de lui demander ça.

"Ça va", répond-il de façon un peu laconique. "Je, er…" Il fait une pause, prend le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il a envie de dire. "Je suis désolé. Pour cette soirée et pour… la fin, je suppose." Il lâche un petit rire de circonstance qui n'a rien de naturel. "Si j'avais su, j'aurais…"

Quoi ?

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Probablement pas grand chose d'autre – ce qui est très égoïste de sa part, il ne l'ignore pas. Mais il a pris conscience du fait que ça lui a fait du bien, que Naruto soit là ce soir. Qu'il se tienne à ses côtés.

Il n'a pas l'intention de mentir là-dessus.

"Ah." Naruto hausse les épaules facilement. "Moi, si j'avais su, je serais quand même venu."

_Tu devrais pas dire ça_, pense Sasuke intérieurement et, il l'espère, de façon transmissible au blond. _Tu devrais vraiment, vraiment pas dire ça_.

Ça a toujours été plus facile de rembarrer Naruto, que de le laisser s'infiltrer dans sa tête.

"Ouais, pour admirer 'tous ces footballers mille fois meilleurs que moi', je suppose", cite-t-il, conscient de la fuite discrète que ça représente.

Dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, du coin de l'œil, il peut voir l'éclat du sourire qu'affiche l'Uzumaki.

"T'inquiètes, t'es pas trop mal non plus."

"Pas trop mal'' ?", répète Sasuke, jouant le semi-outragé. Ça, il peut le faire. "C'est amusant, venant d'un gars qui a deux pieds gauches. Sais-tu seulement à quoi ressemble un ballon, dobe ?"

Comme à chaque fois que l'Uchiha remet en doute ses connaissances du football, Naruto prend un air meurtri, levant une de ses mains pour appuyer sur sa poitrine à l'endroit du cœur.

"A moi ! On m'attaque !" s'exclame-t-il hyper-dramatiquement. Puis il donne un coup de coude au brun. "Tu veux pas que j'aille encore chercher ma collection de catalogues collector, si ?"

Sasuke l'attendait cette menace. Elle vient à chaque fois qu'ils parlent de football. Depuis ses sept ans, Naruto achète chaque année le catalogue collector des équipes des Cinq Nations, et part en quête des vignettes collector représentant tous les joueurs de première et deuxième ligue. Sasuke a eu beau lui dire que cette pratique s'adressait à des enfants de moins de douze ans, l'Uzumaki n'en a jamais démordu, et a continué à acheter chaque année le dernier catalogue paru.

C'est vraiment très bêtement que Sasuke pose la question suivante, de un parce qu'il veut connaître la réponse, de deux parce qu'il ne sait visiblement pas réfléchir.

"T'as acheté celui de 2015 ?"

Dans le miroir, la courbure du sourire de Naruto diminue, devient plus tendre, plus secrète.

"Bien sûr", répond-il doucement.

Aucun deux ne mentionne comment, chaque année, Sasuke l'aide à collecter les vignettes, réussissant même à lui en obtenir des signées par les joueurs qu'elles représentent. Ce n'est pas important. Pas vraiment. (Ils ne mentionnent surtout pas comment ce ne sera probablement pas le cas cette année.)

Heureusement, l'ascenseur s'arrête enfin au vingt-huitième étage, celui du blond. Ça évite à Sasuke la peine de devoir répondre.

"Bon, et bien bonne so—" commence-t-il, conscient que c'est la politesse, mais Naruto ne sort pas, et bloque la porte de l'ascenseur.

"Sasuke, attends."

Sasuke attend.

"Tu veux pas… Ce serait bête de finir la soirée sur une mauvaise note, non ? En plus, il est encore tôt."

Effectivement. L'Uchiha fronce les sourcils. Naruto le regarde intensément, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Lorsqu'il semble évident que Sasuke ne le reçoit pas, il soupire, alors qu'un sourire malgré tout amusé s'empare une nouvelle fois de sa bouche.

"Tu veux venir ?" finit-il par demander, de façon claire et précise. "Je veux dire, pour un dernier verre peut-être ?"

_Pas de conneries_, lui a dit Neji tout à l'heure. Sasuke se mord la lèvre inférieure ; hésite. C'est probablement une connerie.

"Je… Naruto, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était la pire excuse qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Ce qui est profondément impoli, Sasuke tient à le souligner. (Il ne le souligne pas, parce qu'il se sent un peu perdu.)

"De quoi t'as peur ?"

"J'ai pas peur !" s'exclame aussitôt l'Uchiha ce qui est – stupide. Bien sûr. C'était probablement l'intention de départ. Il ne devrait pas être aussi prévisible.

Naruto prend un air victorieux.

"Alors ça ne doit pas te déranger, si ?"

_Pas de conneries – Pas de conneries – Pas de conneries – Pas de conneries. _

"Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, je pense que—"

"J'ai de la _weed_."

_Pas de conneries._

C'est à cette phrase que pense Sasuke lorsqu'il finit par suivre un Naruto tout sourire hors de l'ascenseur. Il y ajoute deux mots bien à lui ;

Trop tard.

.

.-.

.

"Je me sens vraiment, _vraaaaiment_ bien."

"Tu parles trop."

"Et toi pas assez. _Teme._"

"…Sérieusement, elle vient d'où ?"

"Du pays du Riz. Fraîchement importée, en plus de ça. Ah."

"…en soit, je trouve ça pathétique qu'à vingt-cinq ans, ton dealer soit toujours Inuzuka."

Bruit de coussins.

"La ferme, la ferme, la _ferme_ ! T'es juste jaloux."

"De quoi ?"

"De, er… du fait que t'as même pas de dealer, toi. D'ailleurs, t'as pas le droit de fumer, c'est écrit dans ton contrat. Tiens, rends-moi ça S'uke !"

_Clack._

"Tu touches à ce joint, je te tue."

"Psychopathe."

"Abruti."

.

.-.

.

"T'es beau, vu de dessous."

"Naruto."

"Quoi ?"

"_Juste – _arrête de parler."

"D'accord."

Silence.

Soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien."

"_Naruto_."

"Rien, je te dis."

.

.-.

.

"S'uke."

"Hn."

"Est-ce qu'on va reparler de ce que Dosu a dit ?"

"Non."

"Tant mieux."

"Hn."

"…quand même Sasuke, _une foncière et soudaine envie de sodomie_. Sérieux."

.

.-.

.

"Je me sens bien. Encore mieux que tout à l'heure."

"Moi aussi."

.

.-.

.

"S'uke."

"Hn."

"Est-ce qu'on va reparler de nous ?"

"…un jour, je suppose."

"Un jour, ça me va."

"A moi aussi."

"Pas maintenant, alors."

"Non."

.

.-.

.

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Je te regarde."

.

.-.

.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui prend.

Ça se passe plus d'une heure après qu'ils aient allumé le premier joint. (Ils en ont allumés beaucoup d'autres depuis.)

La lumière est tamisée, la fumée a envahi son esprit, et il se sent bien. Vraiment bien. Paisible. Sur l'instant, ça lui suffit.

Sasuke n'a toujours pas arrêté de fixer sa bouche, d'observer avec des yeux vagues le contact entre le joint et ses lèvres, et c'est probablement ce qui lui donne cette idée. Naruto a tellement envie de… juste de le _toucher_. Que quelque chose se passe entre eux.

Ça lui manque _tellement_.

La tension qui a régnée pendant toute la soirée ne s'est pas vraiment évaporée, et il a besoin de la soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça va faire cinq heures que son corps vibre littéralement du besoin de_ contact_. Un contact pas lié à une provocation de Dosu Kinuta, ou rejeté dans l'instant suivant parce que Sasuke ne veut pas de sa main sur son genou. Pas un contact à travers une veste de costume, alors qu'il essaie de guider l'Uchiha vers la sortie. C'est inexplicable, c'est… Il a besoin de le sentir contre lui. Un vrai besoin, comme s'il ne survivra pas la nuit s'il ne peut pas le toucher.

C'est pour ça qu'il inspire une immense bouffée sur son joint, avant de déposer lentement celui-ci sur le cendrier à côté d'eux. Gardant la fumée dans ses poumons, il pousse le cendrier plus loin sur le draps, sous les yeux à la fois attentifs et vagues de Sasuke qui fronce les sourcils.

Tous ses gestes sont calculés, extrêmement lents. Il n'a pas envie de se presser ; il veut que Sasuke comprenne _avant_ qu'il n'initie son geste, qu'il se rende compte de ce qui va se passer _avant_ que ça ne se passe. Il veut voir le moment où Sasuke accepte qu'ils en ont besoin, qu'il faut résoudre cette tension.

Le moment où il accepte que, finalement, cette soirée ne peut déboucher que sur ça.

Dans son esprit embrumé, tout ça fait sens.

Il se relève légèrement sur les draps, et avancent son bras pour le déposer doucement sur le biceps du brun. Il prend le temps d'apprécier la texture de sa peau, le temps d'apprécier le fait qu'enfin ils se touchent. Sans s'éviter du regard après, et se sentir gêné. Sans qu'un facteur extérieur ne les y force.

Sasuke ne le repousse pas. Il ne fait aucun geste pour s'extirper de la situation, ni n'a l'air alarmé par le tour que prennent les évènements. Il le braque de son regard noir intense, et Naruto peut voir l'exact moment où il comprend ce que l'Uzumaki s'apprête à faire.

Il ne sourit pas, mais n'a pas l'air réticent. Au contraire.

Et finalement, c'est lui qui se relève pour rendre l'opération plus facile. C'est lui qui aligne leur visage. C'est lui qui ouvre sa bouche en premier.

Mais c'est Naruto qui plaque la sienne sur celle de l'Uchiha, de façon lente, toujours lente. Enfin, il sent le contact de leurs lèvres et, merde, il a envie d'inspirer, de presser leurs visages comme pour les faire fusionner, de _respirer_ Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a prévu. Il s'en tient à son idée. Alors il colle leurs deux bouches et, une fois sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun espace entre elles, il relâche doucement la fumée. Elle passe entre leurs lèvres. Il sent Sasuke inspirer cette dernière dans ses propres poumons, le sens inspirer son souffle à lui, comme ils en avaient l'habitude il y a encore quelques mois.

_Shotgun_.

Une fois ses poumons vidés, il se recule de quelques centimètres à peine. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sasuke, et ils se fixent. La tension entre eux est toujours là, mais elle prend une forme différente. Naruto se sent, malgré son état ralenti, vraiment, _vraiment_ excité. Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuel dans la façon dont ils se fixent, dont le silence les enveloppe, et dont Sasuke est en train d'exhaler la fumée lentement contre son visage.

La chambre d'hôtel est toujours silencieuse, excepté pour le bruit de leur respiration.

Naruto n'ose pas bouger, de peur de rompre l'étrange équilibre qui vient de leur permettre de faire ça.

Leurs regards sont toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que, imperceptiblement, celui de Sasuke glisse brièvement sur sa bouche, avant de remonter rapidement. L'action n'a pris qu'une demi-seconde, et pourtant elle provoque un frisson d'une ampleur inattendue chez Naruto.

Sasuke n'a jamais eu besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il veut. Et il vient de rendre très claire la suite des évènements.

Aussi, Naruto se mord doucement la lèvre, et s'avance à nouveau. Il colle son front contre celui du brun, et remonte sa main jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses mouvements gardent cette lenteur caractéristique, parce qu'il refuse de se laisser guider par la passion, pour une fois. Il veut que Sasuke ait le temps de comprendre, et d'assimiler. Il veut que ce soit réfléchi.

Aussi réfléchi que leurs cerveaux embrumés par l'herbe puissent l'être, en tout cas.

C'est Sasuke qui initie le premier baiser, inclinant légèrement sa tête pour poser ses lèvres délicatement contre celles de Naruto. Le blond ferme les yeux, prend le temps de laisser les souvenirs éclore, et s'épanouir dans son corps. Ils créent une boule lumineuse dans son ventre, dont la chaleur commence à irradier jusqu'à chacun de ses membres, à se répandre jusqu'au bout de chacun de ses doigts.

Il inspire, entrouvre ses lèvres, les laisse happer celles de Sasuke. Il n'y a rien de pressé dans leur geste, rien de rapide, au contraire.

Tout est lent. A la fois calculé, et complètement improvisé.

Sasuke se relève légèrement, et creuse son dos pour se plaquer légèrement plus contre Naruto. Le bout de sa langue vient tâter la pulpe de ses lèvres, comme curieuse et, ouais. Comment l'Uzumaki peut-il résister à ça ?

Une de ses mains descend le long du tee-shirt du brun, imprimant la marque de ses doigts dans la peau de sa hanche. Leurs lèvres bougent de concert, à la fois chaudes et humides, sensuelles et _intimes_.

Il y a quelque chose de très intime dans leur geste. On n'embrasserait jamais un inconnu comme ça.

Ils se retrouvent, en quelque sorte.

Cette réalisation fait quelque chose à Naruto, qui a soudainement besoin de plus. Mais c'est juste au moment où il commence à vouloir obtenir ce plus, à vouloir le saisir, que Sasuke tourne tout à coup la tête, et sépare leurs bouches.

Ça agit comme un électrochoc, mais au ralenti. Naruto se recule immédiatement, mais pas de façon brutale. Il cherche aussitôt le regard du brun, mais celui-ci est fixé sur la table de nuit de la chambre d'hôtel.

"Je suis fatigué", marmonne-t-il.

Naruto le regarde. Il cligne des yeux, cherche à faire remonter des mots cohérents à la surface. Il y parvient avec difficulté, et avale sa salive avant de dire, tout doucement ;

"Dors ici."

C'est plus qu'une demande. C'est une complainte.

Sasuke tourne la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux, et il ouvre la bouche, probablement pour dire quelque chose. Il la referme tout seul, et finit par hocher délicatement la tête. Parce qu'il le peut, et qu'il sent qu'il ne le refusera pas, Naruto approche son visage de nouveau, observe la réaction de l'Uchiha, puis dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours lentement.

Sasuke y répond.

Lorsqu'ils se couchent à deux dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, plus tard, ils sont proches. Mais ils se tournent le dos. Et ne se touchent pas.

Alors Naruto recule une main tout doucement sous la couette, et attrape celle de Sasuke, qui se laisse faire.

C'est étrange.

L'Uzumaki ignore s'il est vraiment censé faire ça, et de toute façon il se sent un peu _perché_, mais il s'endort avec un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

.

.-.

.

_Reviews ? (: (Les prochains chapitres sont des interludes – ils retracent l'histoire de N et S, wouh ! Je le dis histoire de prévenir.)_


	6. Interlude, partie 1

**A/N : **_Pffffiuuu. Il devait sortir beaucoup plus tôt, mais j'ai voulu rajouter quelques trucs de dernières minutes et… eh, on va dire que ça s'est _beaucoup _rallongé, en fin de compte._

_Alors, _**ATTENTION **: _c'est concrètement 18K de pure Fluff. (ça devient de plus en plus long, j'ai l'impression… mmh.) Vraiment. Vous êtes prévenus. Ce n'est pas un chapitre utile, c'est plus un aperçu du passé de Sasuke et Naruto. (Vous pouvez sauter cette partie si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je suppose. Ça n'interfèrera pas trop sur l'histoire.) C'est normal que ça paraisse rapide – ce sont des scènes par-ci par-là qui sautent à chaque fois une certaine période. Cette partie de l'interlude s'axe sur le début de la relation, et la suivante s'axera sur la fin. _

_Voilà. Comme d'habitude, faites attention aux fautes d'orthographe, et, je l'espère, faites vous plaisir ! _

_(Au fait, j'ai enfin updater mon profil ! Comme ça, on saura au moins un peu qui je suis et ce que j'écris je suppose. J'donne juste l'info au passage (: *__s'en va en sifflotant__*)_

.-.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

.-.

**We're more than just Rumors**

.

.-.

.

**INTERLUDE (partie 1) **

.

.-.

.

"_Nan, mais le truc, c'est que tu l'as pas connu _avant Naruto_, toi. Tu sais pas comment il était. C'est pas des blagues – si on m'avait dit, quand on est entré au club de Konoha, que Sasuke serait en train d'emménager avec un mec à vingt-et-un ans seulement, putain… je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire. Il était, ouais, limite pire que toi. Et t'as vu comment il regarde Uzumaki, maintenant ? Attends, c'est un truc du niveau d'âme-sœur à la con, ça. Ils sont vraiment… Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Un truc qu'est sûr, c'est qu'ils se sont trouvés. Comme quoi Naruto n'est pas si con. Lui, il savait. Franchement, on pourrait croire à une sorte d'histoire de… de comte ou je – oh, et puis merde. J'suis pas encore assez bourré pour ça. Je les hais. Vas-y, file moi un autre verre._"– Neji Hyûga à Gaara Sabaku, le 23 septembre 2012, 2H49, au Sharingan.

.

.-.

.

**LA RENCONTRE**

"_Quoi ?_ T'es pote avec Neji Hyûga et Sasuke Uchiha et tu me l'as _jamais dit _?"

Naruto a les yeux ronds, le visage tordu en une grimace sérieusement offensée, et un verre rempli de whisky-coca dans la main gauche.

(Parce que, apparemment, être célèbre ne garanti plus de l'alcool de haute-qualité dans les soirées ultra-privée. Naruto a une vague pensée pour tous ces gens persuadés que leur vie est incroyable et huppée et brillante et remplie de diamants et patati-patata ; regardez-les, ils fêtent la sortie du second single de Shika dans son appart avec de l'alcool pas cher et des enceintes vaguement bricolées. L'appartement en question fait plus de trois-cent mètres carré, mais _quand même_.)

Face à sa question, le Nara hausse les épaules, apparemment plus attentif à ce qu'il se passe sur leur gauche. Ino, Sakura et l'assistante label du brun ont apparemment commencé une _battle_ de dance sexy, et Shikamaru a l'air vaguement concerné.

Si Naruto n'était pas aussi concentré sur le fait que deux des meilleurs joueurs de son équipe préférée (dont Sasuke Putain d'Uchiha) se trouvent dans la même pièce que lui, il ferait probablement une remarque sur le béguin qu'il suspecte depuis quelques temps. La façon dont Shika bave sur Ino est sûrement la seule chose peu subtile qu'il fasse.

"Ouais…", répond d'ailleurs vaguement le brun, et Naruto lève les yeux au ciel.

Il attrape son épaule, et le retourne vers ce que lui observe ; à savoir, Neji Hyûga et _Sasuke Uchiha _qui discute à voix basse à côté d'une des fenêtres du salon.

Concentrons-nous sur ce qui est important, s'il vous plaît.

"Depuis quand tu les connais ?" insiste-t-il, toujours aussi offensé.

Shikamaru fronce les sourcils, jette un dernier coup d'œil aux filles qui viennent d'être rejointes par deux probables mannequins, et secoue la tête comme pour se changer les idées. Son regard avise enfin le tableau que Naruto lui montre, et il soupire.

"Naruto, ça t'arrive de lire les journaux ? Je connaissais Sasuke avant même qu'il soit sélectionné pour Konoha. Et maintenant Neji par extension, du coup."

Le blond n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

"_Quoi ? _Mais pourquoi tu me les as jamais présenté ? Qu'est-ce que… Je me sens _trahi_, Nara. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte."

Si Shikamaru s'en rend compte, il n'a pas l'air très impressionné pour autant. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?"

"Pourqu—? Il me demande _pourquoi. _Il ose me le demander. Sache, ô musicien de pacotille, que le foot représente à peu près toute ma vie et je…"

"Je croyais que c'était le cinéma, toute ta vie."

Les yeux de Naruto lance des éclairs alors qu'il fait un grand geste de la main, renversant plus qu'un peu de sa boisson par terre, y faisant apparaître une tâche marronâtre. (Bon. Il n'en est clairement pas à son premier verre.) N'empêche que Shikamaru regarde les gouttes qui sèchent déjà sur le tapis, et pas avec gentillesse.

"Oups ?"

Naruto sait normalement quand il faut faire profil-bas – ce qui ne signifie pas que, saoul, il soit capable de mettre ses connaissances en pratique. Avec à peu près zéro délicatesse, il donne une grande tape dans le dos de son ami, qui a troqué son expression irritée par une qui a l'air proprement meurtrière.

"Ne te concentre pas sur les détails, Shika", crie Naruto à moitié dans son oreille, le regard toujours fixé sur les footballers. "Viens plutôt me présenter."

"_Crétin_, tu sais combien de temps ça prend pour enlever une tâche de ce putain de tapis qui coûte les couilles du—"

Shikamaru n'a pas le temps d'extrapoler que Naruto, peu patient, le pousse déjà vers ses deux amis – _parce qu'apparemment, ils sont amis, ce que ce faux-frère ne lui a jamais dit _– qui n'ont heureusement pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Ça va vraiment faire huit mois que Naruto a été projeté dans le spotlight, et ça ne l'empêche absolument pas de continuer à se transformer en sorte de fanboy devant n'importe quelle célébrité. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de foot. Alors qu'ils s'approchent à grands pas, le cerveau alcoolisé du blond prend vraiment conscience du fait que ce ne sont en plus pas n'importe quels footballers : Neji Hyûga et _Sasuke Uchiha. _

Le deuxième a une importance plus particulière pour Naruto pour deux raisons.

D'abord, il faut savoir qu'il a, malgré lui, alimenté plus d'un fantasme du blond lors de sa sélection à Konoha. Après tout, on voit rarement des joueurs aussi _canons_ sur le terrain et, la première fois qu'il a remonté son tee-shirt sur sa tête après un but, prouvant que ses abdos ne sont absolument pas un effet d'optique, Naruto était vendu à sa cause.

La seconde est un peu plus profonde que ça. Il y a environ six mois, Sasuke a publiquement effectué son coming out. Et s'en est pris plein la gueule pour ce simple fait. Il ignore probablement à quel point il a forcé l'admiration et le respect du blond par ses actions.

Naruto n'en a parlé avec personne d'autre que ses plus proches amis mais, depuis ses quinze ans, il sait qu'il est bisexuel. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il s'est amusé à divulguer au premier venu par le passé, principalement parce qu'il est entré dans l'industrie du cinéma peu après. On lui a rapidement expliqué que, pour percer dans le milieu, s'afficher comme tel n'était pas dans ses intérêts immédiats ; Naruto a enregistré l'information, a réfléchi, et l'a accepté. Il a toujours eu une tendance à plus sortir avec des filles, aussi ça ne l'a jamais vraiment _gêné_ au sens propre du terme. Il l'a toujours vu comme un compromis ; et ça a fonctionné, si l'on en croit la demande professionnelle qui lui est aujourd'hui adressée.

Aussi, pour lui qui a toujours caché et en quelque sorte réprimé cette partie de lui-même parce qu'on lui a laissé croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible, le coming-out de Sasuke Uchiha a été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et a élevé le joueur dans le top 10 des hommes que Naruto respecte le plus (malgré sa réputation de bad-boy pas très sympa).

Réputation que Naruto comprend aussitôt les deux hommes atteints, lorsqu'il se retrouve face à un regard noir pas très engageant. Neji et Sasuke ne semblent pas ravi de voir leur conversation interrompue, et regardent l'Uzumaki et Shikamaru avec un regard expectatif pour l'un, ennuyé pour l'autre.

Naruto, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, ne voit rien d'autre à faire que pousser ce dernier – toujours agacé – en avant, espérant briser la glace. Erreur stratégique.

"Shika ?" fait un Neji vaguement confus. A ses côtés, Sasuke fronce légèrement les sourcils.

"Salut", répond Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se redresse et envoie un regard foudroyant à Naruto, qui ne lui prête pas attention.

Légèrement hypnotisé par la présence des deux joueurs, il s'en tient à un coup de coude un peu (trop) brusque au musicien, lui intimant très peu subtilement de faire les présentations. Eut-il été sobre, il se serait peut-être rendu compte du mauvais calcul de ses actions. Saoul, il ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il vient de provoquer chez Shikamaru. Qui prend sa respiration.

"Les gars, je vous présente Naruto." Un sourire à demi-vengeur apparaît sur ses lèvres, n'annonçant rien de bon. "Naruto, voilà Neji. Tu te souviens de Neji ? Hyûga, laisse moi te dire que Naruto ici présent a déjà déclaré que trouver ta marque de shampoing était sa mission sur terre." Pause. Les ongles du blond s'enfoncent dans la peau de Shikamaru qui ne bronche pas. Il sourit, même. "Et à côté de lui, je te présente Sasuke. Ce que tu sais aussi très bien, d'ailleurs, vu le nombre d'heures que tu as _apparemment_ passées à te masturber sur son poster dans ta chambre. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis…"

Il donne une grande tape dans le dos du blond.

"Sur ce, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance !" Son sourire diminue, ses yeux se rétrécissent. "Et Naruto, n'espère pas partir avant d'avoir frotter ce tapis de toutes tes forces."

Et il part. (Probablement pour continuer à observer Ino dans son coin, et espérer trouver le courage de lui parler autrement qu'amicalement. Ce _naze_.)

Laissé seul face aux deux joueurs, qui ont haussé les sourcils et ont l'air plus que perplexes, Naruto intègre exactement ce que le Nara vient de dire. Et pique un fard. _Connard de Shikamaru. _Intérieurement, le blond commence à rapidement élaborer une liste non exhaustive de morts douloureuses qui ne seront pas retraçables jusqu'à lui.

Et se pince les lèvres.

"Um… Hey", finit-il par réussir à articuler, se sentant tout à coup beaucoup plus sobre et extrêmement plus mal à l'aise.

Il tente un pauvre sourire un peu pitoyable, et est sauvé de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre par Neji, qui lâche un éclat de rire impromptu et secoue la tête.

"Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça ?"

Naruto ne sait pas trop où se mettre.

"Oui ?"

"J'ai adoré ton dernier film avec Akimichi. Excellent, vraiment."

"Ah, um… merci, je suppose ?"

Il a l'impression de tanguer un peu.

Neji le regarde, avant de lâcher un autre rire. Il essaie apparemment vaguement de reprendre son sérieux, mais n'a pas l'air d'y arriver. Pour ce que ça vaut, il a l'air assez alcoolisé lui aussi.

"Wow. Je vais— Je vais aller me chercher un autre verre", déclare-t-il avec un sourire qui trahi son amusement. "Ravi de te rencontrer en tout cas. Je te laisse avec Sasuke. Puisque, ah, apparemment tu es un _vrai_ fan." Il donne une tape dans le dos de ce dernier avec un clin d'œil, fait un pas, une pause, et se retourne. "Au fait, j'utilise du Redken. Sans silicone, sans parabène. C'est plus naturel." Un autre sourire tremblant qui contient un gloussement. "Bonne soirée. A toi aussi, Sas'ke."

Confus, Naruto le regarde partir, avant de se retourner vers le dit Sasuke, qui fixe le dos de son co-équipier avec un regard noir. Regard qu'il transfère immédiatement sur Naruto.

(Au delà de la peur, l'Uzumaki note surtout à quel point le joueur est beau de près, et comment l'intensité de ses yeux lui donnerait presque des frissons.)

(Mais ce n'est pas l'important, pour l'instant.)

"T'utilises du Redken toi aussi ?" est ce qui sort de sa bouche et, honnêtement, il serait incapable de dire pourquoi. Il a envie de se foutre des baffes. Il aurait peut-être dû commencer par le fait que, non, il ne s'est jamais branlé sur un poster de Sasuke dans sa chambre. (Ce qui est presque vrai, parce que c'était en réalité dans sa salle de bain. Comment Shikamaru a-t-il pu être _au courant _?).

Au moins, le regard noir est abandonné au profit d'une confusion presqu'adorable.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

Perdu pour perdu, Naruto se lance. L'alcool aide un peu. Beaucoup.

"Du Redken. Pour tes cheveux." Sasuke le regarde toujours comme s'il deux têtes, aussi il tente ; "Parce qu'ils sont très beaux ?"

Il y a un petit silence, seulement perturbé par la musique et le bruit des autres conversations, qui prend place.

"Attends, tu touches mes cheveux là ?" finit par demander Sasuke.

Comme brûlé, Naruto retire aussi sec sa main de la chevelure brune du footballer, main qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir relevée. Il tente un sourire.

"Ils sont très doux."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandissent impossiblement.

"Tu… me dragues, ou je rêve ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'intention de départ, très honnêtement, mais Sasuke Uchiha est une véritable vision idyllique et ça n'embêterait pas Naruto de faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui… L'alcool aidant, il hausse les épaules, transformant son incertitude en confiance en lui-même.

(Après tout, Naruto n'est pas stupide, et sait qu'il est lui-même très attirant, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Ils sont tous les deux jeunes, beaux, et riches. Une nuit ensemble ne pourrait leur faire que du bien. En plus, si ce qu'on lit dans les journaux est vrai, Sasuke ne rechigne pas à quelques petites escapades, étant plutôt… _frivole_, apparemment.)

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas ?"

Sa voix est pleine de sous-entendus, son sourire s'étant fait plus suggestif et son regard plus chaud. Il sait qu'il est craquant comme ça et, une fois le choque passé, Sasuke semble _a priori_ s'en rendre compte aussi. Il se rapproche très légèrement de lui, et passe un doigt fin dans la boucle du jean du blond, frôlant presque sa hanche au passage. Son corps est chaud.

Oh.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je ferais ?"

Ok. Ok.

Alors si jusque là Naruto se laissait plus guider par une soudaine envie peu calculée de se rapprocher du footballer, il comprend tout à coup qu'il pourrait vraiment tirer le jackpot ce soir. Sasuke semble réceptif et, wow, Naruto ne cracherait jamais sur une nuit avec lui. (C'est la première star qu'il rencontre qui est plus beau en vrai que sur les photos). Naruto ne comprend pas bien comment l'opération s'est déroulée si vite, mais il n'a pas envie de se plaindre. Apparemment, la presse disait vrai, et Sasuke est loin d'être prude.

C'est même carrément l'inverse.

(Une part de lui est très légèrement déçu du fait que le joueur de foot soit apparemment aussi facile, mais il n'y prête pas attention, concentré sur son excitation alcoolisée qui lui rappelle insidieusement que ça va faire plus de trois mois qu'il n'a couché avec personne.)

Il se mord la lèvre d'une façon qu'il espère sexy et tente de coller leur bassin ensemble.

"Ce que tu veux", murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et parce qu'il a bu, il se sent suffisamment courageux pour prononcer les mots suivants ; "Il y a une chambre à dix mètres de nous. Ça te dit ?"

C'est un peu _fort_ comme approche, il faut l'admettre, mais Naruto n'a pas l'intention de se rétracter. Parce qu'il le peut, il donne un très léger coup de bassin en avant, penchant sa tête au niveau de l'oreille de _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Je peux te montrer des trucs assez incroyables", murmure-t-il.

Il se sent particulièrement excité, et n'hésite plus du tout.

"Vraiment ?" marmonne Sasuke, et Naruto crie victoire dans sa tête.

"Vraiment", confirme-t-il, et, _putain_, il va peut-être, après cinq minutes de rencontre et une humiliation gratuite de Shikamaru Nara, réussir à s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme qui est sur son top 5, et Naruto est vraiment un génie, il, il—

Il se sent tout à coup très humide. Et froid. Et collant. Et _seul_.

Il cligne des yeux. Il lui faut dix secondes pour comprendre que Sasuke Uchiha s'est décollé de lui et vient de lui vider son verre de – ah, c'est de la bière apparemment, sur la tête.

Choqué, Naruto regarde le brun, qui lui renvoie une expression hostile en secouant la tête.

"Tu me prends pour qui ?" lui demande-t-il avec un dédain audible.

Naruto ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sort. Sasuke, avec une classe inattendue, sort une sorte de mouchoir pour essuyer sa main gauche, où un peu de bière a coulé. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et s'apprête visiblement à partir, en ayant fini avec Naruto, mais s'arrête juste avant. Il envoie un regard sans expression au blond, qui avale sa salive.

"Très honnêtement", commente Sasuke à voix basse, "Je suis un peu déçu. Je croyais Naruto Uzumaki légèrement plus intéressant que ça." Il hausse un sourcil et une épaule, son regard détaillant l'Uzumaki des pieds à la tête, et sourit brièvement. "Mais bonne soirée quand même."

Et il part, allant dans il ne sait quel autre pièce, probablement trouver Hyûga. Resté là, Naruto fixe l'endroit où son dos vient de disparaître, choqué.

Puis, finalement, un sourire se met à agrandir progressivement ses lèvres mouillées de bière, sur lesquelles il passe sa langue.

Il lâche un très léger éclat de rire face au ridicule de cette situation, et secoue la tête.

En ce qui le concerne, il trouve Sasuke Uchiha _très_ intéressant, pour sa part.

Et il a hâte de le connaître mieux.

(C'est en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle il arrive, deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il frotte le tapis de Shikamaru à quatre pattes, le musicien penché par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il se 'donne à la tâche'.)

.

.-.

.

**LA DEUXIÈME RENCONTRE**

"Hey, étrange de se retrouver ici, non ?"

Sasuke relève les yeux de son IPhone vers la personne qui vient de s'asseoir à ses côtés, et les plisse immédiatement avec suspicion en la reconnaissant. Il se laisse une seconde pour détailler les cheveux blonds désordonnés et le sourire charmeur. Il n'y répond pas.

(On ne peut pas dire que Naruto Uzumaki lui ait laissé une très bonne impression la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.)

Ce serait un petit peu trop impoli de se lever alors qu'il vient tout juste de s'asseoir lui-même à cette table, aussi Sasuke fait l'effort de rester à sa place, tout en paraissant extrêmement désintéressé. Ce qu'il est, d'ailleurs.

Il savait que cette soirée était débile, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû y venir. Il ignorait que Naruto Uzumaki s'y trouvait, ce qui la rend encore plus débile.

"Hn."

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'a aucun désir de discuter avec l'acteur. Peut-être en aurait-il eu envie avant ; il a apprécié la plupart de ses films – même s'il y en a pour l'instant qu'un seul où il est en tête d'affiche – et les rares fois où il l'a entendu parler à la télé, il l'a trouvé… _profond_. Plus il souriait avec gentillesse aux journalistes impolis et envahissants, plus Sasuke avait l'impression que ses sourires renfermaient _quelque chose. _Quelque chose de rare qui n'existe pas chez la plupart des personnes dans le show-business.

Il repense à la première et dernière fois où ils se sont croisés, il y a quelques semaines, et à la pitoyable tentative du blond d'essayer de… de… Il ne sait pas trop à vrai dire. Mais ça lui a suffit pour classer l'acteur dans la catégorie des gens sans intérêts pour lui. C'était un peu décevant, mais pas tant que ça.

Naruto Uzumaki, comme finalement presque tout ceux qu'il rencontre dans ce genre de soirées, est visiblement aussi superficiel qu'il en a l'air.

(Et irrespectueux, a-t-il envie d'ajouter. Arrogant, aussi. Probablement un peu stupide.)

"Hum-hum."

Le toussotement le tire de ses réflexions et attire son attention, et le dit-Uzumaki en profite pour faire glisser sa bière devant Sasuke. Surpris, celui-ci relève la tête pour rencontrer son regard, et relève un sourcil interrogateur.

Naruto s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

"Je crois que je te dois une bière."

Sasuke pianote des doigts sur la table, et soupire.

"Quoi, est-ce que c'est encore une tentative minable de—"

"Non !" l'interrompt immédiatement le blond. "Non, écoute je— um. Hé, hé. Je tiens à clarifier trois choses", finit-il par dire, l'air légèrement confus. "Non quatre. Oui, quatre." Il inspire un bon coup, et Sasuke caresse l'idée d'être impoli pour une fois. Naruto le devance ; "D'abord, je ne me suis jamais branlé sur toi dans ma chambre. Qu'on soit clair. J'aurais peut-être du le préciser la dernière fois."

Sasuke, malgré son ennui, lutte légèrement pour empêcher un très léger sourire d''apparaître à ces mots. L'acteur vient de les prononcer avec un telle conviction que c'en est plutôt ridicule. Il ne se laisse pas pour autant démonter.

"Deuzio", persiste-t-il en hochant la tête, "je suis un grand fan. Et, je l'admets, j'ai pleuré la dernière fois devant ton penalty contre Kusa. _Un tout petit peu._" Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Troisièmement, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Je suis normalement complètement normal. Ce qui fait deux fois normal. Parce que je suis doublement plus normal que la plus normale des personnes que tu ais jamais normalement rencontrée. Hum."

Vraiment.

Sasuke lui envoie un regard vide.

"Ah, et quatrièmement, je te dois une bière, je crois. Donc", il fait un petit geste vers le verre qu'il a placé devant le brun, "voilà. Tadaa. C'est pour toi."

L'Uchiha jette rapidement un œil au contenu du verre – au cas où – puis relève les yeux sur le blond, qui à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Sasuke soupire.

"Ce sont des excuses ?" finit-il par demander, un peu las.

Il s'attend à un hochement de tête rapide, à de la gêne, où même à un autre petit rire – il obtient juste de la confusion. Le front du blond se plisse, et il se gratte la joue.

"Des excuses ?" Il secoue la tête, l'air honnêtement surpris. "Non. Ce sont mes explications. Pourquoi des excuses ?"

Okay. Sasuke est celui qui fronce les sourcils, cette fois, vaguement agacé. Il n'est d'ordinaire pas du genre à gaspiller sa salive, mais il n'arrive pas à retenir les mots.

"Oh, je ne sais pas", fait-il, sarcastique. "Pour avoir été complètement déplacé la dernière fois ? M'avoir pris pour quelqu'un de facile ? Avoir été extrêmement _lourd_ ?"

Au lieu de paraître _coupable_ comme il le devrait, Naruto Uzumaki lève ses deux sourcils d'un coup, avant qu'un rire ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

"Oh !" s'exclame-t-il. "Merde alors, Shika m'avait prévenu que t'étais un bâtard, mais là…"

Sasuke est choqué.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Pardon accepté", rétorque immédiatement Naruto. Puis, sous le regard noir de l'Uchiha, qui n'est guère amusé par cette _blague stupide_, il lève ses deux mains en signe de défense. "Hey, je vais pas m'excuser d'avoir tenter ma chance." Comme Sasuke ne répond rien, il lève les yeux au ciel. "Mec, tu vas pas me faire croire que jamais personne n'a essayé quoi que ce soit avec toi, si ?"

L'Uzumaki marque un point. Hors de question que Sasuke le lui laisse pour autant.

"Ce n'est pas la question."

Naruto penche la tête sur le côté avec un sourire, l'air amusé. Ce qui tranche violemment avec le malaise qui semblait l'agiter lorsqu'il s'est assis à ses côtés quelques minutes auparavant. Sasuke n'est pas sûr d'aimer ce nouveau développement.

"_Au contraire_" réplique-t-il. "Mais je suis prêt à passer l'éponge si tu l'es."

L'Uchiha fronce le nez – il a presque l'impression que le blond est en train de sous-entendre que lui aussi est à blâmer. Pour quoi, il n'en a aucune idée.

"Parce que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner, peut-être ?"

Naruto Uzumaki semble ravi qu'il aborde la question.

"Je veux dire, tu m'as _quand même _vidé une bière sur la tête."

"C'était mérité", répond sèchement Sasuke.

Puis, parce qu'il a soif, il se saisit de celle que l'acteur a déposée devant lui pour en prendre une gorgée. _Tiens, prends ça, abruti._

"C'est une question de point de vue."

"Hn."

"En parlant de point de vue", reprend l'Uzumaki après quelques secondes de silence et avec un ton léger, "Ça te dirait qu'on échange les nôtres ce vendredi ? Autour d'un dîner ? Je t'invite."

Heureusement que l'Uchiha a avalé sa gorgée, parce qu'il peut sentir qu'il l'aurait probablement recrachée de façon particulièrement indigne dans le cas contraire. Il tourne deux yeux ronds vers le blond, abasourdi.

"_Pardon_ ?"

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais, arrête de t'excuser." Son sourire s'agrandit. "_Mais_. Ce dîner. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Qu'est-ce que…? Sasuke est à court de mot.

L'homme devant lui n'a rien à voir avec l'abruti saoul de l'autre soir. Ou plutôt si. Il a toujours l'air d'un abruti, et si ses mots peuvent paraître arrogants… Ses yeux ne le sont pas. Son expression est confiante, pas sur-assurée. En fait, il y a quelque chose d'assez innocent dans son regard, qui vient contredire l'impertinence de sa demande – quelque chose de—

Bref. Quelque chose qui laisse Sasuke un peu estomaqué, sans aucune idée de savoir quoi répondre.

Alors il opte pour son mécanisme de défense habituel.

"Hors de question", finit-il par dire, se renfrognant.

Il ne sait pas à quoi Naruto Uzumaki joue, mais il n'a aucune envie d'y participer.

L'acteur fait la moue.

"Oh."

Oui, _oh_. A quoi s'attendait-il d'autre, sérieusement ? Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel, puis se rappelle tout à coup d'un détail qui l'a pas mal perturbé ces dernières semaines. Principalement parce que, bien que probablement superficiel, il n'avait pas pensé le blond infidèle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"En plus, t'as plutôt du culot", finit-il par déclarer. "Tu ne sors pas avec cette Nunade quelque chose ? Tu sais, comme _l'hétérosexuel_ que tu es."

Non pas que Sasuke soit intéressé, mais il est quand même allé faire ses recherches. Ça se saurait, si Naruto Uzumaki était gay. Google a été d'une grande aide, sans parler des dizaines d'articles discutant la photo du blond avec sa 'potentielle amante' sur le tournage d'il ne sait plus quel film qui n'est de toute manière pas encore sorti.

Naruto, lui, semble parfaitement horrifié.

"Qu'est-ce que—", bredouille-t-il avant de secouer la tête, comme pour s'enlever une image particulièrement dérangeante de l'esprit. "Mamie _Tsunade_ ? Elle a, genre, _cent cinquante ans._"

"Il paraît que t'aime les femmes 'd'âge mûr'", rétorque aussitôt Sasuke, la suspicion évidente dans ses yeux noirs.

Naruto grimace violemment.

"C'est ma _manager_, c'est—" Ses yeux se rétrécissent tout à coup. "Attends, tu lis les tabloïds ? _Toi _?"

S'il était un tant soit peu plus faible, Sasuke rougirait. Il se contient.

"Absolument pas", marmonne-t-il, grognon. "J'ai juste— _Hn_."

Le visage de l'Uzumaki se fond tout à coup en un sourire, comme s'il venait de comprendre chacun des mécanismes de la loi de la relativité. Il se penche légèrement en avant, les yeux brillants.

(Il a des iris vraiment très bleues. C'est bizarre, se dit Sasuke.)

"Tu m'as juste chercher sur Google", traduit-il. "Ah !" Il secoue la tête, ayant l'air particulièrement fier de lui-même. "Et pour info, je suis _bisexuel_. Ce qui n'est, bien sûr, pas à crier sur les toits. Mais qui te permet de venir dîner avec moi en toute tranquillité."

L'Uchiha croirait rêver – le blond vient effectivement de ponctuer son invitation niaise par un clin d'œil encore plus niais.

"Même pas en rêve", murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Naruto Uzumaki lui lance un regard faussement triste.

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

Sasuke hausse les épaules, détournant les yeux, et sirotant sa bière.

"Parce que je ne sors pas avec des abrutis."

Il entend un son d'étouffement à son côté.

"Je— _Bâtard !_"

Sasuke sourit.

"Encore moins des abrutis qui m'insultent."

Ça semble calmer l'émoi du blond, qui change de tactique. Il lui donne un petit coup de coude qui se veut probablement complice, agitant suggestivement ses sourcils.

"Oh aller, juste une fois…"

"_Non._"

"Mais juste une…"

.

.-.

.

**LA COUR**

Naruto est beaucoup de chose, mais il n'est pas faible, ni _passif_. Lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Hors de question d'abandonner.

Le challenge que représente Sasuke Uchiha est, à ses yeux, beaucoup trop important pour qu'il le laisse aller.

Pendant exactement trois mois, il se renseigne – _merci, Shika _– sur les apparitions du brun, réussissant à se procurer des invitations à chaque événement qui concerne la présence du footballer. Soirées, galleries d'art, expos, premières de film, tout y passe. Où Sasuke est, Naruto s'est promis d'être aussi. Il s'est également promis de faire changer d'avis l'Uchiha, et d'obtenir au moins un rendez-vous avec lui.

Et, d'accord. Il est prêt à concéder que ça _peut_ sonner un peu désespéré. Mais ça ne l'est pas du tout ! Enfin, pas vraiment.

Hum.

Si, au début, ça partait plus d'une envie de lui montrer qu'il est plus qu'un abruti-un-peu-lourd-en-soirée, ça se transforme rapidement en obsession. Malgré la liste d'échec cuisant qu'il obtient, Sasuke n'arrive pas exactement à l'ignorer non plus – ce qui signifie que, durant ces trois derniers mois, ils finissent par passer pas mal de temps ensemble. (Naruto a même commencé à devenir pote avec Neji Hyûga, hey !) Et aujourd'hui, c'est clair. L'Uzumaki n'est pas du genre à se mentir à lui-même, et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut. Il en est venu à une conclusion toute simple ;

Sasuke Uchiha lui plaît vraiment. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Et il veut une chance pour prouver à ce bâtard qu'il pourrait parfaitement lui plaire aussi.

(C'est en fait sur cette dernière partie qu'il galère un peu.)

Contrairement à ce que les magasines peuvent dire, Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas facile _du tout_. C'est même entièrement l'inverse.

Malgré ça, Naruto commence à le connaître.

Et il aime ce qu'il apprend.

Il est temps d'enclencher la vitesse supérieure.

.

.-.

.

**LA VINGT-DEUXIÈME RENCONTRE**

Sasuke le regarde avec une suspicion écrite en grosse lettre sur son front, enlevant du pied gauche ses crampons.

"Ce n'est plus une coïncidence, là."

Naruto ne peut pas vraiment le nier. Il sourit autour de sa paille. (Qui apporte un milkshake vanille dans les vestiaires d'une des plus grandes équipes du continent après un match ? _Naruto Uzumaki_, voilà_ qui_.)

"Ça te dirait un dîner avec moi ? Disons, jeudi soir ?"

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke envoie un regard glacial à un Shikamaru bâillant et accoudé contre l'un des bancs. Il à l'air de se demander ce qu'il fait ici.

"Pourquoi tu me l'as amené, sérieux ?" demande l'Uchiha.

"Hey !" fait Naruto, offensé.

"Il a promis de m'acheter une nouvelle table basse."

Naruto fronce les sourcils, momentanément distrait. "Pas du tout, j'ai juste dit que je parlerais à Ino pour tpffrou—"

La fin de sa phrase est étouffée par Shikamaru, qui a bougé de façon étonnamment très rapide.

"_Ta gueule, Naruto_."

"Ppfpfhey !"

Malgré lui, Sasuke ne peut empêcher un rire grave de sortir de sa gorge. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il a appris ces derniers mois, c'est que Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas superficiel : il est complètement ridicule.

Le rire de l'Uchiha attire son attention, sa grimace vexée se transformant en un immense sourire qui, non, bien sûr que non, n'est absolument pas craquant.

(Hn. Il ne fait pas briller ses yeux trop bizarrement bleus non plus.)

"Alors ?" reprend l'Uzumaki, alors que Shikamaru, qui a déjà levé les siens au ciel, finit par se diriger vers Neji et Lee à leur gauche. "Jeudi soir, t'en dis quoi ?"

Sasuke lève lui aussi les yeux au ciel, ce qui est, il commence à remarquer, plus dû à l'habitude qu'à une véritable lassitude. Okay, alors peut-être que le blond est effectivement très charmant, et peut-être même bien qu'il est drôle. Sasuke a même découvert qu'ils peuvent avoir des discussions intéressantes, ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il prévoit de changer sa position quant au fait de lui accorder une chance. _Franchement_.

"Tu es sérieusement resté assis pendant 90 minutes, sans parler des prolongations, devant un match de foot uniquement pour me demander ça ?"

Rendons à César ce qui est à César, Naruto est _persistant. _

Il semble aussi plutôt confus. Il cligne des yeux.

"Euh… non ?" fait-il, comme si c'était une question. "Je suis venu pour le match, et ensuite j'ai convaincu Shikamaru de m'amener ici ?"

_Bien sûr._

Sasuke lui envoie un regard presque blazé.

"Hn."

Naruto fronce les sourcils.

"Attends, tu penses que je ne m'intéresse pas au foot – au-delà de tout ça ?"

En tant qu'étoile montante du cinéma, qui a probablement bien d'autre choses à faire de son temps que regarder des matchs toutes les semaines, probablement pas. Sasuke a connu des gens faire bien pire qu'essayer de lui faire croire qu'ils s'intéressent à sa passion juste pour l'impressionner. Pourquoi pas Naruto ?

Ce que Sasuke ne sait pas, c'est qu'à peine un 'non' sorti de ses lèvres, Naruto ne se privera pas de lui faire subir un long monologue de vint-milles décibels, expliquant _pourquoi _il est un fan de Konoha depuis qu'il sait marcher, et ce à _grand_ renfort de magazines collector et d'abonnements saisonniers.

Il ne sait pas qu'un simple 'non' à la question du blond va lui valoir plus de quarante minutes de Naruto Uzumaki outragé.

Alors il murmure calmement :

"Non, je ne le pense pas, non."

Et il se prend une tempête Uzumaki en pleine tête.

Ce que, rétrospectivement parlant, il aurait peut-être dû voir venir.

.

.-.

.

**LE PUBLIC**

"Alors, apparemment, vous êtes devenu très amis avec Sasuke Uchiha, non ? On vous voit ensemble à toutes les soirées, depuis quelques temps."

Naruto lance un sourire brillant au jeune homme qui vient de lui poser la question. Il se cale mieux dans le canapé bleu marine sur lequel il est assis.

"Disons que l'on a… lié connaissance, oui."

Il ne peut pas empêcher un sourire en coin d'apparaître quand il pense à la relation _amicale_ qu'il a commencé à forger avec Sasuke. Amicale. Ha. (Si seulement.)

Loin d'être un débutant, l'interviewer se penche en avant, et il n'est pas assez rapide pour cacher son expression avare d'information. Il n'a apparemment pas loupé la connotation du sourire de Naruto, même s'il n'en a visiblement pas compris l'origine.

"On dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment… _facile_ à aborder", commence doucement le journaliste avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant ; le genre de truc facile utilisé pour vous mettre en confiance, vous faire oublier les caméras, et vous faire parler de ce qu'il se passe en coulisse. "Un avis sur la question ?"

Avec la réputation de Sasuke, Naruto comprend tout de suite où l'homme veut en venir. Ce n'est même pas sur lui qu'il cherche un scoop, mais sur Sasuke. Naruto a envie de lever les yeux au ciel, et d'expliquer à l'interviewer que, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait essayer de lui faire dire, il n'y arrivera pas.

_Media Training, leçon n°4 : quand confronté à une question incommodante, sourire, prendre son temps, et répondre en détournant subtilement le sujet. _

"Il tient à son intimité", élude-t-il avec un sourire brillant. "Mais c'est surtout un joueur exceptionnel."

La vérité, c'est que Sasuke n'est qu'un bâtard grincheux qui oublie trop souvent d'être poli et qui a plus de piques sous sa langue que Naruto de cheveux sur sa tête. Il est mal-embouché, caustique, blazé et violent, mais aussi passionné, loyal, et ultra-sexy. Naruto ne s'ennuie jamais lorsqu'il est dans les parages.

Ce n'est plus un béguin qu'il a sur lui, mais un véritable coup de foudre.

"Personne ne pourra contredire ça", concède son vis-à-vis avec un sourire presque pincé. Ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Sans blague. "Mais, entre nous, est-ce qu'il est vraiment comme on le dit ?"

_Entre nous_. Cette tentative de complicité est pour le coup trop évidente. Naruto retire ce qu'il a dit : le journaliste ne doit pas avoir énormément d'expérience, en fin de compte. Naruto n'aime pas non plus son ton. _Vraiment comme on le dit_. Il se retient de froncer les sourcils.

Il n'apprécie pas le sous-entendu.

Il choisit de jouer la carte de l'idiot.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur lui ?" demande-t-il, faisant semblant d'être confus. Il n'arrive cependant pas à enlever l'acidité de sa voix.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis devient un poil plus crispé. Il est évidemment difficile pour lui de répondre honnêtement à la question ; pas sans insulter directement l'un des joueurs de foot qui, malgré la controverse qui l'entoure, reste l'un des plus populaires de l'année. Naruto se recule dans son siège, sentant une sorte d'agacement s'emparer de lui, et attend de voir comment l'homme compte se sortir de celle-là.

"Oh, vous savez", tente-t-il d'esquiver, et Naruto fait exprès de secouer la tête.

Oui, il sait.

On dit de Sasuke qu'il est lunatique, impoli, _féroce_. On dit qu'il n'a aucune patience, et qu'il serait du genre à sauter à la gorge de n'importe quelle personne qui aurait le malheur de poser la mauvaise question. On dit qu'il est frivole, qu'il brise des mariages, et on ridiculise le fait qu'il tienne énormément à sa vie privée. On dit qu'il est constamment en quête d'attention, et que son coming-out en faisait parti. On dit que c'est une insupportable diva dans les vestiaires, et qu'il a extrêmement mauvais caractère. On dit, grosso modo, que c'est un bâtard. Pour toutes les mauvaises raisons.

Alors, oui, Naruto sait.

Mais ça l'agace qu'on essaie encore d'obtenir plus sur le joueur, et surtout en passant par Naruto.

"Non, je n'en ai aucune idée", rétorque-t-il poliment.

S'il le pouvait, le journaliste le fusillerait probablement du regard. C'est en tout cas ce qu'indique le tique qui commence à agiter dangereusement son œil gauche. Il n'a probablement pas l'habitude de se retrouver de l'autre côté du micro. L'homme vient de se mettre dans une très mauvaise position, et il ne peut pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Naruto aussi a envie de le fusiller du regard. Il se penche en avant.

"A moins que, peut-être, vous ne soyez en train de faire référence à toutes ces inepties qui circulent constamment sur lui. Si c'est le cas, je réitère mes propos ; non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre ?"

Le journaliste paraît très mal à l'aise.

"Oh, je… um, eh bien. Je ne pense pas avoir—" Il fait mine de regarder sur la gauche, là où les caméramans, la team de Naruto et d'autres journalistes attendent tranquillement, chuchotant pour discuter. "Oh, mais on me dit qu'il ne reste plus de temps que pour une question!"

On ne lui a fait aucun signe. Naruto secoue la tête.

_Joli rattrapage._

Connard.

"Alors", enchaîne l'interviewer, un air mi-soulagé mi-nerveux peint sur son visage, et avec une voix trop naturelle pour l'être vraiment, "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de tourner pour le grand Jiraya?"

.

.-.

.

**LA CARTE**

Sasuke n'est pas du tout embarrassé. Absolument pas. Loin de là.

Maintenant, si Naruto pouvait fermer sa bouche et prendre cette _putain_ de carte, ça l'arrangerait quand même.

"Je— C'est— Tu— Att… _Quoi _?"

Sasuke soupire, se renfrogne, puis met de force la carte dans les mains de l'Uzumaki qu'il n'a, soit dit en passant, jamais vu aussi à court de mots. Il peut malgré lui sentir ses pommettes se réchauffer sous l'afflux de sang, et ça doit probablement être la cerise sur le gâteau.

Sasuke Uchiha ne rougit pas, _merde_.

"Bon, tu la veux ou pas ?" finit-il par marmonner sèchement, quand les mains de l'acteur refusent de se refermer sur la dite-carte.

Ça semble enfin sortir Naruto de sa torpeur.

"Si je la— _Bien sûr _que je la veux ! Merde, sale bâtard, et en plus elle est— Oh non. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vraiment la signature de Gaï Maito. Pitié. Dis moi que je tiens pas actuellement quelque chose qui a été signé par _Gaï Maito_ _le vrai_—"

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

"Bien sûr que non, c'est un babouin qui l'a signée. Abruti."

"Mais comment…? Je veux dire, il est à la retraite, non ? Et je… _Pourquoi_ ?"

Bonne question. La vraie réponse, que Sasuke gardera évidemment pour lui, c'est que la dernière fois que Naruto lui a montré son album collector des plus grands joueurs des années 90, il a repéré qu'il lui manquait celle-là.

Gaï n'est pas quelqu'un que Sasuke apprécie énormément au-delà de son talent – le gars est beaucoup trop excité et niais pour espérer une quelconque entente entre les deux – mais l'Uchiha s'est dit qu'il pouvait faire cet effort. Et Gaï était plus que ravi de pouvoir signer une de ses propres cartes autocollantes, de toutes façons.

(Sasuke voulait aussi faire ça parce que, récemment, Neji lui a envoyé une interview de Naruto sur Youtube, et… l'Uchiha voulait trouver une façon de dire merci. C'est tout.)

"Je… je l'ai juste croisé récemment", explique Sasuke, mal à l'aise. "J'ai pensé à ton album. _C'est_ _tout_."

Naruto relève finalement les yeux de la carte qu'il contemplait jusque là comme si c'était un miracle pour les poser sur Sasuke. Ils sont emplis d'une émotion qui n'embarrasse qu'à peine l'Uchiha (hum) et pour peu, Sasuke pourrait penser qu'il va se mettre à pleurer.

"Je— Wow", fait Naruto. "Juste wow. Merci, vraiment. Merci-merci-merci-merci-mille-fois-mer—"

"Ça va, ça va", marmonne Sasuke, levant une seconde fois les yeux au ciel. "C'était pas un problème."

"_Même_. T'as—" Il se coupe lui-même, ayant l'air de réfléchir profondément à quelque chose. Sasuke a envie de lui dire de ne pas se faire mal, mais l'Uzumaki reprend avant lui ; "Tu, um… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir dîner avec moi ? Ou même juste un café ? S'il te plaît."

Sasuke est surpris du sérieux de la demande, que le blond vient de proférer les yeux plongés avec intensité dans les siens. C'est la première fois que l'Uchiha marque une pause avant de répondre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Naruto n'est vraiment pas en train de plaisanter.

_Hn, intéressant._

Il laisse un léger sourire prendre possession de sa bouche, apprécie le regard du blond qui s'arrête un instant sur cette zone de son visage.

"Désolé, Uzumaki", dit-il, s'humectant les lèvres. "Il faudra bosser plus dur pour que je dise oui."

Presque comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, Naruto hoche la tête avec un sourire. Il lève la carte dans sa main gauche.

"Parce que j'ai ça, je ne serais pas déçu aujourd'hui", réplique-t-il. "Mais j'en prends note. Bosser dur ne me fait pas peur."

Sasuke relève un sourcil provocateur.

"Je l'espère bien."

Ils échangent un sourire.

Ce n'est toujours pas un oui. Mais c'est une ouverture.

.

.-.

.

**L'INVITATION GROUPEE**

"Tu m'as invité à l'événement 'Soirée Uzumaki'. Sur _Facebook_."

"Bien sûr. Mais promis juré, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous cette fois. La preuve, je sais pas si t'as vu, mais j'ai invité plein d'autres personnes aussi."

"Naruto, j'ai regardé les comptes des cinquante-et-un autres participants. Ils sont vides. Dis moi sérieusement, c'est toi qui les a créés ?"

"…T'as vraiment regardé les cinquante-et-un comptes ?"

"…T'es vraiment un _dobe_."

Petite moue.

"Ah, donc tu ne viendras pas ?"

"Non, j'ai déjà une soirée avec cent autres personnes imaginaires."

Espoir.

"…Je peux venir ?"

"Non."

.

.-.

.

**LES FLEURS**

"Cent-trois bouquets de fleurs."

"Pour chacun des cent-trois jours qu'on se connaît !"

"Cent-trois bouquets de fleurs. Livrés dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Konoha."

"C'était pour être sûr que tu les ais ?"

"_Cent-trois_."

"Tu n'aimes pas les tournesols ? J'trouvais ça romantique."

"Je suis allergique aux tournesols."

"Donc c'est non, je suppose."

"Tu supposes bien."

"…Je suis désolé."

"Naruto ?"

"Oui ?"

Grumpf.

"…Merci quand même."

Enorme sourire.

"De rien, S'uke."

.

.-.

.

**LE POWERPOINT**

Quand on frappe à sa porte, Naruto est complètement désorienté.

Il a mal à la tête, il a la bouche à la fois pâteuse et sèche, et ses paupières semblent refuser de s'ouvrir correctement. Bref, il porte une monstrueuse gueule de bois. Putain de Sakura, avec son rosé _'de très bonne qualité, Naruto, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque de mauvais réveil avec ça'. _

Sorcière.

Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment lorsqu'il ouvre sa porte, frottant ses yeux injectés de sang avec sa main gauche. Le réveil est dur. Vraiment dur.

En fait, on peut dire que ce n'est que lorsqu'il est confronté avec la vision d'un Sasuke Uchiha aux joues rougies par le froid extérieur, qu'il se réveille vraiment. Ça agit comme un électrochoc.

"Euh…"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. _Paniquent_.

"Sasuke ?" demande-t-il, stressé.

Mais Sasuke ne lui prête pas attention. Il est trop occupé à feuilleter le paquet de… euh, de feuilles qu'il tient entre ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Son expression n'indique rien sur ses pensées, et ça rend Naruto presque nerveux.

"Sasuke ?" réessaie-t-il, clignant des yeux.

L'Uchiha finit enfin par relever la tête vers le blond, et ses yeux font une pause sur son torse dénudé. Il semble surpris, et légèrement incapable de détourner le regard. Puis il secoue la tête comme pour reprendre le cours de ses idées et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"_Raison VI)7)b)_", dit-il, récitant visiblement ce qu'il lie sur ses feuilles. "_Sasuke aime les tomates, et je sais faire un monstrueux tajine de keftas aux tomates._"

Il relève la tête, comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière de la part de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci est obligé de décevoir ; il est complètement perdu. Il a du mal à assimiler les mots pour qu'ils fassent réellement sens dans sa tête. Sasuke soupire, et prend une autre feuille. Il prend une inspiration ;

"_Raison XVI)1)c), Sasuke fait exactement 1m82, et moi 1m81. C'est carrément le destin. (Ça veut dire que nos bouches sont parfaites pour aller ensemble, Sakura, essaie de suivre un peu !). Raison XVI)1)d), nos noms de familles commencent par U tous les deux. Encore le destin. Raison XVI)1)e) pourquoi il veut paaaaas sortir avec moi! Raison XVI)2)a), tout comme moi, il a probablement une énorme—_"

"Aaaaaaaaaah ! Mais Qu— OÙ T'AS EU ÇA ?" hurle tout à coup Naruto, comprenant enfin de quoi il retourne.

Il arrache immédiatement le paquet de feuilles au brun – qui se laisse faire avec un sourcil relevé – et les parcourt frénétiquement. Il n'y a aucun doute.

Oh merde.

Hier soir, Sakura et lui se sont fait une petite soirée arrosée. A mi-parcours, Naruto a commencé à se lamenter sur sa situation avec Sasuke, et partir dans une sorte d'éloge éloquent de chacun des attributs du brun. À l'aide d'encore plus d'alcool et de la discographie entière de Lady Gaga, ils ont trouvé très intelligent d'essayer d'en faire un PowerPoint, intitulé '_Pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre_'. Vers quatre heures et demi du matin.

Sakura tapait tout ce que Naruto disait, et ça tombait bien parce que Naruto était intarissable sur le sujet. (C'était à la base censé être _drôle_, et dans l'esprit alors sous influence du blond, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à faire.)

Jusqu'à maintenant.

"On me l'a envoyé par mail", répond sobrement Sasuke, toujours sans expression.

_"Viens, quand on a fini on lui envoie", Naruto rit en cherchant une nouvelle raison. _

_"Oh, grave. Tiens, remplis moi ça, mon verre est vide. Ohh, on en est à la raison 53" a répliqué Sakura_.

Putain.

Putain.

Putain.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne peut même pas blâmer ça sur la jeune femme, parce qu'il s'en souvient maintenant. Et c'était son idée à _lui_.

"Il y a quatre-vingt-une page de PowerPoint", dit Sasuke, et il peut sentir ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

Oh, merde.

(Quatre-vingt-une ? Sérieux ?)

Naruto aimerait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ creuser un trou et s'y laisser mourir.

"Tu, um… tu les as toutes lues ?" demande-t-il, n'osant pas détacher son regard des feuilles imprimées. N'osant pas affronter celui de Sasuke.

"Toutes", confirme-t-il.

Dans le premier film où il a tourné, Naruto devait prétendre coucher avec une jeune femme dans une sorte de bain de boue, entièrement nu, et il se souvient s'être dit que c'était probablement le moment le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie. (Il n'avait que seize ans à l'époque, et c'était son premier tournage pour un court-métrage.)

Il se rend maintenant compte que ce n'est rien à côté de la mortification qu'il ressent présentement.

_Oh, Mon Dieu._

"Naruto", soupire Sasuke, et Naruto finit par relever les yeux sur le brun, qui le regarde avec une sorte d'attendrissement.

Sauf que ça ne peut pas être ça. Il doit être venu lui dire de ne plus l'approcher. Pour lui, Naruto est certainement un pervers doublé d'une sorte de psychopathe chtarbé, maintenant. Tout le progrès que Naruto avait réussi à faire jusqu'ici vient d'être réduit à néant en un seul instant.

_'Comment ruiner ses chances avec le potentiel homme de votre vie, en une leçon simple par Naruto Uzumaki. (Bonus : expérience faite sur le terrain.)'_

Il a presque envie de pleurer.

"Naruto", répète Sasuke, et Naruto hoche la tête.

"Je— um, um… Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, et je peux probablement pas t'expliquer à quel point. C'est— Tu n'aurais jamais du recevoir ça, c'était une blague et je comprends vraiment pas comment tu—"

"Naruto."

Naruto soupire, hochant la tête.

"Je sais", dit-il, trop occupé à se détruire mentalement pour prêter attention au ton du brun. "Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me par—"

"_Dobe_", finit par s'exclamer Sasuke, un poil plus fort qu'avant.

Naruto est à la limite de la combustion spontanée.

"Oui ?" demande-t-il nerveusement, finalement prêt à entendre la douloureuse sentence.

Sasuke soupire.

"Samedi soir. Je suis libre samedi soir."

Okay. Naruto comprend. Il—

Attendez.

Que—

_Quoi ?_

La mâchoire de l'Uzumaki en tombe. Il doit probablement être en train de rêver. Parce que Sasuke est en train de lui _sourire_.

(C'est le sourire le plus naturel que le brun ne lui ait jamais adressé, le plus _magnifique _aussi.)

Naruto en a le souffle coupé.

Sasuke lâche un petit rire, et c'est lui qui a l'air embarrassé maintenant. Il se passe une main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

"Ecoute, je viens de lire deux cent douze raisons pour lesquelles on est apparemment fait l'un pour l'autre, et j'ai… Ok. Je suis ok pour tenter."

Naruto danserait, chanterait, sauterait même, s'il n'était pas aussi perdu. Aussi choqué.

Il ne comprend plus rien.

"Mais… Quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?"

Sasuke est tellement beau, quand il lui sourit comme ça.

"Parce que j'aime les tomates et que, ah, apparemment, tu fais un monstrueux tajines de keftas aux tomates."

C'est à peu près par là que Naruto pense qu'il s'évanouit. Figurativement, tout du moins.

.

.-.

.

**LE PREMIER RENDEZ-VOUS**

"Je préviens, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher le premier soir", est l'entrée en matière de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'assoit sur la chaise du restaurant que Naruto vient de tirer pour lui.

Le blond éclate de rire avant de rejoindre sa propre chaise.

"Et merde, dire que j'avais sorti la chemise et tout."

Sasuke esquisse un sourire malgré lui en secouant la tête, et jette un regard alentour pour mieux observer les lieux. Ils sont dans un restaurant plutôt _high-end _du quartier nord de Konoha, où Naruto a réservé une table dans une des salles VIP – ils ne seront ni dérangés, ni photographiés, et auront droit à toute l'intimité qui s'impose. Sasuke ne trouve pas grand chose à y redire ; la chance qu'il a donné au blond, l'Uzumaki compte visiblement bien l'utiliser.

"Je vois que tu m'épargnes le orange, cette fois-ci", commente-t-il lorsque son regard se pose sur la dite chemise.

Elle est en lin, apparemment, retroussée au niveau des manches, laissant apparaître des avant-bras caramel, et les trois premiers boutons sont ouverts. Sa couleur bleu ciel rappelle et éclaire celle des yeux de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke ignore qui a conseillé Naruto dans sa façon de s'habiller ce soir, mais cette personne a du goût. Il se mord la lèvre pour taire le compliment qu'il sent sur le bout de sa langue. L'acteur est plutôt à tomber.

(Il n'en dira rien. _Hn._)

"Heeey", se plaint immédiatement l'Uzumaki, bien que son sourire persistant en gâche la crédibilité. "T'es supposé m'aimer comme je suis, d'abord !"

Sasuke lâche malgré lui un petit rire, et secoue la tête, levant une main.

"'T'aimer ?'", répète-t-il. "Vas pas trop vite en besogne, Uzumaki. On n'en est pas encore là."

"Mais on y arrivera bientôt, non ?" challenge Naruto en agitant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. "On a deux cent douze raisons pour que ça marche, rappelle-toi."

Sasuke laisse tomber sa tête dans sa main, la secouant d'un air mortifié.

"Oh mon Dieu, t'as jamais honte ?"

"Jamais", répond Naruto tout sourire, se reculant dans sa chaise pour s'asseoir plus confortablement. Puis il hésite. "Enfin, si, j'avais honte du PowerPoint. Mais maintenant je me dis que ça doit probablement être mon plus grand coup de génie."

Sasuke se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

"Y a que toi, pour penser ça."

"Et y a que toi pour penser que tu ne penses pas ça."

"Ça ne veut rien dire."

Naruto rit à nouveau et, cette fois, Sasuke accepte de penser que c'est un très joli rire.

Un serveur vient ensuite prendre leur commande, et l'Uchiha s'installe plus confortablement.

"Quand est-ce que la promo de ton film commence, déjà ?" demande-t-il, et Naruto plisse les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir.

"Dans deux semaines ? Quand le festival d'Iwa commence. On le présente là-bas."

"Excité ?"

Naruto hausse les épaules avec un sourire empli d'autodérision, alors qu'il fronce le nez.

"Stressé, surtout. J'aime pas trop me voir à l'écran, alors les premières… En plus, c'est toujours dur de se rendre compte de la valeur d'un film quand on a été autant immergé dans sa construction."

Sasuke hoche la tête, jouant avec sa fourchette.

"Tu ne devrais pas", fait-il remarquer. "Être stressé, je veux dire. T'as gagné l'oscar du meilleur jeune espoir masculin. Ce n'est pas rien, si ?"

Naruto hoche vaguement la tête, lèvres pincées, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à s'illuminer. "L'important, c'est plutôt toi ! J'ai vu que tu as été nominé pour le ballon d'or ?"

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, surpris par le changement de sujet un peu abrupt. L'humilité de Naruto quant à sa carrière est assez surprenante et, il ne sait pas trop pour quoi, elle le touche un peu. Pour toute la confiance en lui-même qu'il affiche, Naruto n'aime visiblement pas se vanter de ses mérites, ni même trop en parler, apparemment.

C'est… étonnant. Intéressant.

Sasuke hausse les épaules à son tour.

"Je l'aurais pas. Pas cette année en tout cas."

Naruto fronce les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que t'étais le plus grand marqueur de la saison."

"Presque", répond Sasuke. "Mais Momochi est au-dessus et… je devrais pas te le dire, mais il s'est blessé récemment. Il arrête le foot, prend définitivement sa retraite. C'est lui qui l'aura."

Et Sasuke en est plutôt fier. Zabuza est un grand, _grand _joueur et, même s'il jouait pour Kiri, Sasuke l'a toujours énormément admiré.

C'est ce qu'il dit à Naruto, qui hoche la tête.

"Momochi est monstrueux, c'est sûr", répond-il. "Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?"

"Hn. Il est… impressionnant. Encore plus en personne. Le genre de mec qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds facilement. Je l'aimais bien."

"Normal", approuve Naruto, alors qu'il se recule pour laisser le serveur placer leur entrée devant eux. "Vous avez un peu le même jeu, je trouve. Merci", ajoute-t-il à l'intention du serveur qui, très professionnel, garde un visage impassible.

Sasuke secoue la tête avec un léger sourire.

"Le même jeu ? Il est milieu de terrain, dobe."

Naruto lève les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

"Même. Je veux dire… en général. Vous dégagez un peu la même chose. Dans votre façon d'aborder le foot. Un peu violente, mais très rapide. _Précise_."

Sasuke fait couler la bouchée qu'il vient de prendre avec une gorgée de vin, et regarde intensément Naruto. Il est surpris par les mots du blond, encore plus surpris de se les répéter à lui-même, intéressé par leur sens.

"Je joue violemment, moi ?" demande-t-il, se mordant doucement la lèvre.

Naruto semble réfléchir un instant, avant d'hocher la tête. Il est plutôt sérieux.

"Un peu ? Pas en terme de contact avec les autres. Plus dans la précision, je trouve. Genre, les mouvements sont fluides, mais il y a quelque chose de… brutal, derrière. Tu n'hésites pas, jamais. T'es le genre qui… tu sais, qui n'attend pas que la balle vienne vers lui. Tu la _prends_. Il y a quelque chose d'un peu… animal ? Des fois, ça se voit que certains joueurs te craignent quand t'arrives vers eux. T'es rapide mais… si, c'est bien le mot. Violent. Fluide et violent." Il relève ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sasuke. "C'est en fait très beau à regarder", ajoute-t-il.

Sasuke ne devrait pas rougir. Il ne le fait probablement pas, d'ailleurs.

C'est, cela dit, un petit peu dur de respirer correctement.

C'est la première fois qu'on lui offre un compliment pareil. Et il est… touché par le sérieux que Naruto y a mis. Il reprend une gorgée pour se donner une contenance, et pour s'arracher au regard intense avec lequel l'Uzumaki est en train de le braquer.

Fluide et violent. Il s'en souviendra.

"Pourquoi tu refuses de te voir jouer dans un film ?" demande-t-il, voulant changer de sujet, et curieux de la réponse.

Naruto détourne enfin le regard, alors qu'il sourit à son assiette. Sasuke en profite pour reprendre une inspiration.

"J'en sais rien. C'est… gênant ?"

Sasuke hausse un sourcil, et l'Uzumaki lâche un petit rire.

"C'est un peu paradoxal, vu que j'adore jouer la comédie et prétendre être une autre personne entièrement mais… je n'aime jamais trop le résultat." Il lâche un petit rire dépréciateur. "C'est perturbant. Je sais pas comment les autres le font. Sakura, par exemple, elle détaillera scène après scène pour trouver la moindre petite erreur dans son jeu et la corriger, mais moi… Non, je peux pas. J'ai une image très nette de moi dans ma tête, et j'aime pas la mélanger avec d'autres qui ne sont pas _moi._ Désolé, ça veut pas dire grand chose. Je devrais—"

"Non", Sasuke s'empresse de couper. "Non, c'est… intéressant. Je trouve ça surprenant, en fait", ajoute-t-il, voulant se montrer honnête. "Je ne t'avais pas imaginé comme ça, à la base."

Naruto lève ses deux sourcils, un immense sourire barrant soudainement son visage.

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui."

Il rit.

"C'est Iruka", finit-il par préciser. "Iruka Umino. C'était mon prof d'art dramatique, à l'Institut des Arts de la scène de Konoha. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à… faire tout ça."

"Il a eu raison."

"Je lui parle encore, très souvent. Ce gars était… merde, tellement sévère. J'étais un peu hyperactif, plus jeune, et Iruka… c'est lui qui m'a cadré. M'a géré, m'a puni aussi – j'ai sérieusement testé sa patience, faut dire. Mais il m'a poussé. Tout le temps. J'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas été là. "

Il y a une sorte de tendresse dans sa voix, et Sasuke se surprend à penser qu'il aimerait bien rencontrer cet Iruka. Il a visiblement eu un impact sur la vie de Naruto.

"Je me suis toujours demandé, du coup… Toi. Pourquoi le foot ? C'est pas un truc dont tu parles dans les interviews que j'ai vu et… ouais, pourquoi ?"

Sasuke lui sourit légèrement, levant un sourcil provocateur.

"Tu regardes mes interviews ?"

"Je— c'est pas la question", balbutie Naruto, secouant la tête, et Sasuke lâche un petit rire dans son verre.

Puis il pousse une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille, et réfléchit à la question, justement. La réponse est plutôt facile.

"Finale de coupe du monde de 1999. Pays du Feu contre Pays du Riz. J'avais huit ans, et un oncle m'y a emmené avec Itachi – mon frère. Je sais pas. C'est ça qui m'a— même si on a perdu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose." Sasuke hausse les épaules, amusé malgré lui alors qu'il se souvient de ce jour. "Me suis dit qu'un jour je jouerais aussi. J'ai emmerdé mes parents pendant des semaines avant que ma mère m'inscrive à un club. Je me suis entraîné comme un dingue, parce que j'aimais vraiment ça. Et puis j'ai montré des capacités, et je me suis fait repéré par des mecs importants."

Il regarde Naruto qui l'observe avec attention. Ill ne sait pas pourquoi il en raconte tant, et n'a pas trop envie d'y prêter attention pour l'instant.

"Mon père n'a pas aimé, à l'époque. Voulait que je devienne avocat, ou un truc du genre. Ça a beaucoup crié, puis il a finit par s'y faire. Il a eut du mal à accepter que j'arrête l'école pour du sport. On a fini par trouver un compromis."

Naruto hoche la tête.

"Ah, c'était la même chez moi. Sauf que c'était l'inverse. Mon père m'a poussé aussi, mais ma mère… Disons qu'elle aimait pas trop l'idée que je stoppe le lycée."

"Je comprends", se moque Sasuke. "Déjà que t'es pas brillant en général, ça a dû être dur pour elle de voir qu'en plus tu ne recevrais pas d'éducation complète."

Naruto lui fait un doigt d'honneur, regard espiègle.

"Ta gueule. Je te signale que t'es probablement aussi inculte que moi."

Sasuke relève un sourcil arrogant.

"Donc t'admets que t'es inculte ?"

Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de glousser alors qu'il prend une gorgée de vin, essayant pourtant de lui adresser un regard noir.

"Pourquoi je peux jamais gagner, avec toi ?"

"Parce que je suis un Uchiha."

Naruto lui envoie sa serviette à la tête, et Sasuke la rattrape au vole, riant lui aussi malgré lui.

A sa surprise, le reste du dîner se passe… exceptionnellement bien. C'est facile de discuter avec Naruto, et les sujets de conversations changent rapidement, de sérieux à léger, de famille à amis, de blagues à anecdotes. Ils ont une alchimie, c'est indéniable. Ça rend les choses… oui, faciles est le mot. Facile et intéressant.

Sasuke passe une très bonne soirée. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait à la base imaginé.

A la fin du repas, Naruto soupire, et rit de son rire un peu embarrassé alors qu'il passe une main sur ses yeux.

"Tu me plais vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup trop", se plaint-il.

Sasuke se pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il sent que son regard est léger ce soir, amusé et – lui-même en est surpris – doux. Une chaleur agréable, à la fois due au vin mais surtout à _Naruto_, se diffuse doucement dans sa poitrine et… Il se sent juste bien.

"T'es passable, on va dire", répond-il, faisant exprès de se moquer pour provoquer l'outrage de Naruto, qui ne déçoit pas.

"Passable ?" s'insurge-t-il. "Je ne— Nan, tu sais quoi. Je refuse de mordre à l'hameçon. Je vais— Oh, merde", s'interrompt-il soudain.

Il se met à rire, et Sasuke est intrigué.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu— putain, c'est trop cliché. Ah, j'arrive pas à y croire."

Sasuke est un peu perdu. Naruto a les yeux brillants, et il se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demande l'Uchiha, et le blond secoue juste la tête.

"Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes."

Sans autres explications, Naruto se lève et se dirige vers le fond de la salle. Resté assis, Sasuke fronce les sourcils, confus. Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? Haussant les épaules, il repose sa cuillère à côté de son fondant au chocolat – dont il ne reste plus une miette – et reprend une gorgée de vin.

Il ne sait pas ce que Naruto a prévu pour la suite, ou comment leur relation va maintenant évoluer, mais il se sent curieux. Il se prend à espérer, à _vouloir_ qu'elle continue à aller dans ce sens là. Il peut se l'avouer sans trop de culpabilité, maintenant. Naruto lui plaît. Aussi.

Un peu beaucoup trop.

Alors qu'il y réfléchit, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas le bruit des pas du blond qui revient. Et qui s'arrête juste derrière lui.

Il ne sursaute qu'à peine lorsque une odeur agréablement masculine lui parvient, et que le souffle chaud de l'Uzumaki lui balaie le cou. Il se fige.

"Ne bouge pas", chuchote Naruto dans son oreille, et un frisson le traverse.

Sasuke n'a aucune intention de l'écouter. Trop conscient du corps de Naruto penché par dessus son épaule, il pivote légèrement pour se retourner vers lui. Il se retrouve face-à-face avec le blond, qui s'est presque accroupi pour être à son niveau.

Il est vraiment très proche.

"Tu as du chocolat", l'Uzumaki murmure, et ses yeux sont fixés sur la commissure des lèvres du brun, qui se sent tout à coup très concentré sur la situation. "Juste là", Naruto ajoute doucement, levant délicatement une de ses mains pour toucher doucement le coin de sa bouche.

Ses doigts sont à la fois chaud et léger, et Sasuke a envie de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Ah ?" fait-il, baissant lui aussi son ton pour chuchoter.

Naruto relève ses yeux, et ils sont étrangement sérieux. D'aussi près, Sasuke peut voir qu'ils sont bleu clair, mais que des pépites bleu marine ont l'air de flotter autour de sa prunelle. C'est assez hypnotisant.

"Je peux ?"

Sasuke ne sait pas vraiment ce que Naruto est en train de demander. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Alors il hoche doucement la tête, et le blond lui offre un sourire un peu hésitant. Sa main se décale, glisse le long de la mâchoire de l'Uchiha, et vient se poser juste derrière son oreille.

Sasuke avale sa salive, se laisse faire.

Il n'aurait pas cru Naruto capable d'une telle intensité. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'acteur gaffeur un peu ridicule que Sasuke a rencontré au début. Non, il est sérieux, ses yeux sont braqués avec concentration sur sa bouche, et Sasuke est empli d'anticipation.

Finalement, Naruto approche son visage, en deux temps, toujours un peu hésitant, puis sa langue vient lécher le coin des lèvres du brun. Une fois puis deux.

Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

Il a l'impression que Naruto tremble.

Le blond rencontre une nouvelle fois son regard, puis sourit franchement.

Il est beau, se dit Sasuke.

Et parce qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas, il se penche pour l'embrasser, et inspire profondément.

Ce soir là, il fait une exception, et couche le premier soir.

Et il ne peut pas dire qu'il le regrette.

.

.-.

.

**L'OFFICIALISATION**

Ils sont chez Naruto cette fois-là, et reprennent leur respiration, allongés côte-à-côte sur le lit _King size _de celui-ci. Leurs poitrines se soulèvent en parfaite synchronisation, leurs visages tournés vers le plafond.

Dans la chambre, autour d'eux, ça sent le sexe, Georgio Armani, la transpiration, et encore le sexe.

Naruto aurait du mal à expliquer l'état euphorique dans lequel il se trouve. C'est l'effet que Sasuke a sur lui. Ses membres tremblent encore légèrement, et des picotements se font ressentir au niveau de toutes ses extrémités. C'est probablement à cause de cet état qu'il laisse échapper les mots, et qu'il brise le silence de la chambre ;

"Sors avec moi."

Il entend vaguement le souffle de Sasuke manquer un battement, et il tourne la tête vers lui. Sasuke le regarde déjà, et ses yeux noirs ont l'air de briller légèrement dans la pénombre. Naruto le contemple, attend une réaction qui ne tarde pas à venir.

"Quoi ?" murmure-t-il, de façon à peine audible, et Naruto refuse de le lâcher du regard.

Ça fait des semaines qu'ils s'offrent des rendez-vous à deux, ou qu'ils se voient juste pour coucher ensemble dés qu'ils se trouvent dans la même ville. Ils n'ont rien dit, n'ont rien expliciter sur leur relation.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto veut plus.

"Sors avec moi", répète-t-il. "_Sois_ avec moi. Officiellement."

Sasuke cligne des yeux, sa respiration toujours un peu haletante.

"Tu te satisfais jamais de rien, hein ?" marmonne-t-il, un léger sourire dans la voix alors qu'il détourne la tête vers le plafond à nouveau.

Naruto n'hésite qu'à peine avant de se retourner complètement, collant son corps nu et transpirant contre celui du footballer. Il passe sa main sur la hanche de ce dernier, et le force à lui faire face. Leur souffle se mélange, et Naruto le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Non", répond-il, le mot énoncé clairement. "Je te veux entièrement. Toi, moi, ensemble."

Sasuke se rapproche et colle leur front ensemble.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce que je veux, moi ?"

Naruto sourit, mord la lèvre du brun. Il tire doucement dessus avant de la laisser aller, puis dépose un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Tu me veux aussi", annonce-t-il, confiant, et il sent les doigts de l'Uchiha jouer dans le bas de son dos. "Alors accepte."

Sasuke l'embrasse à son tour, très légèrement, et secoue la tête.

"Je croyais qu'on était déjà ensemble, idiot", rétorque-t-il.

Naruto rit, et se jette sur lui.

.

.-.

.

**LE DÉBUT**

C'est étrange, la façon dont leur dynamique change.

C'est presque imperceptible, et pourtant suffisamment important pour que Sasuke le remarque.

Depuis qu'ils ont décidés d'officialiser leur relation clairement, Naruto n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Si l'Uchiha est plus pudique en général, plus réticent à accorder sa confiance facilement, ce n'est pas le cas du blond. Ça va vite, très vite.

L'intimité qui se créé entre eux est extrêmement rapide, et Sasuke n'est pas habitué à ça. C'est sa première relation vraiment sérieuse.

Naruto rencontre Kakashi – ils s'entendent visiblement bien – et surtout Itachi – il y a quelque chose de particulièrement amusant à voir le blond se ratatiner devant le regard inexpressif mais lourd de sens de son frère. Lui rencontre officiellement Kiba et Sakura, et il est surpris de les voir l'accepter aussi facilement. Leur cercle d'amis s'agrandit, et ils commencent à passer un temps incommensurable ensemble dés qu'ils en ont la possibilité.

C'est étrange, de se mettre à tout faire à deux.

Il n'y est pas habitué.

Tout commence à prendre forme. Complicité. Intimité. Habitudes.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne peut pas dire que ça le gène.

Durant les mois suivants, il rencontre les parents de Naruto, aussi, et vice-versa. Une deuxième brosse-à-dent vient s'ajouter à sa salle de bain, et son propre après-shampoing finit dans celle de l'Uzumaki. Leur vie commence à se mélanger.

Parfois, Sasuke essaie de comprendre ce qui l'attire à ce point chez Naruto. Essaie de comprendre pourquoi tout ça va si vite. Pourquoi tout est si facile. Il n'a pas l'impression de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe.

Il ne trouve pas la réponse.

Alors il préfère en profiter. Naruto est là, alors Sasuke est là aussi.

.

.-.

.

**L'APPRENTISSAGE DE NARUTO**

Au cours des sept premiers mois qu'ils passent ensemble, Naruto apprend, entre autre, onze choses importantes sur son compagnon.

Sasuke Uchiha prend un nombre anormalement élevé de bains. ("Rien à foutre de l'écologie", a-t-il répondu après une petite remarque sur une potentielle quantité d'eau gaspillée. Avant de prendre un air vaguement coupable et d'ajouter, grognon, qu'au pire il effectue presque religieusement son tri sélectif. "Ça devrait compenser, non ?")

Sasuke Uchiha effectue religieusement son tri sélectif. (Pour l'embêter, Naruto fait exprès de mettre du carton dans la poubelle réservée au verre. Ça lui vaut un regard noir à chaque fois, et il adore ça.)

Sasuke Uchiha rit. Et c'est une drogue terriblement dangereuse, principalement parce qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment assez.

Sasuke Uchiha est le seul à pouvoir se moquer d'Itachi Uchiha. C'est extrêmement important. (La réciproque est apparemment tout aussi vraie. Naruto a les terreurs nocturnes pour le prouver.)

Sasuke Uchiha se contrefout de ce que l'on peut penser de lui, à un tel point qu'il ne comprendra probablement jamais pourquoi ce trait de son caractère force l'admiration de Naruto. Il ne prête attention qu'à ce que ses proches pensent. Point.

Sasuke Uchiha cuisine comme une merde. (C'est une assez grande surprise, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il insiste pour se mettre aux fourneaux à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Naruto sait qu'il entretient le secret espoir d'un jour être félicité pour ses prouesses culinaires. Il n'ose pas lui dire que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. A la place, il embrasse son cou, et lui dit que le tablier lui va super bien, en tout cas.)

Sasuke Uchiha rougit.

Sasuke Uchiha ne parle pas, il agit. Pour comprendre Sasuke, il faut comprendre qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les mots, encore moins avec les grands discours. Il s'exprime par des actions. De la plus évidente à la plus subtile. C'est comme ça que Naruto arrive à le lire.

Sasuke Uchiha aime le foot. Sincèrement, honnêtement. Il se fiche de l'argent, méprise la célébrité, et soupire devant le luxe offert. Il vit pour l'adrénaline, s'entraîne comme un enragé, et adore transpirer dans des terrains vibrant du cri de milliers de supporters. Il est beau quand il joue.

Sasuke Uchiha respecte sa famille, les tomates, et Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto Uzumaki est complètement dingue de Sasuke Uchiha

.

.-.

.

**CELUI DE SASUKE**

Sasuke apprend des milliers de choses sur Naruto Uzumaki durant les débuts de leur relation. Il en apprend d'autant plus sur lui-même. Mais pour Naruto, il ne retient vraiment que sept faits importants.

Naruto Uzumaki aime se balader nu. (Tout le temps. Partout. Ça confine à l'indécence.)

Naruto Uzumaki est honnête. Trop honnête.

Naruto Uzumaki a une volonté sans fond.

Naruto Uzumaki aime les ramen, le orange, et, étrangement, rêve d'adopter un renard depuis tout petit. Il n'aime pas se voir jouer dans ses films, la cuisine de Sasuke, et la méchanceté. Gratuite ou méritée.

Naruto Uzumaki est généreux de tout. De lui-même, principalement.

Naruto Uzumaki est lumineux.

Naruto Uzumaki ne devrait pas être autre chose qu'heureux.

.

.-.

.

**LEUR VIE AVANT**

Ça va faire maintenant un mois que Naruto est en break, et étrangement, il n'est pas aussi gêné par l'absence d'activité quotidienne qu'il pensait l'être. Encore plus spécialement parce que Sasuke est dans sa période off, et a uniquement besoin d'aller au stade de Konoha pour s'entraîner ; pas de match extérieur, pas de voyage impromptu, juste eux deux. A Konoha. Ensemble.

Naruto aime bien cette idée, et il sourit autour de sa cuillère.

Sasuke lui a envoyé un message il y a une dizaine de minutes, expliquant brièvement qu'il serait là d'un moment à l'autre. Naruto, à la fois pressé et tranquille, l'attend en engouffrant un bol de glace, nu dans la cuisine du brun. C'est la cinquième nuit consécutive qu'il passe ici, et il sait qu'il devrait repasser chez lui un de ces jours, au moins pour arroser les plantes ou quelque chose d'aussi peu significatif.

Il n'en a pas très envie.

Remuant doucement ses hanches sur les nouvelles chansons de Kiba que ce dernier lui a envoyé ce matin, il se délecte de la crème glacée qu'il dépose sur sa langue, et ne sursaute qu'à peine lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée. Il tend une oreille pour le bruit des clés jetées sur la commode de l'entrée et celui des pas de Sasuke.

Le brun ne met pas longtemps à le trouver. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et les deux hommes s'observent. Naruto ne retient pas son sourire autour de sa cuillère, ni l'éclat de désir qui s'allume dans son regard.

Il _adore_ littéralement quand Sasuke revient de ses entraînements. Il est toujours un étrange mélange de fatigué et plein d'adrénaline et, surtout, il en devient incroyablement sexy. Il ne s'est visiblement pas attardé dans les vestiaires parce que, s'il a troqué son short pour un jogging Adidas, il porte encore son maillot blanc sur lui. Ses cheveux sont un mélange de coiffés-décoiffés en arrière, dégageant son visage, et il est tout transpirant. Ça pourrait rebuter certains, mais pour Naruto… Il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'un Sasuke en sueur, très légèrement haletant. Naruto se mord la lèvre.

"Jamais tu t'habilles ?" est l'entrée en matière de l'Uchiha alors que, paradoxalement, il enlève son maillot qu'il jette négligemment par terre.

Les yeux trainant sur son torse transpirant, Naruto secoue la tête, et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Pour quoi faire ?"

Il pose son bol sur le comptoir, et tend un bras pour que Sasuke le rejoigne.

"Je sais pas", répond l'Uchiha avec son habituel haussement de sourcil, en venant se coller à lui. "J'ai l'impression que tu cherches constamment à me séduire autrement, tu sais, à te traîner nu chez moi tout le temps."

Naruto lâche un rire, et vient passer son bras autour du corps de son amant. Leurs torses nus se rencontrent, et il sent la transpiration du brun venir se déposer sur sa peau. La sensation lui donne des frissons, et il approche leurs visages.

"Je suis démasqué", admet-t-il avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du brun. "Bonjour."

Malgré lui – et comme toujours, c'est une incroyable victoire pour Naruto – Sasuke ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer sa bouche, et il répond doucement, "Bonjour."

Parce qu'il en a envie et qu'il le peut, Naruto reconnecte leurs lèvres et l'embrasse avec un peu plus de profondeur. Sasuke, loin de vouloir résister, passe une main autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus. Le blond glisse les siennes sous ses fesses musclées, et le soulève légèrement pour venir l'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il lui ouvre les genoux et vient se glisser entre eux.

L'Uchiha finit par détacher leurs bouches, mais veille à croiser ses jambes derrière Naruto pour le maintenir à sa place. Sans se décourager, le blond dépose des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire, sa jugulaire, jusqu'à venir à son cou. Il inspire profondément une fois là, et savoure l'odeur pleinement _Sasuke_ qui s'y trouve. Il mordille la peau, avant de murmurer contre elle ;

"Alors, c'était comment l'entraînement ?"

Le brun lâche un soupir de satisfaction, sa main massant la naissance de cheveux blonds sur sa nuque.

"Cool. Fatigant, aussi. Première fois avec Sabaku."

Naruto arrête ses marques d'attention un instant, et se redresse pour rencontrer le regard vaguement assombri de son amant.

"Et alors ? Comment il est ?"

Gaara Sabaku est un joueur de Suna à la base, qui vient d'être transféré de façon très controversée à Konoha. Son club et ses supporters d'origine n'ont pas bien vécu la 'trahison' et Gaara a été accusé de renier ses sources pour de l'argent. Sasuke lui a cependant expliqué que c'était apparemment un peu plus compliqué que ça, et que c'est l'attaquant qui a choisi Konoha et non l'inverse. Ses relations avec ces anciens co-équipiers n'étaient vraisemblablement pas au beau fixe, et même Sasuke ne connaît pas vraiment l'origine du problème.

"Il est… particulier", lui dit l'Uchiha, avant de décider qu'il n'a visiblement pas envie de s'arrêter là dans leur contact. Il resserre son emprise autour de Naruto, connectant leur entrejambe, et se met à son tour à lui embrasser la peau au dessus de sa clavicule, bouche ouverte. Le blond en a la chair de poule, et retient un léger gémissement. "Mais c'est un bon joueur", continue-t-il de marmonner contre sa peau. Il la mord légèrement, avant de déposer un baiser dessus. "Je crois qu'on va s'entendre. Il est comme moi."

Naruto a envie de poser plus de questions, mais il aussi envie de passer sa main dans le pantalon du brun. Il le sent contre lui, et il sent surtout que Sasuke n'a pas mis de boxer sous son jogging.

Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas vraiment à choisir.

Ils ont le temps.

Attrapant une poignée de cheveux noirs avec sa main gauche, il force Sasuke à relever la tête, et lui sourit d'un de ses sourires en coin qui trahissent toujours sa tendresse. Sasuke relève son fameux sourcil, et Naruto l'embrasse. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

"Tu prends une douche avec moi ?"

Sasuke répond au sourire, et se mord la lèvre.

"Ou un bain ?"

Naruto lui vole un énième baiser avec un rire, avant de le soulever une nouvelle fois pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. Il ne se presse pas sur le chemin, n'a pas besoin.

Ils ont le temps.

C'est sa leur vie, maintenant.

.

.-.

.

**ITACHI**

Ils sont en train de jouer au Monopoly. Itachi compte ses billets, une étincelle triomphante dans le regard.

"Aller, Otouto, encore un billet de cent. Crois pas que tu peux m'avoir comme ça."

Sasuke grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe – une insulte particulièrement vulgaire– alors que son frère aîné agite ses longs doigts de façon provocatrice.

Naruto, lui, essaie d'étouffer son début de fou rire dans sa main gauche. Le débile.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer, toi ?" marmonne Sasuke en lui donnant un coup de coude qui, il espère, lui fera mal.

"Toi", répond Naruto. "Tu _perds_."

Hn.

"Ta gueule."

"Sasuke, on ne parle pas comme ça", admoneste immédiatement Itachi.

Naruto lâche un nouveau rire alors que Sasuke dirige un regard mauvais vers son frère, et tente de se redresser.

"Oui, Sasuke, on ne parle pas comme ça", répète-t-il, tout fier de lui.

L'adorable idiot.

Il a peut-être oublié un petit détail. Aussi, Sasuke ne sait pas pourquoi le blond est surpris lorsque, au lieu d'un seul regard noir, il s'en prend deux en pleine tête. Le deuxième semble le terrifier. Sasuke peut voir les roues tourner dans sa tête, et les mots se former dans son esprit.

_Itachi est le seul à pouvoir se moquer de Sasuke. Ok. Compris._

"Pardon", murmure le blond d'une toute petite voix.

"Excuse acceptée", Itachi approuve avec un ton satisfait. (C'est un de ses pouvoirs. Être capable de transférer ses émotions sans prononcer plus de trois mots.)

Naruto hoche la tête l'air penaud, et Sasuke lui met un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Il ne devrait pas être aussi amusé.

"_Loser_."

.

.-.

.

**JE T'AIME**

Naruto, lui, l'a déjà dit des dizaines de fois. Dans la pénombre de leur chambre, la nuit, à midi, en plein jour dans la cuisine du brun, marmonné contre sa peau transpirante après un match.

Durant ces moments là, Sasuke le contemple de ses yeux noirs intenses, et hoche la tête. Parfois, il sourit, un peu secrètement.

Naruto ne s'en offusque pas. C'est comme ça. Lui porte ses sentiments à cœur ouvert, Sasuke préfère les garder à l'intérieur constamment. Il le sait, le comprend. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'arrête, ou qui le vexe.

Il lui laisse le temps. Sans même trop y penser.

Alors, le jour où ils assistent au concert de Kiba, et où il se met à se déhancher comme un dingue dans le carré VIP, il est un peu surpris quand Sasuke referme ses bras autour de sa taille. Et murmure _'je t'aime'_ en chuchotant dans son oreille.

Les basses sont assourdissantes, mais Naruto l'entend.

Il se mord la lèvre, se retourne, et sourit avec son sourire le plus grand, le plus heureux aussi.

Ça valait le coup d'attendre.

.

.-.

.

**LA CONFERENCE DE PRESSE**

"...On a fait une bonne première mi-temps, et ça n'a pas été suffisant. Est-ce qu'on a tout donné pour gagner ? Oui, bien sûr. On est déçu aussi, mais on doit regarder vers l'avant pour les deux prochains matchs. On n'a pas trop le choix, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose à en dire", termine finalement Ibiki dans son micro, avant d'hocher la tête et de se reculer dans son siège.

Sasuke reste impassible, ses yeux regardant sans les voir l'assemblée de journalistes dans la salle surbookée. Les flashs se sont un peu calmés depuis le début mais, de temps en temps, à chaque fois qu'il bouge en fait, une nouvelle vague aveuglante resurgit.

(Ce n'est pas que Sasuke soit immature, mais il s'est _peut-être _amusé au tout début à se gratter l'oreille ou le bout du nez pour voir les journalistes réagir au quart de tour et déclencher leur avalanche de flash. C'est plus amusant que ce discours post-match. Ça l'était en tout cas au début.)

Franchement, il se fait, tout à fait concrètement, _chier_.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ibiki dirige une énième fois son doigt vers la gauche pour permettre à un des journalistes qui lève sa main de s'exprimer, en tout cas.

"Bonjour, Kabuto de _Sport-Gossip_. J'ai une question pour Uchiha."

"Allez-y", fait tranquillement Ibiki, en se reculant dans sa chaise.

L'Uchiha tente de conserver une expression neutre, même s'il se sent tout à coup plus sur ses gardes. En temps normal, il n'a aucun problème à répondre à des questions post-match, et à parler foot avec des journalistes que ça intéresse vraiment. Mais le truc, c'est que Sport-Gossip n'est pas, comme son nom l'indique, un journal sportif à proprement parler. (Sasuke le décrirait plus comme une bouse à potins.)

Parce qu'il est professionnel, il se penche en avant au niveau de son micro, et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Les lumières des appareils photos flashent à nouveau.

"Bien", fait Babuto ou peu importe quel est le nom du binoclard en face lui. "J'aimerais savoir ; que pensez-vous du rapprochement récent entre Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno ? Et des rumeurs qui annoncent leur couple ?"

_Connard de mes deux._

Sasuke sert ses mâchoires, et il lui faut beaucoup de self-control pour tenter de garder un ton impassible.

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

"Je ne pense pas que cette question ait un quelconque rapport avec le sujet de cette conférence", répond-il diplomatiquement – Anko serait fière. Kakashi aussi.

Naruto, lui, doit probablement être mort de rire dans les vestiaires où il est en train de l'attendre. L'idiot.

Le fait est – cette question est effectivement complètement déplacée. Ils sont dans une sphère sérieuse, après un match, à une putain de conférence de football. Merde. Pas dans une espèce de téléréalité show où il faut gratter pour le moindre commérage. Pourtant, pas un seul autre journaliste ne semble protester dans la salle. Ils attendent tous une réponse claire.

_N'importe quoi._

Il faut dire que, récemment, les spéculations sur la relation Uchiha-Uzumaki sont allées bon train depuis que ces filles sur tumblr ont trouvée cette photo suspecte sur Internet où, effectivement, Naruto et lui se parlaient d'un peu trop près. On ne les lâche plus, depuis, et la dernière trouvaille des médias est de l'interroger constamment sur Naruto et sa vie amoureuse.

"Ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'y répondre", répond d'ailleurs Babuto du tac-au-tac.

"Je ne pense rien, dans ce cas", rétorque tout aussi rapidement Sasuke et, cette fois, l'agacement perce dans sa voix de façon un poil trop évidente.

Depuis que la production de _Jinchuuriki _a annoncé que ses acteurs principaux seraient les meilleurs amis Naruto et Sakura, la moitié des gens pensent qu'ils vont finir ensemble – ce sur quoi la team RP de l'Uzumaki à d'ailleurs décider de jouer, pour enlever le spotlight de la deuxième relation que l'autre moitié des gens suspectent – à savoir celle de Sasuke et Naruto.

Ce que Babuto n'ignore pas.

"Alors que pensez-vous des allégations concernant votre propre relation avec Mr. Uzumaki ? Peut-être auriez-vous un avis plus clair ?"

"Quelles allégations ?" demande Sasuke platement, peu prêt à rentrer dans le jeu du jou— non, on ne peut même pas appeler ce mec un journaliste.

C'est son erreur de penser que Babuto hésiterait à énoncer clairement les dites-allégations. Son erreur de penser qu'il hésiterait parce qu'il se trouve dans une salle emplie de journalistes, et qu'ils sont à une conférence de presse footballistique.

"Celles qui disent que vous et lui êtes plus qu'amis", Babuto réplique alors, parce qu'il n'a visiblement pas peur. "Que répondez vous à ça ? A tous ces gens qui pensent que vous êtes un couple ?"

Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de fusiller l'homme du regard. Le truc, c'est qu'il _sait_ probablement très bien que Naruto et lui sont ensemble. Il y a un mois et demi, des paparazzis ont obtenus une photo compromettante d'eux, et ont essayé de la vendre à plusieurs magazines. Tsunade et Anko ont dû donner beaucoup pour convaincre les dits-magazines de ne rien publier, et leur promettre bon nombre d'autres exclusivités. C'est devenu une sorte de secret ouvert, dans le monde du showbiz.

Mais ça reste un secret.

Sasuke sait qu'il doit nier. Sait qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à annoncer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. De toutes manières, sa relation avec Naruto appartient à _eux deux_. Pas aux autres. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est facile de la cacher.

De la traiter comme une _rumeur stupide_.

Absolument pas.

Il serre les mâchoires. Et prend sa respiration.

"Je leur répondrais que ça ne les regarde absolument pas. Et que, de toutes façons, _non_, Naruto Uzumaki et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est ridicule."

Babuto hoche la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se rasseoir, et les trois quarts des autres journalistes se mettent à lever la main en criant une nouvelle question à la cantonade.

Sasuke soupire.

Il a envie de rentrer.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il retrouve Naruto dans le couloir, celui-ci ne rit absolument pas. Il le prend dans ses bras, et le serre fort.

.

.-.

.

**L'EMMENAGEMENT**

Quand Naruto arrive dans le nouveau salon, il jette presque les deux cartons par terre, tellement ils sont lourds. Il s'éponge le front du bras gauche, près à redescendre en chercher d'autre, mais une vision l'arrête.

Gaara, Sakura et Kiba sont là, accroupis autour d'un immense carton. Kiba est mort de rire et Sakura frappe son épaule comme pour le faire taire.

"Hey, vous êtes là pour aider, je vous signale !" s'exclame-t-il bruyamment, et les trois se retournent pour lui prêter attention. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Gaara a un air particulièrement arrogant, alors que Sakura paraît plutôt embarrassée. Finalement, c'est Kiba qui parle.

"Eh, 'ruto, c'est vraiment un carton rempli de sex-toys ?"

Doux Jésus.

"Quoi—"

Naruto jette un œil un peu paniqué au dit-carton, et à sa couleur. Le contenu ne fait aucun doute. _"T'as intérêt à foutre celui-ci directement dans notre chambre, et à pas le laisser traîner_", lui a dit Sasuke tout à l'heure.

"Oh merde", laisse-t-il échapper.

"Je vais aller féliciter Uchiha", commente un Gaara satisfait alors qu'il se lève pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Naruto… sérieusement ?" ajoute Sakura.

"Hey, Shika, Neji ! Venez voir !" hurle Kiba.

Naruto laisse sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

Sasuke va le tuer.

.

.-.

.

**LES ALEAS**

"Putain, Naruto, combien de fois je t'ai dit de fermer la porte des toilettes quand t'es à l'intérieur ?"

Pause.

"Je n'ai rien à te cacher."

"Si, _justement_."

"On est tous humain, S'uke. On a tous des besoins naturels, même toi."

"Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu sur le trône pour la dernière fois ?"

Pause.

"Mais— Mais c'est parce que tu te caches, aussi ! Un vrai ninja, j'te jure."

"Non, j'entretiens le mythe."

"Oh, excusez moi, _Monsieur Uchiha_. J'ignorais que faire caca était à ce point préjudiciable à votre image."

"T'es con. J'dis juste que c'est un tue-l'amour. Ferme cette porte."

Petit rire.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire, S'uke ? Je suis pas sexy, comme ça, les mains pleines de PQ ?"

"Non."

"Bahh, si on peut plus rien partager…"

"Partager tes odeurs n'a rien de romantique – _ferme cette porte._"

"Ferme la toi-même. Ou arrête de regarder. Je suis trop confortable pour bouger. Et il n'y a pas 'd'odeurs', bâtard."

"Si j'te quitte dans une semaine, repense à cette conversation – tu sauras pourquoi."

"Des menaces, maintenant ? Sache que je passerais pas autant de temps sur la cuvette de ces chiottes si _quelqu'un_ – je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard – n'empoisonnait pas mes repas avec ses produits pas frais."

"Ne fous pas ça sur le compte de ma cuisine."

"Sur le compte de qui, alors ? C'est pas mes ramens qui m'envoient ici tous les jours."

"Pitié, ferme cette porte."

"Tu sais que socialement on nous a appris à fermer la porte des toilettes, alors qu'il n'y a pas de raisons ?"

"_Si_, il y a une rais—"

"C'est une norme qu'on nous a fait intégrer inconsciemment. Moi, je dis _fuck la société_, je fais ce que je veux d'abord. Tu devrais faire comme moi, et lutter contre les codes. C'est pour ton bien et…"

"Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû emménager ensemble."

"…celui de tous les opprimés, des minorités, des— attends, quoi ? Bâtard ! Retire ça tout de suite ! T'es refait de vivre avec moi !"

"Hn. Je me demande si mon ancien bail a déjà été résilié ?"

Pause. Soupir.

"Ok, ok, je ferme la porte. Mais dis plus ça."

"Bien. Et utilise du Pschitt."

"Teme !"

.

.-.

.

**LA DISCUSSION**

"J'en ai marre. Je veux qu'ils sachent."

Ces mots, murmurés dans un oreiller, font se tendre Sasuke – Naruto peut le voir. Alors qu'il fixait jusque là tranquillement le plafond sans le voir, il tourne abruptement la tête vers la sienne, surpris. L'Uzumaki sait qu'il est en train de le vriller d'un regard un peu trop sérieux pour la scène.

Sasuke est rentré hier matin déjà, alors que Naruto n'a atterri à Konoha que tard dans la soirée. L'Uchiha jouait un match amical à Ame, lui faisait la promotion de son nouveau film pour les Suna-Awards ; environs dix jours se sont écoulés depuis leur dernière étreinte. Ça explique en parti pourquoi, à cinq heures du matin, ils sont toujours éveillés.

Naruto aime ces moments. Il n'y a qu'eux.

Eclairés par la faible lumière des premières lueurs du jour, Sasuke cligne des yeux. Ses cheveux noirs sont éparpillés autour de lui sur la blancheur de l'oreiller, et ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer.

Le voir, là, comme ça, renforce les certitudes de Naruto. L'idée ne date pas d'hier, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a envie d'en parler.

"Quoi ?" finit par dire Sasuke, sa voix rauque de fatigue provoquant une légère chair de poule sur une partie de la peau bronzée.

(_Putain_ que ce bâtard lui a manqué.)

Naruto essaie de ne pas se déconcentrer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'exprimer, essayant d'être clair sur ce qu'il désire.

"Eux. Le monde. Tout le monde. Je veux qu'ils sachent, pour nous."

Sasuke ne le lâche pas du regard, et fronce les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

Le blond lâche malgré lui un petit rire à la question, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se relève à moitié sur son flanc avant de tapoter le bout de matelas qui les sépare avec sa main.

"Viens ici", intime-t-il à l'Uchiha. Celui-ci regarde l'espace désigné presqu'avec suspicion avant de probablement décider que ça ne lui coûte rien d'accéder à la demande. Il remue légèrement du bassin pour venir se coller à Naruto, qui passe immédiatement son bras dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui. Il lâche un soupir de satisfaction, et sa main remonte pour masser doucement la nuque du brun. Ce dernier vient naturellement enterrer son visage dans le cou de son amant.

"J'ai préparé un petit discours", reprend Naruto une fois bien calé, "alors s'il te plaît, ne me coupe pas."

"Je ne—"

"Sasuke."

L'Uchiha soupire.

"_Dobe._"

"Teme", réplique automatiquement Naruto avant de lever les yeux au ciel, et d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de son amant avec un sourire attendri malgré lui. Puis il inspire un bon coup, et se lance. "Ok", dit-il d'une voix posée, presque murmurée. "Ok. Alors, le truc, c'est que je suis fier. De toi, de ce qu'on a, et de toute notre relation en gros. Et, honnêtement, j'en ai marre de le cacher. Ça va faire presque un an et demi qu'on est ensemble, S'uke. La moitié du pays est persuadé que je sors avec Sakura à cause de _Jinchuuriki_, l'autre que je couche avec à peu près toutes les filles qui me demandent une photo."

Il s'interrompt une seconde pour ordonner la suite de ses pensées, massant toujours la nuque d'un Sasuke silencieux contre lui.

"J'en ai marre", reprend-il doucement, "parce que, l'autre jour, j'ai voulu te prendrela main aux lancement de l'album de Kiba, et que je ne pouvais pas. Parce qu'on était entouré de photographes et que, merde, faut toujours faire gaffe à notre image, hein ? J'en ai marre parce que je dois me retenir à chaque fin de match, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher comme je veux et qu'il faut toujours faire attention. Et puis, 'on est potes', pas vrai ?" Il soupire imperceptiblement. "Je veux plus, S'uke. On est beaucoup plus que tout ça, et je veux qu'ils le sachent. Je veux pouvoir faire des tapis rouge avec toi, te tenir la main quand j'en ai envie, et ne pas avoir a expliqué que 'oh, Sasuke ? On est très amis, c'est tout ce qu'il y a' à chaque fois qu'on pose la question. Parce qu'on nous la pose _souvent_."

Sa phrase reste en suspens, et il sent les doigts de Sasuke poser leurs empreintes autour de sa hanche. Il reprend sa respiration et poursuit ;

"T'as vu ce que ces filles disent sur Internet, non ? Tu penses vraiment que ce serait si horrible ? Je sais qu'on aime bien rire de leurs théories à la con" – (Il sent Sasuke sourire doucement contre la peau de son cou à cette phrase) – "même si clairement elles n'ont pas tout à fait tort… Mais dans le fond, elles sont la preuve que ça se passerait bien, non ? Elles nous _soutiennent_, je veux dire."

Dans ses bras, il peut entendre la respiration calme de Sasuke contre lui, et se demande ce qu'il pense. Ne sachant pas trop comment continuer, il lui caresse doucement l'épaule.

"S'uke… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?" demande-t-il à voix basse.

L'Uchiha ne répond pas tout de suite, et Naruto n'a pas besoin de voir son visage pour sentir l'incertitude qui l'habite visiblement. Finalement, il l'entend prendre une respiration, avant de parler.

"Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça voudrait dire, Naruto ?" demande-t-il contre son torse avant de relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il secoue légèrement ses mèches brunes, et il apparaît clair qu'il hésite à poursuivre. Il réussit à se forcer, pourtant. "Tu… écoutes, ne prends surtout pas mal ce que je vais te dire, 'ruto, mais… tu as l'habitude d'être dépeint comme le héros, dans les médias."

Naruto fronce les sourcils, à la fois peu sûr de voir le rapport et légèrement offensé, et Sasuke s'empresse de continuer avec un soupir.

"Fais pas l'con, c'est pas du tout une mauvaise chose. Vraiment, dobe. Je dis juste que… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert qu'il n'y paraît. Et il va falloir t'attendre à des retours difficiles, au milieu des 'félicitations'."

Naruto écarquille les yeux, sur la défensive.

"Je sais ça, je suis pas—"

"_Non_ tu— merde. Je _sais_ que tu sais ça." Sasuke n'a jamais été un génie avec les mots, et il trouve visiblement compliqué de s'exprimer. "Mais je crois que… que tu vois trop le bien chez les gens ? Je pense que tu vis parfois avec l'impression que tout s'est bien passé pour moi, mais la vérité c'est que… Il a fallu du temps, tu sais. Pour être accepté. Un mec nu est déjà descendu sur le terrain pour me balancer un gode à la tête. Je sais que c'était au début, mais… Les supporters ont fini par se calmer, parce que j'étais _bon_. Mais tu sais très bien que même encore aujourd'hui, dés que je me plante à un match, c'est pédale par ci et tapette par là."

Naruto serre les mâchoires, se tendant involontairement. Il sait qu'il a tendance à oublier ces détails, principalement parce que Sasuke n'est pas du genre à s'en plaindre. Mais il a un souvenir très net d'un chant de supporter de l'équipe adverse il y a trois mois, intitulé "Queen Uchiha". Il avait été plus que choqué d'entendre les paroles – très clairement homophobes – résonner dans le stade, encore plus choqué de voir l'absence de réaction de Sasuke sur le terrain. Sasuke qui embrasse sa joue avec un nouveau soupir.

"Réagis pas comme ça", dit-il en lui intimant de débander ses muscles. Ça ne fonctionne qu'à moitié. "Je m'en fous, tu sais", continue-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis son expression se fait à nouveau hésitante. "Le truc, c'est que je sais que toi… toi tu ne t'en fous pas. Et je veux pas te mentir et te dire que, si on s'affiche ensemble, tout se passera bien. Toujours. Parce qu'il y _aura_ des protestations. Et des insultes." Il fait une pause, et se saisit du menton du blond pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Je doute pas de toi, Naruto. Et certainement pas de nous. Je veux juste pas que ça t'affecte. Que ça te fasse du mal."

Naruto ne saurait pas trop dire pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, il sent une immense boule de— de tendresse pour l'Uchiha entre ses bras. Une boule qui le prend aux tripes, et qui lui donnerait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il se sent réellement tout à coup empli d'un trop plein d'émotions et il a besoin qu'elles _sortent_. Aussi, sans se retenir, il resserre sa prise autour de Sasuke avec solidité, l'étouffant presque contre lui.

"J't'aime", marmonne-t-il à demi voix dans ses cheveux, et il peut sentir la force avec laquelle Sasuke répond à son étreinte.

Et il. Il. Des fois, il a l'impression d'étouffer avec ce _besoin_ de Sasuke. Un besoin constant et exponentiel, qu'il sait être inconditionnel. Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Sasuke qui, malgré son silence sur le sujet, est tout aussi ennuyé par la façade publique qu'ils doivent créer à chaque sortie tous les deux. Sasuke qui ne s'en est jamais plaint. Sasuke qui pourrait être avec n'importe qui d'autre, avec qui ce serait mille fois plus facile, mais qui s'en fiche. Sasuke qui ne lui a jamais mis la pression une seule fois pour qu'il fasse son coming-out. Sasuke qui se fiche de la liberté que ça lui donnerait. Qui comprend. Qui a peur, parce qu'il ne veut pas que _Naruto_ ait mal.

"Moi aussi", murmure Sasuke à son oreille, et ce n'est que lorsque son pouce vient doucement souligner les yeux de Naruto que celui comprend que des larmes ont commencé à les remplir.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure. Pourquoi il se sent tout à coup aussi émotif.

Alors, parce que c'est Naruto, et parce qu'il sait toujours quoi dire, il soupire et lâche un petit rire.

"Sasuke ?"

Sasuke lui masse tranquillement le cou.

"Quoi ?" chuchote-t-il.

"Je crois que j'ai mes règles."

Fou rire.

.

.-.

.

**LE COMING OUT**

Mikoto, Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin, Tsunade, Anko… _Tout le monde_.

Tout le monde a insisté pour être là aujourd'hui ; a essayé d'apporter son soutien, sa volonté d'être présent. Ils ont envoyés bon nombre de messages, appeler, encore et encore.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Naruto et lui ont envie d'être seul.

C'est quelque chose qu'ils veulent faire tous les deux, tranquillement, dans toute l'intimité que leur offre leur appartement.

Ils sont allongés sur le tapis – celui du salon. Sasuke a remarqué que c'est un de leur _truc_, quelque chose qu'ils font souvent. C'est le moment idéal.

Sasuke, à plat ventre, supporte calmement le poids de son amant sur lui, alors que le corps du blond se lève et se soulève sous le coup du rire qui l'agite.

"C'est le moment, S'uke", dit-il à voix basse, comme une voix-off de bande annonce dans son oreille.

C'est censé être stressant, ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Pourtant, Naruto n'a pas l'air de vouloir le ressentir comme tel, et préfère visiblement mordre le haut de son épaule, alors qu'il rit de son propre ton.

Sasuke ne pourrait pas être plus attendri.

"T'es vraiment un _dobe_."

"Un dobe adorable, non ?"

"Non."

Naruto étouffe un nouveau rire dans son épaule, et Sasuke ne peut empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. (C'est celle de l'autre abruti.)

"T'es prêt ?" finit-il par demander doucement, et il peut sentir la tête de l'Uzumaki se relever contre lui, ses yeux balayant le portable que Sasuke tient entre ses mains.

"Et toi ?"

Ils ont choisi la photo il y a quelques jours, déjà. Dans un meeting avec leur deux team RP, où Anko et Tsunade, toutes deux présentes, partageaient leurs désarroi devant le stress que leur décision allait engendrer. (_Bande de cons, _a dit Tsunade, grognon et pourtant fière. _Vous savez la dose de travail que vous venez de nous foutre sur les épaules, là ? Cette merde va faire les gros titres. Shizune, apporte-moi du Saké, ce n'est plus de mon âge, ces conneries._)

La photo en question a été prise il y a environs six semaines, lorsqu'ils se sont offert un week-end surprise dans un petit village vers Suna. Dessus, ils sont sur la plage, le soleil leur faisant plisser les yeux. Sasuke a un de ses rares et vrais sourires, dont la moitié est recouvert par l'ombre de Naruto, qui dépose ses lèvres sur la commissure de celles du brun.

'_Elle est parfaite_', a dit Anko lorsqu'il cherchait laquelle mettre. Ni trop provocante – pas un vrai baiser – ni pas assez – on voit clairement qu'ils sont en couple dessus.

Sasuke se sent presque nostalgique alors qu'il la contemple.

"Je suis prêt", murmure-t-il doucement, et Naruto se penche en avant pour lui embrasser la joue, son torse frottant contre son dos.

Un peu comme sur la photo, en fait.

"Moi aussi", marmonne-t-il avec un léger sourire. Puis il ajoute, d'une voix encore plus basse ; "Vas-y."

Alors Sasuke presse le bouton 'publier' sur le compte Instagram de Naruto.

Et, ensemble, ils regardent alors que le monde prend connaissance de leur relation.

.

.-.

.

**TIREZ L'ALARME ! NARUTO UZUMAKI ET SASUKE UCHIHA SONT **_**LE**_** NOUVEAU COUPLE !**

Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, Internet s'enflamme sous les suppositions, et la sentence vient enfin de tomber !

Hier après-midi, une photo buzz – et clairement intime – d'Uzumaki et Uchiha a fait le tour des réseaux sociaux. Postée sur le compte Instagram de l'acteur, celle-ci les présentait dans une position qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination (voir l'article : Whaaaat ? Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha admettent-ils ENFIN qu'ils sont ensemble ? et Naruto Uzumaki GAY ? Les rumeurs se confirment !)

Et aujourd'hui, des représentants de nos deux célébrités ont finalement souhaiter s'exprimer dans un court communiqué de presse : "**Naruto** **Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha forment effectivement un couple au jour d'aujourd'hui. Ils confirment être très heureux ensemble, et demandent à ce que l'on respecte leur vie privée. Uzumaki ne souhaite pas faire de commentaire sur sa sexualité pour l'instant.**"

Vous avez bien lu ! La théorie SasuNaru se vérifie belle et bien, finalement ! (Chapeau à nos Tumblr Girls qui l'avaient vu venir.) On ne peut _que _leur souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, évidemment. Ici, on brule d'impatience de les voir enfin ensemble, et ce publiquement !

Leur première apparition est d'ailleurs déjà programmée pour demain soir, en live sur _Kono-3_. Une interview où ils nous raconteront le pourquoi du comment - alors soyez au rendez-vous, parce que c'est probablement un moment à marquer dans l'histoire. En plus, une source nous dit que Sasuke compte porter du Gucci… En attendant, on continue de regarder tout ça de très près ! (Et de décrocher nos posters de Naruto. Il est pris, maintenant.)

_Votez en dessous pour nous dire si oui ou non vous trouvez qu'ils vont bien ensemble, et si ça va durer !_

.

.-.

.

Reviews ? (:


	7. Interlude, partie 2

**A/N : **_Wow, teeeeeellement dur à écrire et à relire celui-ci. Et surtout impossible à finir. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour votre patience – y a-t-il encore quelqu'un ? – et vos encouragements. Ça m'aide énormément, toujours (:_

_Comparé au fluff de la première partie, celle-ci est plutôt dramatique. Alors, bonne chance ! Tout comme celle d'avant, il y a des parties que j'adore, et d'autres que j'ai même du mal à relire tant je les déteste. J'en suis désolée. _

_Comme promis, voici 17K (mon Dieu que c'est long) axés sur la fin de leur relation. A vos risques et périls. _

_(Aussi, désolée, mais note explicative en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui veulent.)_

.-.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

.-.

**We're more than just Rumors**

.

.-.

.

**INTERLUDE (partie 2) **

.

.-.

.

"_Quatre ans. Quatre ans et demi de ouf et— franchement, je l'ai pas vu venir. Trois mois, quatre tout au plus. Il a fallu, allez on va dire quatre, _quatre _mois pour que tout parte en couille. J'aurais probablement dû le voir venir, ou prévenir la chose, je sais pas. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Aucune idée. Et c'est pas le bâtard qui va me le dire, en plus. Je… franchement, je sais plus où j'en suis. Quatre mois, quand même. Aussi peu de temps pour tout faire merder, on est quand même fort. Je fais quoi, moi, pour arranger ça ?_" – Naruto Uzumaki à Sakura Haruno, le 6 décembre 2014, 21H38, Katon Building.

.

.-.

.

**LEUR VIE APRES**

"Tu es sûr qu'on devrait le laisser faire ?" demande Sakura, lançant un regard inquiet par dessus son épaule vers la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

Un bruit fracassant de casseroles qui tombent leur parvient, et Naruto ne peut empêcher le gloussement de sortir de sa bouche. Sasuke y va fort, apparemment. Sakura lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule en représailles, sans vraiment doser sa force.

"Je plaisante pas !" Autre coup d'œil anxieux en arrière. "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en sorte…"

Euphémisme. Naruto secoue la tête avec un sourire, et passe le joint à l'actrice.

"T'inquiètes. Et puis ça lui fait plaisir."

"Même, je—"

"…J'ai acheté des plats surgelés, de toutes façons. Au cas où."

Ça semble finalement rasséréner sa meilleure amie, qui tire une latte en hochant la tête. Son chignon lâche laisse échapper quelques mèches roses, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

"Bonne idée. Je— eh ! Tu vas où ?" demande-t-elle soudain en tirant sur son bras, l'empêchant de se lever du canapé.

Naruto hausse les épaules, ses yeux concentrés sur la cuisine, où il peut voir Sasuke de dos qui semble visiblement plongé en pleine concentration devant le four. Il a une sacré envie d'aller voir le brun, et de le harceler gentiment.

Il n'est pas du genre à ignorer ses instincts.

"Je vais juste voir comment ça se passe", répond-il innocemment, et Sakura lève les yeux au ciel, peu dupe.

"Je viens avec toi", grommelle-elle en se levant à son tour, se saisissant du joint, du briquet et du cendrier pour les amener avec elle.

Naruto l'entend d'une oreille distraite, et se laisse passer derrière le comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Il s'approche de Sasuke, se glisse dans son dos, et commence à essayer de jouer avec le nœud de son tablier. Le brun ne se retourne même pas, préférant plutôt essayer de taper négligemment sa main pour la faire partir. Naruto n'en a rien à faire et réussit à placer un baiser rapide dans le cou de l'Uchiha, qui s'insurge immédiatement.

"Naruto ! Laisse moi me concen— ça sent la… Sakura, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de fumer de la beuh dans la cuisine ?"

Naruto se retourne, et Sakura leur envoie un sourire gai du tabouret qu'elle choisit toujours comme QG. "Je ne m'en souviens plus ?"

"Putain, vous êtes irrécupérables", marmonne Sasuke, ouvrant rapidement le four pour y jeter un coup d'œil mi-incertain, mi-exaspéré. "Si mon poulet a un goût de weed, je vous assure que des têtes vont sauter."

Sakura glousse face à la menace, et Naruto lui tend la main pour saisir le joint. Ils échangent un sourire, les yeux à peine vagues. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils en fumaient si souvent que ça ; mais la soirée ne fait que débuter, Kiba était beaucoup trop fier d'en avoir amené avec lui, et ils ont tous eu une longue journée.

En plus, ça donne faim.

"Vois pas les choses comme ça. Si ça se trouve le goût de 'weed' va cacher le goût infect—"

"Ta gueule", coupe immédiatement Sasuke, essayant de donner un coup de pied à Naruto, qui ne peut empêcher le rire de sortir de sa gorge. "Continue, et tu n'en aura même pas."

L'Uzumaki tire sur le joint, et exagère sa moue.

"Quel dommage", commente avec un sarcasme audible Sakura, et Naruto vient immédiatement lui faire un high-five qui les fait tous les deux glousser derechef, et qui provoque la naissance d'un regard encore plus mauvais.

"Je vous déteste."

"Pourquoi tu vouvoies Sakura ?" intervient innocemment l'Uzumaki, moue espiègle sur ses lèvres qui laissent échapper la fumée, alors que la jeune femme fait semblant d'être outragée.

"Je vous déteste", réitère le footballer. "Et en particulier toi, Naruto."

"Aw, ça me va droit au cœur."

"Etouffe-toi."

"Force-moi."

Sasuke n'est pas du genre à se faire prier. Trois pas suffisent à traverser la distance qui les sépare, et lorsqu'il s'écrase contre le crâne du blond, son poing est lourd. Naruto ne lâche même pas de cri douloureux, préférant immédiatement se saisir des hanches du brun pour le plaquer contre lui. Il peut entendre Sakura rire dans le fond, rire probablement accompagné d'un roulement d'yeux.

"Et c'est reparti", marmonne-t-elle, mais Naruto s'en contrefiche.

Il se retourne dans un mouvement soigneusement fluide pour pousser Sasuke contre le comptoir, et se coller à lui.

"Putain, Naruto…" marmonne Sasuke dans un soupir ennuyé, qui ne reflète pourtant pas son comportement. Il n'exécute pas vraiment de geste pour s'extirper de l'emprise de son amant.

Naruto en profite pour venir embrasser son cou, déposant une série de baisers papillons sur la peau chaude, et profitant de l'odeur qui s'y trouve. Il finit sa ligne en venant y enterrer son visage, cachant un rire contre le début de chair de poule qui apparaît.

"Lâche-moi, ça va cramer", se plaint le brun, et Naruto continue de l'ignorer.

"T'as beaucoup trop d'autorité, Sasuke. C'en est gênant", commente sobrement Sakura.

Naruto sent plus qu'il ne voit le doigt d'honneur que le brun exécute face au commentaire, et lâche un nouveau gloussement. Puis, remarquant le joint qui pend toujours dans sa main gauche, il le porte à ses lèvres, inspirant une longue bouffée.

Il se recule légèrement, et rencontre les yeux noirs qui, malgré leur agacement, sont étonnamment tendres. Naruto lui offre un sourire en coin, et utilise sa main droite pour appuyer contre la pulpe des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, pressant son pouce pour les lui ouvrir. Sasuke lève doucement les yeux au ciel mais se laisse faire, et Naruto prend ça pour un oui.

Alors il se penche, et écrase sa bouche contre celle du brun.

Sent l'air se vider de ses poumons pour venir remplir ceux de Sasuke.

C'est quelque chose qu'il adore, personnellement. Savoir qu'il partage sa respiration avec Sasuke. Savoir que leur souffle se mélange.

Un peu trop pris par cette pensée, par le buzz du joint qui le travaille depuis déjà une demi-heure, et par le fait qu'il se sente si _bien_, il ne laisse pas l'Uchiha recracher la fumée, et préfère l'embrasser plus profondément. Sa main droite remonte le long du cou pâle pour presser leur visage l'un contre l'autre, et il ouvre sa bouche pour pouvoir sentir la langue de Sasuke contre la sienne, se fichant du goût de beuh, et de la fumée qui n'a d'autre choix que de sortir par intermittence entre leurs bouches, le brûlant presque.

"C'est à dégoûté d'être célibataire", croit-il entendre Sakura marmonner dans le fond.

Il croit, parce que les mains de Sasuke viennent de s'accrocher aux boucles de son jean pour connecter leurs bassins, et il ne peut être sûr de rien à ce stade.

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Kiba débarque dans la cuisine.

"Bon, les mecs, je crois sincèrement que j'ai cassé vos toilet— Oh, putain ! Hey, j'ai _pas envie de voir ça, moi _!"

"Laisse-les", contre Sakura. "Moi si."

Et Naruto rigole dans la bouche de Sasuke.

.

.-.

.

**LA VISION**

Ils sont au supermarché local du Village Caché, une enseigne discrète où il n'est pas rare de croiser des personnes soit aussi connues qu'eux, soit trop blazés d'en rencontrer suffisamment souvent pour venir les solliciter. C'est l'endroit parfait pour faire ses courses – Sasuke ne troquerait cette tranquillité pour rien au monde. Elle lui offre la possibilité de se sentir _normal_, et dans une relation de couple comme les autres.

C'est pour ça que, muni d'une inhabituelle bonne humeur, il se saisit de la main de Naruto dans le rayon des céréales, et vient poser son menton sur l'épaule du blond. Il n'est pas vraiment un fan des démonstrations d'affection en public en général, mais savoir que ce geste ne lui vaudra pas d'article dans la presse de demain lui donne envie d'aller outre ses principes. Naruto est plongé dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes maintenant, nageant visiblement en pleine perplexité face aux _Frosties_ et aux _Spécial K_. Il enroule naturellement ses doigts autour de ceux de son compagnon, et Sasuke se mord la lèvre pour étouffer son sourire.

"T'as l'intention d'hésiter encore longtemps ?" murmure-t-il à moitié dans son oreille avec amusement. "C'est des céréales, tu sais."

Naruto applique une légère pression avec ses doigts sur ceux du brun.

"J'essaie de calculer les calories", répond-il, avant de tourner légèrement la tête dans la direction de son amant pour que celui-ci ait un aperçu de son sourire espiègle. "Ibiki a dit que t'avais un kilo à perdre, je te rappelle."

Sasuke enfonce immédiatement son menton dans l'épaule du blond, suffisamment fort pour essayer de lui faire mal.

"Vas te faire foutre."

Naruto glousse.

"Rho, pas ici Sasuke, quand même."

L'Uchiha lève les yeux au ciel, et ne relève surtout pas.

"C'est ta faute, aussi", se plaint-il, à peine bougon. "Si tu m'avais pas traîné dans tous ces restaus de pâtes à Iwa, je serais en parfaite forme."

Ce qu'il est d'ailleurs. Sasuke est loin d'être gros, et ce soi-disant kilo ne se voit en réalité que sur la balance. Ibiki est juste extrêmement pointilleux sur chacun des grammes ingérés par les membres de son équipe, voilà tout. (Ce qui fait d'ailleurs presque rire l'Uchiha, volontiers prêt à faire remarquer à son coach qu'il ne représente lui-même pas un exemple auquel aspirer).

A côté de lui, Naruto lâche un petit rire, se retournant pour faire face au brun qui, surpris par le mouvement, se recule légèrement. L'Uzumaki l'enserre immédiatement au niveau des hanches. Il plonge son regard bleu et taquin dans le sien.

"Répète après moi : Naruto, j'ai surkiffé ces restaus, j'ai surkiffé ces vacances surprises avec toi, merci d'avoir organisé tout ça et, tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Merci d'exister."

Sasuke hausse un sourcil, et ne peut empêcher un sourire en coin de prendre possession de ses traits.

"Naruto ?"

Le blond se penche en avant avec un sourire brillant de mille feux.

"Oui, Sasuke ?"

"Prends les Spécial K."

"_Bâtard_."

Le blond lui donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule en se détachant de lui, étouffant un rire. Il secoue la tête alors qu'il se saisit des dites-_Spécial K _sur l'étagère pour les poser dans le mini-caddie.

"Bon, puisque tu n'as rien d'autre de gentil à me dire, ô amour de ma vie, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher des ramens, s'il te plaît ? Y'en a plus au porc, je crois."

Sasuke est très affecté par la nouvelle.

"Quel dommage."

"_S'uke_."

Celui-ci lève les mains en l'air avec un sourire espiègle avant d'hocher la tête avec un faux soupir. "J'y vais, j'y vais."

Ça n'empêche pas Naruto de lui claquer la fesse droite quand il part vers un autre rayon, ni lui de répondre par un doigt d'honneur par dessus son épaule, sous les rires du blond.

Bien évidemment, Sasuke n'a absolument aucune intention de prendre des ramens sans ajouter ses propres besoins. Aussi, après s'être saisit de deux boîtes – ce sera amplement suffisant –, il se dirige vers le rayon des épices, qu'il contemple presque avec affection. Il y a un étalage de divers champignons à côté, et Sasuke sourit légèrement en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Un risotto, peut-être ? Un wok ? Les idées affluent et, cinq minutes plus tard, c'est les mains remplies que Sasuke retraverse le magasin à la recherche de Naruto.

(Celui-ci va probablement encore faire ses blagues débiles en voyant tout ce que le brun a ramené, mais ce dernier s'en contre-fiche. S'il a envie de cuisiner, qu'on le laisse faire. Merde.)

Alors qu'il tourne au rayon frais, persuadé d'avoir entendu le rire de l'Uzumaki, il se fige tout à coup devant le tableau qui se présente à lui.

Et marque une pause.

Naruto est accroupi devant le caddie, et est en train de tirer sur les couettes d'une petite fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans. Celle-ci glousse d'une façon beaucoup trop mignonne, gloussement repris par le probable père de l'enfant derrière eux. Celui-ci, un homme en costume cravate que Sasuke pense avoir déjà croisé, a sorti son IPhone, et est visiblement en train d'essayer de prendre une photo, attendri.

L'un dans l'autre, c'est plutôt adorable.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre que Sasuke.

Il ne saurait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais il peut sentir que cette vision le rend un peu inconfortable. Mal à l'aise, pour être tout à fait exact – et ce même s'il n'y a normalement aucune raison pour.

"S'uke !" s'écrie tout à coup Naruto, son regard déjà pour le moins joyeux s'illuminant de plus belle. "Regarde qui j'ai trouvé", ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire, faisant redoubler les gloussements de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

"Hn", répond Sasuke, un peu pris au dépourvu, alors qu'il fait un pas vers lui.

"Je te présente la princesse Moegi du Nord", poursuit l'Uzumaki, et la jeune fille se tortille sur elle-même en rosissant de plaisir.

Le truc c'est que… Sasuke n'est pas _vraiment_ à l'aise avec les enfants. Ils sont naïfs, bruyants et imprévisibles. Et ils ont une sorte de pouvoir sur les adultes que Sasuke n'apprécie ni ne comprend vraiment. Il le sait, il avait le même étant petit. C'est pour ça qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge un peu maladroitement, et tente un vague signe.

"Hey", fait-il, et la jeune fille se tourne vers lui.

Immédiatement ses yeux s'écarquillent, et elle semble un instant déstabilisée. Une sorte de petit cri surpris lui échappe alors qu'elle se précipite derrière un Naruto rieur, se cachant de la vue du brun.

"C'est qui, Nawuto ?"

Sasuke ne sait pas s'il devrait s'inquiéter du fait que la gamine ait visiblement élu Naruto comme la figure d'autorité au détriment de son père après seulement cinq minutes passées avec lui, ou trouver ça mignon. C'est plutôt la première option.

"Ça, c'est mon amoureux", Naruto répond avec amusement, déposant un regard si doux sur le brun qu'il pourrait presque se détendre.

Ils doivent se fixer ainsi pendant environ quatre secondes, avant que le père n'intervienne. Il tend une main presque professionnelle à Sasuke, que celui-ci sert, un peu perdu.

"Monsieur Uchiha."

C'est toujours étrange, que de parfaits inconnus connaissent votre nom ainsi, et l'utilisent aussi naturellement.

"Bonjour."

"Je suis désolé pour ça, mais apparemment ma fille ne sait pas se contrôler en présence d'inconnus", dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers sa dite-fille qui l'ignore, trop occupée à fixer Sasuke bouche ouverte. "Oh, je crois que vous plaisez à la demoiselle", ajoute-t-il, et Naruto rit derrière lui, alors que des petites mains s'agrippent à son pull.

"Il est twès beau, ton amouweux", Moegi chuchote à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki, dans cette façon qu'ont les enfants de vouloir être discret sans jamais l'être.

Sasuke est complètement hors de sa sphère habituelle. Il ne le répètera probablement jamais assez, mais il ne sait _pas_ comment gérer les enfants et ce genre de remarque. Il lâche un léger rire très maladroit, heureusement recouvert par celui de son amant qui incite la petite fille à passer devant lui.

"Si tu veux, je peux te le prêter."

Non, non, non.

"Oooh", marmonne la gamine. "C'est vwai ?"

Malgré la question, elle n'hésite pas vraiment avant de venir s'accrocher aux jambes du brun qui, surpris, tente d'effectuer un mouvement de recul. Trop tard – elle est déjà sur lui, et il lutte pour garder son équilibre tout en gardant ses courses dans les bras.

"Il sent bon ton amouweux", commente-t-elle, et Sasuke est le seul à ne pas rire à ça, oscillant entre se demander ce que peut bien sentir son jean, et vouloir qu'on décroche ce— cette jeune fille de ses jambes.

Le flash d'un appareil résonne, et le père vient clairement de prendre une nouvelle photo. Putain.

Naruto lui, qui le connaît par cœur et n'est pas dupe du malaise qui l'agite, éclate de rire, et lui lance un sourire moqueur auquel le brun répond avec un regard noir.

"Vas-y, il est tout pour toi", surenchérit-il, et Sasuke a envie de le tuer.

Ou plutôt, il a envie qu'il arrête de regarder ce tableau avec cette étincelle dans ce regard. Ce mélange de tendresse et de nostalgie, comme si c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

Ça rend Sasuke nerveux, pour il ne sait quelle raison.

Il faudra bien cinq minutes avant que Moegi n'accepte de se décrocher de lui, et ne le fait finalement que parce que Naruto le demande d'une voix douce. Ils échangent quelques blagues, d'autres courtoisies, et une nouvelle poignée de main avec le père, avant que celui-ci ne reparte finalement avec sa fille vers le fond du magasin.

"Elle est adorable", commente Naruto en les regardant, alors que Sasuke décharge ses bras dans le caddie, émettant un sobre 'hn'.

Il a l'impression d'avoir mal aux jambes.

"J'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants, un jour", marmonne joyeusement le blond à nouveau, lorsqu'ils finissent par se diriger distraitement vers les caisses du magasin.

Et, ouais. C'est principalement de ça, que Sasuke a peur.

Et bien que le mauvais pressentiment dans ses entrailles s'évanouit peu après, il a dû mal à complétement l'oublier.

.

.-.

.

**LE SCENARIO**

Sasuke est toujours en train de le lire, et Naruto attend patiemment.

Ou plutôt, il se ronge les ongles de manière peu usuelle, pressé d'entendre le verdict. Il en est à sa seconde main pour la quatrième fois d'affilée, lorsque Sasuke ferme enfin le scénario, le posant à côté de lui sur le tapis. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et se saisit de son verre de vin rouge dont il boit une gorgée.

Naruto déglutit.

"Alors ?" demande-t-il, et il se morigène aussitôt, parce qu'il sonne comme un petit garçon qui demande la permission à un de ses parents après une demande risquée.

Sasuke hausse les épaules, et son fameux sourire en coin, celui qui est toujours un peu narquois, vient redessiner ses lèvres légèrement rougies par le vin.

"Alors, quoi ?" demande-t-il, léger. Naruto lui tape le genou, parce qu'il sait que l'Uchiha fait exprès de se montrer difficile.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?" clarifie-t-il en secouant la tête, faussement agacé.

Il est un tout petit peu anxieux, à vrai dire.

Sasuke fait mine de réfléchir, puis son sourire en coin s'agrandit.

"J'en pense que t'es un crétin. A cause de toi, la fin est spoilée maintenant, et je saurais déjà tout quand le film sortira. Donc merci pour ça."

Quel bâtard.

Naruto gémit comme un enfant en faisant la moue, puis avance à quatre pattes vers le brun, avant de le pousser en arrière contre le tapis. Celui ci se laisse faire, posant son verre a pied à côté pour le protéger. Naruto continue son manège, et vient se mettre à califourchon sur son amant, liant leurs mains en les plaquant au sol, encadrant le visage de Sasuke avec.

"Tu sais que c'est pas _ça_, la question."

Et maintenant, il sonne vraiment comme un enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

Sasuke lâche un petit rire, et relève une de leurs mains liées pour écarter une mèche blonde du front de l'Uzumaki.

"Dobe. L'histoire est dingue, et t'as encore jamais joué dans un thriller psychologique avant. Tu peux carrément le faire. En plus, il va être signé _Sarutobi_. Je comprends pas pourquoi t'hésites, exactement."

Grumpf.

Naruto accentue sa moue, puis fixe un point du tapis à côté de la tête de Sasuke. Celui-ci le fixe patiemment, jouant avec leurs doigts entremêlés.

"C'est pour… tu sais. _La _scène. Je— Je sais pas trop."

Sasuke soupire, et donne un coup de bassin qui fait légèrement sauter le blond. Immédiatement, celui-ci redirige son regard vers l'Uchiha, qui le fixe avec une expression faussement impénétrable.

"Naruto. T'as déjà joué des scènes de cul, non ? En quoi c'est différent ?"

L'Uzumaki se mord la lèvre, et soupire à nouveau.

"Oui, mais ça, c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble. En plus celle-là— Tsunade m'a dit qu'ils ont prévu de la faire longue. Et crue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je veux pas… je veux surtout pas que ça créé des problèmes. C'est tout."

La première fois qu'il a lu le scénario, ça lui a sauté aux yeux. Oui, il a déjà joué des scènes plutôt _hot_. Surtout lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais celle la… elle est particulièrement proéminente dans le film. Et comme ce n'est pas encore un problème qu'il a rencontré avec Sasuke avant, et bien… Il veut juste en parler. C'est tout.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'anticipe pas la réaction de Sasuke, qui les fait tout à coup basculer sur le côté, inversant leur position. Soudain écrasé par le poids du brun, Naruto n'a d'autre choix que de lui envoyer un regard interrogateur, qui en rencontre un beaucoup plus espiègle de la part de son amant.

Celui-ci humecte ses lèvres, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

"T'as beau être un crétin, je te fais confiance", lui murmure-t-il, et Naruto lui-même finit par lâcher un petit rire à ça. "Et puis, c'est pour de faux, non ? Tu es un acteur, non ?"

L'Uzumaki hoche la tête, ne lâche pas Sasuke du regard. Il accepte facilement lorsque le bun se penche pour lui donner un rapide baiser, et son sourire s'agrandit malgré lui.

"En plus", ajoute Sasuke, "si c'est juste parce que tu as peur de ne pas y arriver, sache que je suis là pour t'aider. Pour… _t'entraîner_."

Naruto ne rate absolument pas le regard plus sombre que l'Uchiha pose sur lui, ni la connotation de ses paroles. Il se mord la lèvre, sent son sang circuler vers une zone plus au sud de son corps.

"Vraiment ?" chuchote-t-il, et Sasuke relève un sourcil arrogant.

"Vraiment."

Puis il passe sa main dans son pantalon, et Naruto se fond en gémissements.

.

.-.

.

**LES OSCARS**

Il arrive derrière la tribune en deux–trois pas, juste après avoir grimpé les escaliers. Les lumières vives des spotlights rendent ses cheveux encore plus blond qu'ils ne le sont déjà, son costume noir coupé près du corps épouse ses formes à la perfection, et la chemise bleu marine complimente son teint de manière presque obscène.

Il est beau, et il irradie.

Sa main vient serrer celle de Killer B – c'est étrange de voir ce dernier hors de ses casquettes et de ses sweatshirts habituels pour une fois – qui se décale pour lui laisser la place derrière le micro en un mouvement étudié.

Naruto affiche un large sourire, et lève la petite statuette avec une fierté non feinte. Malgré toute l'aise qu'il affiche, Sasuke n'est pas dupe. Il sait que derrière la petite tribune, ses mains doivent trembler, et que son cerveau doit fonctionner à toute allure pour savoir comment commencer.

Ce discours, ils l'ont déjà répété ensemble des dizaines de fois. Au cas où.

Sasuke n'avait pas prévu de se sentir à ce point tendu et fier de voir Naruto l'amorcer devant des centaines de personnes.

(Quelque part, il sait déjà que Naruto va improviser et le changer du tout au tout. C'est ce qu'il aime chez lui.)

"Je— Hum."

L'Uzumaki s'éclaircit la gorge, tente de faire semblant d'être sérieux. Ça doit marcher environ un quart de seconde, avant que ses sourcils froncés ne s'écartent, et qu'un sourire de mille feux ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

Il pointe du doigt la statuette.

"Heeeey ! J'ai gagné ça, vous avez vu ?" hurle-t-il presque alors dans le micro, et des rires fusent de part et d'autres dans la salle.

Un sifflement retenti, et Sasuke sait qu'il provient de la team de Sakura, assise à quelques rangs de là où il se tient lui-même. Naruto adresse un clin d'œil à la zone, et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Je— Wow. C'est vraiment un honneur de recevoir ça, ce soir. Merci. La dernière fois que j'étais là— bon, d'accord, c'était pour remettre l'oscar de la meilleure bande son il y a vingt minutes." Eclat de rire dans la salle. Sasuke se détend un chouïa. "_Mais._"

Il fait tourner la statuette dans sa main et la regarde en secouant la tête, ses mèches blondes coiffées s'agitant artistiquement sur son crâne.

Il relève les yeux. Sasuke se mord la lèvre ; sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Naruto est vraiment, vraiment magnifique ce soir.

"Non, pour être plus sérieux, je suis vraiment— Merci. Merci à tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas imaginé ça, il y a quelques années, et je… Je suis ultra fier d'être ici devant vous ce soir. Je voudrais adresser un merci tout particulier à toute l'équipe, tout ceux qui ont travaillé sur ce film – merci à Asuma aussi et surtout, de m'avoir choisi, de m'avoir fait confiance et— Je vous aime, tous." Il laisse échapper un rire, agite de nouveau la statuette devant l'audience. "Regardez, apparemment on a fait du bon boulot !"

Nouveaux rires dans la salle, suivit d'une salve d'applaudissements. Sasuke n'esquisse pas un geste, et sent la main de Kakashi assis derrière lui qui lui touche doucement l'épaule.

Naruto secoue la tête avec un autre large sourire, puis s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

"Bien sûr, je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu jusque là. Vous savez qui vous êtes et— je n'en serais pas là sans vous. Tous mes amis ; je vous adore. C'est pour vous, ça. A ma famille aussi, bien évidemment. Papa, maman, je vous aime, merci de m'avoir offert la possibilité de continuer ce que je fais aujourd'hui." Il se mord la lèvre, espiègle. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous en fais cadeau", reprend-t-il en montrant à nouveau la statuette. "_Quand même_."

Le public – et Sasuke sait qu'il est principalement composé d'actrices, d'acteurs, de réalisateurs, de compositeurs, de gens que Naruto a admiré toute sa _vie_ – rit à nouveau, et l'Uzumaki rit avec eux. Sasuke est probablement l'un des seuls dans la salle qui peut sentir le stress qui agite discrètement son amant. Tout ça – tout ça, c'est beaucoup d'émotion, pour lui.

L'acteur se recompose un visage plus sérieux et, Sasuke peut presque le voir, son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il balaie la foule assise, à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

Il n'a pas besoin de faire un effort pour le trouver. Sasuke est déjà là quand Naruto pose ses yeux sur lui ; déjà prêt à lui renvoyer toute la fierté qu'il éprouve pour lui, déjà prêt à le soutenir quoi qu'il se passe. Toujours.

Naruto se mord à nouveau la lèvre, ne le lâche pas des yeux malgré la lumière probablement aveuglante, ni la distance qui les sépare.

Sasuke ignore pourquoi, mais il ressent un fourmillement électrisant juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure, là où l'idiot l'a embrassé avec passion i peine cinq minutes lorsque son nom a été annoncé comme gagnant. Il refuse de lever sa main et de toucher la zone concernée. Il continue à regarder.

"Vous savez", reprend Naruto de façon plus sérieuse, plus réfléchie, et son regard ne se détourne pas, _jamais_, "j'étais là il y a cinq ans, à cette même place et— et finalement, peu de choses ont changé. Mais, il y a cinq ans, je n'avais pas la personne qui partage aujourd'hui ma vie." Il marque une pause, sourit légèrement. Avale sa salive. "Alors, pour tout ces répétitions nocturnes hasardeuses, tous ces encouragements, tout le soutien, et surtout tout ces coups de pieds aux fesses _à la Beckham_ qu'il a pu me mettre – merci." _Je t'aime_. "Merci de me supporter, moi, mes humeurs, mes interruptions de sommeil pour la répétition d'une seule ligne, mes peurs, tout."

Naruto lâche un nouveau petit rire, un rire qui est plus timide, plus humble. Plus privé, surtout.

Il est tellement, tellement beau.

C'en est à couper le souffle.

"Sasuke Uchiha ? Celui-ci… celui-ci est vraiment pour toi."

Et alors que les applaudissements explosent à nouveau dans la salle, suivi de cris et de sifflements encenseurs, Sasuke sourit.

Se lève, et applaudit aussi.

.

.-.

.

**LE COMMENTAIRE**

C'est rien, en soit, comme phrase.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel il devrait s'arrêter, ou même sur-réfléchir comme il le fait. C'est juste— ça lui a directement fait penser à cette soirée, après qu'ils aient fait les courses i peine deux mois, quand ils ont rencontré cette petite fille. Et à l'air songeur, incertain que Sasuke a porté, plus silencieux que d'habitude pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui ont suivies. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un cas de figure comme celui-ci se produit. Parfois, ça se traduit par une remarque négligente, ou par un froncement de sourcils perplexe ; parfois, par un rire moqueur lorsqu'un de leurs amis parle de fonder une famille, ou par un haussement d'épaule qui signifie 'tch'.

Que Sasuke ait du mal avec les enfants – ce n'est pas une surprise en soit. Sasuke a du mal avec le monde entier, en général.

Mais tout est relatif et, après tout, l'Uchiha avait aussi du mal avec les relations ; ça va pourtant bientôt faire quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

Ça n'a jamais été quelque chose qui a embêté Naruto ou auquel il a pu penser. Il sait que, parfois, il a tendance à se laisser imaginer son futur avec le brun. _Bien_ _sûr_ qu'il le fait. Ensemble, ils sont tellement— Naruto _sait_ que c'est une relation faite pour durer. Alors oui, on le lui a dit, on ne rencontre pas son âme-sœur à vingt ans. Mais si ça lui plaît de le penser ?

Le truc, c'est qu'il mentirait s'il disait que, dans son petit scénario, ils ne finissent pas mariés, entourés d'une tripoté d'enfants, dans une grande maison avec un jardin et trois chats (Sasuke ne supporte pas les chiens, le bâtard.) Sasuke se serait reconverti en sélectionneur ou autre, ferait deux trois pubs ici et là, et lui jouerait dans quelques films – mais pas trop, pour avoir du temps avec sa famille. Parfois, ils diraient 'allez vous faire foutre' et partiraient tous pendant quelques mois faire un tour du monde. Ils voyageraient, vivraient, seraient heureux.

Parfois, Naruto y pense. Se laisse aller à imaginer des petites scènes de ce quotidien qui lui fait déjà envie.

Ça ne fait de mal à personne, si ?

_"Ecoutez, vous voulez une réponse claire ? Je pense que le mariage est une institution ridicule, en laquelle je ne crois absolument pas. Quant aux enfants, je ne songe même pas un instant en avoir. Voilà. Ça vous va comme réponse, ou il faut aussi que je vous expose mon plan de vie en détail ?"_

La déclaration date de 2011. Ça va faire plus de trois ans, que Sasuke a dit ça. Sur la vidéo, il est agacé, énervé, parce qu'il cherche à passer le mur de paparazzi pour se rendre à son hôtel, et que les journalistes refusent de le laisser passer, hurlant leurs questions à tout va.

Son ton est dur, exaspéré, mordant. Il se décharge, lorsqu'il dit ça. Est-ce qu'il le pense vraiment ? Naruto n'en sait rien, et laisse la question le perturber. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire, s'il le pensait vraiment ?

A la base, il cherchait juste à regarder des vidéos de Sasuke, parce que son amant est à un match à Ame, et que Naruto est pathétique, et qu'il avait juste envie de le voir. Le décalage horaire a ce genre d'effet.

Tomber sur cette vidéo – ce n'est pas un problème en soit. Ce qu'elle sous-entend… c'est par là que ça se complique. Parce que, contrairement aux petites mimiques ennuyées de Sasuke lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une situation où il doit interagir avec des petits êtres, ce n'est pas quelque chose que Naruto peut ignorer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

C'est, au contraire, quelque chose qu'il _sent_ qu'il va devoir adresser.

Naruto n'est pas timide – absolument pas – et ce n'est pas son genre de se défiler devant une confrontation. C'est encore moins le genre de Sasuke. Pourtant— pourtant, quelque chose lui dit que celle-ci doit être gérée de façon plus intelligente. Plus fine.

Qu'elle doit être adressée, surtout. Sans détour.

Alors Naruto se mord la lèvre, et réfléchit.

.

.-.

.

**LE SOURIRE**

En fait, tout est la faute de Gaara. Avec lequel il n'aurait jamais du faire ce pari débile.

Connard de Sabaku.

"Allez, sors de là S'uke !" lui hurle Naruto de l'autre côté de la porte, et Sasuke fait tout pour l'ignorer.

Dans le miroir, son reflet lui indique que ses pommettes sont rouge écrevisse, ses yeux sont écarquillés sous l'horreur, et sa bouche forme une moue épouvantée qui lui confère la même expression que lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, et qu'il avait appris qu'Itachi avait vendu Monsieur Ourson à ses copains contre des bonbons pendant la récréation.

Il hait cette expression.

"Sasuke ! Si tu sors pas, c'est moi qui entre !"

"Va mourir", marmonne-t-il par réflexe entre ses dents et, à l'inverse de ce qu'il espère, la tenue ne disparaît pas. Elle semble même encore plus présente, enveloppant chacun de ses membres comme une seconde peau – une seconde peau bien plus épaisse, et beaucoup plus poilue.

"Oh aller, je suis sûr que tu fais un panda adorable", lance Naruto, Sasuke aimerait le croire. Vraiment. Ce serait cependant nettement plus facile si le blond n'était pas actuellement en train d'essayer d'étouffer son fou rire de l'autre côté de la porte.

Connard d'acteur de mes deux.

"Vas te faire foutre, Uzumaki."

Nouveau gloussement.

"Sasuke, arrête de faire l'enfant et sors de là !" persiste malgré tout son amant et, _oh_, c'est riche venant de lui. "T'as dis que tu le faisais, non ? Alors porte tes couilles et ouvre cette porte !"

Sasuke refuse catégoriquement de bouder. Mais il a vraiment, vraiment envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il est complètement ridicule.

Malgré tout, Naruto soulève un point important. Sasuke a effectivement promis que, si Gaara osait glisser dans une interview que l'Uchiha était _très_ bien doté par la nature, il accepterait d'aller au Sharingan habillé en un costume du choix de l'attaquant. Quelle connerie. Comment a-t-il pu douter un instant que Gaara le ferait ? Idiot, idiot, idiot.

(Au moins, l'ensemble de la population est maintenant au courant qu'il en a _littéralement _dans le pantalon.)

(Et lui ne fera plus jamais de pari après six verres.)

"Sasukeeee", chantonne Naruto de l'autre côté de la porte, et son ton est malicieux.

C'est dur, d'être tiraillé entre sa fierté et sa dignité.

"Tu te moques pas, hein ?" demande-t-il, puis il a envie de se mettre une baffe pour avoir oser poser la question, et révéler ses faiblesses.

"Promis juré", réplique aussitôt l'Uzumaki, et Sasuke lâche un soupir.

Perdu pour perdu, autant y aller.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sasuke fait tourner la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, puis ouvre cette dernière, lentement.

Il est accueilli par une vision de Naruto qui, elle, est loin d'être ridicule. Le blond porte un pullover noir en laine (Gucci ?), qui accentue l'angle de ses clavicules bronzées, le tout sur un jean slim noir qui met en valeur la courbe de ses cuisses, ce encore plus que d'habitude. Ses mèches blondes sont coiffées en piques sur le haut de son crâne, et ses yeux bleus rieurs brillent comme jamais.

Sasuke se sent encore plus honteux, dans sa tenue de panda. A côté de lui, il a l'air complètement idiot – et ce n'est pas un sentiment auquel il est habitué.

"Tu es—" Naruto se coupe tout seul, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer son sourire, et son regard balaie l'image de Sasuke de bas en haut. "Tu es _adorable_."

Et, suivant cette déclaration, ce n'est pas un rire moqueur qui lui échappe, contrairement à ce à quoi Sasuke s'attendait. C'est plutôt un sourire d'une telle tendresse, et d'une telle largeur, que l'Uchiha sent son propre souffle se faire un peu plus court dans ses poumons.

Il aime, quand il réussit à faire sourire Naruto comme ça.

"Ta gueule", répond-il quand même pour faire bonne mesure. "Je ne suis pas adorable."

Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, il ne parvient pas à repousser Naruto lorsque celui-ci finit par se jeter sur lui, l'embrassant de partout, et marmonnant des 'si tu l'es, t'es mon panda à moi, beaucoup trop mignon'.

(Et ça compense presque l'humiliation qu'il se prend plus tard, lorsqu'il se rend compte que Gaara a appelé quelques paparazzi devant le Sharingan, au moment exact où il va entrer.)

.

.-.

.

**L'AUTRE DISCUSSION**

"Tu ne veux pas d'enfants."

Cette phrase est murmurée dans la pénombre du salon, alors qu'ils sont allongés sur le tapis, têtes tournées vers le plafond.

Naruto ne sait pas pourquoi il le dit maintenant.

Ils viennent de se vider exactement trois bouteilles d'un vin blanc absolument somptueux, et une musique un peu reggae résonne vaguement en arrière plan, les enveloppant dans une énergie douce et lente et protectrice.

C'est drôle, parce que Naruto s'était dit qu'il attendrait, avant d'avoir cette conversation. Attendrait le moment propice, attendrait l'instant parfait qui lui soufflerait que, oui, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. C'est drôle, parce que Naruto ne s'était pas imaginé un instant qu'il aborderait le sujet à quatre heures, quarante-trois minutes du matin, alors qu'un léger buzz dû au vin embrume encore son esprit.

C'est con, à quel point l'alcool donne du courage.

Non pas que Naruto ait eu peur de parler de _ça_, mais ça restait un poids, pour lui. Une idée, toujours imprimée dans le fond de son cerveau, qui a eu du mal à le lâcher.

C'est un peu la lassitude, qui le pousse à demander ça maintenant. La lassitude de savoir qu'il se pose des centaines de questions ; la lassitude d'être le seul à avoir l'impression qu'il y a, depuis quelques temps, ce sujet tabou qui tourne autour d'eux, un peu pernicieux, caché dans l'ombre.

Si Sasuke est surpris par la question, il ne le montre pas.

Il ne montre pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Préférant fixer le plafond en silence.

Naruto se pince les lèvres, lui donne un petit coup dans le coude avec sa main gauche.

"S'uke."

"Hn."

Parce qu'il a bu, Naruto lâche un petit rire. Ça a le mérite de dénouer un chouïa la boule d'anticipation qui s'est logée dans sa cage thoracique.

"Réponds, s'il te plaît."

Au lieu de faire exactement ça, Sasuke bascule sur le côté pour se rapprocher de Naruto, venant se coller contre son flan en passant en position face-contre-terre. Il met ses mains sous son menton, et Naruto vient emmêler ses propres doigts dans la tignasse brune. Elle colle un peu, parce qu'il y a un peu moins de deux heures, Naruto lui a renversé du vin dessus alors qu'il tentait de rejouer Titanic avec un Sasuke faussement exaspéré, qui l'a malgré tout laissé faire.

Sasuke, il a conscience, le laisse faire pas mal de chose.

"Sasuke", demande-t-il à nouveau, tirant sur les mèches de ses cheveux.

Si son ton est presque plus léger, ce qu'il demande ne l'est pas. L'Uchiha doit en avoir conscience parce qu'il soupire, avant de poser sa joue sur ses mains jointes pour pouvoir regarder Naruto.

"Je ne veux pas mentir", dit-il à voix basse, et Naruto arrête d'agiter ses cheveux, préférant venir masser délicatement le haut de sa nuque à la place.

Il avale sa salive.

"Alors ne mens pas."

Sasuke ne le lâche pas du regard alors qu'il ouvre délicatement ses lèvres.

"Dans ce cas, non", chuchote-t-il à mi-voix.

Non. Ça veut dire beaucoup et rien du tout à la fois, non. Naruto intègre l'information, la laisse résonner à l'intérieur de lui-même.

"Non ?" répète-t-il et, pour aider Sasuke, il approfondit son massage, joue à nouveau avec ses cheveux.

Il lui parle avec ses doigts ; _je ne te juge pas. Dis moi. Je m'en fiche. _Et aussi ; _Je veux juste savoir. Il faut qu'on en parle._

_Je t'aime._

"Non", dit Sasuke après une brève inspiration. "Non, je ne veux pas d'enfants."

Et Naruto hoche la tête doucement, avant de fermer les yeux.

"Ok", souffle-t-il.

"Ok ?"

Sasuke le regarde avec des yeux sérieux, mais à la fois vulnérables – et Naruto ne sait pas trop comment gérer ça. Ne sait pas non plus comment gérer ce mot. _Non_.

"On va en parler ?" finit-il par demander, parce que c'est plus simple de se concentrer sur ça que sur le nœud dans son estomac. Il ne sait pas s'il est déçu, triste, ou juste indifférent face à l'information.

Non, rayez-ça. Il ne peut pas être _indifférent_ devant ça. Ne sait pas l'être sur tout ce qui concerne Sasuke, de toute façon.

"Oui, Naruto. On va en parler."

"Ok", répète le blond.

Puis il vient se coller contre lui plus avant, et pose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Ils n'en reparlent pas.

.

.-.

.

**LA BRÈCHE**

Ils n'en reparlent pas, mais Sasuke ne l'oublie pas non plus.

S'il y a bien un truc que Sasuke a compris, c'est qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles sa relation fonctionne aussi bien avec Naruto, c'est la communication. Ça l'énerverait presque, le cliché que ça représente ; la _communication_. (Il se moque volontiers de Sakura lorsqu'elle lui fait ses grands discours romantico-dramatiques fleur bleue, appuyés de phrases débilement bateau comme 'la clé de toute relation est la communication').

Pourtant, c'est ça qui maintient et renforce son propre couple.

L'autre truc, c'est qu'il sait aussi très bien que cette _communication_, comme il l'appelle, fonctionne parce que Naruto est toujours transparent. Sur ce qu'il dit, fait, ou montre. Il ne faut pas lire entre les lignes avec lui, et il est toujours prêt à tenter de déchiffrer ce que Sasuke est lui-même incapable de dire à haute voix.

C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Et c'est exactement pour ça que Sasuke est mal à l'aise, après cette discussion. Parce que, pour la première fois, elle créé une brèche dans leur communication. Et Naruto ne dit pas explicitement ce qu'il en pense.

Ne pousse pas le sujet ; ne fait pas de discours sur son propre ressenti.

C'est… perturbant. Parce que, pour la première fois, Sasuke ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Alors, non, ils n'en reparlent pas.

Parfois, pourtant, Sasuke se dit qu'il aimerait qu'ils le fassent. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit un peu moins lâche.

Alors, non, il ne l'oublie pas non plus.

.

.-.

.

**LE MATCH CONTRE OTO**

Lorsque Naruto surgit, à bout de souffle, dans les vestiaires, Sasuke est seul. Il est assis sur l'un des bancs, ses mains tenant sa tête en avant. Ses mèches noires tombent lourdement autour de lui, et obstruent son visage.

La vision est troublante.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?" demande l'Uzumaki, à la fois choqué, confus et inquiet. Mais surtout inquiet.

Son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine après sa course, et ça lui donne presque mal à la tête.

Sasuke ne répond pas, ni n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Pour peu, on dirait qu'il n'a pas conscience de la présence de Naruto dans la pièce.

"Sasuke", essaie de nouveau le blond, se rapprochant de son amant pour s'accroupir devant lui. Il met ses deux mains sur ses genoux, et tente de lui faire relever la tête. Ses yeux cherchent les siens, sans succès. "Sasuke", répète-t-il. "_Parle-moi._"

L'Uchiha finit enfin par se redresser sous la supplique voilée, et plonge un regard impassible dans celui confusément anxieux du blond. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un demi-sourire qui n'a absolument rien de joyeux. Il est, au contraire, plutôt ironique.

"Je suis exclu du terrain pour six semaines", finit-il par dire, voix basse, ton neutre.

Et Naruto ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est complètement perdu.

Il sait juste qu'il y a un quart d'heure, il était dans les gradins, troisième rang, en train de chanter l'hymne de Konoha pour soutenir l'équipe, bière à la main. Sait juste que, de sa place, il a pu voir Sasuke en direct foncer vers Dosu Kinuta, se ficher de la balle, et tacler le joueur d'Oto dans une expression de violence rarement vue en match officiel. Ce dernier s'est effondré, Sasuke a tourné le dos. La sentence est tombée dans la minute qui a suivie : carton rouge. Expulsé du terrain.

Naruto ne comprend pas.

Personne n'a compris.

"Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _passé_ ?"

Sasuke fait claquer sa langue sèchement contre son palais, et secoue la tête. Naruto est encore plus choqué de voir l'agacement dans ses yeux, et essaie de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il est perdu.

"Je ne sais pas", lâche l'Uchiha avec une désinvolture travaillée et un mépris presque audible. "Tu as des yeux et tu étais là. Toi, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Et ça – typique.

_Typique _de Sasuke de se mettre sur la défensive, de se cacher derrière le sarcasme et d'agir comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Heureusement, Naruto est loin d'être idiot, et il peut sentir que la boule de colère encore présente dans la poitrine de son compagnon n'est pas dirigée contre lui.

Alors il prend sur lui, resserre son emprise autour des genoux du brun. Lui transmet sa chaleur, son soutien, tout ce qu'il peut lui donner et qui pourrait lui servir.

"Sasuke" dit-il à nouveau, et il force sa voix pour qu'elle soit aussi sérieuse qu'il se sent être présentement. "Tu viens d'attaquer un joueur. Tu l'as _littéralement _attaqué. Raconte-moi."

Sasuke regarde sur la gauche maintenant et, malgré la façade d'arrogance et de dédain qu'il essaie de garder, Naruto voit. Il voit que ses yeux sont légèrement vagues, mais surtout légèrement embrumé. Rouges.

Comme si— Comme si, d'un moment à l'autre, les larmes allaient lui monter aux yeux.

(Naruto n'a jamais, jamais, jamais vu Sasuke pleurer. Jamais.)

(Aujourd'hui, ça lui brise le cœur.)

Il se sent tellement impuissant et il ne comprend toujours pas.

"Hey", chuchote-t-il, lui frottant le genou, "_hey._"

Il force Sasuke à rediriger son attention sur lui et, lorsqu'il le fait, l'Uchiha a les sourcils froncés. Il a perdu sa fausse désinvolture, l'a remplacée par des émotions moins gardées, plus vraies, plus innocentes. Il a l'air à la fois en colère, et triste, et surtout _fatigué_. Il fixe Naruto, qui n'ose plus rien dire, et c'est comme si son regard fouillait le sien, à la recherche de quelque chose, et Naruto n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Mais il veut le lui donner.

Parce qu'il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Sasuke est si… semble si bouleversé. Se doute que ça n'a rien à voir avec la sanction d'expulsion. N'a rien à voir avec les conséquences, mais plutôt la cause.

Cause dont il ignore pour l'instant tout.

Sasuke, et Naruto le sait depuis maintenant longtemps – a même appris à composer avec, ne parle pas. Ne s'exprime pas souvent.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Et, au lieu d'une grande discussion, ou au moins d'une _explication_, il préfère continuer à fixer Naruto. Avec ce regard plein de questions, de réponses, et trop compliqué pour être correctement interprété.

Alors Naruto se laisse regarder.

Et, lorsque Sasuke le prend tout à coup dans ses bras, l'enserrant fort contre lui, et pressant son visage contre sa peau pour venir l'enterrer dans son cou, il est prêt, et il referme ses bras autour de son dos.

Il ne comprend toujours pas, mais il se dit qu'il n'en pas vraiment besoin pour l'instant. Il est là, toujours là, pour Sasuke. Il ne va nulle part.

"'Ruto", Sasuke chuchote dans son oreille, et Naruto ferme les yeux, _écoute_.

"Oui ?"

"Tu es génial. Fort. Intelligent. Et incroyablement beau. _Génial._" Le chuchotement continue, à voix basse. Naruto doit se concentrer pour entendre, pour distinguer chaque mot. "Tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

Ok. Ok.

Naruto ignore toujours ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il commence à en avoir une petite idée. Il avale sa salive, hoche la tête contre Sasuke.

"Oui, je sais", murmure-t-il. Et il pense ; _je le sais parce que tu me le dis_.

"Bien", marmonne Sasuke, inspirant profondément contre la peau de son cou. "Reste comme ça, s'il te plaît."

Et Naruto n'a aucune envie de désobéir. Il reste, et serre encore plus fort s'il le peut. Sasuke lui marmonne un dernier 'je t'aime', et ça lui donne presque les larmes aux yeux.

Il inspire, et il reste.

(Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'il comprend. Sasuke finit par lui offrir à demi-mots les évènements, et sous ses supplications, Neji vient compéter l'histoire. _Sale pédale_. Et quelque part, ça le tue un peu. Parce qu'il s'en fiche. Mais, surtout, parce qu'il sait que Sasuke ne réagira jamais si ces mots lui étaient adressés à lui – pas plus qu'avec un simple doigt d'honneur en tout cas. Pourtant, pour Naruto, il s'est senti obligé d'attaquer. Obligé de le défendre, de se mettre dans un tel état, de lui dire, de lui _faire savoir_ qu'il est fort, intelligent, beau et tout ce qui s'en suit. Et Naruto l'aime _tellement_, pour ça.)

.

.-.

.

**LES PREMICES**

_Sasuke Uchiha incapable de gérer sa colère ? Il explose en plein match ! (VIDEO EXCLUSIVE)_

_Des Nuages au Paradis ? Naruto Uzumaki quitte les gradins après l'éclat d'Uchiha !_

_UCHIHA/UZUMAKI : Interview d'un conseiller marital – "Leurs personnalités ne sont absolument pas compatibles". _

_Que fait Naruto avec quelqu'un d'aussi violent ? Confession d'un ami proche, qui partage ses doutes. (Propos recueilli par K.C.)_

_24 raisons pour lesquelles Naruto Uzumaki devrait quitter Sasuke Uchiha (!)_

_Uzumaki aurait-il des vues sur Hinata Hyûga ? Tout sur le début du tournage de leur nouveau film ! _

_Sasuke Uchiha : sa position fragilisée par ses récentes actions au sein de Konoha._

_Naruto Uzumaki, nouveau film, nouvelle vie ? _

_Pourquoi Uzumaki et Uchiha ne pourront_—

(Sasuke s'arrête là, et soupire.

Il y a plus de cinquante autre articles, tous du même calibre. La plupart avec des fausses interviews de soit disant 'proches', ou de 'cousins éloignés qui dévoilent enfin l'envers du décors'. Sasuke ne connaît pas une seule personne – proche ou simple connaissance, encore moins famille – qui irait parler à ces prétendus journalistes pour leur raconter quoi que ce soit.

C'est très honnêtement ridicule.

Il prend sa tasse de thé, en boit une gorgée, et dépose son menton dans sa main, refermant l'ordinateur.

C'est ridicule, oui.

Et, très honnêtement, Sasuke n'a jamais laissé ce que la presse raconte l'atteindre. S'en est toujours fichu – n'a même jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu'elle disait de toute façon. Alors il ne sait pas pourquoi il sent son ventre se nouer devant ces titres. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il a voulu regarder.

Quelque part, il n'est pas complétement idiot. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il refuse la plupart du temps de chercher ce genre d'articles qu'il ignore leur existence. Ça va faire des années, qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas le chouchou des médias. C'est cependant rare qu'il y soit confronté aussi concrètement et, pour la première fois, en plus de l'attaquer personnellement, on le fait sur son couple. Sur sa relation avec Naruto. Nouvel angle d'attaque ; très bien trouvé, il le reconnaît.

Quelque part, ça le fait rire de découvrir tout ce _trash_ propagé en ligne. Et il se demande si, comme pour Itachi et Mei, si un jour ils se séparent, les articles deviendront nostalgiques et les désigneront comme un couple formidable – et ce après les avoir visé toute la durée de leur relation. C'est un peu risible.

Ou plutôt, non.

C'est con, c'est con, c'est _con_.

Et ça ne devrait pas l'atteindre.

Pourtant, ça lui insinue le doute. Ces titres, les uns après les autres, mettent en évidence ses propres faiblesses – et c'est quelque chose de dangereux, surtout dans cette période où, étrangement, il se sent presque à fleur de peau.

Entre ce putain de tabou débile sur les _enfants_, et sur cette histoire stupide avec Dosu qui l'a malgré lui secoué (et Sasuke n'aime pas y repenser parce que c'était un instant de faiblesse, et qu'il préfère oublier ce genre de moments. Naruto ne lui a pas vraiment reparlé de la scène gênante des vestiaires, et il lui en est redevable.), c'est compliqué.

Le problème, et il le sait, s'en veut pour ça, c'est que quand Sasuke Uchiha doute, il a tendance à se refermer sur lui-même. A repousser les autres.

Il n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Et, aujourd'hui, une pensée se forme dans son esprit. Peut-être, peut-être qu'il n'est pas exactement ce qu'il faut à Naruto. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison.

Il soupire.)

.

.-.

.

**ITACHI**

Le café du Pont de Naruto offre toujours à l'Uzumaki une table dés qu'il la demande, et un service de qualité rarement égalé. Ce café aurait dû déposer le bilan il y a cinq ans, mais l'acteur, tout jeune à l'époque, avait utilisé le cachet de son tout premier film pour l'aider à se maintenir. D'où son nom aujourd'hui, et la familiarité entre son propriétaire et Naruto.

Naruto qui regarde vaguement par la fenêtre, un peu morose, face à Itachi Uchiha. Celui-ci le regarde en silence depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

Quand il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler, les mots sont prononcés lentement, avec une incertitude à peine perceptible qui ne lui ressemble pas.

"Vous… vous êtes disputés ?"

Une confusion feinte teinte ses paroles.

Naruto secoue la tête, fait tourner la cuillère dans son café mollement. Il lâche un soupir, soupir qui se transforme en petit rire las. Il relève ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Itachi, qui porte malgré tout la même expression insondable qu'à son habitude.

"Non, non – pas du tout. On a juste… Je sais pas à vrai dire. On… va bien, je suppose."

Itachi fait claquer sa langue, dans un mouvement agacé qui lui rappelle étrangement son frère.

Il n'est pas du genre patient, Naruto se souvient.

"Et je suppose quant à moi que tu ne m'aurais pas invité ici, si tout allait si bien."

Dans le mille.

Naruto sourit.

Le truc, c'est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a invité Itachi à prendre un café avec lui. On ne peut pas dire que Sasuke et lui ne vont pas bien – au contraire, l'épisode avec Dosu les a presque rapproché dans une certaine mesure. (Si lui ne l'a pas fait, les fous rires dus aux multiples re-visionnages de sa chute ont aidé, en tout cas.) Pourtant… Pourtant, il ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation.

Il se mord la langue.

"Je ne sais pas ?" dit-il, et ça sonne comme une question – une putain d'habitude qu'il devrait un jour essayer de perdre. "C'est… On _va bien_, vraiment. Je veux dire – il n'y a pas eu d'engueulade, ou quoi que ce soit, mais… C'est Sasuke. Il est… un peu bizarre, ces derniers temps."

Itachi prend une gorgée de son café – noir, sans sucre, comme Sasuke, et Naruto ne sait pas comment ils font – et déglutit tranquillement.

"Bizarre ?" répète-t-il, et sa voix décontractée cache une note de curiosité sceptique, qui conduit Naruto à hocher la tête.

"Bizarre", acquiesce-t-il. "Genre – on _parle_, et on rigole, et tout va bien, mais. Mais. Des fois, il est un peu… pensif ? Je sais pas, parfois il me regarde, et il a l'air un peu bizarre, mais il fait comme si de rien était. Et le truc, le _truc_, c'est qu'il est pas du genre à se confier ou à me parler quand il y a quelque chose qui va pas, tu vois, pas vraiment en tout cas, et je ne sais pas trop comment l'amener à… à m'expliquer ce qui se passe, je suppose."

Naruto finit sa tirade, surpris d'avoir tant à dire, et prend une gorgée de son propre café. Il fronce les sourcils alors que, face à lui, Itachi hoche la tête doucement.

Un peu comme le ferait un psychologue, et ça aussi c'est _bizarre_, se dit Naruto.

"Il y a eu un élément déclencheur à ça ?"

La question le fait marquer une pause. Il y réfléchit un instant, puis hausse les épaules.

"Oh, em… Ça s'est vraiment accentué depuis, tu sais, l'épisode Dosu. Avant c'était beaucoup plus… beaucoup plus soft, on va dire. Mais, dans le fond, ça a un peu commencé quand…" Naruto se tait tout à coup, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Il beugue un instant, lance un coup d'œil incertain à Itachi. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment lui parler de ça ? Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment expliquer ce qu'il n'est même pas sûr de comprendre lui-même ?

Après tout, il a fait venir l'Uchiha pour avoir ses conseils. Autant tout balancer.

Non ?

"…Quand on a parlé d'avoir des enfants", finit-il par lâcher, après avoir avaler sa salive.

Si les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillent un peu, c'est la seule indication qu'il est choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle.

"Oh", fait-il, puis il sirote à nouveau son café. "Je vois."

"Yep." Naruto hoche la tête, et lâche un nouveau petit rire, à la fois gêné et nerveux. Puis il se reprend. "Enfin, pas d'avoir des enfants _vraiment_, genre maintenant tout de suite. Mais en général. S'uke a clairement dit que c'était plutôt _no way _pour lui – ce que je peux comprendre, et…" Il fait la moue. "Et on n'en a pas vraiment reparlé depuis."

Ce qui est peut-être une erreur. Ou pas. Naruto n'en sait rien.

Itachi s'humecte les lèvres, lui lance un nouveau regard insondable.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de mon frère", lâche-t-il avec un très léger haussement d'épaule, et ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. Non pas que Naruto ait posé une question claire, mais… Il lâche un nouveau rire. Il se perd lui-même.

"Non ?" demande-t-il malgré tout, et Itachi doit comprendre ce que ça implique, parce qu'il lâche un soupir.

Le regard qu'il plonge dans ses yeux est étonnamment sérieux. L'Uzumaki ne sait pas trop quoi en penser.

"Naruto, Sasuke vient d'avoir 24 ans. Il est au sommet de sa carrière. Laisse lui le temps."

Et— Heureusement que le blond n'est pas en train de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café, parce qu'il l'aurait probablement recrachée aussi sec.

Le— Lui laisser le _temps_ ?

"Eh, attends, je peux t'assurer que je lui ai jamais mis la pression ou quoi que ce soit— je— C'est pas comme _ça_." Il secoue la tête, yeux écarquillés. "Promis, je lui met pas de couteau sous la gorge, ou— ou autre. Je ne…"

Il se coupe lui-même parce qu'Itachi vient de lever une main pour le faire taire.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis", répond-il calmement. "Sache juste que, malgré ce que mon petit frère aime faire croire, il est plutôt émotif. Et ça tourne beaucoup en rond, là-dedans." Il tapote sa tempe pour illustrer son propos. "Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour se mettre la pression tout seul."

Naruto avale sa salive. Réfléchit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, exactement ?"

Itachi sourit, et Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la courbure de ses lèvres à quelque chose de presque triste.

"Une seule chose. Fais attention." Il s'humecte les lèvres. Encore. "Parce que ce n'est jamais bon pour personne quand Sasuke se met à trop réfléchir."

Nouveau sourire.

"Alors fais attention."

.

.-.

.

**LE COUP DE POING**

Tout se passe très vite, en fait.

C'est exactement comme lorsqu'il commence un match ; son cerveau se met en pause, sa capacité de réflexion s'arrête d'elle même, et ses réflexes prennent le pas sur tout. Il ne réfléchit plus – se laisse juste guider par une très courte série d'informations qui se mettent a diriger chacun de ses mouvements, du plus nécessaire au plus insignifiant. Il ne se concentre plus que sur sa vision et son ouïe, et laisse l'adrénaline faire le reste.

"Arrêtez de pousser !"

"Naruto, que pensez vous de l'attitude d'Uchiha envers Kinuta ?"

"Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Un autographe !"

"Il y a des gens derrière, je ne peux _pas _arrêter de pousser, espèce de débile !"

"Naruto, aviez-vous conscience de la violence de – touchez-moi encore une fois et je vous assomme – Sasuke auparavant ? Que pensez vous de son geste et de son refus de – arrêtez, je vous dis ! – et de son refus de s'excuser ?"

"C'est vrai, Sasuke ? Pourquoi refuser de présenter vos excuses ? Dosu a été particulièrement accablant sur Twitter !"

"Naruto, Naruto, marie-moi, je t'en supplie !"

"Vous— arrêtez, enfin, vous allez écraser cette gamine !"

"Sasuke, Naruto ! Une photo s'il vous plaît !"

"_Arrêtez de pousser !_"

Sasuke est en mode off. Il n'intègre que deux variables ; Naruto, devant lui, et la voiture plus loin qu'ils essaient d'atteindre dans la foule oppressante. Kakashi est dans son dos, tentant malgré tout de le protéger des mains qui veulent l'agripper, et des micros qu'on pousse dans son visage. Yamato, le propre garde du corps de Naruto, est un peu moins chanceux et s'est déjà à moitié fait avaler par la foule.

Ça rend Sasuke hors de lui.

La tension s'accumule, encore et encore, augmentant à chaque cri, chaque question, chaque main qu'il voit essayer d'attraper Naruto, chaque fois que le blond essaie de retrouver son équilibre et d'avancer.

Arrive alors ce qui doit arriver.

Un des paparazzi qui a réussi à passer devant et qui harcèle Naruto en marchant à reculons se fait tout à coup bousculer ou perd son équilibre – Sasuke se fout entièrement des détails – et lorsqu'il se rattrape, il parvient à pousser Naruto qui s'affale.

A partir de là, Sasuke ne voit et n'entend que trois choses.

Le cri de Naruto lorsqu'il chute, surpris, sur le trottoir.

Le sang qui coule de sa main, parce qu'il l'a posée sans le vouloir sur un éclat de verre de bouteille.

L'indécence du journaliste qui, au lieu de s'excuser, hurle une nouvelle question à la cantonade.

Dire que Sasuke voit rouge – c'est un euphémisme. Tension, trop de tension. Beaucoup trop de bruit, entièrement trop de monde. Et Naruto, par terre, _blessé. _

Comme pour un match, Sasuke ne réfléchit plus, et laisse son corps réagir face aux variables de ce qui agite le monde autour de lui.

Alors il se jette sur le journaliste, et lui décroche un crochet du gauche.

Il veut lui faire _mal_.

.

.-.

.

**L'INCOMPREHENSION**

Le rôle de Naruto n'a jamais été celui du plus mature des deux. C'est pour ça que ça l'agace de devoir porter l'habit du plus mûr maintenant, et d'être le seul à prendre les choses sérieusement.

"Ça te fait rire ?"

Sasuke ne fait que relever un sourcil arrogant, qui est à la fois mille fois trop sexy et exaspérant en même temps.

"Ouais", répond-il laconiquement, associant un ton de voix hautain avec son habituel demi-sourire narquois, renforçant son air irrespectueux. Insolent même.

C'est un air que Naruto adore en temps normal, mais pas dans ces conditions là. Pas maintenant.

"Il te poursuit en justice, S'uke. Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans."

L'Uchiha continue de feuilleter son bouquin d'un air je-m'en-foutiste, et hausse les épaules.

"C'est l'ironie, qui est drôle", marmonne-t-il, désintéressé. "Si j'avais su qu'il porterait plainte, j'aurais cogné plus fort. Que j'en ai pour mon argent."

Naruto lève les yeux au ciel, parfaitement agacé, et se saisit du livre qu'il jette plus loin sur le canapé, lui arrachant des mains. Comme de juste, Sasuke relève un regard noir sur lui, absolument pas amusé pour un sou. Puis il avise l'expression de son amant, et hausse un sourcil ; soupire.

"C'est si grave que ça ?" demande-t-il, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et toujours cette teinte d'arrogance qui commence à énerver l'Uzumaki de plus en plus.

"Ça ne me fait pas rire, Sasuke."

Son amant fronce les sourcils, lève les yeux au ciel.

"Non, ça, j'avais compris."

"Prends le sérieusement, s'il te plaît. C'est une poursuite en _justice_, et pas juste un article qui te descend. Tu vas aller au _tribunal_."

Naruto appuie sur les mots, espérant que ça fasse réagir un tant soit peu le brun en face de lui. La seule réaction qu'il obtient, finalement, est un nouveau soupir, alors que Sasuke tourne enfin toute son attention sur lui.

"Naruto", dit-il, et son ton est un poil plus sérieux. Enfin. "C'est _exactement_ comme un article qui me descend. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais aller là-bas ? Anko va s'en charger, comme d'habitude, et basta. Il veut juste de l'argent – elle lui en donnera."

Il lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et tend la main sur la gauche pour reprendre son livre. Comme si la conversation était finie. Naruto l'en empêche immédiatement, et se saisit de son poignet. Il s'avance pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amant, et lui jette un regard à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'énervement.

"'Comme d'habitude' ? Tu ressens même pas une _once_ de culpabilité ?"

Sasuke arrête de fusiller du regard son poignet où Naruto le tient, et lui adresse un regard presque condescendant. Il ressemble à un adulte qui s'apprête à expliquer à un enfant que, oui, le Père Noël est une invention de toute pièce. Lui, le Marchand de Sable, les Cloches de Pâques, et tiens, la Petite Souris aussi.

"Non, je ne ressens absolument aucune culpabilité." Ses yeux s'agrandissent, comme si l'idée lui était risible. "Je ne vais pas _mentir_ là-dessus."

Naruto a envie de le secouer. Putain de merde.

"Tu lui as disloqué la mâchoire !"

Cette fois-ci, les yeux noirs flashent dangereusement. L'Uzumaki ignore s'il doit se sentir satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu une réaction autre que du désintérêt, ou vaguement mal d'avoir visiblement provoqué la colère du brun.

"Et il t'a valu trois points de sutures sur la main gauche !" rétorque-t-il, ton acerbe. Ses mâchoires se serrent, et il envoie un regard mauvais à Naruto, qui n'en est de toute évidence pas le réel destinataire. "Tout ça pour _quoi_ ? Parce que tous ces abrutis pensent avoir le droit de te harceler dans la rue pour des questions et des _autographes_ ? Ça me rend dingue."

Naruto est à moitié partagé entre agacement et compréhension, mais le premier gagne vite du terrain sur le second. Il secoue la tête.

"On est des personnalités publiques. C'est notre devoir, de nous montrer accessible."

Sasuke lâche un grognement, et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'appuie-tête du canapé.

"_Pitié_. On n'a absolument aucun devoir. On leur doit rien. Du tout."

Naruto lâche enfin le poignet pâle, et se masse les tempes. S'il peut comprendre la lassitude de Sasuke quant à l'attention qu'ils attirent peu importe où ils vont, il aimerait que le brun comprenne _aussi_ que si, ils ont un devoir envers tous ces gens qui les soutiennent.

"Je suis acteur, Sasuke. Je dois tout à ces 'abrutis', comme tu dis. Et si ça veut dire sourire et prendre des photos à chaque fois que je vais acheter du beurre, et bien, oui, je le ferais. Tu devrais y réfléchir, aussi."

Le regard que l'Uchiha lui lance à la fin de sa tirade lui fait bien comprendre qu'il a finalement réussi à le mettre en colère. Ses yeux se plissent, et il lève la main pour se saisir du menton de Naruto, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Et je suis footballer, Uzumaki. Je joue, et ça s'arrête là. Je ne dois rien à personne. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais, et je frapperais encore plus fort." Il rapproche encore plus leurs deux visages. "Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me traîne en justice pour exercer mon droit à l'intimité, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière."

Naruto secoue la tête, lève les yeux au ciel. Il lâche un rire presque cynique alors qu'il soupire.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux penser comme ça."

Sasuke lui envoie un regard mauvais, et il peut sentir qu'ils en sont arrivés à la fin de la conversation.

"Et je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux trouver normal de te faire agresser dans la rue pour une _question_", rétorque Sasuke, et son ton est mordant. "Mais je ferme ma gueule. Tu devrais essayer d'en faire autant."

Naruto le regarde, regarde la façon dont il tend à nouveau la main vers son livre, la façon dont il respire l'exaspération et le mépris, et il serre son poing alors qu'il se relève.

"Va te faire foutre, S'uke."

Puis il tourne les talons.

.

.-.

.

**HINATA HYUUGA**

Sasuke n'a _pas _à se faire pardonner, qu'on soit clair. Pas vraiment.

Il ne va pas s'excuser pour croire en son droit d'être laissé tranquille, ni pour avoir frappé un homme qui a valu à son compagnon trois points de suture. (Danzô peut aller se faire foutre, pour autant qu'il soit concerné, et ça le rend presque malade de devoir payer un homme pareil à cause de la _loi_. Peu importe.)

Ils se sont rabibochés, de toutes manières. Comme ils le font toujours. Malgré ça, Sasuke peut continuer à ressentir quelques tensions par moment. Alors, et même si ça le rend dingue, il fait profil bas, et essaie d'être accommodant.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il est venu faire la surprise à son homme sur le tournage, pour l'emmener manger à l'Ichiraku ensuite – un restaurant _high-end_ qui est étrangement le préféré de l'Uzumaki. C'est sa façon de le soutenir, de lui montrer qu'il est là malgré tout.

Et puis, ça fait plaisir à Naruto.

"Il finit sa scène et il arrive", lui dit Tsunade – sèchement, comme à son habitude – et jouant sur son téléphone, probablement pour booker un énième meeting, ou peu importe ce que son job lui demande.

"Hn."

Ils sont dans une des salles de l'équipe de montage, et Sasuke regarde vaguement tous les écrans d'ordinateurs pour se distraire. Un des hommes assis derrière joue avec sa souris pour accentuer les contrastes d'une scène déjà tournée, et Sasuke trouve quelque chose de vaguement relaxant à l'observer faire.

"Au fait, je t'ai pas encore applaudi pour le procès. C'est cher payé, pour un coup de poing, pas vrai ?"

La manager de Naruto n'a jamais vraiment apprécié l'Uchiha, et ne s'en ai jamais caché. Sasuke le lui rend bien. Impassible, il se pince les lèvres, et choisit d'ignorer son ton.

"Merci", répond-il sobrement, ravalant un commentaire plus sarcastique. "Je fais ce que je peux."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, en effet. D'abord Dosu, maintenant Danzô. Je devrais m'inquiéter pour Naruto ?"

Tsunade ne peut pas le savoir – mais elle touche un point sensible, surtout après la parution récente de tous ces articles. Sasuke serre ses mâchoires pour contenir la pointe d'irritation qui monte en lui, et secoue la tête, yeux toujours fixés droit devant.

"Probablement p…"

La fin de ses mots meurt tout à coup dans sa gorge, raisonnant vaguement dans la pièce, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent. L'ordinateur vient de zapper sur la scène suivante et c'est—

La scène. C'est la scène dont Naruto lui avait parlé.

La scène plus _'hot'_ avec Hinata.

Alors que le technicien continue de jouer sur la lumière, l'action se déroule au ralenti, et Sasuke sent sa mâchoire se déverrouiller. Naruto et Hinata apparaissent à l'écran, dans un bureau, et le blond est en train d'allonger avec une violence passionnée l'actrice sur le meuble. La caméra change de plan de façon saccadée mais lente, _langoureuse_, zoomant sur les mains bronzés sur les cuisses pâles, puis sur leurs bouches entremêlées, puis sur—

"Ils vont bien ensemble, hein ? Beaucoup d'alchimie, dixit Sarutobi."

Tsunade regarde elle aussi l'écran, un vague sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Son arrogance – Sasuke s'en _contrefout_. Il n'a pas la force de répondre, trop occupé à fixer le petit écran. Trop occupé à regarder son compagnon déshabiller une femme qui n'est pas lui. Trop occuper à sentir l'air se vider de ses poumons.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il ressentirait ça.

Ce vide. Cette jalousie.

Et pourtant, il ne peut physiquement pas arrêter de scruter l'écran de l'ordinateur, et de contempler chaque petit détail. La lumière de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, la violence lente de leurs mouvements, la couleur de leurs cheveux qui se fondent ensemble.

C'est la toute première fois que la bisexualité de Naruto lui semble être aussi évidente, aussi problématique. Et une question se met à tourner en boucle dans sa tête. _Est-ce qu'il a été excité, quand il a tourné ça_ _?_

Putain, ils en ont parlé pourtant de cette scène. Et Sasuke s'en foutait. Devrait continuer à s'en foutre.

Il ne peut pas.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, lorsque la caméra fait un nouveau zoom sur la bouche de Naruto, enveloppée autour du sein d'Hinata Hyûga.

"Hn." Sasuke prend une inspiration. "Je… je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc à faire", marmonne-t-il. Il a bafouillé. Il ne bafouille _pas_. "Dites à Naruto que… que je le verrais plus tard, finalement."

Il ne peut pas être là. Pas une seconde de plus, en tout cas.

Fronçant les sourcils, il serre à nouveau les dents, et se retourne vers la porte de sortie sans attendre de réponse.

Il a vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

.

.-.

.

**LA DISPUTE**

Il a beau l'aimer, des fois, il a vraiment envie de lui éclater la tête contre un mur. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté que Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tu me casses les couilles", lui fait-il d'ailleurs savoir et, à en juger par son expression, Sasuke n'en a pas grand chose à faire.

Dés qu'il se braque, il n'y plus rien à en tirer de toute façon. Ce qui n'empêche pas Naruto d'essayer.

"C'est quoi encore le truc ? Sérieux, t'as été imbuvable toute la journée, tu me dis à peine trois mots, tu—"

"Je peux en dire encore moins, si ça te dérange tant que ça."

Et— _aargh_. Naruto s'en arracherait les cheveux.

"T'es vraiment un bâtard, quand tu t'y met !" dit-il, sentant son exaspération atteindre son apogée, et Sasuke porte la même expression qu'à chaque fois qu'il commence à se mettre en colère. Une expression froide, distante, très tendue. Naruto ne sait même pas pourquoi il agit comme ça aujourd'hui – sait juste que l'Uchiha est d'une humeur de chien depuis qu'il est rentré. "C'est pas plutôt à moi d'être énervé en plus ? Je veux dire, c'est _toi_ qui m'a posé un lapin, et—"

"J'avais un truc à faire."

"Bien sûr. Te la coller avec Gaara est une excuse _vachement_ recevable."

Sasuke a au moins la décence de ne rien répondre à ça, pinçant ses lèvres ensemble. Tant mieux – Naruto n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

"Je te comprends _pas_, S'uke. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est encore à propos de Danzô ? Parce que je croyais qu'on avait réglé ça, qu'on était passé à autre cho—"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec Danzô."

Naruto lève les yeux au ciel, secoue la tête.

"Mais il y a bien quelque chose. Super. Alors, tu m'éclaires, ou on reste là à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil et à se jauger mutuellement ?"

Ce à quoi Naruto ne s'attend pas, c'est le regard accusateur que Sasuke finit par relever sur lui. Il plonge ses yeux noirs droit dans les siens, et le fusille sur place avec.

"T'as embrassé Hinata Hyûga", finit-il par lâcher entre ses dents serrées. Et _plus encore_,disent ses yeux.

Et.

"_Oh mon Dieu_."

Naruto a tout à coup envie de rire, de hurler, de faire sortir toutes ces putains d'émotions qui se saisissent de sa poitrine. Merde. C'est _ça_ ? C'est pour _ça _qu'il est en train de subir un sketch pareil ?

"Tu— tu déconnes là, pas vrai ? Quoi, tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Putain, Tsunade m'a dit que t'avais soi-disant mal réagi, mais je pensais pas que t'allais aller jusque là pour une putain de scène dont on a déjà discuté !"

Le visage de Sasuke se durcit encore plus.

"Vas te faire mettre, Uzumaki."

"Non, toi vas te faire mettre ! J'ai été hyper transparent sur toute la ligne – je t'ai demandé si ça te dérangeait avant _même_ d'accepter le script, je t'en ai reparlé le jour même où on a tournée la scène, encore une fois après et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ta réponse à chaque fois a été 't'inquiètes, je m'en fous' !"

"C'est pas le problème."

Naruto serre son poing contre sa cuisse, parce que ça l'empêche de cogner contre autre chose. Le visage de Sasuke, notamment, en tant que première option.

"Alors c'est _quoi _le problème ?"

S'il crie maintenant, il estime que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Le truc, c'est que Sasuke est tellement _frustrant _parfois. Il a cette faculté de pousser Naruto dans ses derniers retranchements, et de le faire sortir de ses gons d'une façon qui n'existait pas avant qu'il le rencontre.

Lorsque l'Uchiha relève les yeux à nouveau, son regard est empli de défiance.

"T'as aimé ça ?" il demande, ou plutôt ; il siffle, persiffle, entre ses dents.

Et la question, qui est en réalité une accusation, a le don de faire dégonfler la colère de Naruto. Qui, honnêtement, ne sait pas quoi dire.

(Ça vient de faire _pang _dans sa poitrine, tout autour de son cœur, et il n'est pas sûr d'aimer la sensation, principalement parce qu'elle fait _mal_.)

Il prend une grande inspiration, qu'il relâche dans un soupir vibrant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et secoue la tête.

"Toi, vas te faire mettre", répète-t-il. "Si tu dois me poser ce genre de questions après quatre ans, alors j'ai aucune envie de dîner là ce soir."

Et il s'apprête à en rester là, à tourner les talons – et c'est quelque chose qu'il commence à faire un peu trop souvent – mais pour une fois Sasuke le devance. Faisant volte-face, le brun se dirige vers le couloir qui mène à leur chambre, et claque la porte.

Après avoir porté haut un doigt d'honneur par dessus son épaule.

Super.

.

.-.

.

**LE PARDON**

"J'aime pas quand on se dispute", Naruto marmonne dans son cou, avant de venir y déposer ses lèvres.

Sasuke sourit légèrement, et il refuse de penser que la courbe de ce sourire est triste, parce qu'il ne l'est _pas_, et il se mord la lèvre.

"Moi non plus."

Il le serre contre lui. Et murmure "_Je suis désolé_" contre sa peau. Parce qu'il l'est vraiment. Mais il ne sait pas si c'est suffisant.

.

.-.

.

**L'ADOPTION**

Quand Naruto raccroche, son sourire persiste sur ses lèvres, et il ne peut empêcher le petit gloussement de sortir de sa bouche. Sautillant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il ouvre la porte sur un Sasuke en train de se sécher.

Celui-ci ravale visiblement un commentaire agacé lorsqu'il avise son expression de pur bonheur, et prend un air plus amusé à la place, quoiqu'un peu confus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demande-t-il, et le sourire du blond s'agrandit encore plus.

Il se mord la lèvre pour se calmer, et fixe son compagnon avec excitation.

"Iruka. Ça y est."

"Ça y est ?"

"Il s'appelle Konohamaru. Il a six ans. Il m'a envoyé les photos sur l'ordi."

Un sourire vient se peindre sur les lèvres de Sasuke, alors qu'une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux. Naruto tente de l'ignorer, même si son excitation en prend un petit coup.

Ils ne vont jamais y échapper, pas vrai ?

"Oh ?"

Le blond bondit un peu sur place, essayant de raviver le trop plein d'énergie qui agitait jusque là tous ses membres.

"Il a signé les papiers d'adoption hier. Il est officiellement papa !" Et un nouveau gloussement sort de sa gorge – qu'il a à peine à forcer.

Ça a le mérite d'attendrir Sasuke, qui s'approche pour lui caresser la joue et y déposer un léger baiser. Non sans une hésitation un peu marquée, qui traduit bien l'évolution de leur relation aujourd'hui.

_Putain. _

"Je suis heureux pour lui", dit-il de sa voix calme, avec un ton doux qui fait toujours palpiter le cœur de Naruto dans sa poitrine.

"Pas vrai ?" demande-t-il, alors qu'il regarde son amant reprendre le cours de son action, finissant de se sécher avec sa serviette, et il laisse ses yeux s'arrêter sur la peau pâle. C'est probablement parce qu'il est distrait qu'il laisse échapper les mots suivants, sans trop y penser. "Il a tellement, _tellement_ de chance. Je rêve d'être à sa place un jour."

Et ce n'est pas, vraiment pas, un sous-entendu pointé. C'est une pensée en l'air, comme ça. Pourtant, ça force Sasuke à se figer alors qu'il se frotte les cuisses, une ligne de tension claire apparaissant tout à coup dans ses épaules.

Merde.

Peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à dire. _Quel con_.

Déconcerté, Naruto agit pour la première fois comme un lâche. Sentant son excitation retomber définitivement cette fois, un malaise envahissant son ventre, il avale sa salive, et se détourne. Il refuse d'affronter le regard que Sasuke relèvera sur lui. Il est supposé être content pour Iruka, et pas remuer leurs problèmes à tous les deux.

"Je, euh… Je t'attends dans le salon, d'accord ? Je vais préparer les photos."

"D'accord", répond Sasuke après un temps, et son ton est neutre.

Mais tendu.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Naruto essaie de ne pas y penser, et quitte la pièce. Ils ne regardent pas les photos ensemble.

.

.-.

.

**LA TENDRESSE**

Naruto lui ouvre les jambes, joue avec le bas de son t-shirt qu'il remonte sur son torse pour découvrir son ventre, et son souffle vient effleurer sa peau. Sasuke le regarde faire, silencieux.

Les lèvres de Naruto viennent se poser contre son épiderme, juste au-dessus du nombril, et provoque la naissance d'une chair de poule. Sasuke aime ce qu'il est en train de lui faire.

Il aime sentir la bouche de Naruto contre lui.

Ça l'excite, bien sûr, mais surtout, ça le fait se sentir bien. En sécurité. Comme si, à chaque fois, il est exactement là où il est supposé se trouver. Il avait presque oublié la sensation.

"J'adore ta peau", lui chuchote Naruto, alors qu'il donne un lent coup de langue contre cette dernière, laissant une trainée de feu dans son sillage.

Sasuke sent ses abdos se contracter, sent la moiteur de la salive sous son nombril, et sent par dessus tout son érection se tendre sous son jogging. Naruto le fixe droit dans les yeux, et il n'a aucune envie de détourner le regard.

Il se laisse faire, laisse son corps ressentir une sensation aussi simple que des lèvres contre sa ligne V, et essaie de ne plus penser.

(S'il se laissait aller à le faire, il le sait, il serait en train de se dire qu'il y a moins de trois heures, ces mêmes lèvres étaient déformées par une grimace, et laissaient échapper des hurlements contre lui. Serait en train de penser qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont encore partis dans l'une de leur énième dispute, et que c'est encore de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Naruto quand celui-ci a mentionné Hinata, et parce que Naruto n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire. Ils se sont finalement calmés, se sont encore mutuellement expliqués, mais s'il pouvait penser, Sasuke se dirait que, peut-être, ça commence à ne plus être suffisant.)

Mais Sasuke ne pense pas, maintenant.

En tout cas, pas à autre chose qu'à la pulpe des lèvres de Naruto, et à la sensualité de sa bouche. C'est quelque chose qui l'a toujours fasciné, chez le blond. Parce qu'il fait tellement de chose avec. Il sourit, et il l'embrasse, et il lui parle, et. Et Sasuke en a envie, maintenant.

Emmêlant sa main dans les cheveux blonds, il tire dessus pour faire remonter la tête de son amant jusqu'à lui. Naruto se laisse entièrement faire, bouche humide. Sasuke le laisse là, à juste quelques centimètres de son visage, sans l'embrasser, ni se reculer.

Il fixe cette bouche, parce qu'elle le _fascine, _et parce qu'il la veut.

Toujours, tout le temps. Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant.

Mais avant, il veut juste dire une chose.

_'Tu sais que je t'aime ?'_

Parce que, parfois, il a besoin que Naruto le sache. Pourtant, les mots ne sortent pas, et il les gardent pour lui. Et parce qu'il refuse de penser à autre chose qu'à ça maintenant, il fait la sourde d'oreille face à sa petite voix intérieure qui pose la plus dure des questions. _C'était quand la dernière fois que tu lui as dit ? _

"Embrasse-moi", dit Naruto, et son souffle est chaud, et Sasuke le veut lui aussi.

Alors il écrase leurs visages l'un contre l'autre. Et il sent cette bouche, cette langue qui le fascine tellement contre lui, et le goût qu'elles ont ensemble, et il se fait la réflexion que c'est l'un des meilleurs baisers qu'il ait partagé avec Naruto.

Tout en lenteur, en passion, en sensation.

C'est aussi celui qui lui fait le plus mal.

(Et il refuse de penser, encore et toujours. De penser stupidement que ça ne ré-arrivera pas de sitôt. Parce que qu'il n'est probablement pas ce qu'il faut à quelqu'un d'aussi _Naruto _que Naruto. Et que, rien que là, il a l'impression de voler ce moment. Il se dit que c'est le dernier qu'il s'autorise.)

.

.-.

.

**LE MALAISE**

Malgré ce qu'il a pu dire à Itachi, Naruto ne sait pas quoi faire.

Et il commence à se dire que, peut-être, ce n'est pas une passade.

Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche.

_Ça remue beaucoup là-dedans_, lui a dit Itachi, et il a _raison_. Le problème, c'est que Naruto ne sait pas à quoi Sasuke pense. Peu importe ce que c'est, ce n'est pas bon, et il est fatigué.

Plus les jours avancent, plus l'Uchiha se referme sur lui-même. Il se mûr de plus en plus dans un silence bizarre, jetant parfois à Naruto des regards étranges. Plusieurs fois, l'Uzumaki l'a surpris à le fixer presque avec _tristesse _– avant de détourner le regard d'un air rembrunit lorsqu'il se faisait surprendre. Ses habituelles remarques affectueusement sarcastiques sont devenues _piquantes_. Comme s'il cherchait à le tester, à le provoquer. Tout en restant de plus en plus distant.

Ils tournent autour du pot. La moindre mention d'enfant, du film que Naruto est en train de tourner, des médias, de _sexe _même est tabou, et jette un froid qui évolue soit en dispute, soit en silence indirect.

Sasuke est en train de se détacher de lui, et Naruto ne sait pas quoi faire. Ça va faire deux semaines depuis leur dernier rapport – après celui-là, Sasuke a tout fait pour en éviter un nouveau.

Même les moments de complicité se raréfient de plus en plus.

Naruto ne peut pas ignorer le problème. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il cherche à l'adresser, ça se termine en cris. Il ne sait même pas à propos de _quoi. _

C'est comme apprendre que son avion est en train de se crasher. On ne peut que regarder l'accident, sans rien ne pouvoir y faire.

Et c'est épuisant. Epuisant de ne pas comprendre contre quoi on se bat.

.

.-.

.

**LE REFLEXE**

Il n'y peut rien. Ça devient un réflexe.

Quand Naruto le touche, maintenant, il se recule.

Et il ignore à chaque fois le regard blessé que le blond essaie de cacher. A la place, il se répète en boucle ces phrases, qu'il a lues, qu'il a entendues.

_Sale pédale._

_D'abord Dosu, maintenant Danzô. Je devrais m'inquiéter pour Naruto ?_

_Ils vont bien ensemble, hein ? Beaucoup d'alchimie._

Et surtout ; _tu ne veux pas d'enfants._

Parce que c'est ça qu'il faut garder en tête.

.

.-.

.

**L'AUTRE DISPUTE**

"Non, on l'a laissé traîné trop longtemps, et il faut qu'on en parle."

"Naruto. Je suis fatigué."

"Arrête. De_. Fuir. _Tu me repousses pour quoi exactement ? Parce que tu penses que, quoi, je vais te quitter pour un truc aussi con que ça ? C'est _débile_."

"C'est toi qui est débile."

"Je— putain. Je fais des efforts. T'as le droit de faire pareil, tu sais."

"On a pas la même définition de droit et devoir, si je me rappelle bien."

"Oh, je— arrête, _putain_, arrête de faire ça. J'essaie de— et tu— stop. Juste, _stop_. Et— tu vas où, là ?"

"Dormir dans le salon."

"Sasuke reviens ici. Tout de suite. On n'a pas terminé."

"On a rien commencé non plus. J'ai un match demain – je suis fatigué."

"Putain de _merde_. Je te déteste vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_, des fois."

.

.-.

.

**SASUKE**

_C'est pour… tu sais. _La_ scène. Je— Je sais pas trop._

Naruto est bisexuel. A réussi sans problème à cacher l'information plus tôt dans sa carrière parce que, selon ses propres aveux, il a toujours eu tendance à plus sortir avec la gente féminine que masculine.

Il l'a dit lui-même une fois, plusieurs fois, qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à finir dans une relation aussi sérieuse avec un autre homme. Sasuke est prêt à parier que, si Naruto sortait avec une Hinata, par exemple, personne ne viendrait le traiter de sale pédale. Personne ne le jugerait.

_Il a tellement, tellement de chance. Je rêve d'être à sa place un jour._

Et ils sont dans une relation sérieuse. Qui débouchera soit sur quelque chose de concret, soit sur rien du tout. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ? Soit vous finissez marié à la personne, soit vous finissez par vous séparer d'elle. Or Naruto veut des enfants – quelque chose que Sasuke ne peut même pas imaginer prétendre vouloir, même dans quelques années.

En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui en donner, de façon réaliste. Sasuke est un homme après tout. Encore.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux penser comme ça._

De toute façon, Sasuke est égoïste. Il le sait depuis longtemps, déjà. La presse, les médias – c'est probablement quelque chose sur lequel ils n'atteindront peut-être jamais de point d'entente non plus. Sasuke n'a pas l'intention de se calmer, en tout cas, ni de changer sa vision des choses. Et il se demande combien de temps l'équilibre fragile qu'ils ont trouvé par rapport à ce sujet va tenir.

_24 raisons pour lesquelles Naruto Uzumaki devrait quitter Sasuke Uchiha (!)_

Ces 24 raisons, Sasuke les a lues. Et il s'est surpris à être d'accord avec huit d'entre elles. S'est surpris à hocher la tête et à se dire, _ils ont raison. _

Ils ont raison, et surtout sur un point.

Sasuke ne pourra pas quitter Naruto. Mais ça n'empêche pas la question de tourner en boucle dans sa tête : parce que, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que Naruto fait avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

Alors Sasuke se referme. Encore et toujours. Et pousse Naruto dans ses retranchements. Encore et toujours. Le repousse _lui_.

Et même lui, il commence à avoir du mal à se supporter.

.

.-.

.

**L'AVIS D'UN TIERS**

"Quitte-le."

Naruto en fait presque tomber son verre de blanc, yeux écarquillés.

"_Quoi_ ?"

Sur le canapé, Sakura regarde droit devant elle, et hausse les épaules. Elle semble un peu las, un peu désolé aussi. Elle boit une gorgée de son propre verre, puis secoue la tête.

"Quitte-le. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Je te dis ça en tant qu'amie, Naruto." Il avale sa salive, et elle lui renvoi un sourire un peu triste. "Vous… vous n'êtes pas dans une bonne passe, clairement. Mais pense au futur, tu veux ? Comment tu vois les choses évoluer ? De ce que je comprends, vous avez blacklisté je-ne-sais-combien de sujets, et vous marchez sur des œufs l'un avec l'autre. Vous ne parlez _plus_ – pas de vos problèmes en tout cas. De mon point de vue, soit tu rompt la glace, soit ça empire."

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, lâche un soupir.

"Or tu refuses de le faire. Et les enfants – les enfants c'est un problème majeur. T'as vingt-cinq ans, c'est une question qui va finir par se poser un jour ou l'autre. Tu penses que Sasuke va changer d'avis, là-dessus ?"

Naruto la regarde, et il est _choqué_, mais aussi un peu léthargique. Se sentant obligé de dire la vérité, il secoue la tête.

"Je ne pense pas non." Et l'aveu à haute voix conduit à la formation d'une vague de culpabilité qui le traverse des pieds à la tête.

Sakura hausse les épaules à nouveau, et lui adresse un regard qui retranscrit quelque part la peine qu'elle ressent pour lui.

"Alors quitte-le. L'avenir ne s'annonce clairement pas plus facile, et je pense que ça vous éviterait pas mal de souffrances à venir."

Naruto l'entend, mais il a dû mal à comprendre les mots qui lui sont adressés. _Quitte-le_. Rien que l'idée provoque la panique dans chacun de ses membres, et rend son souffle un peu plus court.

"Je ne pourrais pas."

Jamais. Il ne s'imagine pas une seconde sans Sasuke à ses côtés. C'est juste… _Non_. Ils peuvent encore faire quelque chose pour arranger les choses, pas vrai ?

Sakura finit son verre d'une gorgée, et hausse les épaules à nouveau.

_Pas vrai ?_

"Tu m'as demandé mon avis."

.

.-.

.

**LE BUT**

Naruto est rentré tôt de son week-end/tournage à Iwa, mais Sasuke n'a pas eu envie de l'attendre.

Il s'entraîne.

Il peut sentir la sueur dégouliner dans son cou, mais s'en contrefiche. Il est seul dans le stade - a demandé à rester pour continuer à jouer après que les autres soient partis. Il se recule de quelques mètres, avise avec des yeux plissés les cages, puis cours vers la balle. Monstrueux frappé du gauche.

But, en pleine lucarne.

Sasuke s'en contre-fiche de ça aussi. Il court, et récupère un autre ballon.

Il s'entraîne.

Et ne pense pas que Naruto est à la maison, et lui pas.

.

.-.

.

**LE SILENCE**

Ça y est. Ils l'ont atteint. _Le point mort_.

Celui que Naruto redoutait.

Naruto essaie de ne pas y penser, de se voiler la face, mais c'est difficile à faire quand chaque regard, chaque mot échangé avec Sasuke, chaque _frôlement_ de peau, lui renvoie à la tête la douloureuse vérité.

Ça va faire presque deux semaines qu'ils échangent deux phrases par jour tout au plus. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de la part du blond – mais Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, et il a visiblement décidé de se replier.

C'est compliqué.

Et, surtout, c'est _dur_.

Dur parce que, pour une fois, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ne sait pas quoi faire. Lire Sasuke n'a jamais été aussi difficile, et Naruto est complètement désarmé face à ses attitudes. Il n'y a même pas de problème _clair_ à régler.

Ils ont laissés trop de non-dits s'installer entre eux. Ont coupé la communication.

Parfois, il repense à ce que Sakura lui a dit.

Ça tourne, et ça tourne dans sa tête, et au lieu du choc premier qui l'avait agité en entendant la suggestion, il commence à ressentir de la résignation, surtout.

Ils sont actuellement en train de regarder un film. Et c'est presque devenu _rare_ ces derniers temps. Avec Sasuke qui l'évite, qui passe maintenant tout son temps à s'entraîner.

Nostalgique, Naruto tend une main pour se saisir de celle plus pâle de son amant. Six secondes. Il a le temps de la tenir six secondes avant que Sasuke ne rompe le contact, prétextant se gratter le dessous du menton. Puis il croise les bras.

Naruto soupire. Replie sa propre main sur sa cuisse.

Ils en sont arrivés au point mort.

.

.-.

.

**LA RUPTURE**

Il faudra attendre quatre semaines – un mois de plus, et ce n'est _rien_ un mois - où au lieu de s'améliorer, les choses empirent. Un mois pour que Naruto finisse par abdiquer.

Finisse par finir.

C'est un mercredi matin, et lorsqu'ils se sont réveillés, Sasuke a compris. Ils se sont regardés, et il n'a rien pu dire. Alors Naruto a commencé à parler, a commencé à dire ce que aucun des deux n'a envie d'entendre.

Il parle, il parle, et Sasuke est figé dans sa position. Il essaie de rester impassible alors qu'il écoute, et ne tient que difficilement.

Naruto s'assoit sur le lit. Sa tête est penchée en avant, ses mèches blondes tombant dans ses yeux.

Sasuke ne peut plus bouger.

"Je fais quoi, moi ?" Naruto continue d'une voix entièrement trop douce et trop forte à la fois. "Je… Jamais je te quitterais pour un truc aussi— jamais parce que tu ne veux pas d'enfants, mais ça reste un _problème_, et je ne veux pas mentir, S'uke, et… Mais je veux rester avec toi, discuter, travailler pour notre relation et—" Il s'interrompt, puis prend une grande inspiration. Sasuke cligne de ses yeux un peu trop humides. Il n'aime pas pleurer. Alors il ne pleure pas. Pas vraiment. "Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'on arrête tout les deux, mais _merde_. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me… Tu t'en rend compte, non ?"

Il se retourne enfin, et plonge son regard dans les yeux noirs.

Sasuke avale sa salive, ses mains serrant de plus en plus fort le drap sous lui.

Naruto lui offre un léger sourire. Un sourire triste.

"Tu me repousses, Sasuke", finit-il par reprendre. "Ça va faire des mois et… tu fais tout pour me repousser. Tu ne te bats plus avec moi mais— mais _contre_ moi. Et moi… moi je fais quoi ? Je peux tout faire, S'uke, mais je peux pas—" Il se coupe un instant, et les larmes coulent visiblement sur ses joues maintenant. Il les essuie vaguement du revers de la main, et inspire à nouveau d'un souffle tremblant. "Je peux pas me battre contre toi. Pas hier, pas maintenant, et pas demain. J'ai besoin… je t'aime _tellement _et…"

Naruto secoue la tête, et semble prêt à ravaler un sanglot. Il se lève rapidement, comme sur un coup de tête, et s'arrête en face du mur.

Sasuke, il… il n'arrive plus à respirer.

Et pourtant, il a tout fait pour en arriver là.

"Naruto…", souffle-t-il.

"Non, non je dois… Il faut que je… _Putain_, c'est tellement foutu", marmonne-t-il, et il donne un faible coup dans le béton du mur avant de se retourner vers Sasuke. "Tout est foutu, je ne peux plus… Tu n'es plus avec moi, tu… Comment on continue ? Comment on… comment on fait, Sasuke ?"

Le brun aimerait bien répondre. Dire quelque chose.

C'est physiquement _impossible_.

Naruto le regarde, pourtant. Et ses yeux fouillent les siens, et il cherche quelque chose que Sasuke _sait— _il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui donner.

Parce qu'il est lâche. Parce qu'il ne rendra probablement jamais Naruto Uzumaki heureux.

Le blond se mord la lèvre – presque jusqu'au sang – et finit par détourner le regard, les larmes redoublant d'effort sous sa grimace pour les retenir.

"Je peux… plus continuer. On est en train de se— On est… On se tue, et moi je peux pas te voir comme ça mais… t'es plus heureux, S'uke, et tu me _repousses_, et je… Dis quelque chose."

Son regard se fait suppliant.

"S'il te plaît. Dis moi quelque chose. Que je… qu'on peut y arriver, que tu… je sais pas. S'il te plaît."

_S'il te plaît._

Sasuke le regarde. Il s'enfonce ses ongles dans sa cuisse sous le drap.

Il a envie de se faire mal.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, à lui aussi, et elles laissent des traînées brulantes sur sa peau.

Il ne les essuie pas.

Il regarde Naruto. Qui le supplie.

Et il ne dit rien.

"Ça peut plus continuer", finit par chuchoter Naruto, et il a l'air aussi choqué par l'annonce que Sasuke. Ils ne l'ont jamais dit explicitement. Ils sont arrivés au point de non-retour. Sasuke a poussé, il a poussé, et Naruto n'est plus capable de faire bloc. "Tu le sais ? Pas comme— pas comme ça en tout cas. J'ai tellement… _besoin_ de toi mais tu ne… Je crois que, je crois que c'est…"

_Fini._

C'est ce qu'il a envie de dire. Sasuke le sait. Il n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche.

Naruto reprend une immense inspiration qui a probablement pour but de ravaler ses larmes, et qui n'a pour conséquence que d'en faire couler d'autre.

Sasuke n'a jamais voulu le voir comme ça. Naruto est fait pour être heureux, toujours souriant, _beau_. La tristesse ne lui va pas.

(Il continue de se taire.)

"_Oh mon Dieu_", chuchote l'Uzumaki pour lui-même, avant de renifler bruyamment, son regard embué perdu dans le vide. Il a toujours été le plus émotif des deux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je pense que… c'est mieux pour nous deux. On ne peut pas… et je…?" Il se retourne une dernière fois. "Dis quelque chose. S'il te plaît."

_Je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Je m'en fous des enfants. Tu es beau. J'en ai rien à battre d'Hinata. Je t'aime. On peut réfléchir. Je peux faire des efforts. Je m'en contrefous de la presse. Tu me manques alors que tu es encore là. Je t'aime._

_Pars pas._

(Mais aussi : _je ne suis pas ce qu'il te faut. Barre toi d'ici. Tu te gâches. Tu n'as rien à foutre avec moi_.)

Il ne dit rien.

Naruto hoche la tête doucement, les sourcils froncés dans un effort pour retenir un sanglot qui menace. Sasuke l'entend.

"Je… je passerais chercher mes affaires. D'ici… une semaine."

Il fait un pas vers la porte, met la main sur la poignée.

_Retourne-toi._

Il ne le fait pas. Lâche un dernier sanglot. Ouvre la porte, et la referme derrière lui.

Resté dans la chambre, Sasuke s'effondre.

.

.-.

.

**A/N : **

_Petite explication ; Pour tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un énorme événement de ouf qui expliquerait la rupture – je suis désolée, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Le truc c'est que, dans ma tête, c'était plein de petites choses différentes qui les conduisaient à se séparer – avec aucune explication réellement claire. Juste le fait qu'un jour, c'est _trop_. Le manque de communication fait qu'ils ne se comprennent plus. Naruto ne voit pas que Sasuke part en pleine crise existentielle où, finalement, le fait qu'il ne se trouve pas assez bien pour lui le conduit à le repousser tout le temps. Et ils développent au fur et à mesure trop de sujets où leur opinion les oppose, ce qui les fatigue à force. _

_Bref. Je ne suis pas du tout fan du rendu de la cet Interlude 2, mais je n'arrivais pas à le tourner autrement. Donc désolée. J'espère que ça passera quand même ? Et y aura CLAIREMENT des clarifications dans les prochains chapitres, vu que là c'est que des petits moments, et ça peut être confus quand on n'est pas dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression. _

AUSSI, FUN FACT : La scène de la rupture a été écrite il y a déjà des mois, quand j'ai écrit le tout premier chapitre. Voilà, c'est tout. Funny, uh?


	8. Note

Yooo-

Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un Update (fausse joie, je m'en excuse.). Mais je voulais répondre à tous ces messages – anonymes ou non – et vous rassurer sur le fait que, oui, je terminerais cette fic. (Et je ne suis pas morte, ni n'ait oublié mon mot de passe. Ha.)

(Je viens de voir que dans un mois, ça fera un an que je n'ai pas updater. Oh, mon _Dieu_.)

La vérité, c'est que je suis complètement bloquée sur le prochain chapitre. J'ai écrit 10K mots, mais je suis incapable de faire la suite, syndrome de la page blanche oblige. Le problème, c'est que ça va faire 6 mois que ces 10k mots sont écrits, et je commence à être malade de les voir – je les adore autant que je les déteste. J'ai du mal à les supprimer, mais ils ne m'emmènent nul part ailleurs.

Je vais être honnête, je me fixe deux semaines pour trouver comment écrire la suite, et si je n'y arrive pas, je referais tout. Ce qui risque de prendre encore du temps – mais il faut avancer, pas vrai?

Breeeeef. Désolée de vous poser ça là, mais c'est pour vous expliquer pourquoi ça prend autant de temps, et vous assurer que, oui, il y AURA LA SUITE. Bientôt, je l'espère. Vraiment-vraiment-vraiment.

(Ne me lynchez pas. Silvousplait.)

(En attendant, j'essaie d'écrire des petits one-shot pour essayer de me débloquer de ce putain de blocage qui me casse les couilles, donc si vous avez des idées que vous voulez m'envoyer, c'est le moment. J'ai vraaaaiment besoin d'inspiration, en ce moment.)

(Aussi, vraiment désolée désolée désolée pour l'attente. Et un immense MERCI pour tout le soutien. Sérieux, vous êtes tous géniaux.)

Love,

Kwiky.


End file.
